The Role of a Father is Never Easy
by ullswater
Summary: Adam is now married and a father. This is a shortish story of as yet an unknown number of chapters. The story is about Adam and his family and may contain the threat of or actual spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a story dedicated to Islaboe who encouraged me to write something about Adam as a father.**

* * *

Anniversary

It was early Saturday morning in the Cartwright household and Emma and Adam were lying in bed, with Emma lying in the crook of Adam's arm.

"Adam, do you remember the day we first met?"

"Yes Emma, of course I do. I remember that day very vividly. I was sitting enjoying a cup of coffee at a table outside the Marriott Hotel on the Champs Elysees, when you fell into my lap." He laughed at the memory.

"I did not fall into your lap Adam Cartwright! I was pushed from behind," retorted Emma.

Adam laughed again; "If you say so my dear. Anyway, as I remember it, you ended up landing in my lap and then you stole my heart."

"Adam, you know when I looked up, I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe how I was practically lying face down in a stranger mans lap! A wonderfully handsome, soft spoken, dark haired man's lap, but still a strangers," said Emma blushing a little at the memory.

"Yes. I well remember your face, it was as red as a beetroot and you didn't know where to put your hands to push yourself up. I remember being very surprised but amused and, I lifted you up by holding you under your shoulders. You shyly looked into my eyes and I realised right there and then, that for the very first time, I believed in 'love at first sight'."

"Is that right? Well, when I looked into your deep brown eyes I felt like I just couldn't breathe anymore. Although I was still embarrassed, I felt that it no longer mattered as much. Your handsome smile and the dimple in your strong chin drew me in and it was all that I could do to stop myself from kissing you!"

"Really? I didn't know that…. I remember helping you into a chair and calling the garcon for a glass of water as I believed at first, that you might have fainted as you walked past my table. "

Adam kissed Emma lightly on the lips. "My love, before we met, I never believed in fate and the stories that the cloth of life is weaved for you, but on that day I questioned whether or not I was wrong. It seemed that we were indeed fated to be together."

"I agree Adam. After you had so gallantly escorted me back to the apartment I shared with my mother. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Mother made me lay down after chasing you off, she believed that you were beneath us you know. I did lie down, but my restless dreams were only of the handsome young man that I had met that day.

So when mother retired for the evening, I rose and wrote that short note for you that I had delivered to your hotel the next morning. I returned to bed and tried to return to my dreams but I couldn't. All I could think of was would I ever see you again and my heart ached at the thought that I would not. Oh I hoped that you were staying at the Marriot on the Champs se Elsee but what if you weren't and had only stopped at the café just for the coffee? How would I find you then?"

Adam chuckled, "I must admit I was concerned that your mother thought that perhaps I had done something to put you in the state you were in when I returned you home. I did try and explain but she waved my explanations off and just thanked me for bringing you home. I wondered though if I was going to wake up the next morning to gendarmes knocking on the door! As it was the knocking on the door, that did wake me up was my alarm call with breakfast. When I saw the handwritten note under the upturned coffee cup, my heart truly was in my mouth. It was address to 'Adam the dark haired American hero.' The maid laughed when she handed over the tray, saying that the boy on reception knew exactly who the note was meant for. Apparently the young man had seen the whole thing when you and I were out on the pavement. He was the one who had called for the horse driven cabby who drove us to your apartment and returned me to the hotel afterwards. I sat down on the bed and after I poured myself a coffee I opened the note.

'My dear dark haired hero. Thank you for looking after me and returning me safely to my apartment yesterday. I hope that you receive this note as I am unsure whether or not you are staying at the hotel. I would like to meet to apologise in person for falling on you and spilling your beverage. I truly hope that you were not injured. I will be in the hotel lobby at 11 o'clock; I hope that you can join me. Yours in friendship and hope. Miss Emma Lorraine Wells.' Well with such a well written note how could I resist?"

"Obviously you couldn't. I arrived at the hotel on time and waited in the lobby. You strode down the stairs and greeted me with that lovely smile of yours. 'Miss Emma Lorraine Wells, I presume?' you asked and I nodded. 'My name is Adam Stoddard Cartwright you said, and I am pleased to formally meet you. Shall we?' and you led the way into the parlour and ordered us both coffee. It was so innocent and yet effortless, we talked for hours. For lunch, you asked if I would like to accompany you to a little restaurant that you had discovered a few days before and I accepted. We left the hotel and you guided us down the street to the restaurant and I just couldn't resist placing my hand in yours as we walked. You never questioned it as it just felt so natural and right."

"Yes Emma and we have not been apart since. I knew then that you felt the same way about me as I did you. I remember looking into your deep blue eyes over lunch and I felt like I was failing into them. As I looked into them they became large blue pools that enticed you inside. We held hands across the table and I don't think that we ate much. Afterwards, we walked in the park and sat on the grass just talking about our families; you telling me about living in England with your mother and I you, about my father, brothers and the ranch."

"You made ranch life sound so exciting Adam. Oh it sounded like hard work but living on the wild frontier seemed so much more exciting than my life of constant social occasions. My mother was always trying to marry me off to someone rich and important. And yet all I wanted was to be loved. I wanted to love the person I was to marry and to raise his children, not to be his trophy wife whilst he went off to practice his political life or be a doctor or something else that would leave me alone. Mother was against our union but could not object legally. I wish that she had attended our wedding though Adam, as well as your family but I understood that the journey would be a long one. I did not want to wait any longer to be your wife. Still, I do wish that perhaps we should have had some formal ceremony for your family when we arrived in Virginia City."

"Emma, the most important thing in my life then was you. And, Pa and my brothers knew and accepted that. As you saw, they were overjoyed to meet you and were not worried about any ceremony being performed just for them. I wrote them that I was going to marry you from Paris and sent a picture on of us togather so that they knew what you looked like. Pa told me when he first met you, that the black and white photograph did not tell the whole story, that you were even more beautiful in person and that I was a very lucky man, of course he didn't have to tell me that!"

Emma kissed Adam hard on the lips, "Thank you for all the memories from that day to this. I love you Adam Stoddard Cartwright and I love your present. The leather bound album I can record the life of our family in, is a truly wonderful gift."

"Thank you for my present too. The fob watch with the picture of all of our children and you, together with the inscription will allow me to always have you with me, even if I have to go away on ranch business. I love you so much Mrs Emma Lorraine Cartwright. Happy 10th anniversary."


	2. Chapter 2

The Present

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, "Ma, can we come in?" asked Abraham, at 9 the eldest of Adam and Emma's, 3 children.

"No," said Adam, nuzzling his chin into his wife's soft hair.

"Adam, don't be mean," she whispered. "Yes Abe, you can come in," said Emma loud enough for the boy to hear her.

The door opened and the 3 children entered, all still in their night clothes. "Happy Anniversary! Zach, Annabel and I have brought you both a present. Grandpa Ben helped us pick it out. We hope that you like it," said the eldest boy as he held out the brown paper wrapped gift.

Emma sat up and accepted the package from her eldest son, "Thank you my darlings, may I open it now?"

"Yes ma, I want to see you open it," said Annabel excited at seeing her parents faces.

"Adam, do you want to help me?" Emma asked her husband.

"Sure. I'll hold it, you unwrap."

Adam held the solid package still, whilst Emma untied the string and peeled the brown paper back from the gift inside. "Oh it's wonderful, children. Is it made of tin?" Emma asked. "Look Adam, the children have brought us a large photo frame and have put in the family photograph we had done in San Francisco last summer. Isn't the detail pretty. "

Adam looked the photoframe over carefully, the detail on the etching was very well done and it must have cost a small fortune.

"What made you think of Tin children?" Emma asked as she hugged and kissed each child in turn.

"Uncle Joe, said that he'd asked in town and, Ms Lucy in the Mercantile looked it up in her book and said that the 10th wedding anniversary is TIN. So we asked Grandpa if we could get something made in Tin for you," Zachariah the 7 year old told his mother.

"And just how did you 3 pay for this gift? The engraving would have cost a great deal, and I know that even between you, you did not have that much saved up." Adam asked his children sternly.

"We didn't steal anything papa. Grandpa Ben lent us the extra money we needed, in return for doing some extra chores for the for him. Uncle Joe also donated 5 dollars saying that I would not get any birthday present this year. And, Uncle Hoss asked the Tin Smith in San Francisco to make the frame and decorate it. Mr. Francis the Tin Smith also makes jewellery, according to Uncle Hoss," said Abe as he returned his father's stern expression, the little boy showing his indignation that he and his siblings would have dared to take any money from anyone else, without earning it.

Emma slapped her husband lightly, "So there Adam, how could you doubt our children? I think you owe them an apology, don't you?"

"Yes, OK! Children, I am sorry for thinking that you obtained this gift by way of anything dishonest. Your mother and I are overwhelmed with your beautiful gift and I will hang it above the mantelpiece later today. Now come here and let your papa give you a hug."

The 3 children ran to their father's side of the bed and climbed up and Adam put his arms around all 3 at them at the same time, planting a kiss on each child's cheek. So do you forgive your papa?"

"Yes papa, yes sir, I do papa," were the answers.

"Thank you, you are good children. Now why don't you all go and get dressed and get to your morning chores, whilst your mother and I get up. What's for breakfast darling?" Adam asked his wife.

"What? Don't I get a lie in and breakfast in bed on my anniversary?" she asked in reply.

"Hmm, well I suppose I can do breakfast for a change. Let's see, burnt toast, scrambled eggs and really crispy bacon sounds good. What do you think children?"

"Ma, please! Does papa have to cook? I hate it when the toast is burnt," whined Zach

"And I hate crispy bacon," whined Abe.

"And what do you hate Annabel?" asked Adam as he looked at his youngest.

"Breakfast!" replied Annabel earnestly.

Adam and Emma both laughed. "You have to eat breakfast Annabel; it's the most important meal of the day. How else will you grow big and strong like your uncle Hoss?"

"But papa, I don't want to be like Uncle Hoss and I'd like breakfast more if I could eat cookies. I don't like cereal or scrambled eggs!" whined Annabel.

Emma looked at Adam, "I'll do breakfast Adam, you go and help the boys with the barn chores. Annabel, how about you help me with making breakfast and if you eat yours without complaint then you can help me make some cookies today, OK?"

"Yes mama," whispered Annabel.

"Alright then," said Adam. "Boys, please go and get dressed, and then meet me downstairs. Annabel, you go back to your room and pick out which dress you want to wear today. I will get dressed and then come and help you. Now scat all of you!"

The 3 children ran from the room and Adam leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips. "I was hoping, before you invited our children in to disturb us, that we might have had a lie in and I could have shown you just how much I love you."

"There will be plenty of time for that later when the children are I bed my love. Now you better hurry and go help Annabel before she ends up dressing herself, with her dress on first and her pantaloons over the top." Emma chuckled.

"Tease," said Adam kissing Emma again.

Emma smiled, "And I'll show you just how much of one I can be Adam Cartwright, if you play your cards right tonight. No go, I need to get dressed so we can eat. I will cook exactly what you suggested, but the toast will not be burnt and the bacon will only be crispy for you."

Emma pushed her husband off the bed and threw the covers off. Standing up she crossed the room to her closet where she pulled out some under things and a pale blue dress to match her eyes.

Adam quickly poured some fresh water into the basin on the dresser. Wetting a washcloth he lathered it with soap and washed his face and his upper body. He then lathered up his badgershair shaving brush and looking in the mirror, he covered his overnight bristles. Grabbing his razor from the leather pouch he kept it in. He quickly and efficiently shaved his face and after rinsing, towelled it dry. He reached for the small bottle of French aftershave lotion that Emma had purchased from the scent store in San Francisco and splashed it on his face, hissing a little at the sting.

Emma watched Adam shaving, enjoying the simple act which she always found fascinating, whilst she waited her turn at the basin.

Adam finished his morning bathing routine and emptied the waste water into the bucket on the floor then rinsed the bowl sluicing it around and then dumping that water too. "I'm finished Em, do you want me to pour the water in for you?"

"Thank you Adam. Can you please wear a coloured shirt today? Rather than your traditional black."

"OK. What colour would you like me to wear, the blue one or the red one?"

"Blue, I think, to match my dress. I would like to take the children into town for lunch today and I think they deserve some candy too for their sacrifices of their allowance."

"That is a lovely idea Emma, but I was thinking of a family picnic at the lake for today. We can take the children into town for candy, tomorrow after church. "

"A Picnic? Yes, that is a much better idea and you can then fish with the boys, whilst I paddle a little or something with Annabel. You best go now and sort out Annabel and then catch up with your boys. Can you make sure that you pack the wagon with plenty blankets, cushions and a pile of towels. I will cook some biscuits to take to the lake and we have some gammon in the coldstore and the left over brisket roast from last night's supper. I will make gammon and beef sandwiches and, yes, I will remember to put mustard on yours, don't worry. There is a box of apples in the larder that we can take with us too. As I will not have time to make cookies with Annabel today, perhaps I will ask her to help make some fresh lemonade and we will bottle that up to take with us too."

Adam kissed his wife quickly on the cheek and headed out of the door of the ground floor bedroom and ran upstairs to his daughter's room.

Entering he said, "Annabel, I thought I told you to choose your dress, not try and dress yourself," he scolded the 5 year old gently. The young girl had, as her mother foretold, tried to dress herself with the dress half on, her under dress partially over the top and, the pantaloons pulled up with part of the dress tucked in.

"I'm sorry papa," Annabel wailed at her father's scolding.

"Hey, don't cry little one," Adam replied, as he inwardly chuckled at her attempts to dress herself. Adam bent down and wiped the tears gently from the girls face and then kissed her cheeked before pulling her into a hug.

He held her for a few minutes until the little girl sobbed sobbing and then slowly removed each item of clothing. "Did you wash your face, sweetheart?" he asked.

Annabel shook her head. "Hmm, well we need to quickly do that then, before we get you dressed so that you can go and help mama."

Adam helped the little girl sit on her bed and he crossed the room, poured a little water in the basin on the lowered dresser and grabbing a wash cloth he lathered it up and returned the bed to wash his daughter. Having that done, he returned the cloth to the wash basin and collecting the towel, he dried the little girl. "OK, sweetheart, stand up for papa and I will help you get dressed."

He stood back whilst Annabel jumped down from the bed. Kneeling down beside her, he collected her pantaloons, slipping them on her legs, before sliding her underdress over her arms and head, pulling it down properly. The dress was next and then woollen knee length socks and her buckled shoes. "There you go, sweetheart. Now hurry down to help your mama, whilst I go out and help your brothers in the barn." Adam patted his daughter lightly on the bottom and standing up he watched her run from the room and run downstairs like a herd of elephants had passed by. It was on his lips to yell for her not to run, when he remembered that he had told her to hurry. He sighed; _it's my fault so I can't really chastise her. I will remind all of the children of the rules of running in the house at breakfast. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tears before Breakfast.

Adam made his way downstairs and hurried to the barn to catch up with the boys.

Entering the barn, he found Abraham filling the horses feed troughs, whilst Zachariah was struggling to fill a small bucket with chicken feed. The problem was that the chicken feed was in a barrel that was half empty and the 7 year old could not reach inside it. Instead he was hanging over the top of the barrel with both feet off the ground and it was making him feel nervous about falling and he kept losing his grip on the top of the barrel when he leant in to scoop up the feed.

Adam quickly crossed the barn to help his youngest. "Zach, why didn't you just ask Abe to help you fill the bucket?" Adam asked, as he set Zach on his feet, then reaching into the barrel he filled the scoop with the chicken feed and poured it into the small bucket.

"But papa, I wanted to do it myself!" said the 7 year old with attitude.

Adam sighed and patted the little boy on the head, "I know you don't like asking for help, 'Mr Independent', but when you can't reach you should ask for help. Or, the next time you might fall in and then you would be stuck upside down in the barrel," chastised Adam softly.

Zach frowned at his father, picked up the bucket of chicken feed in one hand and the basket used to collect the chicken's eggs in the other and he stomped out of the barn. All the while, mumbling to himself about being a big boy now and how he was so big enough to get feed from the barrel on his own.

Adam watched his son and heard the little boy's mumbling and shook his head. _That boy reminds me so much of my little brother. Joe was just like him at that age._

Adam turned around and addressed his eldest, "How are you doing with your chores Abe?"

"Fine pa. I've filled the feed troughs, just gotta fill the water ones and clean out 'Bobby' as it's Saturday."

Bobby was the new dwarf baby rabbit Adam and Emma had purchased from the Henderson's ranch for Annabel's last birthday. At first Adam was dead against having the animal, especially a small rabbit. Justifying his decision, as the likelihood that the children would tire of its care and, that he would end up with the responsibility. Obviously Annabel at 5, was far too young to take care of the animal.

But Annabel had turned her baby blue eyes on him and had pleaded that she be allowed to have the baby rabbit. Abraham and Zach had added their pleas too, promising to faithfully take care of the animal until Annabel was old enough to do it herself. Of course Adam tried to hold firm and still said No, even when seeing his little girl in tears, almost broke his heart. However Emma was not as good at resisting the tears or pleas and she added hers to the childens. Adam eventually caved in, insisting that the children promise that if they failed to care for the animal they understood that Adam would give the rabbit away.

"Do you need some help, son?" Adam asked.

"Sure, thanks pa."

"OK. Well then, why don't you go and take care of Bobby and I'll finish in here. Then you can help me get the buckboard ready for our trip today."

"Where are we going, pa?"

"We're all going for a family picnic at the lake."

The nine year olds eyes lit up, "Can we go swimming, pa?"

"Depends on the temperature of the water, son. It's still a little early in the year and although the air is warm, the water might not be. I was hoping that you and Zach would like to do a little fishing with me."

Abraham's face fell as Adam spoke about the temperature of the water, he loved fishing with his father, but he so wanted to go swimming. Adam lifted Abraham's chin gently with his hand and he said, "OK, I'll tell you what, Abe. If the water is warm enough for more than a paddle then you can go swimming."

Abraham smiled up at his father, "Thanks pa. It looks like it will be a warm day from the signs that Uncle Joe taught me about the weather. I sure hope that it means that the water warms up enough, I ain't been swimming in ages."

"Well if you want to go swimming then you better get a move on. Go on Abe, go clean Bobby and if you see Zach out there playing instead of spreading that chicken feed, please tell him to hurry up and collect the eggs for your mama who needs them for breakfast. The quicker we finish the chores and eat breakfast, the earlier we get to the lake."

"I'm going pa," called Abraham as he ran out of the barn.

Adam laughed out loud and then busied himself filling the water troughs beside each horse stall, rubbing the animal's noses gently as they started drinking the cool water. He looked up as the barn door opened and Zach came in and dumped the small metal bucket down that he had been using to feed the chickens.

"You collect all of the eggs, son. Where there many today?"

Zach rolled his eyes at his father's questions, "Yes pa! Of course I did!" he said with just a little too much attitude for his father. It was only seconds before Adam was at the 7 year old's side, "Did you just roll your eyes and sass me, young man?" he asked sternly.

Zach nodded and looked at his feet, realising that he was in trouble now.

"Look at me please Zach?" When the boy shook his head, Adam put his large work hardened hand gently under the young boy's chin and lifted it until he could see into the boy's eyes. "Zach I am not very impressed with your attitude this morning. Now I don't know what side of the bed you got out of this morning, but you had better stop taking your frustration out on everybody. Do you hear me?" he said firmly.

Zach swallowed hard, knowing that he was at risk of at least a swat from his father, "Sorry papa," he said earnestly.

"OK son, I forgive you. Your mama and I are taking you children out to the lake for a picnic after breakfast and I don't want your attitude to ruin the day. Am I clear?"

"Yes papa," the young boy whispered.

"Good. Please take the eggs in the house now and give them to your mama so that she can get breakfast ready. Then I want you to collect up all of the cushions from the armchairs and sofa and bring them out to put in the wagon. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Go on then," said Adam as he released the boys chin and turning him around he gave him a lit swat to get him moving in the direction of the door. Zach picked up the baskets of eggs and looking sullen rather than happy about the day out he went to walk out of the barn.

When Adam saw the slouched shoulder and slow walk he called out, "And Zach?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Forgiven means you forget about things and move on, right son?" Adam said as he smiled at his middle child.

Zach stopped walking and turning around towards his father, he returned the smile with a weak one of his own. He turned back towards the door and walked out of the barn in a much more relaxed walk.

_Yep, just like Joe. Quick to temper, independent and takes a mild chastisement completely to heart. _

Adam finished watering the horses and left the barn to go and pull out the buckboard from its covered lean-to at the side of the barn. On the way around the side of the barn, Adam passed Abraham who was collecting up the waste straw from the recently cleaned rabbit hutch. "All done, pa. I just got to put this dirty straw on the compost heap."

"That's great, Abe. When you have done that, would you go and ask your mother for two blankets and if you like, you can help me hitch up the team to the wagon."

"Sure pa, I'll be real quick," said the young boy as he completed filling the wheelbarrow with dirty straw and wheeled it around the barn to the compost heap. Empting the barrow he returned it to its home outside the barn, before running over to the water pump Adam had installed in the yard to rinse his hands. Drying his now clean hands, he ran to the house.

"Mama, papa sent me in to get blankets for the wagon. Papa said we need them to sit on at the lake."

"There should be two nice sized ones in the linen store, Abe. And if you boys want to paddle or swim them you had better take some towels too. Dark ones though Abe and not my best ones either."

Abraham ran to the linen store and opened the door and pulled out two good sized blankets. "How many towels shall I take, ma?" he yelled.

"5 I guess. 3 large ones for you boys and your papa and, 2 small ones for Annabel and I. We will only be going for a paddle at the most. Why don't you take the blue or green ones?" Emma replied.

Abraham selected 3 large blue towels and 2 smaller green ones from the pile of towels and adding them to his pile of blankets on the floor, he shut the line store door. Unfortunately the pile was now far too large for him to put his arms around and so, separating the towels and blankets again, he picked up the towels and placed them on the nearby sideboard. Bending down he collected up the blankets and decided that he would take them out to the wagon first and, then return for the towels.

Abraham carried the blankets out to his father who had already dragged the wagon out into the middle of the yard and was lowering the back plate so that things could be loaded easily into the back. "Mama said to bring towels too, pa, but I couldn't carry everything at the same time," Abraham said as Adam took the blankets from his arms.

"OK, son. You go back and collect the towels and I'll load these. Did you see if Zach was collecting up the cushions?"

"Uh huh, he was and should be bringing them out in a minute, pa."

"Good, because I don't know about you Abe but I am feeling mighty hungry and I can smell the bacon from here."

Abraham sniffed the air, "Mmm, yeah, me too pa. I'd better hurry and get them towels," he said running back towards the house. Unfortunately it was straight into his younger brother.

"Ow," yelled Zach, as he fell back onto his bottom and the cushions he had been carrying scattered everywhere.

"Sorry, Zach. I never saw you. Here, let me help you up," said Abraham as he held out his hand.

"Get back, I can do it myself," huffed the younger boy, pushing the cushions off him and standing up. Reaching down he started to gather up the cushions.

"OK, suit yourself," Abraham said as he stepped around his younger brother.

"You should look where you are going," grumbled Zach as he picked the last of the cushions off the floor.

"I said I was sorry Zach," said the older boy as he came up behind him with the recently collected towels.

The younger boy just turned and glared at his older brother, before he stormed through the open front door and across the yard to where his father was standing behind the wagon.

"I got the cushions for ya, papa and mama said to tell ya that breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you son. Now what was all of that shouting about, hmm?"

"Abe knocked me over and I dropped all of the cushions. He did it deliberately papa," whined the young boy.

"I did not, liar." Shouted Abraham, as he came up behind his younger brother. "Zach's lying, pa. It was an accident. I just didn't see him, honest pa! I said sorry to him too."

"Is that correct Zach, did Abe apologise?" Adam asked as he stared at the younger of his two boys.

"Yeah," agreed Zach looking at his feet, "but he should've been watching where he was going. I fell on my bottom and it hurt, papa."

"That's as maybe Zach, but that sounds more like an accident than deliberate." Adam sighed, "Abraham, go into the house and tell you mama that Zach and I will be delayed a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Abraham replied as he turned and walked off to do as he was told.

Adam grabbed Zach's little hand and pulled him over to the tree stump in the yard that was often used for chopping wood for the fire and kindling. Taking a seat on the stump, he pulled the little boy in between his knees. "OK Zach, what is going on? Why are you so snappy and out of sorts today?" he asked in a stern voice.

The young boy began to cry at his father's words. Adam pulled him up onto his lap and wrapped him into a hug holding him tightly, allowing the boy to cry for a few minutes, feeling that he might finally get an answer. "Hush now son, papa's got you. Come on Zach….. Tell papa what has upset you so much."

Sniff, sniff… "I'm …sorry papa….. I… never meant…. to …fib… please….. don't … spank me…"

"Spank you? Oh!...you thought I was going to spank you for lying to me about your brother knocking you over? No son, I'm not going to spank you for that. I think that it was just a misunderstanding. Zach, you have been surly and upset all morning since I sent you out to do your chores. Why? Has your brother said something to upset you?"

Sniff, "No," sniff "sir."

"Well then why have you been so upset and annoyed with everyone and everything?"

"I.. don't ..know…papa.." sniff… "honest.. I don't." replied the young boy clinging to his father's shirt.

Adam continued to hug the little boy and kissed the top of his head whilst trying to rack his brain for a reason why the child was so upset and then it suddenly hit him, if he was so much like Joe in other ways…._ He's tired or overtired more likely; I just bet that's it. Christ Joe if I knew you were going to be replicated in my son…..You just wait until I see you little brother. I am so going to take you and Amelia up on your offer to baby sit, so I can take Emma away on a few days' vacation. Then you can see just what it was like looking after someone just like you!_

"Zach?" Adam said pulling the little boy away from his chest a little so that he could look into the little boys face. "What time did you wake up this morning? Were you up early playing with your toys soldiers?"

The little boy nodded his head and pushed himself back into his father's chest, seeking comfort. "Abe said it was too early to wake you and mama with your present and told me to go back to sleep but I couldn't, papa. I closed my eyes but I couldn't go back to sleep. So I got out of bed to play quietly with my soldiers."

"Was the sun up, Zach?"

"Yeah but the cockerel hadn't crowed." Admitted the small boy.

Adam felt relieved, "I see, you are just overtired Zach. Little boys need lots of sleep to grow big like just me and your Uncle Hoss. When they don't get enough sleep, they get tired and irritable just like you. I tell you what, let's go and eat breakfast and then you can have a nap on the way to the lake. Come on son, let's go before your mama comes and chases us up." Adam lifted Zach off of his lap and stood him on his feet in front of him. He drew his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from the little boys face with it and made him blow his nose. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes papa."

"I'm glad. I love you very much Zach and I hate to see you upset, so next time you are, you tell me why OK? Now let's go eat, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Adam said as he stood up.

Zach laughed out loud for the first time that day, "Papa, horses aren't meant to be eaten," he said, as he slipped his small hand into his father's large one.

"Are you sure? Because my brother, your Uncle Hoss always said that he could eat a horse," said Adam as he smiled down at the little boy whilst squeezing the small hand in his.

"Yes papa. Horses are for riding not eating," the little boy stated, fixing his father with a firm stare but his eyes showed his amusement.

"OK. If you say so," laughed Adam as they walked to the house hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Temper**

Emma, Abraham and Annabel were already sitting at the dining table when Adam and Zachariah entered the house.

"Are you both ready for breakfast?" asked Emma.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Zach and I needed to have a little talk. I've got the wagon ready, just need to hitch up the team." Adam replied.

"That's good to hear as Annabel and I have worked hard preparing the picnic; it's packed up in the picnic basket. Why don't you and Zach go wash up and then we can all have breakfast?"

"Come on, Zach let's not keep everyone waiting," commanded Adam, as he led the young boy by the shoulder into the kitchen to wash up.

Two minutes later and they joined everyone else at the table.

"Adam would you say grace please?" Emma asked looking into her husband's deep brown eyes.

"Yes, OK. Everyone hold hands and bow your heads, please."

Everyone took the hand of the person next to them and bowed their head.

"Father, thank you for protecting us through the night, thus enabling us to share the joy of each new day. Bless this food that we are about to consume and may you always help us share your bounty with those in more need than ourselves. Amen.

Amen! Was echoed around the table.

"So Annabel, what have you and your mama prepared for our picnic?" Adam asked his youngest as he loaded her plate with a small amount of scrambled eggs, a slice of bacon and a slice of toast.

"Mama and I made beef and chicken sandwiches papa and, some lemonade for the boys and me to have at the lake. Mama let me squeeze all of the lemons on my own!" replied the little girl excitedly, completely oblivious to her father loading her plate.

"All own your own? My, that must mean that you are very strong. Squeezing lemons is hard work isn't it?"

"Uh huh, but mama said that I was the best at it, as I squeeze all of the lemon juice into the bowl. Mama says that Zach eats half of the lemons when he helps her."

Adam coughed and then covered his mouth to hide the smirk. _Always so honest and forthright, my little girl!_

"Well, I'm sure that mama doesn't mind it when Zach eats a little of the lemon when he is making lemonade, sweetheart. Personally, I find them a little sour on their own," said Adam as he made a face at Annabel but then winked at his middle child, who's initial face was a frown at his sisters words but turned to a grin at his father's.

"What about you Abe, do you like to eat the lemons when you are making lemonade?" Adam asked his eldest still trying to distract Annabel as he placed the plate quietly in front of her.

"EW, no pa, lemons make my face squeeze all up, but I like them in lemonade," he added quickly.

Adam and Emma laughed at Abraham's words and very soon after the 3 children joined in.

"Lemons make Abe's face squeeze up!" teased Zach.

Abraham lightly punched his brother's arm, "Oh you know what I mean," he said laughing himself.

"Don't punch your brother, Abraham, even in jest!" Emma scolded.

"Sorry Ma. Sorry Zach."

"It's alright, didn't even hurt," Zach said turning to his brother.

"It doesn't matter if it hurt or not. You do not hit eat each other," Emma chided.

"Yes ma'am," was the response from both boys.

"OK, enough about making lemonade," said Adam. "Boys hurry up and load up your plates, please. Annabel. I've only given you a little of everything and I want you to eat it all up please."

The boys quickly loaded their plates and began eating but Annabel just sat and stared at the plate in front of her.

"Papa, I'm not hungry!" she whined.

"Yes you are young lady, you must be, you haven't eaten since supper last night. I know that you don't like breakfast much but you have to eat or you will not grow up big and strong and sweetheart, cookies are not much of a breakfast. Now please just eat what is on your plate." Adam scolded quietly.

"Can I just eat the toast?" the little girl pleaded, turning her blue eyes up at her father.

"No baby girl. I want you to eat everything."

The little girl frowned at her father and then turned her pleas to her mother, "Mama…"

Emma shook her head, "No Annabel. Do as your father asks of you, please."

Not happy that she was not getting her own way the 5 year old started to cry.

"Tears are not going to get make any difference, Annabel. It is important that you eat your breakfast and you will sit there until you do so. Now please, dry your eyes and eat what is on your plate. There are only a few mouthfuls of scramble egg, 1 slice of bacon that I've already cut up for you and the slice of toast. It will not take you long to finish that and then you can go and play until we leave for the lake." Adam said steeling himself against the crying.

Annabel sniffed, dried her eyes on her sleeve and glared at her father. When Adam glared back she looked away and sniffed again. _But I don't want to eat breakfast unless it's cookies! _

The little girl reluctantly picked up the slice of toast off of her plate and before anyone knew it her Cartwright temper showed its ugly head and she threw the toast at her father. "No, I don't want to eat it" she shouted.

The toast flew out of the 5 year old's hand and, straight into Adam's right eye just as he was lifting his full cup of black coffee up to his lips. Startled, Adam dropped the cup, which dropped onto the table cloth splashing hot coffee onto Zach's forearm.

"OW!" he yelled, pulling his arm back.

Adam was on his feet instantly, "I'm sorry son," he said as he scooped him into his arms and carried the crying child quickly into the kitchen and began pumping water onto the little boys arm over his clothing, with the young boy fighting him all the way, yelping in pain as he cried.

At her brother's yell of pain as the coffee splashed on him, Annabel startled and jumped down from her chair and run up the stairs to her room, crying all of the way. She knew that she was now in very big trouble, but she hadn't meant to hurt her brother! Throwing herself on her bed, she began to sob hard.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Adam had quickly been joined by his wife. "Let me see it Adam, is it a bad burn?"

"I don't know. I don't want to pull off the sleeve." Adam continued to hold the little boy's arm under the cool water as he frantically pumped with one arm as he struggled to hold his son still with the other. Poor Zach was trying hard to avoid the water, convinced that the worsening sting was due to the cold water hitting his arm.

"Emma, please take over pumping whilst I try and keep Zach still." Commanded Adam, as Emma rounded him to do as he asked. When Emma started pumping Adam adjusted his grip on the struggling child, holding him tight throughout the wailing, "Zach, son, I know that it hurts and that you probably think that the water is making it sting worse but that's just because it is cold. We need to cool the burning down before we take a look at your arm." Adam said trying to sooth his son's nerves.

"But… papa… it .. hurts so much…." The middle child cried.

"Sshh… it will get better soon," Adam reassured the young boy, as with his free hand he carded through the boy's thick wavy hair.

"Is Zach gonna be OK?" asked a small voice from behind Adam.

"Yes Abe, I'm sure Zach will be fine. Where's Annabel?" Adam answered praying with all of his might that he wouldn't be proved to be a liar in telling his son that.

"She ran upstairs pa she was crying really hard."

"Can you go and sit with her please, son. I'm sure that she is scared and upset. Can you tell her that Zach is going to be OK and that your mama or I will be up soon?"

"Yes pa." said Abraham as he turned on his heels and slowly made his way up to his sister's room.

"Annabel?" Abraham called as he entered the room. Seeing his little sister lying face down on the bed with her shoulders shaking, Abraham switched straight into big brother mode.

Crossing the room he sat on the bed and tapping the little girl on the shoulder, he said, "Bellie, its Abe, it's OK, Zach's gonna be OK. Papa said so."

The little girl turned her head to her older brother and Abraham sat back and opened his arms. Annabel sat up and threw herself into her brother's open arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "I… not.. want … to hurted … Zachy…." She cried.

Abraham hugged his little sister into his chest. "I know, Bellie." He said holding her tightly

"Zachy… gonna…. hate… me?"

"No, Zach could never hate you little sis. Nor could I…." said Abraham as the tears in his own eyes began to fall. "No one hates you, Bellie,"

Sniff, "Really?" sniff.

"Yes really," Abraham said as he hugged and kissed his sister, whilst rocking her backwards and forwards.

Meanwhile downstairs….

"OK Adam, I think we can stop now. Zach, I'm going to carefully cut off the sleeve of your shirt. I need you to sit as still as you can OK?" Emma said, as he caressed her middle child's tear streaked face.

Sniff, sniff, "Yes, mama".

Adam pulled out a small wooden stool that was used to climb onto to get things from the top shelf in the store. And, taking a seat he pulled Zach onto his lap. He held the young boy in his arms as still as he could, whispering words of comfort to distract Zach, whilst Emma carefully cut away the cloth of the shirt sleeve.

Emma pulled the cloth gently apart and was pleased to see that although the skin was red raw that it was not blistering and peeling away with the cloth. "It's a bad scald, Adam and I think it is going to be OK, but I would feel better if we had the doctor look at it. I can bandage it up but we need to take Zach to the clinic for Simon to take a look."

Keeping Zach's face away from looking at his arm, Adam glanced at the arm and he saw that Emma was right. The skin was very red but not yet blistering. _I sure wish that Hop Sing was around right now. He had an excellent salve recipe that he used on us and the ranch hands when we accidently got burnt._

"OK, Emma. I'll keep Zach still whilst you bandage it and then we'll load the children up and take Zach to the clinic. It looks like our Anniversary picnic with the children at the lake is going to have to wait."

"But papa, please, I want to go to the lake. I want to go fishing with you and Abe and swimming too. Abe will hate me for being the one to stop us going." Whined the distraught 7 year old.

Emma busied herself finding the bandages she kept in a tin on the shelf of the store room. "OK Zach, I'm going to put a bandage on your arm to keep it clean until we get to the clinic. I'll try and be as gentle as I can baby but it may hurt whilst I am doing it. Can you be brave for me?"

The little boy nodded into his father's chest.

Emma quickly bandaged the young boy's arm whilst Zach whined and cried but kept as still as he could. Finishing Emma pinned the bandage and leant forwards and placed a kiss on the boys cheek, "You were so brave, Zach, wasn't he, Adam."

"Yes he certainly was, what do you expect he's a Cartwright, aren't you son?" said Adam and he gave the boy a tight squeeze.

"Can we go to the lake on the way back then?" Zach asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Zach I don't think we will have time, but we can take the picnic with us anyway and perhaps, we can stop for a while at Uncle Joe's meadow. We can go to the lake next weekend after church, if the weather is nice enough. Hopefully your arm will be much better by then. Now why don't you and you mama go and find another shirt to put on whilst I go and speak to your sister."

"Come on Zach, let's go and find you something that will not hurt your arm. Perhaps we might need to borrow a shirt from Abraham for today," said Emma, gently guiding her son out of the kitchen. Pausing for a moment Emma waited for Zach to reach the bottom of the stairs before she lent down to kiss Adam. "Please don't be too hard on her honey. I know that she was very naughty, but I'm sure that she is pretty upset that Zach has been hurt."

"I'll be fair sweetheart, but she has got to learn to learn, that throwing things in temper is unacceptable. We'll join you in the wagon in about 15 minutes. I'll send Abraham down to help you load the picnic basket OK?"

"OK. I'd better go now before Zach starts trying to find something to wear of his brothers and has the whole dresser out."


	5. Chapter 5

Forgiveness

Adam took the stairs two at a time and made his way down the short corridor to Annabel's bedroom. On hearing the heavy footsteps that could only signal her father, Annabel climbed off her brother's lap up onto her bed and buried herself under the covers and started sobbing again.

Striding into the bedroom through the open door, Adam looked around and only saw hid elder son sitting on the room's only chair. "Abe, where is your sister?" he asked

Abraham pointed silently to the bed and looking at it, Adam realised that he could see a small lump which was moving. Listening carefully he was able to discern mumbled soft sobbing coming from the same location. Crossing the room, he grasped hold of the blanket and pulled it slowly back. Annabel curled into a tighter ball with her back to her father and put one of her small hands into her mouth to try and stifle her sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart, there no need for that," he said softly as he lifted the little girl of the bed, took a seat and sat her in his lap. Immediately Annabel leant into Adam's chest and her small hands gripped tightly at his dark blue shirt. "Is…..Zach….hurted… badly…..papa?"

"Zach's arm has been scalded, which means that it has been burned by the very hot coffee, but he will be OK. Your Mama is putting a bandage on it for now and we are going to take Zach to the doctor in town, just so as he can take a better look." Adam admitted honestly.

Sniff, sniff, "I… sorry….papa…..I" sniff, sniff "….never….. meanted…Zachy….to get" sniff "…hurted." Sobbed the 5 year old, clinging to her father for dear life.

Adam hugged his little girl tightly to his chest knowing that she was being honest about being sorry and needed him to reassure her that her brother would indeed be OK. "I know that you never meant to hurt your brother, baby. But you shouldn't have thrown your toast at all, should you?" he scolded softly.

The young girl shook her head against her father's face and she started crying harder, her entire little body shaking with the effort. Adam held his youngest child tightly whilst she cried out her guilt.

Hearing soft sobbing coming from a little further away, looking up Adam saw his oldest child still sitting in the chair, looking extremely distressed. "Abe, I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask, are you OK son? Are you worried about Zach? Don't be. Your mama thinks that his burn is going to be OK, she just wants the doctor to confirm it and we may need to get some treatment for it."

"No, papa, I mean yeah I am, but…."

"You can't bear seeing your little sister cry…can you son?"

Abraham shook his head as the tears continued to fall down his face. Unwrapping one of the arms he had wrapped around Annabel, Adam held his hand out, "Come here, son," he ordered.

As soon as Abraham was near enough, Adam pulled him into his side and wrapped his free arm around the distressed boy. Kissing him on the top of his head he held him tight. "It's OK son. I promise everything is going to be OK. You believe me don't you?"

Abraham nodded that he did and Adam sighed, "I'm sorry about the lake trip, Abe. I know that you were looking forward to it, but getting Zach to the clinic is more important today. You do understand that don't you?"

Sniff, "Yes, sir."

"I'll speak to your mama about going to the lake after church next weekend. We are going to take the picnic basket with us today and if there's time, we'll stop off at Uncle Joe's meadow on the way back from town and you and I can play catch if you like or even search for gold in the creek."

"Is there any gold in the creek, papa?" Abraham asked his father in hitching breaths, as he dried his eyes.

"I have no idea, but it won't hurt to see will it?" Adam said winking.

"I guess not. Papa, Zach won't be able to do that will he?"

"No not today. I don't think he will be able to get his bandage wet. But we can find something for all of us to do if you'd prefer."

"Yeah, pa. Zach's already gonna feel left out. I don't want to make him feel worse," said the older boy still in his big brother mode.

Adam hugged the boy tighter into his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You are a very good big brother Abraham Cartwright caring so much about your brother and sister." Pausing for a moment Adam sighed deeply, "Abe, I need to have a talk to your sister. Can you go downstairs and help your mother out to the wagon with the picnic basket and tell her that I won't be long please?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, sir?" and he gently stroked his little sister's cheek, that was wet from crying, before Adam released him from his hug and pushed him gently towards the door. Turning in the doorway, Abraham looked forlornly at his father reading his intentions. Adam jerked his head to the side to indicate that the boy should leave but he mouthed, "trust me, son."

Receiving a very weak smile in response, Adam pointed to the door and waited for his eldest to close it.

Watching the door close and click-to, Adam steeled himself for what he was going to have to do. He was not looking forward to having this discussion with his little princess but he knew that making the little girl wait until bedtime would just be cruel.

Slowly Adam disentangled Annabel from his shirt and, pushing her away from him slightly, he looked down into her tear filled eyes. The raking sobs had faded, but her face was red, her eyes were puffy and there were still plenty of tears slowly streaming silently down the young girls cheeks.

"Right young lady, I think that it is time for us to discuss what happened at the breakfast table. Why did you throw your toast at me?" he asked sternly, as he wiped the tears from the little girl's eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

Sniff, "Because….I… didn't..want …to …eat…it…papa," Annabel whispered as she tried to look away.

Adam gently grabbed the young child's chin and lifted it up and held it so that he could look into her eyes. "And, are you allowed to throw things at people just because you don't want them?"

Sniff, "No," sniff… "papa." Sniff.

"NO. That is correct young lady. You are NEVER allowed to shout at me, or throw things at anybody are you? What are you supposed to do when you get angry, Annabel?"

"Count," sniff, sniff, "to 5" the little girl whispered in response.

"That's right. When you get angry you are supposed to count to 5 or even 10 if you need to, so that you can calm down before you do something that you are not allowed to; like throwing whatever you have in your hand. We have had this discussion before haven't we? I believe that that last time it was your mother's hairbrush, wasn't it?"

Sniff, "Yes," sniff "sir, Are…you….gonna….spank…..me …now….for hurting….Zachy?"

"For hurting your brother? No, sweetheart. For losing your temper and throwing the toast at me? Yes I am. I want you to listen to your mama and I and do as you're told, young lady, not what do you want to, just because you don't like it." With that Adam lifted the little girl off of his lap, turning her in the air and lowering her back over his lap, backside in the air.

Deciding that he could leave her clothing in place and still deliver an effective spanking, he placed his large right hand on the girl's bottom, the hand covered both cheeks. 5 firmly applied swats later, the small child yelping and crying after each one, Adam righted her on his lap again. Careful to keep the sore backside from touching his thighs, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing child. Holding her to his chest he rubbed his hand up and down her back and whispered comforting words into her ears.

When the wailing and sobbing slowed into hitching intermittent sobs and hiccups, he pushed the child away from his chest a little so that he could look down into her face. "Hush now, baby. All is forgiven now. I didn't like spanking you sweetheart, but you have got to learn to control that temper of yours or, as you can see people get hurt, even if we don't mean for them too." Adam drew his handkerchief back out of his pocket and finding a dry spot, he used it to dry the eyes of yet another one of his children, before he kissed the little girl's cheek and pulled her back into a hug, "Come on baby girl, let's go downstairs so mama can see that you are OK and I can go get the wagon ready to take Zach to the clinic."

Placing Annabel back on her feet he took the small hand in his and, hand in hand they slowly left the room and walked down the stairs.

Abraham and Zach were sitting on the sofa, when Adam and Annabel returned downstairs. Releasing Annabel's hand, Adam bent down and whispered in the little girl's ear, "Go apologise to your brother, please."

The little girl looked up forlornly into her father's deep brown eyes and whispered back, "But…Zach..." she started to say before it dawned on Adam that she was scared of speaking to her brother. Kneeling down beside her, Adam took his daughter's hand and whispered, "It's OK sweetheart. Your brother loves you, just tell him that you are very sorry he got hurt and everything will be forgiven."

"Really?"

"Yes baby really, now go on, go apologise." Adam said squeezing the little girl's hand.

Annabel slowly made her way over to stand in front of her brothers. The tears began to fill her eyes again, but biting her lip, she put out her small hand and placed it on the uninjured arm of her brother, "Zachy, I sorry…." Sniff, "I …never…. wanted….you…to..get…hurted.."

The middle Cartwright child looked into his little sisters tear filled, red and puffy face and his heart melted. Slowly extending his sore arm he put his other hand on his little sisters and shuffled forwards on his backside. Releasing his hold and opening his arms as wide as he could without it hurting too much, he waited until his sister stepped inside and, wrapping his arms around her he started crying. Sniff, "I know…you.. didn't mean…it..Annabel."

"So….you….forgive…me?" Annabel said haltingly.

"Of course I do, silly." Replied Zach

"I …love ….you…Zachy"

"I know, love you too, little sis."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the delay in publishing a chapter but real life has been taking up a lot of my time. Thank you very much for the kind reviews, please keep them coming because it makes the time it takes to plan and write seem worthwhile. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to thank each reviewer individually recently but like I said real life has been busy. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait!**

* * *

**Dr Simon Martin  
**

29 year old doctor Simon Martin was the adopted son of Doctor Paul Martin, who had been Virginia City's doctor for 15 years. Doctor Paul had been well liked and respected and had nursed the Cartwright family through illness and injury on many occasions, becoming firm friends with the patriarch Ben.

Simon's real father had been killed, when the wagon they were travelling in had been attacked by Indians, just outside of Virginia City. Simon and his mother had been injured when the wagon his father was steering was turned over after the arrow hit him in the neck. By the time passing cowboys had run the Indians off and checked on the others in the wagon, Simon's father had bled out, whilst his mother had a badly broken leg and a broken arm. Simon and she had been knocked unconscious and the cowboys that had ridden to their rescue had split up, half remaining with the wagon to protect the two people who were still alive and the other two rode off into town to fetch the doctor.

Doctor Martin had driven a wagon out and brought the mother and 14 year old boy back to his clinic in town to treat them.

Mary Matthews' leg had a complicated fracture which meant that the doctor had to reset the bone manually, she was bed ridden for two months whilst it healed. During this time the kindly widowed doctor fell in love with the injured woman, much to her son's disgust.

Simon loved his mother deeply and whilst he liked and respected the good doctor, he felt that his mother was dishonouring his father. The romance between the doctor and his mother caused Simon to act out and get himself into quite a lot of trouble in town, resulting in a night in jail for sneaking into the Bucket of Blood and getting drunk and then into a fight.

Simon sat in the clinic reading his father's journal, whilst enjoying a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. He had been reading about that day in early May, 15 years before, when the doctor who eventually became his father, came to the jail to get him out.

After promising the sheriff that he would ensure that the boy would get into no further trouble, he had dragged Simon back to the house and expressed his displeasure on the boy's naked backside.

Simon smiled to himself, his stepfather had detailed the events thoroughly in his journal and had added a note expressing his sorrow that he had to do that to the young boy and that he hoped that it would not damage the relationship he was building with the boy's mother. The good doctor had also written in his thoughts of the young boy and how he hoped that when the boy had recovered, that he would be able to explain how much he loved him too and wanted to raise him as his own son.

Simon had fought the doctor over his punishment but although Paul Martin was in his early 40's, he was a strong man and he easily over powered the young man and after setting his backside alight with his hands, he had administered 6 swats with a wooden paddle. The paddle was still in Simon's possession today having been given to him by his father when he had taken over the practice from his father last year.

Surprised at the paddle being presented to him, he had queried his father, only to be told that there were occasions when the doctor was expected to treat and care for youngsters that did not want to be treated. Paul had told Simon that the mere threat of a paddling was often all the incentive needed to encourage difficult children especially boys to do as they were told.

When Simon had asked his father how many times he had actually carried out the threat, he had been told only twice. Once he had administered 6 swats on an unruly 15 year old that had actually bitten him and the other time had been a single swat on a 14 year old called Joseph Cartwright. He had added that Joseph' father had administered the rest of the swats. Joseph's paddling had been because not only had he kicked out when the doctor had been trying to stitch him up, he had sworn up a storm too.

Simon drained his coffee cup and placing the leather bound journal down on the table he rose and walked over to the wall in the clinic where a nail at head height still head the polished wooden paddle. Lifting it down gently, Simon rubbed his hands lovingly over the polished wood and then rubbed at his backside as if trying to recall the memory of how it felt all that time ago. That had hadn't been the last time he had felt the implement but it was the first time he had ever been paddled. Simon's father Walter had used his hand or belt when he had punished his son. Shaking his head slowly, Simon replaced the paddle on the hook and, hoped against hope that he never had to follow through on his threat.

Returning to the table, he picked up his father's journal and replaced it in the thin oil cloth he had removed it from, before replacing back in his desk drawer. He then collected his coffee cup and washed it up before putting on his jacket and making ready to start the day.

* * *

**Back at the Cartwright Homestead**

Whilst Zach and Annabel made up on the sofa, Adam embraced his wife. "How are you, darling?" Emma asked.

"I'm OK, sweetheart, but you know how hard it is for me to spank her. I think am beginning to understand just how Pa' felt when he complained about spanking Little Joe when he was small. I dunno why, I mean I find it hard with the boys, especially Zach as he reminds me so much of Joe, but spanking Annabel is much worse, even though I know I have to do it." Adam sighed, rubbed his hand over his face and kissed his wife on the lips. "I'm sorry about the picnic at the lake."

"Darling, things happen, so long as we are together, nothing can ruin my day. And anyway, we'll stop for lunch and still get to eat out picnic in Joe's meadow, so we still get to spend the day as a family. I hope Simon has something to give Zach to ease that burn. I'm pretty sure that what I've done is for the best, but I could do with him confirming it. I'm hoping he can prescribe some salve and pain killing powders too."

"I'm sure that what you have done for Zach is fine, sweetheart. I just wish old Hop Sing was still around; he used to make up a pretty good salve for cuts and burns. I miss him you know." Adam said as he hugged his wife.

"I know you miss him, I do too. He always made me feel very welcome when we visited your father. Mai Ling is a very good cook but she is not Hop sing."

"Yes, Mai Ling, looks after things for Pa just as well as Hop Sing did, but he was part of the family for most of my life and is was a great blow to us all when he died." Adam shook his head, "Come on darling, let's not talk about this on out special day or we'll become depressed. Let's get these children into the wagon and out to see Simon and then we can enjoy the rest of the day. I think we might even get that candy for the children that you wanted, but they are not having it until we return home."

"Even Annabel? Adam, don't you think that might be sending the wrong message?"

"No, Emma! Annabel has been punished for her behaviour. You can't continue to punish the child continually. If she behaves during the day, then I think that they can all have the candy, if not we can put it away for tomorrow or another day."

Emma looked at Adam and then nodded her head, "OK sweetheart, you have more experience with raising children than I. If you think that Annabel will understand that we are not letting her get away with bad behaviour, then OK she can have the candy."

"Emma, darling, Annabel will respond to the way that we treat her. She knows that she was wrong and if you look at the way she is still behaving around Zach, you can see that. My father always told me, that when you say that a child has been forgiven, then you have to show them that you mean it." Adam looked at his fob watch, "Emma, do you think we have time to let Annabel eat some breakfast?"

"It's already gone cold Adam and I don't want to heat it up as scrambled eggs don't taste very good reheated, I have kept back a couple of slices of bacon and a slice of toast for her anyway as she tends to pick at them cold. I suggest that we load up the wagon with the children and Annabel can eat on the way into town."

"Well, alright then, why don't you pack up Annabel's' breakfast and give her a hug to show her that you love her still and I'll hitch up the team with Abe." Adam kissed Emma on the forehead and releasing her he turned to his children,

"Abe, Zach, come on lets go fix up the wagon." And he beckoned the two boys with his finger.

"Coming Pa!" they called and Zach lowered his little sister to the floor with one arm, before he stroked her hair with his good hand, "See you in the wagon, little sis."


	7. Chapter 7

**Journey to Town**

Adam set Abraham the task to lay out the blankets and cushions in the back of the buckboard so that Zach could be made as comfortable as possible, whilst he went and collected the team from the barn. Returning, he helped Zach into the back of the wagon and made him comfortable and then Abraham helped his father hitch up the team, Adam showing the young boy the correct way to secure the horses.

"OK Abe, please go and tell your mother we are ready."

"OK Pa." said the 9 year old and he ran back to the house.

"You OK back there, son?" Adam asked Zach.

"Yes, Papa, Mama has made me a little sling with one of her scarfs and, it is helping me to remember to not move my arm too much. Mama said that until the doctor checks the bandages, that I'm not too move my arm more than necessary. It sure does hurt though, Papa."

"Yes, I know, son. I've been burnt more than once, and the time I was scalded by hot water was the worst, pain wise. If you can just try and be brave for a little while longer and we'll get the doctor to give you something to ease the pain. Zach….I've very proud of you for being so brave and forgiving your sister so easily. Annabel was very upset that you were hurt."

"I know Papa; I saw when she came down the stairs. You didn't have to spank her for hurting me you know, she didn't mean it." The young boy said softly before his voice rose at the end.

Adam frowned, "I know your sister didn't mean it and that wasn't why she was punished. She was punished for throwing things and losing her temper. I explained that to her and I'm explaining that to you now. Do you really think I'd punish your sister, or your brother or you, for an accident?"

"No Papa, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, son."

Zach nodded his head and looked down, ashamed that he had annoyed his father once again. Just then Emma came out of the house holding Annabel's hand, with Abraham right behind her.

Adam went to lift Annabel into the back of the wagon, but was stopped by his wife. "Put her up front please, Adam. I want Annabel to sit with us whilst she eats her breakfast."

"Abe, get in the back and pass me a cushion for your sister please." Adam ordered.

"Sure Pa," Abraham said as he quickly climbed up into the back of the wagon. Collecting the softest cushion he could find, that wasn't already being used to support Zach, he passed it out to his father, who placed it on the front bench. Adam bent down and picked up the little girl and lifted her into the wagon, "Looks like you get to ride up front with us princess."

Annabel thanked her father and slowly lowered herself onto the cushion and waited quietly whilst her father helped her mother up into the seat next to her.

Emma took the seat to the left of her daughter and put the lunch pail she had brought with her onto the floor of the front seat, "Are you comfortable, honey?" she asked the little girl.

"Yes mama, but I'm still a bit sore." Whispered the young girl.

Adam climbed up into the seat next to his little girl and said, "I'm sorry about that sweetheart but you were very naughty. Now I want you to sit between your mother and I and I want you to mind your mother and eat all of the breakfast she has packed up for you, understand?"

Annabel looked up into her father's eyes, "Yes Papa," she whispered.

"Good girl," Adam said and he kissed the top of her head. "You boys OK back there?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I'm already to go," said Abe who had made himself very comfortable by lying on his side so that he could chat to his younger brother.

"I'm as comfortable as I can be Papa," said Zach honestly.

"OK, let's go then."

* * *

The journey into town passed uneventfully. Whilst Adam chatted to Emma about the scenery and the lovely weather, the boys in the back lamented the fact that they were unable to go to the lake, before turning their attention to the things they might be able to do this afternoon in Uncle Joe's meadow.

Adam smiled to himself when he heard the boys talking, knowing that he would have been exactly the same at their age.

Smiling over at Emma, he watched as Annabel slowly ate the 2 slices of cold bacon and the slice of toast her mother had brought along in Zach's lunch pail, which had been the only one Emma had been able to find that morning. Annabel had tried to get out of eating the toast, but a firm verbal reminder from her father had prompted the young girl to do as she was told. The slight discomfort remaining in her hind quarters, no doubt adding to her father's words.

Nearing the edge of town, Adam called out to his children, "Your mother and I have decided that the 3 of you deserve some candy for sacrificing your allowances on our present. So each of you may choose a penny worth of candy from Mr Potter's mercantile, after we've been to see Dr Martin."

"YES! Candy !. Can I get jellybeans?" was the loud comment from the younger of the two boys in the back of the wagon.

"You may choose whatever you like Zach, but and, I am addressing you all here, you may not have the candy until after supper. And, it is also dependent on you all behaving for the rest of the day, clear?"

"Ah Papa, that's not fair!" exclaimed Zach.

"It is fair and, if you don't want to accept those terms then you can go without, Zach."

"No, sorry Papa, please can I have some candy?"

"Yes you may but my terms stand, young man."

"OK with me, Pa," said Abraham, who was just happy to be getting the chance to have some candy.

"Yes Papa, I'll behave and after supper is fine," said the youngest boy. Adam smiled at Emma and received a wry one in return.

Adam returned his concentration to steering the wagon into a turn which would bring them into the town's main street.

* * *

Emma felt a soft tug on her dress sleeve, looking down she saw a sad looking little girl. Emma leant down and Annabel whispered in her mother's ear, "I've been naughty mama, does that mean I can't have any candy today?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Emma leant back and caressed the young girl's right cheek, wiping away the single tear that escaped from the little girl's eye, with the pad of her thumb. "Your papa and I have been speaking about that sweetheart and we've decided that you have already been punished enough for what you did. So yes you can have some candy but your Papa's rules stand. You need to behave for the rest of the day and if you have, then you can have your candy after supper."

"Really Mama?" the little girl asked as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, really. Isn't that right Papa?"

"Yes. Annabel, forgiven means just that. I told you that you were forgiven after I spanked you and you apologised to your brother so well this morning. Now let's not worry about what happened earlier today and we'll get Zach to the doctor and then we'll pay Mr Potter a visit for the candy." Adam said, as he let go of the reins with his left hand and put his arm around his daughter, pulling her into his side for a hug.

The young girl cuddled up to her father and remained that way even when Adam removed his arm and returned it to the reins to guide the wagon through the towns streets. Within a few minutes Adam pulled the wagon up outside the clinic, "Emma' I'll take Zach inside, why don't you take the other two for a short walk around town."

"Are your sure, Zach do you want mama to come and see the doctor with you?" Emma asked her middle child.

"No Mama, Papa can take me in to see the doctor," replied Zach.

Emma looked a little put out but kissed her husband on the cheek and climbed down from the wagon. "Come Annabel, Abe let us go and see if the bookstore has any new children's story books."

Adam helped Annabel down from the wagon, whilst Abraham, jumped down from the back of the wagon on his own. "You children behave for your mama and Zach and I will join you shortly." Adam warned.

"We will, Pa," said Abraham, taking his little sisters hand, Emma took the other one and they walked off towards the bookstore.

Adam helped Zach down from the back of the wagon and slowly lowered him onto his feet, "Let's go and see Doctor Martin, then Zach and see if he can't make you a bit more comfortable," said Adam as he took the young boy's good hand and pushed open then clinic door.

* * *

"Well hello young Zachariah, and just what have you done to yourself?" Asked Doctor Martin.

"Hello Doctor Simon, I've burnt my arm, but it was an accident honest, I wasn't doing anything I shouldn't, was I Papa?" said the nervous 7 year old.

"No, son you weren't. Simon, Zach was accidently splashed with scalding hot coffee this morning at breakfast. Emma and I put his arm straight under the running water from the pump in the kitchen and Emma has had a look at it and thinks that is will be OK but she is a little concerned and would just like you to take a look please. Perhaps you can also give Zach some painkiller and some salve to ease the soreness as we have none at the homestead." Adam explained.

"Thank you for the information about how Zach was injured, Adam. Well then young man let's have a look at your arm," said the doctor, as he lifted the young boy up onto his examination table. "Zach, I'm going to cut off the bandage now, when the cool air gets to the skin, it is going to hurt a little. Do you think you can be brave for me whilst I take a look at your burn?" said the doctor.

Zach nodded, "Yes sir."

"There's a good boy," said Doctor Martin as he unhooked the little boys arm from the scarf and carefully he cut the bandage off.

Zach hissed when the cool air touched his skin and Adam put his hand out for the little boy to hold onto with his good one. "Hold my hand, Zach, the doctor will be as quick as he can."

"Yes, Papa…" sobbed Zach.

As the doctor checked the burn, Adam spoke softly to his son and whispered soothing words to try and offer what comfort he could, "You are doing very well, Zach, I'm so proud of you."

After his initial visual examination, the doctor prodded gently around the edges of the burn, "Zach, it's not too bad. I want to wash your arm again though in some special soap. First I'm going to put it in a cool bowl of lightly salted water as this will keep it clean and it will sooth the pain a bit for you. Is it really painful right now or do you think that you can be brave for a little while longer?"

"It hurts more now Doctor Simon, it's worse than when mama put the bandage on," admitted the young boy.

"OK, Zach, then I'm going to give you some painkiller medicine, it's not very nice to taste and it may make you feel a little sleepy for a while, but it will help with the pain and I need to make sure that we treat your burn properly. Adam, I'm going to give Zach a little laudanum. I'll only give him a small dose but it may still make him a little sick as well as sleepy. It's difficult to judge with children, some are perfectly ok and others are a little sick. I'm telling you this as you will need to keep a close eye on Zach for the rest of the day, is that OK with you?"

"Simon, I trust you, you do whatever you need to do," replied Adam.

"Thank you," said the doctor and he opened the cabinet where he kept the medicines and using the smallest spoon he could find, he poured out the minimum dosage he could. "Open wide, Zach," he said and when the young boy obeyed, he put the spoon to his lips and poured the medicine into his mouth."

"Ah yuck, that's not very nice, Doctor Simon." The little boy complained.

"Yes I know, Zach, but it works very well at dulling the pain. It will only take a few minutes to work. Please tell me if you feel sick at all," said the Doctor sitting down beside the young boy's side.

After 5 minutes the doctor stood, "How do you feel, Zach?" he asked.

"A little sleepy, Doctor Simon."

"That's good Zach that means that the medicine is working, do you feel sick at all?"

"No, sir"

The doctor sighed, "I'm pleased, right then, let's try and see if you can feel your arm now," said the doctor, who gently touched around the burn again. Not seeing the young boy flinching, he readied a bowl of water that he salted and returning to the examination table he laid it next to the young boy and arranged him so that the damaged arm was lowered into the water.

"It's cold, doctor Simon."

"I know Zach, but it doesn't hurt too much does it?" the doctor asked.

"No sir, it still hurts a little but it's OK," replied the 7 year old.

Adam squeezed his son's hand and winked at him, and received a weak smile in return.

After 10 minutes the doctor removed the young boys arm and gently towelled it carefully dry, "The skin is blistered a little, Adam but I think that your and Emma's earlier treatment has prevented the worst of it. I'm now going to use a very weak carbolic soap solution to clean the area of any germs. Zach, how's your arm feel now?"

"It's OK sir, it doesn't hurt much now."

"That's wonderful Zach. Adam, the laudanum and salt water have got Zach's pain under control so he shouldn't feel the carbolic wash. I think that after that we can just bandage it up again. I'll give you a salve that I've made up from Hop Sing's recipe for you to treat the burn with each night and every morning and some fresh bandages. You will only need to keep it covered for a few days so that the top layer of skin heals. It won't be much longer now, Zach."

"Thank you Simon," said Adam.

The doctor quickly made up the carbolic wash and gently poured it over the young boys arm. He left it on for two minutes, then carefully towelled the arm dry and wrapped it efficiently in a new bandage. "All done, Zach, my you are a very brave boy."

Adam smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, "Yes he really is, Simon. Zach, I am so very proud of you for letting the doctor do what he needed to do without fussing. I think you deserve an extra treat from the mercantile for that," he said as he lifted the little boy off of the examination table and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks Papa, you really think I was brave?"

"Yes I do and so does doctor Simon, don't you doctor?"

"I most certainly do, Zach. Not many little boys would have sat so still and let me treat them without making a big fuss. Here, I don't usually do this, but I think I have a spare peppermint stick in my jar," said the doctor, as he removed a large jar from the top shelf, removing the lid, he held it out to the young boy. "Take one Zach."

"Papa, may I?"

"Yes you may, Zach but no eating it until later, remember."

The young boy took a peppermint stick and smiled up at the doctor, "Thank you doctor Simon."

The doctor replaced the lid on the jar, "You are very welcome young man. How does your arm feel now?" he asked as he returned the jar to the shelf.

"It feels much better, thank you."

"That's very good, Zach." The doctor rooted around in the wooden drawer in his wall chest and returned to Adam's side with a pile of fresh clean bandages and a small jar of salve. "Don't tell Emma, it's an old Chinese remedy, Adam, you know how she is about using recognised medicine. However I have found, just as my father did, that sometimes the alternative treatments work even better than the recognised ones. I did tell you about Hop Sing leaving my father his book of remedies didn't I?"

"I vaguely remember my father mentioning something about that, didn't he find a note wrapped around Hop Sing's remedy book saying that if anything ever happened to him that he wanted it to go to your father?" said Adam.

"Yes, that's right, Adam. Apparently after Hop Sing was killed in that Indian attack on the wagon, your father was clearing through his things and found the note and the book. Of course most of it was in Chinese and father had to have it translated by Hop Sing's uncle who worked in the laundry in town, but the note itself was written in English.

Father said that he and Hop Sing had become firm friends over the years and that they often swapped information on various treatments. Father also said that the burn salve and some of Hop Sing's poultices had saved many a patient suffering unnecessary pain and he was pretty cut up when he was called out to the wagon and found that Hop Sing had already passed on."

"Yes, well we all were, Simon. The children miss him too; he always found a way to cheer them up when we visited Pa even when they had a sulk on because Emma or I had stopped them from doing something at Pa's. Now when we visit for Sunday lunch it just isn't the same. Mai Ling is wonderful with them and she does a very good job in looking after Pa but she is not Hop Sing, who was part of the family. Thank you for treating Zach, Simon. What do I owe you?" said Adam.

"A couple of dollars should do it, Adam."

Adam handed over 5 dollars and when the doctor tried to give him the change, he waved his hand, "Put it in the fund that you keep by for the poor, Simon. I know that you are every much like your father and you never charge those that cannot afford treatment."

Simon nodded and put the dollars in the tin he kept for emergencies and, then he shook Adam's hand, "Thank you Adam. Zach, you get your Pa to bring you in to see me in a couple of days so that I can see how you are healing, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," replied the still sleepy young boy, in his father's arms.

"See you in a few days then," said the doctor and he watched Adam carry his sleepy son out through the clinic door.


	8. Chapter 8

Life's Not Always Fair

After depositing Zach carefully in the back of the wagon, Adam looked up and down the street and spotted Emma and his children outside of the Barber's and he could see that Emma was lecturing Abraham from the finger wagging going on. Groaning, he climbed into the wagon and turned it around in the street. Moments later he pulled up beside the front of the barber shop.

"Is there a problem sweetheart?" he asked.

"No Adam, its fine, I have handled it. Abraham get into the wagon," said Emma as she turned and lifted Annabel into the back beside her middle brother, making sure that Annabel had a cushion to sit on. Abraham scowled at his mother but did as he was told, unfortunately for him, Adam saw the scowl.

Adam jumped down from the wagon and helped his wife up into the front seat and then climbed up himself. "Emma, Simon said that Zach's burn is going to be OK, we just need to keep it covered for a few days and put on some salve he has given me. He's going to be a little sleepy for a while as he had to give Zach some laudanum so he could treat the burn."

"Will he be OK to take to the meadow for a picnic, Adam? Or should we take him home to rest?" asked Emma as she reached back and stroked the young boys head softly.

"I think he'll be OK, sweetheart, he needs to rest, but Simon never said that he had to lie down. Zach? Do you feel sick at all?"

"No, Papa, just sleepy," said the small boy as he yawned.

"Emma, we'll see how Zach is and if we need to we will take him home. Zach, if you feel sick you let your Mama or I know straight away OK?" said Adam, turning to the side so that he could see his children.

"OK Papa."

"Abe, I want you to keep an eye on your brother and if he looks like he's going to be sick I want you to call out please," ordered Adam.

"Sure, Pa," said Abraham as he smiled at his younger brother, his annoyance at his mother not affecting the protective nature towards his little brother.

"OK then, let's go to the Mercantile," said Adam and he turned back to the front, picked up the reins and clicked them stirring the horses to move forwards.

Within a few minutes they pulled up outside of the Mercantile store. Adam climbed down from the wagon and helped Emma climb down, "Sweetheart, why don't you take Annabel inside and help her choose some candy and I believe that Zach would like some Jellybeans. Abraham will not be joining you, he and I need to have a little discussion," Adam said, as he glared at the now sheepish looking boy in the back of the wagon.

"OK," said Emma as she looked at his eldest son and shook her head. _I told Adam I handled it, why is it that he will not just that accept that? I think we need to discuss this when we get home as I won't argue with him out in public like this._ After Adam lifted his little girl down from the wagon and placed her beside her mother, Emma took Annabel's hand and silently led the girl into the store.

Adam waited for Emma to enter the store and he ordered his eldest to climb down from the back of the wagon. When he stood in front of his father, Adam grabbed the young boy's upper arm and pulled him to the boardwalk where he sat down and stood the boy in front of him. "OK, Abraham, what happened outside the Barber shop, why was your mother so angry with you?"

"It's nothing, Pa."

"It's not nothing young man, now tell me why was you mother yelling at you outside the barbers?" Adam said in a louder voice.

"Ah, Pa! I only wanted to have my hair cut and Mama said I had to wait so as you could take me," said the young boy as he lowered his eyes to the ground and started toeing the dirt with his right foot.

"And?" asked Adam, putting his hand under the young boy's chin and raising it up so that the boy was looking at him.

"And, well… I just told Mama that I was 9 now and that I wasn't afraid of having my hair cut, after all I'm a big boy now! Mama told me that I was still a little boy and that I needed someone to go in to the shop with me and that ladies weren't allowed and I had to wait until our next visit to town when you would take me. I kinda got angry and…" the young boy worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Well sir…I….well I….I…shouted at Mama that it wasn't fair and that she was embarrassing me by treating me like a little boy." Abraham finished, as he closed his eyes as Adam was still holding his chin and he couldn't look back down at the ground.

Adam sighed, "Son, I'm very disappointed in you, I understand how you feel like you are growing up now and you may not feel like you need someone to sit with you, whilst you get your hair cut, but that is just the way things are. At this present time, children under the age of 12 are expected to be accompanied to the barbers by their parents and I would happily have taken you if you had asked and, your mama and I had agreed that you hair needed cutting. However that is not the issue here is it? Are you ever allowed to argue with your mother or I?" he said sternly releasing the young boy's chin.

Abraham opened his eyes and shook his head, "No Papa, I'm supposed to be respectful and accept what any adult tells me, especially you and Mama."

"Yes you are, son and for that misbehaviour today, you will not be getting any candy and you will be going to bed straight after supper. Also you owe your Mama an apology for sassing her like that. I know that you felt embarrassed, but how do you think your mama felt when you sassed her in the middle of town?"

"I'm sorry Pa; does this mean that we have to go straight home instead of stopping for a picnic in Uncle Joe's meadow?"

"No Abraham, we will stop on the way home for a picnic, provided that Zach is OK. Now please get back in the wagon and keep an eye on your brother for a few minutes whilst I go into the store," said Adam rising and striding into the store.

Abraham nodded and did as he was told, regretting the fact that he was not getting any candy, he'd have to go to bed after supper and that his father was upset with him. He sat down next to his sleepy little brother and the tears silently streamed down his face. "Abe, you can share my jelly beans if you wanta," came a sleepy voice from beside him.

"Thanks buddy," said Abraham, drying his eyes with his sleeve, "but then you'd get into trouble with Pa and I don't want that. How is your arm feeling?"

Zach carefully moved his arm which the doctor had put back in the makeshift scarf sling, "It's OK, it doesn't hurt much. The doctor cleaned it and gave me some medicine before putting a new bandage on."

"That's good. Hey Zach, do you think Pa is so mad at me that we'll just have the picnic and go home?" Abraham asked his brother.

Zach yawned, "Dunno, he said he was worried about me, didn't he, I feel OK, just tired, I'm not sick at all. Abe, I don't wanta miss out on playing at the meadow, can you stop me from falling asleep, please?"

"Yeah, OK, I'll try but Mama and Papa might make you take a nap on the way to the meadow anyway. You know they made me do that when I hurt my leg two summers ago, I had to sleep on the way back from town."

"Well iffin they do, can you wake me up when we get to the meadow and ask Papa if I can go down to the creek with you and he? I don't wanta have to stay with Mama and Annabel like a baby."

"I'll try, but Pa's not really happy with me right now," agreed the older brother.

* * *

**Inside the store…..**

"Good day Mr. Carter. Could I have a penny worth of Jelly beans for my son Zach and a penny worth of sugared almonds for little Annabel here please?" asked Emma when the store keeper asked her what she required.

"Yes certainly, Mrs. Cartwright. Hello young lady, my, haven't you grown since I last saw you," said Samuel Carter, the old store keeper.

Annabel blushed and attempted to hide behind her mother's skirts.

Emma put her arm down by her side and ruffled her daughter's hair, "It's OK, honey, you can talk to Mr. Carter, he's not a stranger." But the little girl just clung to her mother's skirt and would not look up at the store keeper. "I'm sorry Sam, she's just getting a little shy, she's not like this at home, believe me!"

The store keeper laughed, "I bet she's not Mrs. Cartwright, they never are! Here there's a penny worth of jelly beans for young Zach and a penny worth of sugared almonds for little Miss Annabel, what will you have for Abraham?"

"He's not having any candy today, Mr. Carter," said Adam from behind his wife.

"OH? Been naughty has he?" Mr. Carter asked.

"Yes that's correct. Emma, I'll get these. Would you take Annabel back out to the wagon please and I'll be right out." Adam said. Emma looked a little put out at being dismissed but nodded, "Goodbye Mr. Carter, please give my best to Lucy." And she walked away from the counter.

"I will, thank you, Mrs Cartwright…" said the storekeeper to her retreating form.

"Having a bad day Adam? I thought that this was your anniversary, what happened didn't Emma like her gift?"

"No, Sam, it's not that at all. It's just well…you've known my family how long? 20 or so years?

"Yes that's right, I took over the store when you were what 19?" said Sam. "Adam you look a little….well frustrated, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah Sam, well …. it just that the children got up early today to surprise us with a gift all excited like and I wish that they hadn't because it's affected their behaviour. I've had to threaten to spank Zach for being rude, actually spank Annabel, for throwing her toast at me at breakfast, which that knocked the cup of hot coffee out of my arm, scalding Zach. Resulting in us having to visit the doctor here in town and, have now had to stop Abraham from having candy and am sending him to bed straight after supper.

It's not exactly the day I envisaged for our tenth wedding anniversary, Sam. I think Emma is also now mad at me as I've scolded Abraham for being disrespectful to his mother, she thinks that I am too tough on our children. Yet I am only being the best father I can be, you know I'm not as tough on my children as my father was but they do have to learn how to behave and Emma and I differ in our opinions on how to achieve that," Adam rubbed his hand over his head and sighed deeply. "All I wanted was a nice family day."

Sam shook his head, "So you've had quite a day already….is there anything I can do to improve things?"

"No, Look, I'm sorry for venting, Sam. I just hate having to be the one that has to be the bad guy all the time. Boy do I understand more everyday just how much my Pa had to deal with on his own when he was bringing us three boys up. Phew….Sam, could I please have 2 large sheets of brown wrapping paper, a ball of twine and a box of coloured chalk please. Plus, some Peppermint sticks, a couple of sticks of Liquorice and A penny worth of rock candy."

"Certainly, Adam. I'll just get all that for you," replied the shop keeper and he busied himself fulfilling Adam's list, putting each down on the counter. "And that's the last of it. Anything else, Adam?" the shop keeper asked.

"No that's it, thank you, Sam. How much do I owe you?"

"Cash or slate, Adam?"

"Cash."

"That'll be two dollars and seven cents please."

Adam fished out the money from his pocket and Sam bagged everything into one large brown paper bag, "I hope that your day improves, son."

"So do I, Sam. So do I, be sure and give our best to Lucy will you please."

"Yes I will do."

Adam picked up the paper bag full of goods and he left the store.

* * *

Adam wrapped the top of the bag over and placed it in the back of the wagon before climbing up beside his wife. "I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to be so harsh in there, forgive me?" he said kissing his wife's cheek.

"I'll think about it," said Emma, before smiling and returning her husband's kiss. "You know that you are lucky that I love you so much Mr. Cartwright, or you would be on my naughty list."

Adam smiled and kissed Emma a little harder on her lips, "I love you too darling and I am sorry if I made you feel like I was taking over."

"It's OK, Adam; we'll talk about it further when we return home. Now, are we still stopping at the meadow on the way home for this picnic? Zach assures me that he feels OK just tired."

Adam turned around on the seat and looked at his 3 children who were all sitting quietly looking at him for an answer. "Yes OK, but if Zach begins to feel bad then we will go home early, is that understood?" Adam asked the children and received 3 "yes, papa," responses.

Adam turned back to the front, picked up the reins, allowed Emma to link arms with him and he clicked the reins and led the horses down the street towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

Young Zach fell into a deep sleep after only 10 minutes of the gentle rocking motion of the wagon. Abraham had only tried to wake his brother once and got admonished quietly by his mother so he sat back and remained quiet not wanting to risk a spanking as well as an early night.

Annabel also fell asleep a few minutes after her brother and this left Abraham sitting quietly with no one to talk to but his parents, whom he was convinced, were both still upset with him and so he didn't want to engage them in conversation. He had yet to apologise to his mother for his behaviour outside the barbers, wanting to do so when he didn't have an audience of his younger brother and sister.

40 minutes after leaving town, Adam turned off the main trail and followed a side trail to the left and five minutes later he pulled up on the edge of a beautiful meadow that had a creek on the far edge. The meadow at this time of year was full of colour, wild flowers of all colours, white, yellow, red, indigo, pick, blue, purple and orange stretched as far as the eye could see. The meadow, called Joe's meadow, had been called so because it was the very place Adam's youngest brother had frequented the most when he was romancing young ladies away from town. He often brought the latest fancy of his, to the meadow for a picnic and some private time, knowing that young ladies loved the range of colours and, apart from the view across the mountains, Joseph Cartwright thought that this place was the most beautiful place on the whole Ponderosa.

Emma smiled over at Adam, "Oh Adam, the meadow is so beautiful today, I am glad that we have come here today instead of the lake," and she turned his face to her and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm, I like that response, Mrs Cartwright, but I think we had better remain proper until we return home, then you can thank me properly."

Emma softly punched her husband's upper arm and blushed, "Adam!"

Adam for his part laughed, "What? You started it, kissing me like that out of the house!" Adam kissed his wife softly on the lips and he ruffled Zach's head "Zach, time to wake up buddy", he called, whilst Emma, called Annabel's name softly, "Baby wake up we're here."

Annabel woke up and stretched her arms up towards her mother, "Mama.." she said as she left her arms up wanting a cuddle. Emma lifted her daughter from the back of wagon and sat her on her lap, "Are you still sleepy?" she asked softly.

Yawn, "No, mama, not really, is it lunch time?" the little girl asked as she yawned again.

"Yes sweetheart it is, let's get down and you can help me set up the picnic."

Abraham jumped down from the wagon himself and undid the back plate and helped his younger brother down with Adam's help. Adam then carried the little boy behind a tree to relieve himself whilst Abraham collected up the blankets and carried them over to the clearing at the edge of the meadow, "Mama, shall I lay out the blankets?" he asked.

"Yes please, Abraham."

Abraham threw one blanket in the air whilst holding onto one end and once it had unfurled he laid it on the meadow grass and then did exactly the same with the second one. He returned to the wagon for the cushions and after laying them out, he collected and carried the picnic basket back and left his mother and little sister setting out the fine picnic whilst he secured the wagon back plate, unhitched the team as it was such a hot day, then he watered the horses and then led the team over by the reins into the shade carefully securing the reins to a good sized tree branch.

By the time Adam brought Zach back from relieving himself, everything was laid out on the blanket and the team and wagon had been taken care of. He glanced at Emma and with her glance over towards Abraham he realised that his eldest had taken care of the horses and the wagon. Gently lowering Zach onto the blanket, he approached the still standing 9 year old and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for taking care of the wagon and the horses, son. You know that I'm not still mad at you don't you?" he asked as he looked down into the deep blue eyes.

Abraham nodded his head, "Yes sir, I'm sorry I was disrespectful earlier Pa, thank you for still allowing us to come to the meadow. I'm also sorry for trying to wake Zach earlier, but I only did it because he asked me to!"

"I believe you, let me guess, he didn't want to miss out on something?"

"How did you know that, Pa?"

"Your brother just told me, he said that he asked you to wake him and he heard me tell you off. He was not quite asleep but couldn't keep his eyes open, probably due to the medicine the doctor gave him. Anyway he said that it was his fault and said that he was sorry that it got you in to trouble. Now your punishment still stands for sassing your mother, but I want us to all enjoy being together at this picnic, if you and your brother behave yourself then I have a surprise for you and you can help me get it ready."

"Sure Pa, can I do anything else for you?"

"No, son, I think your mama wants us to all sit down and enjoy the picnic. Have you apologised yet?"

"No sir, I didn't want to do it in front of Zach and Annabel, but I will apologise Pa, I promise."

"OK, see that you do before we leave the meadow please."

"Yes sir."

"Adam, Zach, come and sit down, it's time for lunch." Called Emma from her seat on the picnic blanket.

"Coming sweetheart! Come on son, let's go before your mama gets mad at us both," said Adam and with his hand lightly on his eldest shoulder, he guided them over to the picnic blanket and they took up their places on a cushion.

"This sure is a real feast," said Adam as he looked over the spread of food.

"Thank you, darling, Annabel and I worked hard on it, well go on everyone dig in."

"No grace?" asked Adam playfully.

"Adam, don't be silly, saying grace is only for the dinner table isn't it?" said Emma.

"Don't let my father here you say that Emma, but yes I agree. OK children, do as your mother said and dig in." said Adam taking a roast beef sandwich.


	9. Chapter 9

Having Fun in the Sun

After everyone had eaten their fill of the superb array of picnic food, Adam went back to the wagon and collected the paper bag with the supplies he had purchase from the store. Sitting back down on the picnic blanket next to his wife, he leaned in for a kiss, "The picnic was excellent darling and now it's time for some fun."

"Oh and what fun did you have in mind?" Emma said as she eyed the paper bag.

"Well, Abraham had me thinking on the way into town about something that we could do that would allow Zach to not feel left out and I noticed that although it is a fine day there is quite a breeze and decided to take advantage of that this afternoon," he said grinning at his wife.

"Kites?" Emma said excitedly, "You brought supplies from the store for making kites?"

"Yep, I used to make some pretty fine kites when I was younger and my brothers and I used to love making them. Of course we had nothing on Hop Sing who made and flew some designs that amazed even me. He talk me a few things about designing them because they've made kites in China for much longer than anywhere else in the world.

"Papa, what is a kite?" Annabel asked in a soft voice as she tugged on her father's arms.

"Well, sweetheart, it's a kind of toy, you make it from lots of things, paper, cloth, wooden sticks and such. The idea is to build it from lightweight materials so that it can fly around in the sky using the wind, just like a bird. Of course the best kites are the ones that have a sturdy but light-weight frame and something thin over them to create a sail, or kind of wing so that the wind can be captured. In China they used to use silk which is a very light thin, but strong material. We are going to use brown paper for ours and we are going to make the frame from small branches and twigs using string to tie them together. I have also brought some coloured chalks from Mr. Carter's store so that you children can draw pictures on the brown paper to make the kites look good. You can draw all sorts of designs on the kite."

"Can we all make our own kite, Papa?" asked Zachariah excitedly.

"Hmm, well… I don't know if I have enough sheets of brown paper for that, son, unless of course you all want to have very small kites. I was hoping that you boys would both help me make one for us to fly and that Annabel could help your Mama make one for them to fly. That way we can make two nice sized kites. You boys could draw something like an eagle on ours and your Mama and Annabel could design theirs with something more girly like, oh I don't know butterflies of something," said Adam winking at his wife, who winked back from behind the little girl sitting in front of her. "So boys, what do you say, are we going to make a kite together?"

"OK with me, Pa. Hey can we have a kite that it cut into an eagle shape, you know with wings and everything?" asked Abraham, day dreaming of possible designs.

"Sorry, Abe, that would have been great but unfortunately I don't have any scissors with me only my knife. Maybe next time or we can make a new kite sometime at home and then you can have it cut into a proper shape to see how it flies. We have lots of chalk though so you can draw and colour a nice picture of an eagle and I'm sure that with you boys helping we can build ourselves a mighty fine kite. Why we might even take it over to grandpa's for Sunday lunch after church tomorrow and then you could show grandpa and Uncle Joe," said Adam, softly ruffling the top of his younger son's head, "Zach, how is your arm feeling now?"

The young boy attempted to move his arm, "It's Ok, Papa, a little sore now but it doesn't hurt too much," the young boy admitted bravely.

"Do you need something to help with the pain, son?" Adam asked gently.

"No, Papa please not yet, I don't want to be sleepy and miss making a kite."

Adam smiled to himself, _Stubborn and brave, just like Joe_. "If I say that you can wait a little while longer before you have some of the doctor's medicine, do you feel well enough to get up and wander around?" Adam asked as he turned the young boy's head gently towards him so that he could see for himself.

"Uh huh, I'm not sleepy anymore and I haven't been sick like the doctor said I might. So may I please help you and Abe with the kite? Please Papa, I'll be careful," the little boy pleaded with his eyes as well as his words.

Adam looked closely at his youngest son and he could see that the boy was trying to be honest but clearly wasn't feeling quite as well as he was claiming to be. Nevertheless he didn't want to stop him from being involved so he nodded, "OK son, you may. I don't want you to miss out either, but you need to be very careful with your arm and if your Mama or I say that we want you to sit down and rest, no complaining, OK?"

"Yes Papa," Zach said, nodding his head vigorously.

"OK, then, Emma, Annabel here are your supplies of paper, string and coloured chalks," said Adam digging the items out of the large paper bag and placing them in front of his wife on the blanket. The boys and I will go and collect some suitable branches or twigs for the kite frames. Annabel why don't you help your Mama decorate the brown paper with some pretty pictures for your kite.

"Yes Papa," Annabel said as she opened the box of coloured chalk.

Adam and the two young boys stood up from the picnic blanket and left to find branches to build the kite frames with.

* * *

Emma opened the sheet of brown paper, her husband had given them and she spread it out flat on the picnic blanket and using a stick of white chalk she drew a border on the brown paper. "Annabel, this is the outline of our kite. We have to leave room to wrap the paper around the frame so you need to help Mama draw inside this box, understand?"

"Yes Mama. Can I draw anything?" the little girl asked.

"Yes baby of course, but seeing as we are in such a beautiful meadow, don't you think that your Papa had a good idea about drawing some butterflies? As butterflies fly around in meadows don't they?"

"Yes Mama and I like butterflies but I can't draw them."

"Well baby, how about Mama draws the butterflies and you colour them in and make them look pretty and then we can draw some wild flowers for them to land on, just like in the meadow. I know that you can draw lovely flowers, after all you drew such pretty ones on my last birthday card," said Emma as she wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"OK, Mama," agreed the easily persuaded little girl.

Emma sat Annabel directly in front of her and together they started drawing on the brown paper.

* * *

By the time Adam and the boys had returned, the picture Emma and Annabel were drawing, was resplendent with wild flowers of all colours, just like the meadow they were surrounded by. Emma had drawn two large butterflies so that Annabel could colour them in and was helping that by adding spots and other markings.

"Well, now doesn't that look pretty," said Adam and he leant down and kissed the top of his little girls head. Annabel stopping her colouring and smiled up at her father, "Do you really like our picture for the kite, Papa?"

"Yes I do darling, it's very pretty and very colourful! Why I think you've almost copied the meadow, with all of your flowers," Adam replied smiling.

"Emma, the boys have collected a variety of small branches and twigs for the kite frames. Would you like to have a go at making the frame for your kite or would you like the boys and I to make it? Oh by the way, we've collected some bindweed that I thought we could use for the tails."

"Would you make the frame please, but I think that Annabel and I can manage fixing the frame to the sail."

"Of course. Right then boys, take a seat and I'll show you how to make a basic kite frame," said Adam, dropping to his knees on the picnic blanket with the small pile of branches he was holding.

With Zach helping, one armed, by holding things in place, whilst Adam tied or guided Abraham in tying the various twig and branches together, two diamond shaped, cross-fixed kite frames were built.

"Well boys, I think you have done an excellent job, these frames are light but sturdy and they should make fine kites when we put the brown paper sails on. Now you two had better decide what to draw on our kite and get to it. Emma, I could do with some coffee, have you packed any coffee?"

"Yes Adam, it should be in the picnic basket, the coffee pot and two tin cups should be in there as well."

"Excellent, then I shall get busy with a small fire," said Adam, as he moved a short way away from the blanket, dug a small pit in the ground, cleared the area around it of grass and then went off to find some small stones or rocks under the trees down by the creek. He knew if he used wet or damp rocks to create a border for his firepit this would prevent the small fire from escaping into the meadow.

Within a very short span of time, Adam had a fire going and the smell of coffee permeated the air.

* * *

Coffee brewed, Adam poured two cups and returned to the picnic basket and passed one to his wife, "I hope you brought milk and sugar for yourself, sweetheart."

"Oh no, I'm not sure if I brought any milk, would you check in the basket for me please, Adam?"

"Yes, OK." Adam searched the picnic basket and found a small jar of sugar and a spoon, but no milk. "I've found the sugar, darling, but no milk," he said and he handed his wife the jar of sugar and spoon."

"Well I'll just have to cope with out it won't I," frown Emma, annoyed at herself for not checking the basket or remembering to purchase a bottle in town.

Emma put two large heaped spoonfuls' of sugar in her tea, added the extra spoonful to make up for the bitterness that would have been taken care of by having milk. Sipping the hot beverage she made a face at the taste which made Adam laugh out loud, "You should have brought, milk, honey….." he chuckled. "Either that or learn to drink it black like me."

"Adam, you know I've tried that, but in Europe, coffee is drunk with milk and I just can't get used to the bitter taste of it black."

Adam laughed and touched his wife's hand, "I agree its bitter, honey but that's just how it is around here. I guess I've just gotten used to the taste, since I've been drinking it that way for well, over 25 years I reckon."

"Yes, well," Emma sipped at her coffee and frowned, "Yuck, it doesn't taste the same even with extra sugar. I think I'll stick to lemonade until we get home," she said and she poured the coffee into the ground behind her.

Adam shook his head in mirth and turned his attention back to the children, "How's the kite coming, boys?"

"Nearly finished, Pa, Zach's just finishing colouring in the eagle's tail," replied Abraham.

"Annabel, is your picture finished?" Adam asked.

"Yes, papa," the little girl said softly.

Adam passed one of the kit frames, the ball of sting and some of the bind weed for tail to Emma, "Are you sure that you can do this without help?" he asked.

"Adam! I can make a kite you know, we did make things as children in England!" said Emma in a low voice but with feeling.

Adam scowled at Emma but didn't say anything in return, not wanting to argue in front of the children. He just turned his attention back to his sons and resigned himself to talking to Emma later about her attitude towards him. Emma for her part added this slight to the things that she wanted to talk to her husband about when the children were in bed tonight.

The two boys finally announced that the picture was complete and Adam showed them how to fix the kite sail to the frame and added the last of the bind weed to the bottom of the kite as a tail. "There all done, all we need to do now is decide how much string is needed to allow it to rise up far enough into the wind so that it flies, but is still able to be controllable." Adam had a look around and wet his finger and stuck it in the air to read the wind direction and strength. "I think 20 feet should do it, anymore and we risk the kite going too high and neither of you will be able to control it."

Adam picked up the roll of twine from the blanket and using his left arm as a measure he estimated 20 feet and cut it from the ball with his knife. "Annabel, this is yours and Mamas." He said and handed the twine to the little girl to pass onto her mother and he measured out another length for the boys kite. The twine was fixed to both kites in the middle where the branches crossed, "Right then, time to see if this thing flies," Adam said as he stood up with the kite, before he bent down and secured the free end of the twine to a 6 inch length of wood. "This is for you boys to hold onto so that you can steer the kite. Emma, here is one for you girls."

Emma secured the twine to the kite frame and the lump of wood just as Adam had done for the boys and after helping Annabel stand, she did do herself. She lifted the kite up, wrapping the spare twine around the lump of wood. "Let's go sweetie" she said taking the little girls hand.

Adam doused the fire with the left over coffee and then led his family into the meadow. "Ok boys, well this is how you fly a kite, I'll show you how to get it into the air and how to steer it and then you can both have a go, OK?"

"You mean like Mama is?" asked Zach, as he pointed to his mother who had already launched the girls kite up into the wind and was holding Annabel's hand and showing her little girl how to fly the kite.

Adam frowned, _'Emma! I was going to show the boys how to fly the kite!' _he thought, exasperated that his chance to be the one to show the children how to fly a kite had been taken, even though his wife was clearly completely unaware of her husbands feelings.

Emma looked across at her husband and smiled at him, "Problems Adam?" she asked.

"Yes, just like your Mama is doing," Adam growled out. Adam said and he launched the kite up into the wind. He quickly showed the boys how to hold onto the handle and how and where to place their other hand on the twine to change the direction of the kite's flight.

Abraham had a go first and he was able to skillfully steer the kite up and down in the sky, changing direction sharply causing the kite to dive and then rise again.

"Papa, it looks just like a real eagle when Abe does that, doesn't it," said 7 year old Zach as he grinned widely at his father.

"It sure does son. Abe, where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't learn anywhere Pa, I just remembered what you said on how to change direction and thought I would try and see if I could make it dive like a real bird, I admit, I thought I was gonna make it crash into the ground at first, but they I pulled back and it rose again in the air. It's good fun flying this kite Pa, why I think I could make it do anything." Said the 9 year old happily.

"Well I think that you probably could but now it's time for your brother to have a go. Carefully now, hand the hand of the kite to your brother. Zach, do not try and use your bad arm, the wind is good enough to keep the kite aloft in the middle of the meadow, and all you need to do is wave the handle about just like I told you."

"OK, Papa," said the young boy as he accepted the wooden handle from his older brother.

A few yards away from the boys Emma and Annabel were happily allowing the kite to soar around in the wind without much effort, "baby your butterflies look almost like real ones flying around above the meadow," said Emma to the 5 year old holding onto the kite handle with her mother guiding the direction of the kite gently.

"This is fun Mama, can we do this every day, please?" said the little girl.

"No honey, not every day, but if you like we can do this again. Isn't it beautiful flying the kite around in the meadow?"

"Yes Mama, Papa is cleaver making these kites isn't he?"

"Yes sweetie, your Papa is very good at making things with his hands and I am happy that he decided to buy the material to make kites today, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mama." Agreed the small child smiling happily as she guided the kite around in the wind.

The next hour passed easily with the family enjoying the sheer joy at watching the kites soar in the wind. The boys changed over every so often, so that each got a turn at steering the kite.

* * *

Adam saw Zach tiring and decided that it was time to stop, checking his watch he saw that it was 4 o'clock and therefore time to pack up and go home. "Emma, it's 4 o'clock, I think it's time we packed up, don't you?"

Emma looked down at her daughter and saw that although still happily smiling and guiding the kite practically on her own now, she was looking tired out. "Yes, Adam, OK. Annabel sweetie, we need to bring the kite back down to the ground now, let me have the handle please." She commanded softly and she accepted the wooden handle from her daughter and slowly started winding the twine around it, pulling the kite out of the sky. Adam allowed Abraham to do the same after instructing him how to do so. And within a few minutes, both kites were on the ground and the family walked back slowly to the picnic blanket, with Zach and Annabel yawning all of the way.

"Abraham, would you please help your mama pack up the picnic basket, whilst I put the blankets and cushions back in the wagon. Zach, Annabel, you sit down on the rock over there and rest. Zach, please keep an eye on your sister. Annabel, don't wander off whilst your mama and I are busy, do you hear?"

"I won't Papa." Said the young girl and she followed he brother slowly over to the rock indicated and sat down yawning. "Zachy, your eagle looked almost real when you and Abe were flying it."

Yawn, "Yeeeaah, it did, didn't it, especially when Abe was steering the kite, did you see the dive he did."

Yawn, "Yes, it was really fast, I thought it was gonna crash and brake the kite, I don't think Papa would have liked Abe breaking the kite."

"No he wouldn't have, but Abe sure did make the kite fly real well. Did you enjoy flying your kite with Mama? It looked real pretty with the butterflies on."

"Really? You liked my kite?"

"Yeah, you and Mama made it look real nice. I sure hope Papa lets us keep them so we can show grandpa and Uncle Joe tomorrow."

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I um…well I gotta go…"

"Go where?" asked the young boy.

"Go, you know, go pee, can you take me?"

"Ah, I dunno, little sis, Papa said not to wander off."

"But he said you were supposed to watch me and I can't go without you, please Zachy, I gotta go real badly?" the little girl pleaded.

Zach looked up and saw that his father, mother and older brother were full occupied by what they were doing, "OK, I guess I can, but we gotta be real quick," said the 7 year old as he hopped down from the rock. "Papa, Annabel has to go….can I take her?" he yelled.

"OK son, but come right back here and be quick about it please," Adam yelled back.

Zach took his little sister back to behind the tree at the edge of the meadow where his father had taken him. Grabbing a fallen branch from the ground he bashed about the grass to check that there were no snakes hiding in the shallow grass behind the tree, "Ok, little sis, hurry up." He commanded.

"Zach, I can't pee whilst you are watching!"

"OK I'll turn my back, but I ain't leaving, Papa would have my hide if I left you alone." Said the young boy turning his back.

"Adam, where's Annabel and Zach?" asked Emma, alarmed as she lifted the picnic basket off the blanket so Adam could pull the blanket up and she glanced over to where the younger two children had been.

"Zach's taken Annabel off to relieve herself. They should be back in a few minutes," Adam said as he wrapped the picnic blanket up.

"How long ago did they go, Adam?"

"Not long, you want me to go chase them up?"

"Yes, would you please, I don't want Annabel running off, and you know how she is."

"Don't worry, honey, I'll go and find them. Abe, please help your mother with the things whilst I go and find your brother and sister."

"Yes sir," said the older boy and he took the blanket from his father and Emma helped him fold it up, whilst panicking as to where he two children had got too.

Adam strode across the meadow into the trees but neither Zach nor Annabel were where he expected them. He looked around just in case the little girl had decided that there were nettles or something that she was worried about and had talked her brother into taking her someone else. "Zach? Annabel?" he called.

"Over here, Papa," he heard a small voice from around the side of the trees back in the meadow.

Adam walked around the trees and looked and he saw his youngest two children in the meadow. "I thought I told you children to come straight back to the rock as we were packing up!" Adam bellowed.

"Y..yes s sssir, you did, b..but Annabel needed to go…..real bad and she didn't want me watching her, I ….turned my back for a minute and when I turned back…..well papa…. she was gone." Stuttered the young boy.

"Well then you should have yelled for me and your Mama, you do not wander off out in the country! And certainly not when I specifically tell you to do something, young man." Said Adam, turning the young boy to the side and landing a single hard swat to the boy's britches.

"OW! I'm sorry Papa, I thought that you'd be mad that I'd lost Annabel."

Adam pulled Zach into a hug, "That was very responsible of you, son but don't ever do that again, your Mama and I were worried, you should have yelled for us and then we would have helped you look for her. And you little girl…" Adam said, releasing his son, kneeling down and turning the little girl over his knee and landing a single swat that was much softer than the one that he gave his son, "Sweetie, I told you not to wander off and that means even from your brother," Adam righted the now sobbing child and hugged her too him. "Baby, it's not safe out here, you must never wander off especially when you are away from the ranch, understand?"

Sniff, "Yes papa, but I was only …t..t…trying to get some pretty f..f…flowers for m….mama" Sniff.

"Oh sweetie, you could have picked some flowers for your mama before you went home but you should not have wandered away from your brother to do so. Now Zach got smacked when he was trying to protect you, I think you owe him an apology, don't you?" he said hugging the little girl to him.

"Sorry, P …papa….sorry….Zachy…." sobbed the little girl.

Zach rubbed at the slight sting in his tail with his free hand, "It's OK, little sis," sniff "Papa's right I should've watched you better or called out for him and Mama."

Adam kissed his daughter, smiled at his son and then released her so that she could go and hug her brother, "Sorry…Zachy," she said again as her brother caressed her cheek. "I know, little sis, it's OK." sniff

Adam stood and hugged both sobbing children to his legs, "Come on, let's go back to your mama before she worries even more. "EMMA, I FOUND THEM!" he yelled and then with one hand on either child's shoulder he led them back to the wagon.

Emma bent down by the wagon and called to her children, who after looking quickly at their father and receiving a nod, both ran to their mother and were enveloped in her arms, "I'm sorry we worried you Mama, but Annabel had to go pee, real desperate like, and I just turned my back for a moment and she wasn't there" cried the little boy, as Emma kissed his cheeks before she started on her little girls. "Mm …Mama…I….sss…sorry…..but I ww…wanted to get yy..you ss..some pp…pretty flowers.." sobbed the little girl. Emma hugged both children tight to herself before leaning back and staring into their eyes, "Sweetie, that is a lovely thought, but flowers are not more important than you or your brother getting hurt. You must never go off like that again, next time you stay with your brother, do you hear me?" she scolded softly.

"Yes Mama," replied the little girl.

"Zach, I am glad that you were trying to look out for your sister, but as your Papa has probably already told you, it can be dangerous around here and you should have called for your Papa or I."

"I know, I'm sorry, Mama."

"OK I forgive you, now go and get into the back of the wagon, it's time to go home," said Emma as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Annabel and Zach made their way to the back of the wagon and waited for their father to lift them into the back of the wagon. "You will both be going to bed straight after supper."

"Yes sir," said Zach sadly.

"Yes…pp…papa," said Annabel as she started crying again at the thought of having no candy, after all if they were being sent to bed early there would be no time for candy.

Adam hitched up the team, helped his wife up into the front seat and then climbed up himself, "Right I suppose we better get these children home," and he clicked the reins and urged the team forwards.

* * *

Abraham and Zach made themselves comfortable on the cushions and then Abraham placed their sister between them and wrapped his arm around her, "It's OK, Annabel, I doubt any of us is having candy. Papa did say that we had to be good or no candy, perhaps we can earn it back tomorrow after church," and he kissed his sisters cheek and hugged her tightly.

Zach put his uninjured hand on his sister's knee. "I'm sorry, little sis, it was my fault, I should have watched you better." Zach whispered to his sister.

Sniff, sniff, "No Zachy, I should….have….not…wandered off," said the youngest Cartwright between sobs.

"But I'm older, Bellie, I should have remembered that you get easily distracted by pretty things, do you forgive me?" asked the middle child.

Abraham released his sister at her urging and the little girl threw herself against Zach, "love you…Zachy." She cried.

"And I love you to Bellie."


	10. Chapter 10

Setting Things Straight

Emma snuggled into her husband's side and linked her arm in his as he skillfully guided the wagon out of the meadow. The 3 children in the back were talking softly about flying the kites and how much they enjoed it. Emma linked arms with her husband and he smiled at her as her steered the wagon along the dusty trail.

After 20 or so minutes passed, Adam hit a rut in the road with one of the wheels and it caused the wagon to veer sharply so that Emma fell into Adam.

"Sorry sweetheart, I misjudged that," he said.

"It's fine, it happens," Emma replied.

"Adam bent down and kissed his wife on the top of her head, "You OK, darling?" he asked after turning onto the main trail.

"Yes, it's been quite a day hasn't it?"

"Yes darling it sure has. The meadow sure is beautiful this time of year, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, the colours are so vivid and the range of different wild flowers assaults your senses, I can see why Joe used to take his sweetheart's there."

Adam chuckled, "Emma, you say that every time we go there. You know, I doubt Joe's been there in years, well since he's met Amelia anyway."

"Really Adam? I'm not sure how much privacy you get at the Ponderosa living with your father!"

Adam laughed, "No I guess not, but Amelia and Joe aren't married yet and Pa would kill Joe, old as he now is, if he found them in a compromising position!"

"Adam, ssh, the children!" scolded Emma.

"OH they're alright they've all been asleep for the past 10 minutes."

Emma turned around and saw that her husband was correct," How did you know, you haven't turned around since we left?"

"Well for one thing they're quiet and our children even whisper loudly….and the other….well I did have two much younger brothers to take care of and they always fell asleep on the way back from town or the lake when I was driving the wagon. Lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking I suppose. Plus they all got up much too early this morning, so I expect that they are "all tuckered out" as my brother Hoss would say!"

"OH. Well they look very angelic cuddled up together back there." Emma said as she snuggled back into her husband's side.

Adam chuckled softly," They always do when they're asleep, like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths!"

"Adam?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Did I do something to upset you when we were ready to fly the kites?" Emma asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?" asked Adam wishing that this conversation would happen later.

"Well I was going to talk to you at home about it, but seeing as the children are asleep….I saw a hint of a scowl earlier when I told you that we used to make kites back when I was a child and then a little later you frowned when I started flying the kite with Annabel."

"Darling, can't this conversation wait until we are back home?"

"Why is it that serious?" she asked in return.

"No, it's just that I'd rather wait until the children couldn't hear us, please sweetheart?"

"Oh OK. Can I just say then that I thought your idea to make and fly kites in the meadow today was a wonderful idea? The children and I enjoyed it and it gave Zach the chance to join in too."

"Thank you darling, I enjoyed it too," Adam said and he turned his head and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

"It's been an eventful day hasn't it?" Emma stated.

"Yes, not exactly the day I envisaged when I woke up this morning, but then it seems to have worked out OK in the end. Do you think that we will need to give Zach some more painkiller, before bed?" asked Adam.

"It would probably be a good idea; it will help him sleep anyway. Adam, what are you going to do about the children's candy?"

"I've been thinking about that, I did say no candy if they misbehaved and they are all going to bed early, straight after supper."

"I know you did, darling, but they did sacrifice their allowance for several weeks by the sounds of it to get our present. Don't you think you are being a little hard on them denying them the candy?"

"Sweetheart, my father always told me that you shouldn't reward bad behaviour, now how can I let them have the candy if they have misbehaved? Much as I agree with you Emma, we have to be consistent."

Emma leaned in and whispered in her husband's ear just in case the children were listening, "And so if that is the case, why did you buy the rock candy, Abraham's favourite?"

Adam turned his face to the side and grinned, "I never said he couldn't have it I just said he wouldn't get any today!"

Emma slapped her husband's arm playfully, "You stinker, you made me think that you were leaving him out!"

"Hey, I'm stern not cruel! You are right, darling, the children didn't have to do anything for us, but they did extra chores and saved their allowance to buy our present and we have to show them how much it means. But no candy today, they can have it in the morning to eat on the way to church."

"Oh Adam, can't they have one little piece before bed, please? I know that they've had their moments today but they haven't done anything really serious and they have already been punished for what they have done." Emma pleaded.

Adam sighed, "Alright, one piece, but then they go to bed and you my love owe me some mighty fine loving, to make up for teasing me this morning." He wrapped his arm around his wife and they sat that way whilst Adam steered the wagon back to the homestead.

* * *

"Abraham, Zach, Annabel? We're home, wake up," called Adam, as he pulled the reins and brought the wagon to a halt in the middle of the courtyard.

The 3 children woke at their fathers word's and yawned. "Annabel! Careful you hit my arm!" yelled Zach.

"Shut up Zach, it was an accident. She never meant too. I saw her stretching," said Abraham as he pulled his sister into a hug noticing that she had started to cry.

"I never said she meant it, I just asked her to be careful!"

"Hey now, stop that yelling back there! Zach, apologise to your sister," said Emma as she was helped down from the wagon by her husband.

"But she hit my arm, Mama, it hurts," replied the 7 year old.

"Did she hit your arm deliberately, Zach?"

Sniff, "No Mama."

"No that's right she didn't, Zach it was an accident so you apologise for yelling at her."

"Yes, Mama. Sorry Annabel," stated the young boy after his father had helped him down from the wagon. Adam ruffled the young boy's hair and whispered, "Thank you son. I know your arm hurts and it was probably settling down, your sister never meant to hurt you. Do you need any more or the doctor's medicine now or can you wait until bedtime, remember that it will make you sleepy."

"I don't want to feel sleepy papa, can I wait, please."

"Of course, perhaps your Mama can put some of the doctor's salve on for you, that might make it feel a little better. Why don't you go and ask her to do that for you, whilst Abe and I get the wagon unloaded."

"OK Papa."

Adam smiled at his son and gently pushed him in the direction of the house. "Annabel sweetie, come to the back and I'll help you down."

The little girl did as she was told and Adam picked the little girl up, kissed her on the cheek and lowered her down to the ground, "Go help Mama, sweetie," he said and he watched her run off into the house. "OK Abe, I guess it's you and me, can you unload the wagon please whilst I take care of the horses?"

"Sure, Pa," replied the young boy jumping down from the back of the wagon. Abraham unloaded the blankets, cushions, the two kites and the bag from the store and made several trips back to the house, whilst Adam unhitched the team and led them back into the barn. Undoing all of the reigns and braces Adam picked up a curry comb and brushed through the horses coats and when he was finished, he filled the feed troughs with oats and the water troughs with fresh clean water. Patting both horses on the flanks he left the barn and walked out to move the wagon from the middle of the courtyard.

Abraham had finished unloading the wagon and had just secured the back board when his father came from the barn, "Pa, do you want me to help you move the wagon?"

"No son, it's OK, I've got it, go wash up for supper."

"Yes, sir."

Adam lifted the front of the wagon and with a great heave, he pulled the wagon from the courtyard into its home by the side of the barn. Dusting himself off he went into the house to wash up.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Adam, Abraham said that he offered to help you with the wagon but you refused his help."

"Yes I did, because I did not need it and thought that you might need his help, laying the table or something."

"No, Annabel was a good little girl and she laid the table. Zach is resting on the sofa and I've already got supper on, it should be around 15 minutes. I thought we would have the rest of that cold brisket, mashed potatoes and beans, is that OK?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll just wash up. Have you changed Zach's bandage and put some salve on yet?"

"No, not yet, I was going to do it next."

"Well don't worry, darling, let me wash up and I'll do it. Abe? Thank you for offering to help with the wagon, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings by not accepting your offer, you understand that right?"

"Yes Pa."

"Good boy, now why don't you go and keep your brother occupied for a few minutes whilst I wash up."

"OK Pa."

Adam went to the kitchen and pumped some cold water into the bowl, grabbed the bar of soap and quickly washed the dirt and dust from his hands and face. He dried himself with a towel and returned to the family room, Grabbing the doctors supplies from the bag, Abraham had placed on the credenza he walked over to the sofa where Zach was resting.

Taking a seat on the sofa he asked his son to sit up. "Zach, when I take the bandage off the air will hit your arm and make it a bit sore at first, I'll try and be as careful as I can Ok?"

"Yes Papa," replied the young boy.

Adam untied the bandage and slowly unwrapped it from his son's arm removing the gauze as well.

"Ouch, Pp..papa….that hurts," stated Zach.

"I know, son, let me put the doctor's salve on and the new bandage and it will feel much better. Abe, can you distract your brother, please?"

"Yes sir. Zach, after church tomorrow, we're going to grandpa's, Uncle Joe will be there and maybe Uncle Hoss too, we can show them our kite and tell Uncle Joe how we flew it in the meadow…" said Abraham trying to get his younger brother to engage with him.

"Can I tell grandpa that I drew the eagle?" asked the younger boy eagerly.

"Yep, and young can tell him how you managed to fly the kite even with one hand."

"All done, Zach," said Adam. "That should start feeling better in a while and you can have some of the doctor's medicine just before bed.

Zach looked back at his father surprised that he was finished and he saw the new bandage. Slowly he moved his arm, it was still sore but it already felt a little better. "Thanks Papa."

"You're welcome, son. "

"Supper! Everyone to the table please!" yelled Emma.

* * *

After everyone, including Annabel had eaten their fill, Adam wiped his face with the napkin and he sat back in his chair, "Children, today has not been a gala day for any of you, however your Mama and I have spoken about it and we have decided that we wanted to acknowledge the sacrifice of your allowance to buy us such a lovely present for our anniversary. Therefore you may have one piece of candy before bed, but you will all still be going to bed after supper, this is not because you are being punished although that is what I said earlier. It is more because you have all been up a long time, having gotten up before the sun this morning and I don't want us to be late for church tomorrow. Your Mama and I will also be having an early night. Abraham, I purchased some rock candy for you, it is in the bag with the other candy."

"Thank you Pa, but you said I wasn't allowed any candy," said the 9 year old.

"I know I did and normally I would not have allowed you to have any for being rude and disrespectful to your Mama. However you and your brother and sister did not have to save your allowance or do extra chores to buy something special for your Mama and I but you did and I… no we… want to thank you all very much for that. So….you can all have one piece of candy, a short story and then bed and sleep, you can have the rest of the candy to eat on the way to church tomorrow."

"Children you may all leave the table and I think your Papa deserves a kiss and a thank you, don't you?" said Emma and seeing three nodding head she continued, " Go on then, go up and get ready for bed then come back downstairs and we will all sit and listen to your father read a story. Abraham, please help your brother with his nightgown."

"Yes ma'am," replied the older boy as he followed his younger brother and sister in thanking his father before heading off up the stairs.

10 minutes later, three children arrived back downstairs in their nightgowns and took a seat on the sofa. Emma and Adam were sitting in an armchair each and there was a pot of coffee on the table and 3 small cups of hot chocolate. "Annabel, your chocolate is still a little too hot for you even though I've added some extra milk, please be careful and blow it before you drink it," said Emma as she helped the little girl up onto the sofa.

"OK, who turn is it to choose the story?" asked Adam as he passed each child the small bag of candy he had purchased for them at the store.

"I think it's my turn Papa," replied Annabel, "But I want Zachy to choose tonight because I hurted him at breakfast.

"Now sweetie, we've been over this, you shouldn't have thrown your toast but you didn't mean to hurt your brother."

"Please Papa?"

"OK sweetie, but then you forget about it, OK? Zach already forgave you and you were punished for being naughty."

"Yes Papa," agreed the little girl and she snuggled up to her middle brother, "Zachy, you can choose the story."

"Well Zach, what story do you want?" asked Adam.

"Can we have Handsel and Gretel?" asked the middle child smiling at his younger sister. Annabel loved the story of Handsel and Gretel.

"Sure," said Adam, turning to the story in his book of Grimm's Fairy tales, he began.

* * *

When Adam finished the story, all 3 of his children had fallen asleep huddled up next to one another. "I told you they were tired," he chuckled.

"Yes and the hot chocolate probably helped that, still I think Abraham probably heard most of it and they know the story well enough already. I'll take Annabel up, can you manage both boys?"

"I think so, Abe will probably be OK to wake up and he'll walk, I'll carry Zach," replied Adam. Adam gently woke Abraham and then pried Annabel away from her other brother and passed her into her mother's waiting arms.

"Abe? Time for bed, can you walk in front of me and open the doors please, whilst I carry Zach up?" Adam said softly.

"Arrrrwwwhhh, Yes, Pa," yawned the oldest child.

"Good lad," Adam patted the boy on the shoulder and he put the injured arm on the younger boys chest and then picked him up carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping child. "Come one then Abe, let's get you and Zach to bed."

Adam followed his oldest up the stairs to the boys room and settled both of them into bed, pulling the covers up and tucking them both in. "Goodnight Zach, sleep tight," Adam said as he placed a kiss on the younger boys forehead. Then crossing back to his other child he leant down to do the same, "Goodnight Abraham, sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Pa, see you in the morning and Pa? Thanks for the candy."

Adam caressed the little boys face, "Abraham, you are a good boy most of the time and you are right, you are growing up and will need to be allowed to try things on your own, but try not to do it too fast, OK?"

The little boy smiled at his father, "Yes Pa."

"Goodnight, son," Adam said turning down the light and walking quickly from the room, shutting the door softly so that it clicked.

Adam walked down the stairs and found Emma clearing up the cups. "Annabel settle OK?" he asked.

"Yes, she's out cold. Let me just wash the supper things and then I'll join you in bed."

"No that's not fair, let me help you and then we can have our own early night," replied Adam following his wife into the kitchen.

* * *

Washing up done, Adam and Emma returned to their bedroom. Adam undressed, folded his cloths and pulled on his nightgown whilst Emma did the same and then Adam slid into bed and Emma sat at her dresser brushing through her long brown hair. Adam watched his wife brush the knots from her silky hair, enjoying the way that the hair flowed around and caressed her slender white neck_. 'Mmm, I think that neck needs some attention.'_

When Emma finished brushing her hair, she turned down the light and climbed into bed next to her husband and snuggled close to him. "Happy Anniversary, Adam," she said, turning her head to kiss him. The couple kissed passionately and Adam started caressing his wife's neck whilst planting soft kisses on his lips, and working his way down her face.

"Adam, please…..please stop doing that," said Emma breathlessly, as she tried to ignore the pleasure she was feeling from Adam's caressing and kisses.

"Mmm, but why darling, you promised to show me….just how much you love me, don't you remember….." said Adam between kissing his way up his wife's sweet slender neck, whilst he caressed her arm and shoulder, working his way gently down the soft white skin.

Pushing her husband away from her, Emma put her hand to Adam's lips, "Adam….please….I want to talk."

"About what, darling? I thought we had talked enough on the way home in the wagon," Adam said as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Well, I know that we did talk earlier but we never talked about what I really wanted to say," replied Emma.

Adam stopped caressing his wife and propped his head up on his hand with his elbow on the pillow, "Darling can't this wait until tomorrow? It's been such a trying day and all I want to do is show you how much I love you on our anniversary."

Emma turned onto her side and lay facing her husband. "I know you do and I do too, but we have to talk first." She paused, "Look Adam, I know that you were raised by your father who was on his own most of the time whilst raising you, but our children have two parents. I don't think that you mean to, but you undermine me when you take over the discipline of the children, even when you just scold them."

"What? When?"

"In town earlier today you did it, I was perfectly OK scolding Abraham but then you came and interfered. I can manage our children's discipline perfectly well! After all how do you think things go on around here when you are away on a cattle drive or something? Just because we disagree on spanking doesn't mean that I don't have my own way of controlling the children's behaviour!"

"You mean because I chastised Abraham in town earlier? Darling did you not see the scowl he gave you when you told him to get into the wagon?" Adam asked.

"No I didn't but that is beside the point! I told you I had handled the situation yet you felt the need to add to it," Emma stated angrily.

"Of for Christ's sakes, Emma. The boy was being disrespectful!"

"Then you should have told me," said Emma sitting up abruptly. "Adam, when the children see that you don't trust me to manage their discipline, then you are sending them the message that I am not to be listened to!" Emma took a deep breath and sighed, "Sweetheart, I need you to show me support. If the children complain to you, I need you to tell them to mind me and if you see them doing something then of course you must manage that but we are supposed to be equals in this family. You promised me that we would always have an equal say in the raising of our children. I don't always agree with you spanking them but I see that at times you are proved correct and that their behaviour does improve after a spanking."

Adam sat up and took his wife's small hands in his, "Emma we are equals, but sometimes I think that you are too soft on the children, especially the boys, they need a firm hand."

"Well that's as maybe, Adam, but we should then talk about it. I'm sure that as they grow older and experience teenaged tantrums then I will need to learn to be a little tougher on them, but for now I need you to allow me to discipline them **MY WAY**. If you don't like it or think that I am being too soft on them, then you should talk to me when we are alone and explain why and maybe I might think that you are right, don't you think?"

"Yes, OK. I'm sorry if you felt that I undermined you, I guess that even though we've been married 10 years I still fall back into the way I was raised, especially when the boys are disrespectful, it takes me back to helping Pa raise little Joe. Now there was a mischievous little boy that would have given our boys a run for their money! When Pa was away I'd often have to tan him for being sassy or down right disrespectful of everyone around him."

Emma smiled weakly at her husband and he grinned back, "So, Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Maybe!"

"Maybe? Why maybe?"

"Well, I think I deserve a proper apology don't you, Mr. Cartwright?" Emma said playfully.

"OH? Well….Mrs. Cartwright, I apologise for my behaviour in town today, I'd like to make it up to you by making love until the dawn's light comes. Would that be sufficient penance?" Adam said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Emma opened her lips slightly and she and Adam shared a passionate kiss, his tongue lightly flicking into her mouth and engaging with hers.

"Mmm, well Mr. Cartwright, I do believe that I can accept that apology," and Emma allowed her husband to lay her down whilst his hand gently unbuttoned her nightgown.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday - Part 1

Adam woke up at 5 am. Years of waking early to eat breakfast so that the wagon train could move on or being on cattle drives, had trained his internal body clock into knowing the correct time to wake. Even when he thought he would like a day where he could stay in bed, he still awoke at the same time every day, winter, spring, summer or fall.

For a moment he lay still, enjoying the quiet, with the faint sounds of birds singing outside the window. His mind wandered to the events of the day before and then settled on the memories of the slow, passionate lovemaking he and Emma had enjoyed to end off the day. Even after 10 years of marriage Adam felt just as much in love with his wife and counted his blessing every day that she was in his life.

With memories of his father's luck with women, Adam had worried that his life with Emma would be cut short by the family curse and had mentioned his worries to his father on more than one occasion. At each occasion Ben had looked sad but had advised his son that there was not any curse and that he had just been unlucky.

Ben had sat with Adam and explained that he missed each of the boy's mothers very much for very different reasons but consoled himself that he had a lasting reminder or each of them. And, that if that was god's plan for him then he had long ago accepted it, but that each man's journey was different.

When Emma had first announced that she and Adam were expecting, Adam had been ecstatic at the news but had very quickly become sorrowful and distant, causing Emma to cry onto the shoulder of her father in law. When Ben had finally managed to get the poor girl to tell him what the problem was, she had told Ben about Adam becoming distant and that she was worried that he wasn't ready to become a father. It was then that Ben made the couple sit down and talk and Adam chokingly admitted that he was scared that his wife would die in childbirth just like his own mother and he would have to spend the rest of his life without her. Thoughts of this very thing happening to him just like his father were all consuming and Adam had no way of dealing with them.

Adam smiled to himself at the memory of that conversation. Ben had been kind but firm when Adam had first refused to sit down and discuss his worries and stubborn as he was, Adam had fought his father all of the way. Stating that he would work things out in his own way and that then he would explain things to Emma. Of course Ben, knowing Adam's nature, had told his son that Emma deserved to know why Adam was worried and that isolating himself was just making her more upset.

Adam had countered that it was his life and that Ben should basically butt out. A huge argument had ensued outside the barn in the courtyard and had actually ended, only when Ben had lost his formidable temper and he had grabbed Adam's collar and dragged him into the barn and threatened to take a strap to him! Ben Cartwright was now an old man of 70, but even that day age 61, Ben had been much stronger than Adam had expected. Ben had been a strong man who had been kept in shape working on the ranch and although Adam was in his early 30's then, Ben's actions had caught him by surprise and it was this, more than Ben's threat to take a strap to him, that had pulled him out of his morose mood.

That day Ben had sat Adam down in the barn and for the first time in years, he stood before his son and wrapped his arms around him and Adam had cried out his worries. When he had recovered enough, Ben gave Adam his handkerchief after wetting it in the water barrel and Adam had cleaned himself up and then the two of them returned to the house to talk.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Adam sighed, _what would I have done without Pa that day. I would probably have forced Emma away with my selfish worries by isolating myself from her. Oh well it does no good to drag up old wounds, I suppose I had better get up._

Turning over onto his side, Adam propped himself up onto his elbow and softly stroked Emma's shiny, silky, long light brown hair which was now framing her pretty face. Emma lay oblivious to her husband's ministrations, her face relaxed and looking very angelic in the soft early morning light peeking through the gap in the curtains.

_I love you so very very much Emma Lorraine Cartwright. _Wanting very much to wake his wife for another session of lovemaking, but knowing that she would refuse it being Sunday, Adam leant forwards and kissed his wife's cheek lightly and then turned over and slowly got out of bed.

Dressed only in his summer cotton under-drawers, Adam crossed the room, washed quickly and then put on his work clothes. He would shave and dress in his Sunday best to go to church after doing the chores. Picking up his boots, Adam tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the bedroom door.

_I think I'll go and do the chores then get Emma that breakfast in bed she was hoping for yesterday. _Adam thought as he sat down on the armchair to pull on his boots.

Decision made, he went out to the barn.

* * *

In ¾ of an hour, Adam cleaned out the horse stalls and filled them with fresh straw, filled feed and water troughs, fed the chickens, collected the eggs and found a few carrots and a lettuce leaf for George the rabbit.

Returning to the house and noticing that the not one of the children were up, even Abraham who was normally the early bird, Adam smiled and took the eggs into the kitchen.

15 minutes later, a tray with a pot of coffee, two cups, a small jug of milk and the sugar pot with a spoon for Emma was prepared. A small pile of toast and a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon completed the tray which Adam carried carefully into his and Emma's bedroom and placed it on the dresser.

"Emma, sweetheart, I've brought you that breakfast in bed you wanted yesterday," he whispered before his lips touched Emma's in a gentle kiss.

Emma Cartwright opened her eyes and looked into her husband's as she opened her lips a little and Adam and she shared a more passionate kiss. Breaking apart before he turned his thoughts to something more passionate, Adam pulled back reluctantly. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning, Adam. That was a wonderful way to wake up; do you think you can greet me that way every morning?" Emma asked playfully.

"Well…. I could but….then I might forget about everything else I have to do," Adam replied, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Oh yes, well that would never do would it?" Emma replied chuckling.

"Nope and besides it's much harder to do that with our three children about. Perhaps we should get them to go and live with Pa fulltime instead, then it wouldn't matter so much," said Adam caressing his wife's breasts gently through her nightgown.

"ADAM CARTWRIGHT STOP IT!" Emma retorted playfully slapping his arms away.

"Well it was just a thought," Adam replied smiling.

"Well it's a thought that can get out of your mind, Mr Frisky."

Adam leaned in for another quick soft kiss and then pulled away and stood up before the tingling feeling in his groin turned into something more.

Collecting the tray from the dresser, Adam turned and stood with it near the bedside whilst Emma sat up and propped herself up with some pillows. Draping a teacloth on the bedclothes, Adam lowered the tray, "There you go ma'am, coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon and unburnt toast, just how you like it."

Emma looked at the spread before her and smiled, "It looks lovely darling, but what about the children?"

"I'll sit with them when they get up, it won't hurt for you to have your breakfast in bed for one day."

"Adam Cartwright, what would your father say? He'd be horrified that you didn't make everyone sit at the table together," Emma chided playfully.

"Hmm, well then let's not tell him," replied Adam smirking.

Biting into a slice of toast, Emma nodded, then she swallowed, "I won't tell him if you don't."

Adam chuckled and poured both of them a cup of coffee.

* * *

Hearing sounds coming from the main room, Adam rose from the bed and cracked open the bedroom door and poked his head around it. Seeing Abraham dressed in work clothes and heading for the front door he called to him. "Abraham, I've already done the barn chores."

The young boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father, "I'm sorry I'm up late Pa." he apologised.

"Don't be son, because you're not. I just got up and felt that you children and your mama could have a rest this morning. All of the chores are done so if you would like you can help me get breakfast ready instead."

Abraham's eyes lit up, "Can we make pancakes?"

Adam smiled, "Sure why not, why don't you go and get started cracking the eggs and I'll be right there." Abraham nodded and started for the kitchen whilst Adam turned back into his room. Crossing over to the bed he leant down and kissed Emma on the cheek, "Abe's up and we're making pancakes. Why don't you enjoy the rest of your breakfast and then come and join us, I'm sure that there will be a spare pancake or two if you want one."

"Thank you for the breakfast in bed. I won't be long."

"It was no trouble at all my dear, anything for my beautiful wife."

"Oh go on, go and help our son, before he tries to make those pancakes himself and sets the kitchen on fire." Emma said smiling.

"Anything you say," replied Adam and winking he left the room.

* * *

Adam and Abraham made a pile of pancakes, without burning any of them or getting the mixture stuck to the pan. "Ok son, go and get your brother and sister up and I'll get the table ready," Adam ordered.

"Ok Pa," agreed Abraham and he rushed off to do as he was told.

5 minutes passed and Adam was sitting at the table with a pile of pancakes and the various toppings awaiting his three children.

In a noise that sounded like a herd of buffalo's 3 children came running down the staircase. "No running in the house!" yelled Adam causing all three of the children to stop and look up.

"Sorry Pa. Sorry Papa!" chorused the three chastised children as they much slowly made their way to the table.

Abraham was still in his work clothes and boots; Zach was still in his night shirt but with his brown dressing down around him and slippers on his feet. Whilst Annabel had clearly tried to dress herself again, she was wearing a blue and white chequered dress, with red woollen tights and her shoes seemed to be on the wrong foot.

"Sit down please!" ordered Adam softly.

The children did as they were told and each of them looked down at their hands.

Adam saw the sad faces and felt a little guilty for yelling. "Look at me please," he ordered. The two boys looked up at their father but Annabel continued looking at her hands and the tears started to run down her face. "Oh sweetie there's no need to cry," Adam said as he rose from the table and rounded it to his little girl's chair. Bending down Adam lifted the little girls chin with his finger and turned it so that he could look into her eyes. "Papa's sorry for yelling, but you all know that you are not supposed to run in the house. In fact I remember reminding you all yesterday didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Yes sir," replied Abraham and Zach together.

"Annabel?"

The young girl sniffed, "Yes, Papa," she said quietly.

Adam pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and dried the tears from his little girl's eyes, "Sweetie, Papa doesn't like having to repeat himself, so you must not run in the house OK?" he said gently.

Sniff, "Yes, Papa," sniff replied the young girl.

"Good girl. And that applies to you boys too. I do not want to have to remind you again. I know that Abraham probably told you to hurry, Zach and that the pancakes would be getting cold, but if I have to remind you children about running in the house again in the near future then it will be early bedtimes. Am I being clear?"

"Yes Pa," "Yes Papa".

Adam wiped the last of the stray tears from Annabel's face and then quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek, "It's OK sweetie, Papa forgives you." Standing up Adam ruffled the little girl's curls and then reached out and did the same to Abraham and Zach. "All's forgiven boys, now let's not have to talk about running in the house again. "

Returning to his seat Adam sat down. "How is your arm this morning Zach?"

Zach flexed his arm slowly, "It's a little sore, Papa but it's not bad."

"Did you sleep OK, son? You were out cold when I came up in the middle of the night."

"Yes, Papa, the doctor's medicine and the salve you put on helped a lot. Do I need to have the bandage changing again?"

"Yes but it can wait until after we come back from grandpa's. If you need some medicine to help with the pain, then you may have some. We will take the medicine with us to church and then to grandpa's"

"Pa! The pancakes are getting cold!" Abraham whined.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Sorry Abe, you don't mind if I check your brother is ok do you?" Adam responded sarcastically.

Realising that he had been rude and that his father was actually being lenient with him compared to normal, the young boy blushed, "No sir, I'm sorry for being rude. Sorry Zach."

"Apology accepted. OK children serve yourself some pancakes. Zach, Abraham will cut yours up if you need help, won't you, son?" Adam said feeling his good mood dissipate.

Just then Emma emerged from her bedroom, dressed in her night shirt and a red dressing gown. Seeing Adam frowning she approached the table. "Adam?" she asked.

"Yes Pa, Here, Zach I'll help you," said Abraham and he put two pancakes on his brother's plate for him and then passed his brother the maple syrup, and raspberry preserve.

"Adam?" Emma asked again.

Adam pulled his wife towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's nothing Em, the children and I just had a few words that's all."

"Words?" Emma asked "What words?" she continued as she looked down at Adam.

Adam sighed, "The children were running down the staircase so I reminded them of the rules again! And then I was just asking after Zach's arm but I forgot about the pancakes getting cold and Abraham was KIND enough to remind me of that."

Realising Adam was being sarcastic and that his mood had changed dramatically from earlier Emma decide to take charge. "Well I think that everyone needs to remember their manners," she said, looking at Adam as she did so.

Adam winced realising that Emma had actually heard his words. _I'll speak to Abe before we leave and apologise._

Emma sat down in her normal chair and poured herself a coffee, she helped her youngest with the pancakes and toppings then sat back and watched Adam and the children eat. Apart from the occasional request to pass something, the breakfast table was quiet.

Breakfast complete, Adam ordered the children to go and change into their church clothes and Emma followed them up the stairs to help Annabel wash and dress. When they got to the top of the steps, Emma stopped the children, "Zach, can you manage by yourself or do you want me to help you?"

"I think I'll be OK Mama, I can put my arm in a shirt. Abe can help me with my pants, you will won't you Abe?" Zach asked his older brother.

Abraham nodded, "I can help Zach, Ma."

"Thank you Abraham, go on then please make sure that you put clean underclothes on. And wash behind your ears boys, we are going to grandpa's for lunch after church and I do not want Mai Ling to see dirty collars." Emma winked at her boys and then led her little girl into her room to get her ready.

15 minutes later Annabel and her mother emerged from the bedroom and made their way down the stairs hand in hand to find Adam sitting in his armchair, in his Sunday best. During the time his wife had been upstairs helping his little girl, Adam had washed the breakfast things, washed himself, shaved and dressed in his white church shirt, black tie, black pants and beige jacket.

Emma had dressed Annabel in a pale blue cotton dress with 2 cotton petticoats. The little girl also wore white tights and some shiny black leather shoes. Emma had also brushed and plaited the young girl's pigtails.

"Princess you look very pretty, why don't you come and sit with Papa whilst we wait for the boys and Mama to get ready?" Adam said sitting forwards and opening his arms.

Annabel let go of her mother's hand and ran into her father's open arms. Adam hugged his little girl and then lifted her onto his lap. "I'll do the washing up and then get ready Adam," Emma started.

"The breakfast things are already washed up, sweetheart and I've cleaned the kitchen up, don't worry. Just go and get dressed, darling and wear that pretty blue dress I like."

"The one with the ruffled sleeves?"

"Yes, that one. It sets off your fine figure and I love admiring you in it," Adam replied winking at his young daughter and tickling her at the same time. Annabel giggled and squirmed and Emma shook her head laughing and went off to get herself ready.

* * *

"Pa, I've helped Zach with his jacket but I can't seem to get his tie right," complained Abraham as the two boys walked down the staircase.

Dressed almost identically to their father with exception of their jackets which were black, both boys descended the last of the stairs.

"Here let me do it for you," replied Adam slowly lowering his little girl down to the ground.

Annabel sat herself down on the sofa and Abraham joined her, whilst Zach went to his father. Holding up the tie he said, "Pa, my arm hurts in this jacket, do I have to wear it?"

Adam quickly tied the tie around his son's neck, "No son not if it's hurting. I suppose the bandage is making the sleeve at little tight for you. Abe, go and get your old jacket please, the dark one that you grew out of last year."

Abraham started for the stair and holding the bannister he started to run before he heard the cough behind him. Stopping still he waited for the scolding but when nothing came he slowly walked up the stairs. Returning a few minutes later her stood at the top of the staircase, "This one pa?" he asked showing his father the coat.

"Yes, that one will do. Zach Abe's old coat may be a bit big for you but it will be loser on the sleeve. If it looks OK then I don't want you complaining about it being too big. You will be able to take it off after church, OK?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." Adam accepted the coat from his oldest and then helped Zach remove his coat and try his brother's on. "Hmm…" he said standing back, "It's a little big on the arm's length, how does it feel?"

"It doesn't hurt my arm, Papa but I can't see my hands."

Adam turned the arm sleeves up on the inside, "There, what about that? Does it feel OK?"

"It looks fine, Adam," replied Emma who has come up behind them.

"Zach, do you need some medicine before we leave?"

"Uhm… no, I don't think so mama, but Papa said we were taking the medicine and the salve with us. Can I ask for it if it starts hurting more?"

"Yes of course you can, baby," said Emma planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well then it seems everyone is ready is the buggy ready too?"

"No, not yet but Abe and I can do that right now, we'll be ready in a few minutes," replied Adam who strode off towards the door with his eldest in tow.

* * *

Whilst Adam and Abraham got the team hitched to the buggy, Adam took the opportunity to have a few words with his eldest. "Abe, I am sorry I was a little sharp with you at breakfast. You were right, the pancakes were getting cold and we had put a lot of effort into making them."

"No sir, you were right to scold me, I was a little rude. I didn't mean to be Pa. I know you only wanted to check on Zach and I should know better than to interrupt you."

"You should," Adam acknowledged, "but this time you were right and even if you weren't I was sarcastic towards you and that was not fair."

"What's sarcastic mean, Pa?"

"Well, son it's like being rude or disrespectful, to be sarcastic, one is saying something in a mean or hurtful way. If your mama was at the table then she would have been very upset with me for saying what I did to you and your grandpa…..well let's just say that if I was your age, it would have meant a trip to the barn for a discussion on manners."

"OH. Was grandpa very strict with you Pa?"

"Yep, very strict but always fair. You ask your uncles. You children get away with a lot at grandpa's that your uncles and I wouldn't have." Adam laughed, "your Uncle Joe now….. he was always finding new ways to see if he could get out of a punishment but it never worked.

"Pa, will you tell me some stories about what it was like when you were little?"

"Yes I will Abe, but not right now, we need to get this buggy hitched and get to church." Adam said cinching the last strap. "There that should do it, go and tell you mama we're ready will you please." Adam said patting his eldest softly on the back.

"OK Pa," said the young boy running back to the house.

* * *

Emma made sure that everyone visited the outhouse prior to getting into the buggy.

After settling the children into the back of the buggy on the long leather bench seat, Adam helped Emma into the front and then climbed up beside her. "Everyone ready?" he asked and when he received a chorus of yes's he released the brake, clicked the reigns and led the team out of the courtyard and onto the trail to town.

* * *

"Grandpa, Uncle Joe!" cried out three children as Adam pulled the buggy up outside the church. Ben, Little Joe, Amelia, Hoss and Caroline, Hoss' wife were all standing on the church porch talking and they all waved when they saw the buggy come into the church yard.

Hoss and Little Joe helped the children and Emma down from the buggy as soon as Adam set the brake.

"Emma, you sure do look pretty in that there dress, doesn't she Joe?" said Hoss lowering his sister-in-law down to the ground.

"Yep, she sure does," agreed Little Joe, helping first Annabel then the boys from the buggy.

There was a small tug at Joe's leg and he looked down, "And me, Uncle Joe am I pretty?"

"And you my little niece, why you as pretty as a princess," he said lifting the young girl up into his arms.

"Does that mean a knight will want to come rescue me? Like in the stories, Uncle Joe?" replied Annabel, throwing her arms around her Uncle's neck and kissing his cheek.

Little Joe laughed and then the two of them rubbed noses, "Yes sweetie, when you are older I'm sure many knights will come to court you, but I'm not sure that you need rescuing, just yet" Joe chuckled before he lowered the little girl to the ground again where she immediately set off towards her grandfather. "Grandpa!"

Ben bent down and put his hand out and took the little girls hand in his, "Well now, who is this fine pretty lady I see before me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Grandpa! It's me Annabel," replied the 5 year old.

Ben squinted at the child and then leant a little nearer, before leaning back, "Why so it is, now I see the resemblance. My you've grown, almost a young lady now aren't you?"

The little girl stood straighter at her grandfather's words and both Emma and Adam looked at each other and chuckled.

"So young lady, do you have a hug for your grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Uh huh," replied the young girl and she wrapped her arms around him. Ben hugged the child to him but then feeling his knees seizing up he started tickling. Annabel quickly released her grandfather and he stood up slowly. Gently ruffling the little girl's hair he held out his hand and she grabbed it and held on tight.

"Abraham, Zach, and how are you boys?" Ben asked at the two of them standing beside him.

"I'm fine grandpa, are your knees hurting you this morning?" replied Abraham.

"Yes a little, but not too much that I can't give you a hug, now come here young man."

Abraham gratefully walked into the one armed hug and then smiled up at his grandfather who smiled down in return. "No need to feel ashamed about getting a hug from your grandpa in public son."

"And what about you, Zach? How are you? You look at little pale. What's wrong? Do you feel ill?"

"I'm OK, grandpa, just a little sore." Zach replied.

"Sore? Why what has happened."

"I hurt my arm."

"How?" asked Ben.

Zach looked down at his feet and mumbled something Ben couldn't hear.

"Zach, I can't hear you, come closer and tell grandpa what happened?"

Zach shook his head and remained where he was, causing Ben to frown. "Adam? What is going on? How did Zach….. " Ben asked sternly turning to his eldest.

"I'll tell you after church, Pa. Now we better get inside. I see the reverend has already gone in." Ben frowned at his son's evasive answer but nodded and with his granddaughter in one hand and his eldest grandson in the other he turned to go into the church. Adam put his arms around the shoulders of his middle son and the rest of extended Cartwright family all filed into the church.

* * *

After thanking the reverend for the service the members of the congregation filed out and Ben shook hands with a few of his friend and other prominent town's people. Walking outside he put on his hat and looked around to find his eldest son. Spotting Adam standing talking to friends from town with Emma, whilst Hoss, Caroline, Little Joe and Amelia stood talking to the children, Ben made his way over to them.

"May I talk to you son?" Ben asked tapping Adam on the back in the middle of a break in conversation.

Excusing himself, Adam followed Ben to the edge of the church yard. Under some trees there had been a bench put in and Ben gestured to the bench. Both men sat and turned to face each other. "OK son, now what is going on with Zach?"

"He got burnt yesterday morning at breakfast."

"How did it happen? Is it a bad burn? Have you seen the doctor?" Ben questioned quickly.

Adam raised his hand to stop his father in his tracks. "It was an accident at the table Pa. He has burnt his forearm. Yes it is quite a bad burn but Doctor Martin has taken a look and it will heal just fine, probably without any scar at all. Doctor Martin has given us some salve made to one of Hop Sing's old recipes and some medicine for the pain which also helps Zach sleep. You probably noticed the jacket he's wearing today is a little too big, well that's because it's Abe's one that he's just grown out of. Zach's jacket was a little too tight to wear today due to the bandage."

"This accident at the table, what exactly happened?"

"Ah, Pa, come on, that's not important, what is important is that Zach will be sore for a week or so but he will be fine." Adam went to stand but was stopped by Ben's firm grip on his arm.

"Adam, it is important, my grandchild has been hurt and I want to know how. Now tell me what happened , please, or are you avoiding something?"

Adam glared at his father, "No Pa."

Ben glared back at Adam, "Well then why are you being so evasive, Adam?"

Adam sighed; Ben was in one of those moods that meant that Adam was not going to be able to distract him from constantly asking questions. "Look Pa, it was coffee that burnt his arm, freshly brewed coffee. I lost control of the coffee cup in my hand and it hit the table and splashed all over Zach's arm. Are you happy now?" he asked angrily.

Ben shook his head, "No not really. Look Adam I'm sorry, I was just so concerned and you were avoiding answering me. You know I always thought being a father was hard work but I feel even more protective of my grandchildren."

Adam sank back against the bench and rubbed his head with his right hand, "I'm sorry too, Pa. I overreacted and I should have just told you. The truth is that I was a little embarrassed about it all, I know I couldn't have donw anything to stop it happening but that doesn't make me feel better and I was a little worried that people would think I'm a bad father."

"Adam, no one I know would think of you as a bad father, or are you thinking that I or your brothers would see you that way?" Ben asked carefully looking at his son.

"Truthfully, yeah Pa, I was worried that you might think I am too lenient with my children compared to how you raised us. And, that well if I had been more of a disciplinarian then the children would have learnt things much earlier." Adam sighed and Ben frowned.

"Adam, you are doing the best you can in raising your children. I understand that everyone's methods are different just as every child is different. If I have given you the impression I don't approve of the way you handle your children's discipline then I'm sorry if I've caused offence and you must tell me when I do so. Now, what did happen?"

"Annabel threw her toast at me in temper, knocking the cup from my hand. She's been terribly upset about it as her brother got hurt and although I spanked her….." Adam held up his hand, "Not for hurting her brother, that was an unintentional accident. I spanked her for losing her temper after explaining that I did not blame her for Zach getting hurt. Well, Pa even though I spanked her and she apologised to Zach and received his forgiveness, I think she still feels guilty and I know you, you will want you to also tell her off. The fact is that she has been punished enough and I think seeing her brother in pain will be a better teacher than the adults around her reminding her of what happened."

Ben placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Thank you for telling me the complete story son. You handled the situation perfectly. And I promise I won't scold her, but if she tells me about it all, are you Ok with me reminding her that sometimes the consequences of our actions are not always what we think that are or something along those lines?"

Adam turned his head to face his father, "Yeah Pa, I'd happy for you to do that, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome son. Adam, you really are a good father and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Pa. That really means a lot you saying that," Ben smiled and patted Adam on the thigh. "Right then, I suppose we better get back to the others, before they start to get worried" and then both men stood up and returned to the rest of the family.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday - Part 2

When Adam and Ben arrived back to the front of the church where the rest of the family was waiting, chatting happily, Annabel released herself from her Uncle Joe's hand and ran over to them. "Papa, can I go to Grandpa's in his buggy, pleassssse?" she pleaded.

Adam bent down on one knee and put his arm around his daughter, "Well I don't know about that sweetie, have you asked Grandpa if that's ok yet?" he asked softly.

"Uhm…no, Papa." The little girl replied shyly before turning her face towards her grandfather, "Grandpa, can I…"

"May I," corrected Adam automatically.

Annabel scowled at her father, annoyed at being corrected in front of her grandfather, but quickly decided to do as her father requested, when she received a light swat on her backside, knowing that Adam was actually giving her a warning. "Grandpa, MAY I ride back to the ranch with you, please?"

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Pa that's ok with me." Adam replied.

Ben looked down at his little granddaughter and smiling he held out his hand, "Of course you can princess."

Annabel smiled and grabbed hold of her grandfather's hand, "Thank you, Grandpa, Papa," the small child said as she kissed her father on his cheek.

"That's ok sweetie, but you mind Grandpa, young lady and no scowling if you can't get your own way. Remember Grandpa has a hard hand and isn't afraid to use it, even on little princesses."

"I'll be good, Papa," promised the little girl.

Adam stood up and walked with Ben and Annabel the last few yards to the rest of the family.

As soon as Annabel was near to her brothers she announced loudly that she was going to ride home with Grandpa.

Of course, that started the boys off, "Grandpa, may I go as well?" asked both boys at once.

Adam leant over and whispered in his father's ear, "I could have told you that would have happened, Pa. You know you've just opened a can of worms for yourself, don't you?"

"Yes, I figured that would happen," laughed Ben, "but it's fine with me, son, provided you and Emma don't mind of course."

"No, we don't mind at all, but you might want to reconsider it, they can be a real handful when they're excited."

"Adam! I raised 3 boisterous young boys on my own, I think I can handle my grandchildren," Ben said indignantly.

Adam chuckled, "Yeah Pa, you keep telling yourself that," replied Adam quietly as the two young boys came and stood in front of their grandfather.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, so can we come with you?" asked the boys.

Ben opened his free arm and both boys rushed to cling to him, "Yes of course you can. My aren't I popular today?" he exclaimed.

"Yay! We're going home with Grandpa. Can we stop at the lake on the way, huh can we Grandpa, can we?" yelled the two young boys.

"We'll see, boys, now go and kiss your mama and get in the buggy and wait for me, you too princess." Ordered Ben quietly. The children left to go and do as they were told.

Ben watched the children get into the buggy, Abraham helping his sister and then his brother up, and then he pulled Adam back away from the other adults, "Adam, Joseph and Amelia rode in with me today, would you taken them back with you please?"

"Sure Pa," replied Adam.

"Thank you and Adam….. try and find out what is going on with that brother of yours will you? He's been daydreaming and distant lately and I'm fed up of asking him what is wrong, it's beginning to affect his work and I can't let it go on much longer." Ben said quietly.

Adam raised his eyebrow, "You got any clue as to what may be wrong, Pa?"

"No but if I don't find out soon, I might resort to the old fashioned way of getting your brother to talk."

"Pa, he's 26 not a young kid."

"I am aware of that," snapped Ben, "but he is still my son and I cannot let the hands see him defying me. If he were one of them, I would have already fired him. I don't want to do that son, but it's either that or give resort to other methods to get him to concentrate and in the past I found them most effective. What would you do?"

Adam smirked at the thought of Joe's reaction to Ben trying to treat him like a little boy. "I'll talk to him, Pa. Hey would you really give him a tanning?"

"You better believe it, son. On a ship, discipline is exacted whatever your age and I'd rather he hate me for a while for that, then have to send him away."

"I'm sure it won't come to that, Pa. I'll talk to him and see if he is prepared to confide in me, OK?"

"Thank you son, I'll see you at home."

Adam followed his father to the buggy, "You children behave for Grandpa, you hear me? No wandering off or disobeying Grandpa or not only will Grandpa discipline you at the time, when you get to the ranch you will get the same from me, clear?"

"Yes Pa," Yes, Papa!" chorused the children.

"And Zach, mind that you don't get that bandage wet or taking it off will hurt a lot more. Actually Pa, wait a moment whilst I get you a spare bandage and the medicine, just in case Zach needs it." Adam said and he went to their buggy and returned with a bag. "The dosage is written on the bottle, Pa. Zach, if you need some painkiller you make sure you ask Grandpa, and don't try and fight through the pain."

"I promise, Papa," replied the young boy from the back of the buggy where he was sitting cradling his arm.

"Good boy, Abe, keep an eye on your brother for me will you please?"

"I sure will, Pa," replied the older boy.

Ben climbed into the front seat next to Annabel, "We'll see you back at the ranch in a couple of hours, son. Ask Mei Ling to hold lunch until 3 will you please? Adam."

Adam saw that the 3 children in the buggy were already clearly in an excited state. _I hope they behave for him, but I expect at least one of them will be ending up with a sore backside before the day is out._ Turning his attention back to his father, he said, "I will, Pa…. and good luck," and he winked and stepped back and slapped one of the horses on the rump.

"Harrumph," was Ben's answer as he urged the team on.

Adam laughed as he joined his wife, brothers and his sister-in-law and future sister-in-law and everyone waved to the children as they drove out of the church yard.

"What's so funny, Adam?" asked Hoss.

"It's, Pa….I only told him that taking all 3 of our children was a recipe for disaster as they can be a real handful, even for Emma and I, when they are excited. And, well, he reminded me that he brought the 3 of us up and that we weren't angels either." Adam continued to chuckle, "Trouble is Pa was a lot younger then and probably had a bit more patience. I wouldn't be surprised if he came home later tearing his hair out and complaining about the 3 of them getting on his last nerve. Of course Pa forgets that he never had to deal with all 3 of us being school age at the same time, as I had finished school by the time that Joe was starting."

"Adam, I don't think you are being fair. Abraham is very responsible. Zach is hurt so he won't want to play much anyway and Annabel, well she loves her grandfather and I doubt she would disobey him," said Emma, feeling the need to defend her children even in front of her brother-in-laws.

Adam winked at his brothers but kissed his wife lightly on the lips, "I hope you're right, darling. Joe? Amelia? Pa asked if we could take you back with us, I hope that is ok."

"Fine with me older brother, we can talk about the ranch plans this week on the way and Amelia and Emma can sit in the back and catch up on their womenfolk talk." Replied Joe trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice and making it sound like he was carefree.

"Good then that's settled. How about seeing as Pa is taking the children to the lake, that we all stop off at the meadow for a while on the way back?"

"Oh yes that would be lovely," said Amelia, "the meadow looks so pretty at this time of year." _And besides I want to speak privately to Emma and Caroline._

"I agree the meadow is very beautiful at the moment. Actually we stopped there yesterday on the way back from town," Emma said as she Adam helped her up into the front of their buggy.

"Hoss? Caroline? Would you like to join us for a stroll around the meadow?" asked Adam as he climbed up next to Emma, seeing that little Joe was helping Amelia into the back of the buggy.

""What do you think, honey, shall we join them?" Hoss asked Caroline.

"Oh yes, lets. Yes, we loved to Adam. A walk in the meadow should work up a nice appetite for the huge feast Mei Ling is sure to serve up," replied Caroline and she put her arm around Hoss and walked with him to their surrey.

Eventually everyone was ready and Adam started the horses up and led them out of the courtyard with Hoss guiding his buggy only a few yards behind.

* * *

"Eric, do you think Amelia and Joe are going to tell them?" asked Caroline as she snuggled into her husband.

"Lordy, I hope so, keeping things a secret is dam…I mean mighty hard work. Sorry honey, forgot myself for a minute," Hoss apologised when he realised who he had sitting with him.

Caroline shook her head into Hoss' chest, "It's alright, sweetheart I know you just forgot who you were with."

Hoss blushed a little and concentrated on guiding the wagon out onto the main trail out of town.

After 10 minutes they turned at a Y junction in the road and began down the trail that led to the ranch as the meadow was located not far down this trail. "Caroline, you know I love you more than life itself, don't ya?"

Caroline pulled back from her husband and looked up and saw him blushing. _Gosh he looks so sweet when he blushes. _"Yes Eric of course I do, why?"

"Well…..it's been two years now and you ain't with child yet, what if I'm not man enough to give you all that you wanted?"

"Eric, YOU ARE all that I've ever wanted. You are a good, kind man who loves me with all of his heart and I couldn't wish for more. And nothing can match the love I feel for you. Nothing would give me more pleasure in this life than to give you a fine strong son. One who grows up to be as big and strong as his father, who loves animals and is honest and gentle and has the same sense of right and wrong."

"Or a daughter who's as pretty and smart and even a little bit feisty like her mother? Yes that would be mighty fine too," added Hoss.

"Exactly, honey. I know that we both want children but if it is not to be then it's God's wish and we will have to just accept it. Now, why do you think that you are not man enough for me?"

"Well…. Dadburnit, Pa had 3 boys by the time he was my age and Adam has got 3 and well….. the boys in the bunkhouse have been asking why I ain't ….well you know…."

"Put me in the family way?" asked Caroline, smirking when Hoss blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah…exactly." Admitted Hoss.

"Eric, it will happen, probably when we least expect it. And,….." Caroline brought her head close to Hoss' ear, "we can see if we can't give nature a little help when we get home tonight." She whispered.

"Honey, don't say them things out here, someone will hear us!"

Caroline lightly slapped Hoss' arm, "Oh don't be silly, the other buggy is far enough in front and no one else is within miles. "

"I know, but what if my brothers can hear you? Sound does travel out here quite a way you know!" Hoss whispered.

"Not if we whisper Eric and besides, we're married, it's natural and your brothers won't think any badly of us, even if they did hear us talking about it." When Hoss started to frown, Caroline laughed softly, "You are still shy talking about things outside of the bedroom aren't you? You are very sweet, Eric."

Hoss smiled, "And you are a feisty little minx who embarrasses me just for the fun of it. Oh yes you do, honey, but you know what, I wouldn't change you for the world." Hoss beamed and slowing the horses down he turned towards his wife.

"Now that's the smile that I want to see, I'm sorry I'm so open talking about things, Eric it just the way I was raised. I'll try to be more reserved shall I?"

Feeling impulsive, Hoss stopped the wagon and drew his wife into a deeply passionate kiss, when they broke away; Adam's buggy was at least 100 yards ahead of them, "Why Eric Cartwright! Such an open display of affection, what would your brothers say?" Caroline teased.

Hoss smirked, "Probably they'd just be jealous of the beautiful woman I was kissing." And both Hoss and Caroline laughed loudly.

When the laughter died off, Hoss leaned in for another kiss and this time it was a slow lingering kiss, with Hoss putting his hands either side of his wife's face. When it was done he broke away, "I'm sorry I'm not good at being open about my feelings for you, sweetie, but I just don't feel comfortable with that when other people can see."

"Well I understand that I guess, and no one can see us now, but your brothers might come back to find out what has happened to us, if we don't hurry and catch up. Come on, let's go and catch up and we can be more affectionate at home later when you feel more comfortable. I love you just as you are Eric Cartwright and don't you forget it."

"No ma'am, I won't," replied Hoss seriously and he grabbed the reins and set the horses at a quick canter to catch his brother's buggy up.

* * *

Adam heard the sound of horses travelling quickly behind him and reflexively his hand went to his gun as did Joe's before they looked over their shoulders and saw that if was just Hoss and Caroline in the buggy. Slowing the buggy he was driving down, Adam waited for Hoss to catch up and pull beside them. "You have a problem back there?" he asked.

"Nope, just had to stop for a minute and I didn't think you would get so far ahead. Wanna race the last mile to the meadow?"

"What with the girls in the back, are you crazy, younger brother?"

"Aw come on, Adam are you chicken? It's only a mile and the trail is pretty good." Replied Hoss.

Joe nudged, Adam, "Yeah come on, Adam, I'm sure the girls won't mind."

Adam frowned but called over his shoulder, "Hoss want to race us to the meadow, I said no, but Joe's keen, what do you think?"

"A race? Yeah that'll be fun," replied Amelia, who was used to Little Joe racing the buggy when he tried to show off to her and secretly she was excited to see just how good a driver Adam was.

"Emma?"

"Sure why not, honey, I trust you," replied Emma, nudging Amelia and gesturing to the edges of the buggy. Although Adam was normally a responsible man, he did on occasion ride fast with Emma on horseback before the children had been born and secretly Emma missed the thrill.

"Alright Hoss, seems that the girls don't mind at all. Looks like you are on younger brother. Last one to the meadow rides the fence line and stocks the line shacks all week, deal?"

"That mean that Joe and you both do it if I win?" asked Hoss who hated riding the fence line and restocking the line shacks.

"No if I lose I'll do that and you can think of something else you hate for Joe to do, fair?"

"Alright! Hold on Caroline. On three, Adam?"

"Ready when you are," replied Adam, tightening his hands around the reins. "Hold on tight, girls."

"Alright, one, two, three…..hee ya…" yelled Hoss urging his horses on.

Adam had a slower start than his younger brother, but he was a skilled driver and he soon drew level with Hoss' buggy, "See you later, slowcoach," cried Little Joe as Adam urged his team on and they took the lead.

"Hoss, please be careful," pleaded Caroline as her husband hunched himself over and yelled at the horses to give everything they had.

The meadow came into view and Hoss managed to draw almost level when Adam's buggy wheel hit a rock buried in the rut in the road and he was jolted off course. Hoss' team passed Adam but he pulled them up quickly and he turned in his seat and yelled, "Adam! Joe!"

Adam and Joe between them managed to stop the buggy from turning over but it was a close run thing and it was probably on the extra weight in the buggy which stopped it from turning over. Both Emma and Amelia screamed when the buggy lurched sideways and by the time that the buggy stopped they were sobbing hard. Adam and Joe jumped down from the buggy quickly and helped them down from the buggy and held their partners tightly to them.

"Are you all OK?" Hoss called as he steered the buggy over with Caroline sobbing by the side of him.

Adam nodded his head and held Emma tightly as she continued to sob heavily. Hoss climbed down from his buggy and quickly helped Caroline down, who immediately ran over to Amelia and Joe.

"What happened, Adam?"

"The wheel hit a rock in the road, Hoss. I didn't see it. It must have been stuck in one of the ruts."

"God, Adam, I'm sorry, I shouldn'ta suggested a race."

"It's alright, Hoss, don't blame yourself. Everyone is going to be just fine; we all got spooked is all. Joe? Amelia? Are you both OK?"

"Let me take her, Joe," Caroline said softly as she stood beside the younger couple.

Little Joe looked down at his fiancé and saw her pale face and then he looked at Caroline, "Come on Joe, let me settle her down," Caroline said and she began to put her arms on Amelia.

Joe nodded and slowly released his arms from Amelia. Caroline gently escorted the young girl away from the others and seated her on a rock and kneeling down in front of her she put her arms around her and whispered softly to her whilst Joe stood watching unsure of himself.

Adam kissed Emma on the top of her head and said, "Guess I should have stuck to my guns and refused to race, huh honey?" Emma wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled weakly. "No, it's not your fault; we all wanted to do it. I missed the thrill of riding fast on horseback and you wouldn't have agreed if Amelia and I hadn't. Oh, Adam I was so scared that we were going to tip over."

Adam held his wife tightly, "Yes, me too," and he clasped her into his chest and softly kissed her on the head whilst his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of what could of happened and he mentally kicked himself for being so reckless. _Lucky we're too old for a tanning or Pa would set my and the others backsides on fire if he found out._

"Joe? You OK?" Hoss asked his younger brother who stood watching everything around him as if he was in shock.

"Joe?" Hoss repeated when he received no response.

This made Adam look over at his younger brother, "Joe?"

"Huh?" Joe replied looking weakly at his older brothers.

"Hoss and I have been asking if you were OK."

"Oh, yeah I guess…..Amelia sure seems shook up. I'm gonna go and…."

"Leave her to Caroline, Joe." Said Hoss stopping his younger brother in his tracks with his arm.

"No, she needs me, I should be comforting her."

"Joe, look at me," commanded Hoss sternly causing even Adam to look at him.

Little Joe looked up at his brother, "Let Caroline settle her Joe, she's just shook up and Caroline is trained to deal with shock." Hoss said softly reminding them all, that prior to Hoss and Caroline marrying, that she had been a nurse in the hospital in San Francisco.

"Let me go and help, Adam," said Emma, looking up at him. "Amelia and I are close."

"Are you sure that you are OK?" Adam asked softly.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm fine, honey. Why don't you boys go and see to the buggy wheel and leave Caroline and I to see to Amelia?"

"Alright, sweetheart. Come on Hoss, Joe, let's go and see how damaged the wheel is." Said Adam, putting a hand lightly on each of his brother's shoulders and turning them towards the buggy.

* * *

30 minutes later and Adam and Hoss had managed to reseat the wheel on the buggy, whilst Little Joe took care of the horses.

* * *

"Joe?" said a soft voice from behind them.

Little Joe turned and saw Amelia standing a few feet away from him. Dropping the reins on the ground he ran to her and scooped her into his arms. "Oh sweetheart, I was so worried, are you OK?"

"I'm OK, I'm sorry if you were worried. I was just so scared, Joe. Caroline and Emma were too but….Joe, I feel like I acted like a baby, can you forgive me?"

Little Joe hugged his fiancé even tighter, "Sweetheart, you were scared, it's OK, there's nothing to feel guilty about and I'm real sorry that I suggested taking part in the race. If you had gotten hurt…I..I don't know what I would of done. I…I …can't live without you…"

"Oh, don't Joe, it was my fault too. I should never have urged Adam on, it's just that I missed the thrill of riding fast. Joe, I feel a little silly and light-headed; can we go and sit down somewhere?"

"Yes, sweetie, come on." Replied Joe and he led her away from the others and into the meadow where he sat her down on the rocks where Zach and Annabel had sat the day before. Leaving her there Little Joe ran to the creek where he took of his bandana and soaked it, wrung it out and he rushed back to Amelia, "Here, sweetheart this should make you feel a little better," he said laying it on the back of her neck.

"Ah, that feels good."

Little Joe sat down beside his future wife and he held her hand with his left as he wrapped his right around her shoulders. "sweetie, I've got to learn to not be so irresponsible now, as I have you. I'm really sorry I allowed you to be at risk of getting hurt.I love you so much and I want you to be with me forever."

Amelia started sobbing and Little Joe pulled her into his chest and rubbed at her back, "Don't cry, sweetheart, you're alright now and so am I," Joe whispered.

"But Joe….what if…."

"Everything will be OK sweetie, I promise." Joe said as his kissed Amelia lightly on the top of her head and rocked them back and forth.

They sat there on the rock for some time, whilst the two other couples comforted each other.

* * *

"How is Amelia, really?" Hoss whispered in his wife's ear.

"She's fine, she was shook up but that's all." Caroline whispered back as she and Hoss made their way to sit on a fallen tree that laid at the edge of the meadow.

* * *

**Sometime later…..**

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to have a talk with Joe about something; do you feel up to sitting with Amelia for a while?" Adam asked as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Why don't you, Joe and Hoss, go off for a walk together and give us girls a chance to talk?"

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Emma and they walked hand and hand over to Hoss and Caroline. When they were near enough, Adam coughed loudly to attract his brother's attention as he and Caroline were deep in the midst of a whispered conversation.

When Hoss looked up Adam said, "Hoss, I need to talk to Joe about something and I thought you could come too and the girls can catch up and keep an eye on each other."

"Alright, we need to talk anyway," replied Hoss. Hoss kissed Caroline on the lips softly and then stood up and both couples walked over to where Little Joe and Amelia sat.

Felling that Hoss clearly knew more than he did about what was wrong with their little brother, Adam was anxious to find out not only for his father's sake but for his as well. "Joe, let's leave the girls alone to catch up and we can go down to the creek."

"No! Joe, please don't leave me," pleaded Amelia softly, clinging to Little Joe.

"Sorry Adam, she needs me, I got to stay here."

"Joe," Emma spoke quietly.

Joe turned his head towards his sister-in-law.

"Joe, go with your brothers, Caroline and I will stay with Amelia," said Emma as she placed her hand on his arm.

Little Joe sighed, realising that there was an ulterior motivate going on, He looked up at Hoss who nodded at him. "Alright. I won't be long, darling. I'll be right back." And he disentangled himself slowly from Amelia and Caroline quickly took his place, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "Don't worry Amelia; they'll be back before you know it." Emma sat down on the other side of Amelia and put her hand on the younger woman's back and started rubbing circles slowly to comfort her and the men wandered off towards the creek.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

"Hey sweetie, would you like to help Grandpa steer the buggy?" Ben asked Annabel.

"Oh yes please, Grandpa," replied the little girl excitedly. Ben helped the little girl climb onto his lap and with his arms around her he showed her how to hold the reigns. Holding them lightly himself, he let his granddaughter pulled the reins and steer the buggy slowly towards the lake, giving words of guidance softly to correct errors and word so of encouragement when Annabel correctly tugged the reins.

After 10 minutes of this Annabel grew tired of concentrating, "Grandpa, I'm tired, can you do it now?" she asked quietly.

"Alright, princess, you did very well. Why don't you just sit here on my lap and hold on whilst I steer and then you can watch and learn that way."

"OK, Grandpa," replied the little girl and she let go of the reins and wrapped her arms around her grandfather's waist.

In the back seat, Abraham and Zach sat and ate the rest of their sweets and chatted happily about what they would do when they got to the lake. Both of them wished very much to get some fishing done and hoped that Annabel wouldn't whine too much about it. "Abe, I can't put my worms on with my arm like this, can you do it for me?"

"Yeah, what are we gonna use for a line?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that, God I wish it wasn't Sunday, if I was wearing my normal clothes I would have had some string in my pockets." Whined Zach.

"Zachariah, did I just hear you cursing using the lord's name?" Ben said loudly.

"Uhm, y..yes s..sir. Sorry, Grandpa." Zach apologised quickly.

"And so you should be, young man. I hear you doing so again and I will put you over my knee, you hear me?"

"Yes Grandpa," Zach replied quietly.

"Grandpa, we couldn't go fishing yesterday as we had to take Zach into town, can we have a little time to fish today, please?" asked Abraham.

"I expect so, there should be plenty of readymade poles about, Zach, if you are looking for string to use as a line, you can always use my bootlaces. That is what we used to do when I was your age you know," said Ben reminiscing.

Abraham smiled and nudged his younger brother, "Thanks Grandpa. See Zach, Grandpa had string of sorts and we can tie the worms on the end."

"Aw, Grandpa, I don't wanna do stupid fishing," whined the 5 year old little girl in his lap.

"Now Annabel don't be selfish, the boys can fish for a while and then we can do something you like. Boys, we will only have about an hour at the lake so I don't want you complaining when I tell you to stop fishing alright?"

"OK, Grandpa." Agreed both boys.

* * *

"Annabel, sweetie, wake up, we're here," called Ben softly as he caressed the young girls hair.

"Ahhhhhh, hi Grandpa," Annabel said as she yawned, opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Ben smiled down at his granddaughter, "Come on sleepyhead, let's get the horses watered and then we can set the boys up fishing then you can help me find some pretty flowers to put on the table at lunch."

Ben helped Annabel off of his lap, climbed down and then helped the little girl down to the ground. Then he and Abraham helped Zach down from the back seat. Zach winced a little when his arm brushed against the buggy.

"I'm sorry Zach, are you sure you will be able to fish like that?" Ben asked gently.

"Yes, Grandpa, Abe will help me."

"Alright, your papa gave me the medicine if you need it, so if your arm hurts you let me know, OK?"

"Yes, Grandpa," agreed the 7 year old.

"Alright boys, why don't you see if you can find a couple of decent fishing poles and then I'll help you get them ready? Annabel, can you help me with the horses, please?"

"Yes sir, what do I do?"

"Well sweetie they like to munch on some thick grass, can you get me some whilst I take them down to the water to get a drink but don't wander away from where you can still see me, do you think you can do that, honey?"

"Uh huh."

"Good girl. Now look for the dark grass by the foot of the trees, it's the best," replied Ben, unhitching the team and leading them to the water's edge whilst keeping a close eye on the little girl.

5 minutes later…

"Grandpa, we found some," cried Abraham running over to his grandfather carrying two 4 foot branches, with his younger brother Zach bringing up the rear.

"Hmm, yes they'll do." Agreed Ben. He walked the horses back up to the buggy to find Annabel there with large clumps of dark green grass, "Is this enough, Grandpa?"

"Yes sweetie, that will be a nice snack for the horses, well done. Would you like to feed it to them? Careful now, don't stand too close." Ben sat down and removing his boots he pulled both laces out whilst he watched the little girl feeding clumps of grass to the horses and he smiled.

Replacing his now bootlace free boots, Ben held out his hand for the boys fishing poles and made short work of tying one lace to each pole. "There now, that should do it, now let's see if we can find some bait." Ben passed each boy a pole and then taking Annabel's hand, they left the horses munching the rest of the grass to go and find some soft earth and hopefully some juicy worms.

* * *

Finding some worms in the soft soil near water's edge, Ben picked up some small twigs which he fixed to the free end of the bootlaces and then he threaded the worms onto the twigs, "Alright boys, let's see if you can catch something."

Ben laid a blanket down that was always kept on the buggy and Annabel and he sat down a few feet back from the edge whilst Abraham and Zach sat down on the rocks, "Mind your clothes boys or your mother will have my hide, if you ruin your Sunday best."

"We will, Grandpa," agreed both boys who then lowered their fishing poles into the water. Ben sat back and watched the boys just enjoying the surroundings, with Annabel beside him laying down and drawing pictures in the dirt at the edge for the blanket.

"Hey, Zach, you got a bite," cried Abraham.

Zach pulled at the fishing pole, but the fish was not inclined to give up its fight for life and it fought back from under the water. Being stubborn, Zach refused his older brothers help and the fish pulled the pole out of his hands.

"Oh, damn it, I lost him."

Abraham looked at his brother in surprise, wondering where his brother had learned that phrase and knowing that by uttering it, his younger brother would be in big trouble.

"Zachariah! You come here this instant!"

Zach winced at his grandfather's yell and he stomped up the bank. As soon as he was in reach, Ben pulled him closer, careful to grab at the good arm and turning the boy he landed a single hard swat. "What were you thinking, young man? Where did you learn to curse like that?" and he released the boy's arm.

Zach immediately sent his good hand back to rub at his sore backside as he started crying. The swat had been firmly applied to his seat and it was smarting fiercely. "I'm s…sorry,…gr….Grandpa."

Ben glared at the boy, "Why were you cursing, young man?"

Having stepped into the water and rescued his brothers fishing pole but not able to keep the fish on the end, Abraham ran up to defend his brother. "The fish was too strong; Grandpa and it pulled the pole from Zach's hand. He can't hold it properly one handed."

Ben's glare softened, "Zach, I'm sorry you lost the fish, but that is no excuse for cursing, is it?"

Zach shook his head and looked at the dusty ground.

Ben lifted the young boy's chin gently, "Would you like, Grandpa to help you?" he asked softly.

Sniff, "No," sniff, "Can Abe, help me instead?"

Ben smiled at the young boy, "Of course, go on then, but no more cursing you hear?"

Sniff, "Yes, sir." Sniff.

The boys walked away from their grandfather, Zach rubbing at his backside all of the way back to the water's edge.

Abraham threaded another worm onto the twig acting as a hook on his brother's pole and then handed it to him, "There you go, buddy."

"Thanks," Zach wiped at his tears and weakly smiled at his brother.

Abraham leaned into his brother and whispered, "Where did you learn to cuss like that?"

"Uncle Joe, I guess, he's always saying it. Wish I said it quieter though, Grandpa swatted me really hard," replied Zach softly.

"Well you should know he hates cussing, Zach and you already got a warning earlier. Now you want me to help you with the pole or not?" Replied Abraham.

"No, let me try again will you? And Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting the pole back."

"It's alright. I sure hope my pants dry before we get back or I'm gonna have a sore a… uhm backside just like you, when Mama sees 'em." Whispered Abraham, just stopping himself from cussing in time.

* * *

30 minutes passed and the boys had managed to land 4 fish. Abraham had 3 and Zach landed 1 when Annabel tugged at her grandfather's arm. Ben had lain back on the blanket and with one arm under his head he watched the clouds go by.

"Grandpa, I'm bored, can we go do something I want, pleassse?"

Ben turned his head to look at his granddaughter, "What would you like to do, sweetie?" he asked gently.

"Can we go and find rabbits?" she asked eagerly.

"Sweetie, it's too early in the day they will be hiding back in their burrows from the hawks. But we can go and collect some flowers for the table and I can show you where the rabbits burrows are, how about that?"

"Alright," replied the young girl, feeling a little disheartened that she wouldn't be able to see the baby rabbits she had been hoping to find.

Ben stood up and helped Annabel to her feet and then picked up the blanket and shook the dust from it. "Boys, time to stop fishing now, Annabel wants to go and see where the rabbits live and to collect the flowers for the lunch table."

"Coming Grandpa," called the two boys. Abraham collected the fish he and Zach had caught and carried them in his arms whilst Zach carried both fishing poles in his good hand. "We ain't got anything to string them with, Grandpa." Complained Abraham.

"Oh, yes I see, well I suppose we will just have to use one of the bootlaces. Pass me them poles, will you please, Zach?" asked Ben as he held out his hand.

Zach did as he was told. Ben untied the bootlaces, tossed the branches away and then used the makeshift hooks to thread all 4 fish onto one of the boot laces and then he tied both boot laces to the buggy. "Hmm, they look a good size, did you both catch two? I was only listening not watching?"

"No, sir, I only caught 1?" said Zach with a slight whine to his voice.

"Oh, well never mind, Zach, maybe you will do better next time when you have both arms working. How is your arm, do you need some of the doctors medicine?" Zach shook his head but Ben saw Abraham kicking gently at his brother's foot. "Are you sure, Zach?"

Zach nodded his head but couldn't look into his grandfather's eyes.

"Don't be so stubborn, Zach you know your arm hurts. Grandpa, Zach does need some medicine because he's been wincing since we got here."

Zach glared at his brother for telling on him.

"Well Zach, is what Abraham said true?" Ben asked sternly?

Zach nodded his head.

_Well that proves it, he is definitely Adam's son. Adam always tried to fight against taking medicine too, thinking that he needed to prove to me that he was a strong little boy._

Shaking his head at the reminder of Adam's stubbornness, Ben turned to the front of the buggy and reaching down he grabbed the bag Adam had given him. He removed the bottle of medicine and a spoon Emma had most probably put in the bag. Ben read the instructions on the bottle, "Come here, Zach," he ordered.

When the young boy was standing in front of him, Ben opened the bottle and poured out the correct dosage onto the spoon. Zach made a face at the taste but swallowed the contents of the spoon without complaint. Ben resealed the bottle and pulled the young boy into a hug and ruffled his hair, "Good boy, I know it tastes horrible, but it will make you feel better. You shouldn't try and pretend that you aren't in pain Zach, it's not good for you. Come on, let's go and see if we can find those rabbit burrows and then we have to get back to the ranch for lunch, I'm starting to get hungry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunday Part 3 -What's the Secret?**

"Alright Joe, out with it."

"Out with what, Adam?" replied Little Joe, feeling very nervous.

"The secret that Hoss already seems to know and Pa and I are still in the dark about!" said Adam darkly, walking to stand right in front of his younger brother.

Little Joe gulped, "I…I…I don't know what you are talking about, Adam." Little Joe stuttered.

Adam grabbed his brother's arm firmly in his left hand, "Is that right, younger brother? Because you sure are behaving like you have something to hide. You know you have very clear tells when you are nervous, don't you? And, you are displaying them right now. Pa said that you have been daydreaming and distant lately and he's fed up of asking you what is wrong, so he's asked me to find out. Come on Joe, what is going on, don't you trust us enough to tell us?"

Little Joe's hand went to his collar and he started rubbing his finger around it as if it was too tight. "It's not that….."

"Tell him, Joe, go on, its time he knew," said Hoss from behind his brothers.

Little Joe nodded and biting his lower lip he gestured to his arm, "Let go of me and I'll tell you," he mumbled.

"Promise me?" demanded Adam.

"Yeah, I promise." Replied Little Joe.

Adam released Little Joe's arm and Little Joe walked away from his brother, rubbing at the place Adam had been squeezing. He remained silent for a few minutes looking into the distance across the meadow and rubbing at his arm to encourage the blood back into his hand.

"I'm waiting, little brother," Adam said impatiently.

"Alright, alright! I said I'd tell you and I will. I'm just thinking about how to." Joe retorted.

Hoss walked to his younger brother and placed his large hand gently on the younger man's shoulder, "Take a deep breath and just tell him what you told me. It'll be alright Joe and Adam will know what to do. You know he is better at coming up with solutions than either of us are."

Little Joe nodded and Hoss patted him on the back before leading him over to a pile of rocks near the edge of the creek. "Adam, let's go sit down." Hoss called over his shoulder.

Adam followed his brothers and he watched his younger brother face go even paler than he already was, "Oh God, Joe, what is it? Are you seriously ill? Is Amelia ill?"

Little Joe held up his hand to stop his brother's questions. "I'm OK, well I am at the moment at least…. but I'm might not be when Amelia's father finds out."

It took Adam only a few seconds to understand what his younger brother was saying without actually saying it. "NO! Joe, tell me you are joshing me?"

Little Joe worried his lower lip again and shook his head then he stared down at the ground, unable to look his older brother in the eye.

"OH GOD!"

"Now Adam, don't you go starting on him, he feels guilty enough," started Hoss, defending his younger brother.

"STARTING ON HIM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DON'T YOU REALISE HOW SEROUS THIS IS?" Adam yelled at Hoss.

"Of course I do, but shouting at him ain't gonna stop it happening is it?"

Adam scrubbed at his face, "No I guess not," he replied in a much quieter tone. Phew…. "No wonder you've been distant with Pa. I take it he has no idea. Scratch that, of course he doesn't or he wouldn't have asked me to find out why you have been avoiding him. He's got to know, Joe, you know that right?"

"Yes," squeaked Little Joe, "But how am I gonna tell him? He'll kill me, Adam."

"Kill you? I doubt that. Mind you I feel like I want to knock some damn sense into you myself, right now! What the hell were you thinking?"

Little Joe stood up and walked to the creek's edge, "It was an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah."

"Joe, I know you are young but you are not that stupid!"

Little Joe turned around and glared at his older brother, "WELL IN THIS CASE, PERHAPS I AM, OLDER BROTHER!" Joe spat.

"Now, Joe, don't you go getting yourself riled up too. Adam, let him say his peace!" said Hoss.

"Alright! Go on Joe, you tell me how this accident occurred."

Little Joe returned to the rocks, sat down and in hesitant breaths he relayed the story to his older brother.

* * *

Ben steered the buggy into the ranch courtyard, with 3 tired but happy children, still singing the song they deemed to be their father's favourite. Adam often played his guitar in the evenings and the children were all encourage to sing along and they loved singing. Ben enjoyed the somewhat out of tune singing, he had always had a soft spot for innocent young voices.

"Alright, children, we're back at the ranch. Whilst I take care of the horses, why don't you all go wash up and see if Mei Ling has lunch ready?"

"Can I help you with the horses, Grandpa?" asked Abraham.

"If you like, thank you, Abe. Zach? Do you think you can watch Annabel for a little while? You may get the checkers or the cards out to play with if you wish."

"I will, Grandpa. Bellie? You want to play 'Go Fish'?"

"No, I want to help Grandpa with the horses!" replied the 5 year old haughtily.

Ben climbed down from the buggy and turned to help his granddaughter down. "No Annabel, it's not safe for you to help out in the barn. The barn is not a place for little girls, now go on into the house and play with Zach, or you may get some paper and some crayons from Mei Ling and draw me a pretty picture."

Annabel was clearly not happy with her grandfather's answer, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO PLAY!" she yelled, right in her grandfather's face.

Ben lowered the little girl to the ground and turned her to the side and placed a firm swat on her backside, "Don't yell at me, young lady, because I will not stand for it. Now I have given you your only options, unless you want to stand in the corner with a sore backside. Now which is it? Go and play quietly, draw some pictures or stand in the corner until lunch with a sore backside?"

The tears fell freely from the little girl's eyes and Ben felt a little guilty for causing them. Bending down so that he was the same height, he pulled the child into his arms. "I'm sorry I had to smack you, sweetie, but you were being very rude. It's not polite to yell in a person's face and you know it is disrespectful to argue with an adult, don't you?"

Ben felt the girl's head moving up and down on his chest, as if she was nodding, "Well then, you go inside with Zach and play and Grandpa will be in shortly." Ben pulled the child away from his chest and looked into the bright blue eyes, which were glassy with tears and he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He dried the tears from his granddaughter's face and told her to blow her nose, which she did. Sniffing and hiccupping, the child stood before him and Ben leant forwards and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Abe and I will be inside before you know it and your mama and papa will be here soon."

At that, the tears started falling again, "Annabel? Sweetie what is wrong?" Ben asked wondering why the little girl started crying again.

"P…papa….said…if you… spanked me…he would….too." she said haltingly.

Ben groaned, Adam obviously used some of the same parenting techniques as his father but like Ben, it was more or a threat to ensure good behaviour, than to actually mean extra punishment. Ben pocketed his dirty handkerchief and used his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears. "Sweetie, there will be no more smacks unless you don't obey me and go in the house. I will speak to your papa and tell him I have dealt with the situation and nothing else needs to be done."

"But, Grandpa…papa…always…does….what…. he …says," the little girl replied between hiccups.

"Is that right? Well I'm his papa and he will do what I say, OK?"

"Promise?"

Ben smiled, "Yes sweetie, I promise. Go on into the house now, alright?" and he kissed her on the cheek.

"OK. Grandpa….I'm sorry I yelled."

"I know you are sweetie, but thank you for apologising." Ben stood up and gently pushed the little girl off in the direction of the house, whilst Zach climbed down from the back of the buggy with his older brother's help.

"Zach?"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Come here for a moment will you please?"

Zach rounded the buggy and came and stood in front of his grandfather, "Yes, sir?"

"Zach, I think Annabel is tired, do you think you can see that she sits on the sofa whilst you play cards or she draws her pictures? That way if she needs to lay down for a nap, Mei Ling will not have to move her. And, would you mind asking Mei Ling to put on some coffee for me, please?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," replied Ben smiling and he ruffled the young boy's hair, before Zach took off after his sister who had almost reached the door.

"Wait up, Bellie," Zach called as he ran up behind her cradling his arm. Zach reached the door and let his younger sister turn the handle, before he helped her push it open and they both disappeared inside.

"OK, Abe, let's get these horses taken care of."

"Yes, sir. Shall I unhitch them for you Grandpa?"

"Alright, you unhitch them and guide them into the barn one by one and I'll put the buggy away and I'll join you in the barn."

"Yes sir!" replied Abraham, happy to remain in his grandfather's good book.

Abraham unhitched the horse and pulled them both away from the buggy, whilst Ben took the brake off and pushed the buggy the last few yards to the position it was kept at the side of the barn. Setting the brake, he recovered the thick canvas cover and draped it carefully over the buggy to protect it from the elements. Satisfied that the buggy was well covered, he hurried into the barn to find that Abraham had already removed the halters and was wiping one of the horses down.

Grabbing a cloth, Ben walked into the next stall and started wiping the other horse down and he and Abraham talked about their trip to the lake.

* * *

"Adam, Hoss, Joe….it's time we were heading back to the ranch for lunch," called Emma as she came around the brush of trees at the edge of the meadow.

"We better leave this discussion until later, boys. We'll go for a walk after lunch and discuss our plan, alright?" asked Adam as he looked up and waved at his wife.

"Yeah, OK." Replied Joe sadly.

"Fine with me big brother," replied Hoss.

The three men stood up and walked towards Emma. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" Adam asked kissing her lightly on the lips. "How is Amelia?"

"She's fine, now. Still a little shaken, just like the rest of us, but Caroline said that she will be just fine. She needs a nap I think, but she can do that on the way to the ranch. Joe, Amelia has been asking for you."

"I'll go see her right now, thanks Emma," replied Joe and he ran off through the brush and across the meadow.

"You boys finish your talk?" Emma asked as Adam wrapped his arm across her shoulder and they walked towards the others with Hoss walking a few years behind to give Adam and Emma a little privacy.

"Yes, darling and everything is just fine."

"Are you sure, you still look at little apprehensive?" Emma said raising her brow.

"Yes, it's nothing important really. Just something we have to discuss with Pa. I'll tell you more about it later when we get home."

"OK." Agreed Emma.

When Emma, Adam and Hoss joined Caroline, Joe and Amelia, they all climbed into the buggies and then Hoss and Adam turned the horses off towards the ranch.

* * *

Ben was sitting in his favourite arm chair, playing 'Go Fish' with Zach and Abraham; whilst Annabel napped on the sofa, when he heard the buggies come into the yard. "Zach, would you please tell Mei Ling everyone is here and that she may put lunch on the table?"

"OK, Grandpa," agreed the middle grandchild.

"Abe, would you put away the cards and set the table, please?"

"Sure, Grandpa." Replied Abraham and Ben stood up and patted the young boy's shoulder, "You're a good boy; get Zach to help you when he comes back from the kitchen."

"Yes sir."

Ben smiled at the boy and then went to the front door and opening it he looked out, to see Adam and Hoss setting the brakes. He strode across the porch and held out his hand to Caroline who was the nearest, "I thought you would be back before me and the children. I take it you all stopped off somewhere?"

"Thank you Ben. Yes, we stopped off for a stroll around the meadow," replied Caroline.

Adam helped Emma down from their buggy whilst Little Joe jumped down and helped Amelia to the ground.

"I'll take care of the horses, Adam, you, Joe and the women go inside," said Hoss, beginning to unhitch the team from his buggy.

"No it's alright, I'll help you," replied Adam.

"Well don't take too long, boys as I've just asked Mei Ling to plate up lunch," said Ben, offering Emma his arm.

"We won't, Pa," replied Hoss.

Adam unhitched his team whilst Hoss carried on with his and Ben and Joe lead the women back into the house.

Adam separated the horses and then holding their reins; he led them into the corral, removed the bridles and reins and set them loose. Hoss, followed his older brother, setting his horses loose and the both of them filled the water trough and a feed trough with oats.

Pouring the last of the bag of oats into the feed trough, Hoss turned to his older brother, "So, now you have had time to think, do you have a plan?"

"Yep, but Joe's not gonna like it," replied Adam.

"Oh?"

"It involves telling Pa everything and I mean everything."

"Pa's gonna be plain furious, I'm mean them not being married and all..."

"Yeah he will, but if Joe is going to come out of this with his head intact, then he needs Pa to help him talk to Amelia's father. And you know Pa, if he thinks you are keeping something from him, he considers it as bad as lying."

"Yeah, I reckon he does as that. You know he's gonna be real mad at us too don't ya?"

"I'm afraid so, not that we could of stopped it happening. You believe Joe's story?"

"Yeah, why, you think he's lying to us? Adam, Joe ain't no liar. If he said it happened like that then it did."

"Yeah," sigh… "I guess so, but it's not like it's his first time is it?"

"Maybe not, but he ain't the type to push someone into doing anything they don't want to. Anyway I thought they wanted a big white wedding."

"They did and Amelia's father is more puritanical than Pa."

"What's puritanical mean?"

"Well the puritans were or are people who practice a religious or moral behaviour. They believe that everything must be done according to a stern moral code, usually following the gospel explicitly. Pa's very religious to a point but he uses common sense to temper that. Amelia's father from what I've seen will consider what has happened completely immoral."

"Oh, yeah I see. You think Pa will be able to talk him round?"

Adam sighed deeply and leant again the fence post, "I don't know. Maybe, I wouldn't want to be in Pa's or Joe's shoes though, would you."

"Lordy, no."

"We better go have lunch and then I think you, Joe and I better go off and talk. I'll ask Jake and Carl to occupy the children, perhaps they can take them to see those ponies in the far corral and someone can take the women on a ride or something. Uh Hoss, do you think Amelia would have already told Emma?"

"I dunno, older brother, Caroline never said much on the way here apart from Amelia was still shaken up when we left them talking."

"The race was a bad idea in those circumstances. Dammit Hoss! You should have told me about Amelia, even if Joe hadn't!" Scolded Adam quietly, so that his voice wouldn't carry into the house.

Hoss looked down at the ground, "Not my place to," he muttered.

"What was that? Hissed Adam.

Hoss looked back up at his older brother, "I said it wasn't my place to. Adam, …uh…Joe asked me to keep it a secret…. even from you."

"For heaven's sake why? What did he think I was going to do to him?"

"I dunno know, but he was terrified about you knowing, almost as much as Pa. I tried telling him that you're his brother and had a right to know but he was just scared of you being disappointed in him, I guess. You know he values your opinion and craves your approval just as much as Pa's, don't ya?"

"Really? Not that you'd know it." Spat Adam quietly.

"Ah, Adam, don't be like that. You know he's looked up to you all his life."

"But yet it's you he confided in."

"Yeah, but only 'cos he knows I don't judge people. Look Adam, I wish he'd told you and I wanted to tell you, but what's done is done. We need to help him get through whatever the consequences are, not join in condemning him."

"I'm not!" said Adam angrily.

"Maybe you are and you don't realise it. Joe needs us to both support him and right now I think he's still thinking you are against him."

"Alright, Hoss, I'll see what I can do about making him believe I'm here for him."

"Thanks."

"ADAM! HOSS! Lunch is on the table, what is keeping you?" Bellowed Ben, from the front door.

"Coming, Pa." yelled Hoss.

Ben turned on his heels and went back in the house, leaving the doors open for the two men.

Both Adam and Hoss, washed their hands at the pump rather than going to the bath house sink and then hurried into the house.

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad that you could both join us," growled Ben as both Adam and Hoss took their place at the extended table.

"Sorry, Pa," replied Hoss looking at the table

"Sorry, Pa," replied Adam blushing.

There was some soft giggling coming from the far end of the table where, 3 children took great delight in seeing their father get scolded by their grandfather. Well that was until Adam turned and glared at them and they all quickly looked away and down at their plates.

"Hold hands please," commanded Ben. He waited for everyone to comply and then he started the blessing. "Heavenly father, please bless this food before us that we are about to receive. Please continue to send your love and guidance to all those present and may you help us keep you in our hearts even in troubled times. Amen!"

"Amen!" chorused around the table.

Releasing Caroline and Emma's hands, Ben picked up his fork and speared two thick slices of brisket and then passed the plate to Caroline. Mei Ling had, as well as extended the table, prior to the family's arrival, made the younger boys leave room for extra plates and bowls further down the table so that everyone could serve themselves lower down the table rather than waiting for the food to be passed down. Joe and Amelia sat at the bottom end of the table and they assisted the children with their food as required.

Very soon, all that could be heard around the table was the sound of everyone eating.

Mei Ling had prepared a sumptuous spread of a traditional Sunday lunch. Dry rubbed brisket, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes for the children, green beans, carrots, turnips, honey coated parsnips and alongside this, large jugs of thick gravy made to her Uncle Hop Sing's recipe and two large plates of fresh biscuits.

Ground sea salt, ground black pepper, mustard, horseradish sauce and a small jar of home-made chilli jelly, Hoss was known to favour, had been placed on the table for everyone to use to enhance their meal.

Hoss took a mouthful of the brisket and started drooling. _Oh boy, Mei Ling, and I thought your Uncle was the best cook ever. I just got get you to teach Caroline this recipe. _He devoured the two slices on his plate and reached for more.

"Hungry, brother?" Adam chided.

"Yep, and this brisket is just wonderful. Pa, you gotta get Mei Ling to write this recipe down. Man I thought Hop Sing was the best cook ever."

"Mei Ling is proud Mister Hoss, like food," said, Mei Ling softly from behind Ben.

"Aw Mei Ling, I didn't see you there. This brisket sure is wonderful."

Mei Ling neared the table and then bowed, "Mei Ling give thanks for Mister Hoss' comments. Mr. Cartlight, you need anything else? Perhaps more coffee?" Mei Ling asked Ben from just behind to his right.

"No thank you Mei Ling, it looks like we have enough, although Hoss might appreciate some of that brisket to take home with him this evening," Ben winked. "Mei Ling, you are welcome to sit at the table with us, you are family not a servant you know."

"Mei Ling, thank Mr. Cartlight, but I have dessert to finish," she said bowing.

"Alright, Mei Ling, as you wish," replied Ben.

"I sure would appreciate some of that brisket for a sandwich later, Mei Ling and if you'd write that recipe out, I'd be mighty grateful," said Hoss.

"I fix parcel for Mister Hoss to take home. Excuse Mei Ling, I need to go finish dessert."

"Yes of course, Mei Ling." Replied Ben and Mei Ling disappeared back into her kitchen.

* * *

"So, Adam, Emma, how was your anniversary yesterday? Did you like the present the children brought?"

Emma swallowed the roast potato she was eating and then looked up at her father-in-law. "Oh Ben, it was marvellous, the detail was so intricate. Joe, the children said that you'd asked in town and, Ms Lucy in the Mercantile looked it up in her book and told them the anniversary was TIN. And, then Ben I understand that the children asked you if they could get something made in Tin for us. It was such a surprise finding that the picture was made of TIN and not gold or silver as the workmanship is so beautiful, isn't it Adam?"

"It certainly is," agreed Adam, "It was a real family affair getting the picture made, so I am to understand. Pa, we are grateful for you allowing the children to earn some money doing extra chores. Joe, we are grateful that you came up with the idea and donated to it and Hoss I understand you asked the Tin Smith in San Francisco to make the frame and decorate it. As it happens my present to Emma was a large family photo we had done on our last visit to San Francisco that I had made larger. It's now residing in the Tin frame and not the plain wooden one I had it put in."

"Well I am glad we could all be involved, son." Replied Ben.

Amelia reached for Little Joe's hand, "Oh that is so sweet of the children isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes it is, they are very loving children and Emma and Adam should be very proud of them."

"Oh we are little brother, you can be sure of that." Replied Adam.

"Papa, can…uhm, may I leave the carrots on my plate? Uncle Joe gave me too many," asked Annabel softly.

Adam looked down the table at his little girl, "Are you sure you have eaten some?"

"Uh huh, I have haven't I, Uncle Joe?"

"Yeah she has, Adam," agreed Little Joe.

"Alright, sweetie, then you may leave them, have you room for dessert? I think Mei Ling has made doughnuts and ice cream."

"Yes, Papa," replied the young girl happily.

"And what about you boys, do you have room for dessert?"

"Oh dog gone it I'm already full, Pa," replied Adam.

Adam's right eyebrow raised and he stared down the table at his eldest, "I'm sorry Abe, would you like to repeat that?" he asked in a voice that suddenly made the young boy aware of what he had said.

Abraham gulped, "Uh um, what I meant was that I'm full, Pa." and he stared down at the tablecloth that suddenly held more interest than everything around him.

"Yes, that is what I thought you said. Seeing as you are finished with your lunch, then you won't mind and standing up for a while, will you. Corner, now and no fidgeting young man."

"Oh now Adam, that ain't rightly fair,"

"Stay out of this, Hoss." replied Adam, "It's your fault my son is picking up these uncouth mannerisms."

"Now see here big brother…." Began Hoss.

"Enough!" Ben bellowed.

"But Pa, he said…"

"I said enough. Adam, Hoss, I suggest that if you have something to discuss then you settle it away from the dinner table. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir" replied Hoss.

"Yes sir," replied Adam, before looking down the table at his eldest. "Abraham, I told you to do something. Please do as you are told."

"Yes, Pa," replied the boy sadly and he stood up from the table and slowly made his way to the nearest corner of the room, which happened to mean walking past his father.

The rest of the meal went quietly until Mei Ling came in with tray to collect the empty plates. "Why little boy in corner, he not like lunch?"

"No, Mei Ling, lunch was fine, Abraham is being punished for being rude at the table." Replied Adam, drinking the last of his coffee.

"He no want doughnuts and ice cream? I make especially for children and Mister Hoss."

"Adam, please?" pleaded Emma.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Alright. Abraham, please turn around." When the young boy turned Adam could see that his face was puffy from crying, this was unlike his strong willed son and it was probably more due to embarrassment than anything else. "Would you like to return to the table now for some dessert, son?"

The young boy nodded his head, "Yes sir." He said quietly.

"Alright, come and sit back down."

"Yes sir, thank you," replied the 9 year old.

When the boy neared his father, Adam stuck out a hand to stop him and he softly caressed the young boys face. "We need to talk later about your manners young man."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, sit down quietly please and eat your dessert." Abraham did as he was told and when Adam turned away, Little Joe and Hoss both took the opportunity to smile at the young boy and Hoss winked and mouthed, 'Don't you worry none.'

Abraham returned his Uncle's smiles with a weak one of his own, before he focused on his bowl awaiting the doughnuts and ice cream.

Mei Ling returned to the room with a large tray laden with ice cream and a large bowl of doughnuts and everyone began serving themselves.

* * *

Dessert finished, the children started to fidget, whilst the adults sat drinking their coffee and talking about the events of the week. Adam was in deep conversation with his father about the herd when. "Papa, may I leave the table," Zach was the first to ask.

"Yes you may." Replied Adam without breaking his conversation with his father.

"May I Papa?" asked Annabel.

"Excuse me, Pa. Yes you may Annabel and, yes Abraham you may leave the table too. You children may play quietly whilst we talk."

"Zach, do you want a game of checkers?" asked Abraham as he pushed his chair under the table.

"Alright," replied the young boy.

"Hey, pipsqueak, I thought I was going to take you on," called Hoss from the other end of the table. "Excuse me, Pa, everybody, I got me a checker game to win." Hoss pushed his chair under the table and he walked over and sat down on the sofa. Abraham got the board game out from its place in the sideboard drawer.

"Come sit next to me, little buddy whilst you play Zach. I'll play winners, OK?"

"Alright, Uncle Hoss," replied Abraham without much enthusiasm.

Abraham sat next to his uncle on the sofa and began putting the checker pieces on the board. Whilst he was doing so, Hoss leant forwards and whispered in his ear, "Now, don't take on so, Abe, your papa's not really mad at you. I'm sorry if you've picked up some of my bad manners. It's not really your fault; I'll talk to your papa after he's finished talking to your Grandpa, alright?"

Abraham nodded his head and Hoss put his right arm around the boy and pulled him into a one armed hug and stroked his hair with the other, "There now, it'll be alright, now let me see that smile of yours."

Abraham turned his head and smiled weakly at his uncle. "Call that a smile, why I just bet your sister could show you how to smile better than that, right, sweetie?"

Annabel turned from the dolls she has been playing quietly with and beamed widely at her Uncle. "Now that is a smile, now give me one of 'those' smiles," ordered Hoss as he started softly tickling the young boy.

Abraham giggled and then smiled, "There now, that's the ticket. Right, now, let's see if you can beat your brother at checkers." Hoss smiled at the young boy and then beamed at his younger brother. "Make sure you give him a good game, Zach, 'cos I don't wanna play someone who wins easily."

* * *

Adam returned to his conversation with his father, whilst Emma and Caroline talked about some new dress material that they had seen in town, gushing about the colour and texture of the material.

"Joe, can we go outside for a little while? I feel a little light headed" Amelia whispered.

"Sure honey, let's go," replied Little Joe as he stood and helped her stand and supported her arm, as they made their way outside to sit on the porch bench.

"Oh Joe, those children are so sweet, do you think we will ever have some just as sweet?"

"Sure, we will, all Cartwright children are sweet," replied Little Joe, trying to sound carefree.

Amelia clung to Little Joe, "Oh Joe, what are we going to do, what if I am?"

"Then we get married now and live happily ever after."

"But what about, Pa?"

"You just leave him to me, and if he says no, then we'll just elope." Replied Joe brashly.

"Joe, I told Emma when we were at the meadow. She and Caroline think that we have to find out as soon as possible if it's true. Have you told Adam yet?"

"Yes," whispered Little Joe, "I told him at the lake too, but we were interrupted by Emma and since I didn't know if she knew, Adam stopped us talking. I think Adam is gonna try and make me tell Pa and frankly, honey I'm terrified."

"Do you think you father will make you leave the Ponderosa."

"Nah. Oh God, I hope not, but there sure will be a lot of yelling. My father is frightening when he gets angry even now I'm older." Admitted Joe.

"Joseph? Do you think he will hate me and banish me for not proving to be a good Christian?"

"No, honey, my Pa may get mad at me but he would never enforce his rules on you, well not until you properly become part of the family and that is only a formality as far as I am concerned. Sweetie, I wish you would stop punishing yourself; you were not the weak person I was. I should have known better and I should have stopped it before it really started."

"Do you regret it, Joseph?"

"No, sweetie, certainly not, the only thing I do regret is just the timing. I love you so much Amelia and I will not lose you, no matter what your father or mine says," Joe replied and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Huh hum…coughed Adam from the front doorway. Little Joe and Amelia broke apart.

"Joe, let's go for that walk, shall we?"

Little Joe stood up, "It's alright sweetheart, why don't you go inside, hmm?"

"Alight," replied Amelia and she kissed Joe's cheek and walked past Adam and entered the house.

Adam walked over to his younger brother, "Hoss will join us down by the creek, let's go and have a word with Jake and Carl and perhaps we can buy some extra time."

Adam and little Joe walked to the bunkhouse, "What you got in mind, big brother?"

"Oh, I was thinking of getting Jake to take the children to see the ponies in the far corral and Carl could take the ladies on a slow ride to see the new calves."

"You think that will work, Adam?"

Well I hope so, Emma and Caroline are aware of the plan so …." Adam tailed off as he hammered on the bunkhouse door with his fist.

The door was opened a few seconds later, "Oh hello Adam, what can I do for you?" asked Carl the ranch Forman.

"Afternoon, Carl, I have a favour to ask of you and Jake, is he here?" asked Adam.

"Yes he's here, not much going on today in town, 'Jake'," Carl yelled over his shoulder.

"What, Carl?" a voice came from inside the bunkhouse.

"Adam wants you, so come here," replied Carl.

Jake came up behind Carl, "Hi Adam, Little Joe,"

"Hey Jake," replied Little Joe.

"Jake, Carl I have a couple of favours to ask, no questioned asked. Can you help me out?"

"Sure, what do you need, I'm not doing anything," replied Jake.

Adam smiled, "Thanks, Carl?"

"Sure, I've nothing to do, why not, what's the favour?"

"Well, I was wondering if Jake would mind talking the children up to the far corral and keeping them there for a while so they can look at the new ponies and Carl, I'd like you to take the women folk on a slow buggy ride up to the north ridge where the new calves have been born. I need a couple of hours or so, do you think you can both manage that?"

"You must have something important to discuss with your, Pa, son." Replied Carl reading between the lines.

"Yes we have some family matters to discuss and Pa is not going to be too happy and it may get very loud around the house, so I would prefer the children do not see their grandfather and their father at loggerheads and the women, well…."

"Say no more, son, I understand. Right, come on Jake, no time like the present, let's get going on our assignments."

"Thank you, Carl, Jake, I'll owe you one."

"Always a pleasure to assist, Mr, Cartwright," Carl smiled and Adam held out his hand and Carl shook it. "Thanks once again."

Adam and Little Joe continued their walk to the creek whilst Carl hitched up a buggy, and Jake went straight up to the house.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you, thank you all so much for such wonderful reviews and for those that have clearly worked out what is going on, for not spoiling it for those who haven't by saying so in their reviews! I will hopefully get the time to reply personally soon, but just in case I don't, please don't think that I don't appreciate you taking the time to comment because it really warms my heart when people bother to write a review and and I take on board the ideas and criticisms, providing I think they are fair and not just being left to be spiteful. If you leave a guest review, it will eventually show up, it's just that I've had to put moderation on to stop the trolls from feeling like everyone can see their spiteful comments.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and like where the story is going. **

**Ulls**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday Part 4 – Facing Ben**

Jake knocked on the front door and it was opened a moment later by Ben, "Jake?"

"Afternoon, Mr. Cartwright. I was thinking of going down to check on those young ponies we put in the far corral whilst it was quiet and Adam thought the children might like to tag along."

"I'm sure that they would. Come inside, Jake and you can ask them."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright, I will." Jake stepped through the gap after Ben opened the door further.

"Afternoon all, sorry to interrupt your Sunday relaxation."

"Jake! It's good to see you," replied Emma walking over to greet him.

Jake took Emma's hand and kissed it lightly, "Mrs. Cartwright, it's always a pleasure."

Emma blushed a little and laughed, "Jake you never fail to flirt, do you?" she chastised playfully.

Jake bowed his head, "Sorry, ma'am, can't help appreciating a pretty woman," he said smirking.

Emma shook her head and laughed, "No I suppose YOU can't!"

Jake smiled and looked around the room as he was greeted by everyone else and he replied with a 'howdy' to everyone.

"Did you want something, Jake?" Emma asked when the ranch hand finished his greetings.

"Ah, yes, as I told Mr. Cartwright at the door, I was going to take a stroll down to check on the young ponies we've got down at the far corral and Adam thought that the children might go along. I told him I'd be glad to take them along, that's if they wanna go."

"Yes, please, I'll go." yelled Abraham from the chair where he was finishing a game of checkers with his uncle Hoss.

"Oh, please, mama, let us," pleaded Zach.

Emma looked down at her skirt where Annabel was tugging. She was still a little afraid of Jake but she wanted very much to go and see the ponies. "Mama…..I want to go with the others," she pleaded.

"Well the boys can certainly go with you, Jake, but I'm not sure about Annabel." Emma had already been informed of Adam's plans but she knew that Annabel feared the ranch hands even though none of them had ever given any cause for this.

"But mama, I want to go!" pleaded the little girl, still tugging at her mother's skirt.

Emma looked at her daughter's pleading face and she cupped her chin gently, "Sweetie, I thought you were afraid of the ranch hands?"

"Oh, no, she can't be afraid of little old me, can she?" Jake sank to his knees in front of Emma. "Annabel, sweetie, I've known you since ya were born and I used to hold you when ya were a little baby. You're not scared of me really, are ya?"

Annabel nodded her head, "But I still wanna go see the ponies," she added in almost a whisper.

"Well, now, do ya think ya will be ok with your brothers looking after ya?"

Annabel nodded again.

"Ma'am?" Jake questioned as he looked up at Emma.

"Please, mama?" pleaded the young girl.

"I'll look after her real well, mama," Abraham called from behind his mother.

Sigh, "Oh, alright, but you stay holding hands with Abraham."

"I will, mama," agreed the little girl.

Jake stood up, "I'll keep a very close eye on them, ma'am," he said.

"I' know you will, Jake. Alright children, if you want to go with Jake then you had better go and change into your play clothes. Hoss, would you mind helping the children get their play clothes from dresser in the spare room?" Emma asked as she turned and looked at her brother-in-law.

"It would be my pleasure, Emma," replied Hoss, who had intended to follow Adam and Joe down to the creek as she as he had finished the checker game.

Hoss and the children went to the spare room to collect the children's play clothes Ben had suggested that were left there. He was followed closely by Caroline. Hoss gave the two boys their play clothes and helped Zach change out of his Sunday best, whilst Caroline collected the young girl's clothes and took her outside to the bath house to change.

All 3 children ready, they returned to the main room and kissed their mother on the cheek, "Be good, children, stick together and mind Jake. Abe, you are responsible for your sister, remember."

"Yes, ma, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," replied the young boy.

"I know you will, sweetie. Jake, please mind Zach's arm and don't allow him to climb on the fencing."

"I'll keep them all safe, Ma'am. Come on then children lets go. I'll have them back in a couple of hours, ma'am. 'Bye all." Jake called over his shoulder as he led the children from the house, Annabel holding her older brother's hand tightly and making sure that she stood on the side away from Jake.

* * *

Carl had the larger buggy ready to go and he waved at Jake and the children as they walked past him, receiving happy smiles and waves back.

Dusting himself down, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Hoss opened the door, "Howdy, Carl."

"Howdy, Hoss. I came to collect the ladies for a buggy ride up to the north ridge where the new calves have been born."

"Well you better come in then," replied Hoss and he winked at Carl and stepped back to allow him to enter.

"Thanks."

"Caroline, Emma, Amelia. Carl has come to offer to take you up to ride up to the north ridge to see the new calves."

Caroline and Emma had already been pre-warned by their husbands, in whispered conversations, prior to Adam and little Joe leaving the house but Amelia was none the wiser.

"Oh, yes, that will be lovely, don't you think, Emma," said Caroline.

"Yes. Oh, it's such a shame the children have gone with Jake. Annabel loves seeing young animals and she could have accompanied us," replied Emma.

"Coming Amelia?" Caroline asked.

Amelia sighed, "No I think I'd rather stay and wait for Joe to return."

Caroline looked at Hoss and he shrugged his shoulders, having no idea how to convince the young girl that staying with Ben would not be a good idea. Emma though came to the rescue.

"Oh, Amelia, I do think you should come. If I know Adam and Joe, they'll be down at that creek for a long while yet. "

"Is my company suddenly not wanted, now?"" Ben snorted.

"Oh no, Ben, it's just that you had the children this morning and we thought that perhaps you might to rest a while, catch up with some reading or something."

"I am not ready to be put out to pasture just yet, young lady!" Ben retorted.

Emma blanched realising that she had chosen the wrong tack, "I'm sorry, Ben," she said walking over and bending down beside her father-in-law. "I never meant it like that, Ben. It's just that I often want just a few hours of peace and quiet to myself and it is Sunday, a day of rest, we thought that you might want to take advantage of a couple of hours peace. The children will be plenty excited when they return and …"

"Alright…alright…actually I do feel like putting my feet up and having a glass of brandy and a read. But don't any of you take that as a chance to decide that I need to be moly-coddled!" Ben finished with a growl.

"No, sir. No one thinks you need to be put out to pasture, Pa." said Hoss, taking the opportunity to pour his father a glass of brandy, whilst Caroline whispered quietly in Amelia's ear.

Hoss took the glass of brandy to his father, "There you go, Pa. I think I'll go and see what Adam and Joe are up to."

Hoss led Caroline onto the porch and then kissed her on the lips lightly and then whispered, "I'll see you later; make sure that Amelia goes with you."

"Don't worry, honey, I'll make sure she comes. Good luck." Caroline replied still in a whisper.

"Thanks, I think we are gonna need it." And with that he set of in the direction of the creek to join his brothers.

* * *

Inside, Carl stood by the credenza watching the scene around him with a certain sense of amusement, especially when Ben starting complaining about being treated like he was old. Carl himself was only a year younger than Ben and although he had also had to learn to relinquish the more physical jobs on the ranch, his affable manner managed to get the other ranch hands to do anything he asked of them without anyone questioning his right to be there.

Caroline returned to the main room, leaving the door open, "We'll, Carl, I'm ready, Emma, Amelia are you coming?"

"Yes, come Amelia, let's go see those calves. Adam says that they have been breeding from different stock this year so I'm interested if they are different colours." Replied Emma.

Amelia, Emma and Caroline, collected their shawls from the hooks behind the door and bade a still slightly disgruntled Ben goodbye. Carl chuckled to himself and he also bade Ben a goodbye, promising to take good care of the ladies.

Following them out and closing the door behind him, Carl then helped the three ladies into the buggy. "It's a dusty trail to the north ridge, with this dry weather ladies, so I've put a blanket in the back to help protect your clothing."

"Thank you Carl, that's very kind. Will it take long to get up there?" asked Emma.

"No ma'am, it's about 20 minutes by the best trail, it's just a little dusty, but only on the trail. There a canteen in the back as well if you need it."

"Thank you for being so considerate, Carl," said Caroline who has been seated in the front next to him.

Carl tipped his hat and grabbed the reins, "My pleasure ma'am. Now, hold on, the trail out of the ranch is a little bumpy in the direction we are going, but it will settle down after a mile or so."

* * *

Hoss was nearing the creek when he heard the sound of his brothers arguing.

"No."

"Joe, you gotta tell him sometime, why not today?"

"Are you kidding me, Adam? I'm not ready to die just yet!"

"I take it you already told him your plan then?" Hoss said, rounding the trees where he knew Adam and Joe were standing.

"Yep, and he's reacting badly."

"Badly! Feckin' hell, Adam! You want me to sign my death warrant."

"Oh, give it a rest, Joe. It's not gonna be that bad!" yelled Adam. He paced around before coming to stand in front of his youngest brother, "Look Joe, its Sunday, which is a day of reverence and forgiveness. Pa's relaxing and not working and I've cleared the children and the womenfolk out of the way. You won't have a better chance to tell him, plus you need to do it soon before any signs of it show."

"But….I can't, Adam….I just can't!"

"Joe….Adam's right. You need to tell Pa before he figures it out, or someone else does and tells him. It's not like you can conceal this forever." Hoss said, putting his hands on his little brother's shoulders and waiting for him to look at him.

Little Joe shook off his older brother's hands and he walked to the water's edge. Joe stood there, staring at the creek and the hot tears started leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks. When his shoulders started shaking, Adam and Hoss walked to their brother's side. Adam turned his younger brother and pulled him into a hug. Little Joe continued to sob silently and Adam just held him, knowing that this was what he needed to do. "It's alright, Joe, it's gonna be alright." He whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down his younger brother's back.

Hoss stood beside his brothers unsure as to how he was supposed to help.

When Little Joe sobbing slowed Adam pulled back a little and looked down at his younger brother who suddenly looked all of 15. "Feeling a little better?" he asked softly.

Little Joe sniffed and nodded. "Hoss, give us your handkerchief will you and wet it in the creek?"

Hoss took the handkerchief from his pocket and bent down and soaked it then wrung it out and offered it to his brother.

Little Joe accepted the wet cloth with a whispered, 'thanks' and he started wiping at his face. Adam let his grip on his younger brother go a little but maintained his hold on him.

When Little Joe had cleaned his face up and the eyes looked a little less puffy Adam released his hold and gently lifted his brothers chin up, "Alright, now?" he asked.

"Yeah….." Little Joe croaked, "feel like a baby though! …You probably think I'm being stupid what with crying."

Adam laughed softly and carded his hand through his brother's hair, "No we don't think that at all, Joe. What you think that Hoss or I have never cried?"

"Yeah, I know you have, but not since you became an adult!"

"Oh, Joe, it's not a weakness to cry, even when you are an adult. You just don't do it in public. Joe, you've been fretting for God knows how long and I just bet you haven't been sleeping properly either, so now wonder your nerves are frayed." Adam said.

"Yeah well….your right about that, older brother," sniff… "but that ain't it, really…"

"What isn't it?" Adam asked, with his eyebrow raised at Hoss.

Hoss shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'no idea older brother.'

"Adam, we ain't…been… well …you know…"

"Really? Well then you must be a Jesus then, Immaculate Conception, is that what you are claiming, little brother?"

"No! Dammit, Adam. That ain't what I meant. What I mean is….well…we…only done it the once." Little Joe hurriedly explained and the push himself away from his older brother not wanting to see his or Hoss' disapproval.

Adam put his hand on his younger brother's arm and turned him back toward him. "It only takes once, little brother." He said softly.

"I know that! I ain't stupid." Little Joe spat.

"Hey hold on, Joe, we's aint judging ya, Adam is just saying."

Little Joe's shoulders dropped as the anger he was feeling left him instantly. He rubbed at his head with his hands. "I'm sorry, Adam. It's just that…how unlucky can you get? Amelia thinks that we are both going to rot in hell…. Damn it, Adam, I never wanted this to happen. I tried to resist, honest I did, but she looked so beautiful and the setting was so perfect, I couldn't resist and now… Little Joe looked up at Hoss and then at Adam. Phew, "Adam, you know it wasn't my first time, Christ I spent more than one Saturday night in the company of one of the saloon girls but it was just lust. Just sex for the sake of it, you know. But with Amelia….it was …different…" Little Joe started blushing and he looked at the ground.

Adam smiled and Hoss returned it, "Yeah, being in love and showing that love through a sexual act is completely different, little brother."

"Sure, is, Joe. Amelia is a fine girl and she will make you a pretty fine wife." Agreed Hoss.

"Yeah…" Little Joe sighed. "Trouble is when her father finds out what we done…I'm gonna be dead."

"Why do you have to tell him?" Adam asked.

"Oh come on Adam, like Hoss said, it's not like we can hide it." Little Joe retorted.

"How far along, Joe?"

"Huh?"

"How far along is she?" repeated Adam.

"Uhm, I don't know!"

Adam huffed, "You must have some idea, Joe. Alright, ….….when did you um?"

""What? Oh? About six weeks ago."

"And not since? Nothing?" Adam asked incredulously.

"No I told you we only... well you know…only once."

"Alright, Joe, alright. Well then…given that she can't be too far along. Joe if you get married quickly you could always claim that the baby came a little early without too much of a problem. You need to find out for definite though how far long things are or even if she is for sure and I'm afraid that your first task is to tell, Pa so that he can help smooth the way and it has to be today, whilst everyone is away from the ranch."

"Oh God! Does it have to be today? ….Hey, Adam, I don't suppose…."

"Nope, no Joe, I'm sorry but it's time for you to act like a man and take responsibility for your actions and part of that is facing the consequences."

"Hoss?"

"Uh uh, sorry little brother."

"Oh go on, be a pal."

"No, sorry Joe. Adam's right, you gotta do this. But we can stay and support ya whilst ya talk to him, right, Adam?"

"Yes, that's right. We'll be there for you, Joe but you are going to have to be the one to tell him. And, we're wasting valuable time. Come on, let's go back now and you can talk to Pa."

"Can't we wait a bit longer?" Little Joe tried pleading.

"No!" replied Adam, grabbing little Joe's right arm.

"Absolutely not, little brother, now stop….Adam what do ya call it?"

"Procrastinating, I think is the word you are looking for, Hoss."

"Yeah, that's right. Joe, stop procrastinating and come and get it over with." Finished Hoss and he grabbed Little Joe's left arm firmly and between them Adam and Hoss guided their younger brother back to the house. As soon as Little Joe realised that neither of his brothers were going to let go, he stopped fighting them and allowed them to walk him back to the house.

* * *

Standing on the porch Adam released his brother's arm and when Hoss did the same, Adam stood in front of his younger brother taking his face in both of his hands. He gently tipped it up and looked into his younger brothers hazel eyes, "Joe, it's going to be alright, I promise. Trust Pa. Yes there will be a lot of yelling, but behind that he will want to help you sort things out. He loves you Joe, so be brave and just get it over with, alright?"

Little Joe looked sadly into his older brothers soft brown eyes and saw the love there and he nodded.

"Good, now take some deep breaths and remember to stay calm and be honest about everything and I do mean everything. " Adam said releasing his younger brother.

As soon as Adam released Joe, Hoss drew his younger brother into a quick one armed hug without saying anything and he received a weak smile from the younger man.

"Alright, let's get inside," Adam said softly and he put one hand on the door handle and opened the door.

* * *

"Uhm, Pa can…can I speak to you…about something?" asked Little Joe hesitantly.

Ben looked up from his desk and saw all three of his son's standing in front of him, "I thought the three of you had gone for a walk," Ben replied

"Yeah we did Pa and now I need…"Little Joe gulped "now we need…" Adam nudged his younger brother with his elbow, "well… I… need to talk to you." Joe finished.

Ben stared at the younger man and noticed that he became even paler than he was. "Well Joseph, what is it?" he asked kindly.

"Uh… Pa…do you…do you think we can …go over to the sofa and maybe have a drink?" Little Joe stuttered.

"Sure, sure, let's go," replied Ben wondering what was wrong with his youngest that he needed the support of his older brothers.

Ben sat down in his favourite red leather armchair and Adam seated his younger brother on the red and white stripped material sofa, whilst he poured him and Ben a large brandy and handed one to his father first and then Joe. Hoss meanwhile took up a position behind his younger brother and putting his hand on the younger man's shoulders he squeezed gently trying to provide what he hoped for was a little comfort.

Whilst Ben sipped at his drink slowly, Little Joe gulped down the brandy in one go and then started coughing and spluttering. _Oh God, it must be bad. What the hell has that young man got himself into? Joseph never drinks brandy like that. _Thought Ben and he became anxious himself.

"Joseph? Son, please talk to me. What is so wrong that you need your brothers to be here to support you?"

Little Joe coughed and spluttered and Hoss hit him gently on the back to help.

"Not…he…lp..ing, Hoss." He coughed and looked down at his feet in further embarrassment_. I so do not want to have this conversation, Pa will kill me and if he doesn't Amelia's father will!_

"Adam? Hoss? Do you have any idea what is wrong with your brother?" Ben asked firmly.

Adam nodded as he bent down and lifted his younger brother's chin with one finger, "Tell him, Joe, it won't be as bad as you think."

Little Joe looked at his older brother incredulously and received a wink and a pat on his thigh, "Go on Joe, you have to do it, just say it and get it over with. We'll stay with you," Adam said gesturing to Hoss.

Little Joe took a deep breath and looked over at his father who was now hunched over looking at him with his face showing his concern.

"Joseph, what is it? Have we become so distant that you feel you can't talk to me?" Ben asked gently.

Little Joe shook his head and stood up and took a few deep breaths to steel himself. "Pa…" _Oh god I can't do it, I can't say it to him._

Ben stood up and walked the few steps quickly to his son and took hold of his shoulders, "Tell me, what is bothering you so much, Joseph, please," he plead with his voice thick with concern.

Little Joe looked around his father and saw both of his brothers nod their heads, "Pa…Ineed yourhelp,Igottagetmarriedquicklyorget awayfromherebefore Mr. HendersonkillsmeAmeliamightbepregnant" he said hurriedly merging all of the words into one breath.

_Ok, well that sounded like Amelia is pregnant to me, but surely I heard wrong, they promised to wait a year before getting married. _Thought Ben. "Joseph, say that again please, I never quite caught all of it."

Little Joe sighed, "I said….Adam I can't…..please can't you tell him?" he pleaded.

"Sorry Joe, you're a man now, you need to act like one, go on just tell him," replied Adam from behind his father.

"OK," Little Joe squeaked. "Uhm, Pa…I think Amelia is pregnant!" he said and he closed his eyes and steeled himself for the expected bellowing and possibly a back hand across the face.

Ben stood stunned for a moment, and then he let go of his youngest and slumped down onto the nearby sofa, "Pregnant? Are you sure?" he asked.

Little Joe opened his eyes when the expected outburst failed to come and he felt his father's grip disappear at the same time. He took a breath and saw Ben slumped on the sofa and the rushing of blood in his ears worsened causing him to become disoriented for a minute.

"Joseph?"

"Joseph! I asked you a question?" asked Ben in a louder voice.

Little Joe shook his head from side to side to try and clear the mugginess in his ears, "S…Sorry Pa, …. what did you say?"

"I asked if you were sure Amelia is pregnant?"

"Uh no not really, but Caroline thinks that she is and well…you know, she's um… late," answered the 26 year old blushing profusely.

"Adam, Hoss, I'd like to talk to your brother alone please," Ben said in a low voice that usually signalled to the boys that the storm that was Ben's temper was building.

"Uh sure Pa, I'll be right outside," replied Hoss respectfully and patted little Joe on his arm as he passed by him.

Adam stood at the other side of his father and looked from him to his little brother, "Are you sure you….."

"Adam! Please just do as I ask! If you are worried about my harming your brother you can be reassured that I am not going to. Now leave us to talk please." Ben said sitting up and scrubbing his head hard with his hands.

"Yes sir, I'll wait outside with Hoss, Joe." Adam stepped across to his younger brother and cupping his head with his right hand he whispered in his ear, "remember to be completely honest, Joe, you need him to help you with Amelia's father." When Joe nodded his head slightly, Adam smiled at him and received a weak smile in return. Adam gently patted his younger brothers face with his left hand, "It'll be ok, Joe. Trust him, he loves you."

Little Joe's eyes teared up and he nodded again and he watched Adam walk out of the door.

"Sit!" commanded Ben firmly as soon as they were alone and he pointed to the blue armchair. Little Joe sat down and Ben stood up and began to pace. "Well this is a fine situation you have gotten yourself into, isn't it, son?"

"I'm sorry, Pa we didn't mean it." Squeaked Little Joe.

Ben turned and looked at his son, "What do you mean you didn't mean it? You have to mean it for someone to get pregnant or are you claiming Immaculate Conception?" asked Ben angrily.

Little Joe tried hard to shrink into the armchair, feeling all of 14 now instead of a grown man.

"Pa, I love Amelia and you know how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Yes. Yes I do and I realise of course that you are a grown man now, but….damn it Joseph, do you realise what will happen if Amelia had this baby out of wedlock?" Ben retorted.

"Yeah, I do and that's what I'm terrified about."

"So, What do you intend to do, Joseph?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you both intending to do?" Ben repeated.

"Uhm well we want to get soon as we can I…I don't want the baby born out of wedlock, but you know Amelia's father, he wanted her to wait until she's 21."

"Joseph," Ben said as he moved from his armchair and sat down on the sofa and leant forwards, "I can understand why Amelia's father wanted that, as girls can fall in love with the wrong person all too easily. Many fathers feel more protective of their girls than their sons, but I do think he was being too harsh expecting it; after all you have been together for two years now. Quite frankly I am surprised that the two of you didn't elope and get married already…..Not that I wanted you too so don't get the idea that I did." Ben reached across and touched his son, "Oh Joseph, this is a real mess. "

Little Joe nodded, "Yeah it is Pa. How am I gonna get out of this? Amelia's father will kill me."

Ben blew out the breath he was holding in, "Joseph, I thought you promised Amelia's father that her virtue would be safe."

"Yes sir, I did and I meant it and Pa it has been really hard but…..it was just once Pa…" Little Joe blurted out before he looked at the floor.

"Once?"

"Yeah Pa, once!" Joe stood up and started pacing. "Pa, Amelia has been beside herself, she thinks what we did is going to send her to hell. Pa I can't stand it, I can't stand her feeling like that. I should have been more careful and responsible. I never meant for this to happen and that's why she can't look you in the eye and I've been trying to avoid talking to you. You must feel like I'm the worse son ever and if you want to disown me then…. I'll understand." Little Joe finished his voice cracking.

"What? No of course I don't feel that and I have no intension of disowning you. Joseph you are a grown man of 26. I realise that and I'm not naive enough to think that you don't have the same urges as most virile men. It's just that I thought you had more respect for the girl and could find other ways to satisfy those urges so that your wedding night would be special," said Ben feeling very uncomfortable about this whole conversation.

Little Joe stopped pacing and he slumped down on the sofa and started to sob, "Pa, I tried…..but I love Amelia so much. I didn't force her or anything it just happened and Pa it was the most magical night of my life. For the first time….I….I made love to a woman and it was so different from just having sex with the saloon girls."

Ben sat beside his youngest and put a hand on his arm, _Oh god this conversation is hard, I'm not sure I really want to know more. _"Yes it is different son, sharing intimacy with someone you really love is very different to just a sexual act with someone you care nothing for."

Little Joe looked out the side of his eye and saw Ben and felt Ben rubbing his arm, "Pa…. I'm sorry if this is making you really uncomfortable."

"It's alright son, I'm a man of the world you know. After all I spent many years on a ship in the ocean surround by men of various ages and believe me, there is not much that people do not share during all that time. Please carry on, I want you to talk to me and tell me whatever you want."

"Alright, Pa. Well you remember Amelia and I went on that picnic 6 or so weeks ago. Remember you came back from the trip to Carson City and told me to take the next day off to take Amelia out for the day…..Hmm…well… Hop Sing made us up a real nice picnic basket and we spent the day just having a good time, walking in the meadow and fishing in the creek. Then I made us a fire to cook the fish on and we lay beside it, telling each other stories until the stars came out. It was such a beautiful day and when the moon came out it was a perfectly calm evening and the stars were out and well…. everything just seemed so magical. Amelia and I just started kissing and before we knew it we were making love. God Pa, I'm so sorry. I tried to resist and I should have but I didn't and now Amelia is probably carrying my child and it's gonna get brought up without a father!"

"Joseph, I will not let anything happen to you do you hear me," Ben said shaking his son gently.

"But if we tell Amelia's father….."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Joseph. The first thing we need to do is get it confirmed as to whether or not Amelia is pregnant and how far along she is."

"It was six weeks ago, Pa!"

"Yes I am aware of that son. What about Caroline, what does she say?"

"She was the first to guess because she noticed that Amelia was pale and was being sick in the mornings. She spoke to Amelia who blurted it out. Caroline thinks that we should get the doctor to confirm it. "

"She's right Joseph we need to know if she is before anything else happens. Do you want to ask Simon or take Amelia to San Francisco to a doctor that doesn't know the family?"

"They'll recognise me anyway, Pa."

"Well suppose we send Caroline with her, no one should recognise her as she doesn't get into San Francisco often. We could send Jake to protect them; he's trustworthy and can be relied on to be discrete."

"Fine, Pa. I'm OK with that. Do you think we can do it over the next few days?"

"Yes, I'm sure that if you speak to Hoss and Caroline that can be arranged. If it is confirmed Joseph, you need to be ready. What do you intend to do then?"

"I want to get married as soon as possible. Pa, it's only 6 weeks until Amelia is 21, do you think we can convince her father to let us get married earlier. Adam said that if we could then we could claim that the baby was born a little early without too much suspicion."

"I don't know, Joseph, but we can try. I'm not comfortable lying to your future father-in-law but I understand why you think we should." Ben took a deep breath, "OK, Joseph, if Amelia is really pregnant and this is not just a scare then I will talk to Henry and will try and convince him to relent to stop the both of you eloping."

"Thanks Pa and thanks for not killing me yourself…. I am really sorry I let you down." Little Joe choked out.

Ben stared at his youngest and then couldn't resist anymore and he pulled the younger man into a hug, "You haven't let me down son, you made a mistake and you are dealing with it. Whatever you think of me, just remember I am a man too and I've made my fair share of mistakes. Oh no not the same as you, but still, believe me I've made the wrong choice on more than one occasion and temptation is very hard to resist, especially when you are young. Joseph, son…I want you to always feel that whatever happens I will be here for you. Whatever happens in your life I want you to always remember that I love you and nothing you do will ever stop that…you hear me?" Ben asked, emotion creeping into his voice at the end.

Little Joe nodded and he cried in his father's arms openly for the first time in years whilst Ben held him tightly and they rocked together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Warning this is a long chapter as I wanted to finish of the day and couldn't work out how to split it up without affecting the flow of the story. **

* * *

**Sunday – Part 4 – Time with the Children**

The children were the first group to return to the ranch. Jake led 3 excitable children back to the ranch house, carrying Annabel as she was tired from all the walking.

When they arrived back at the house, Jake lowered the young girl down onto the porch gently, "There you go little princess," he said.

"Thank you for carrying me, Mr. Jake." The pretty little girl said shyly.

"You are very welcome, little lady; see I'm not so scary anymore am I?"

Annabel smiled up at the man, "No, sir. You're nice, I like you now."

Jake did an exaggerated low bow, "Why thank you kindly, Miss."

The boys laughed and Annabel giggled, "You're so funny Mr. Jake," she said.

Jake stood back up and then bent down and ruffled the little girl's head. "And you are a very sweet little girl who needs to go and sit down and rest. Why don't you 3 go and find Mei Ling and see if she can rustle up some milk and cookies?"

"Oh boy, yeah! Mei Ling was going to make some Apricot and Oat cookies this afternoon," cried Zach who simply loved Mei Ling's cookies.

"Thank you for taking us down to see the ponies, Mr. Jake," Abraham said extending his small hand.

Jake shook the boy's hand firmly, "Anytime, Master Abraham."

Zach chuckled and then stood up to his full height and extended his own hand, "Thank you for taking us to see the ponies, Mr. Jake," he said trying to replicate his older brother's words and mannerisms.

Jake smiled at the obvious attempt for the younger boy to act older than he was and he shook the younger boy's hand as well, "Thank you, Zach, my you are growing up just like your brother," he said and he watched the younger boy's chest puff out at the compliment, whilst Abraham rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

Not to be outdone, Annabel did a small curtsey with her hands on her play dress, "Thank you for taking me to see the wild ponies, Mr. Jake," she said standing again and holding out her hand to be kissed.

Jake smirked and covered his lower face with his hand to try and conceal it from the children, before he recovered his composure and he bowed before bending down on one knee and lightly kissing the young girl's hand. "You are very welcome, my little lady."

There was a loud cough from the doorway from Adam who had heard the children's return and he had decided to go and meet them, "If you are planning to marry my daughter, sir, then I am afraid you will have to wait a few years for my permission!"

Jake stood up and turned towards his friend, "Well I believe I can wait, sir. What do you say, Miss Annabel, will you marry me when you get older?"

Abraham and Zach guffawed loudly and Annabel ran to her father who scooped her up into his arms. "Papa, Mr. Jake is funny, I'm too little to get married."

Adam kissed the little girl on the cheek, "Yes you are. Do you like Jake now? I see he really likes you."

"Uh huh, Mr. Jake is really nice, he carried me home because I was tired," she replied wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

Adam adjusted the child, so that most of her weight rested on his hips and he extended his free hand, "Thanks, Jake I appreciate you taking the children to see the ponies."

Jake shook Adam's hand and then winked at Annabel, "The children behaved Adam so I think they deserve a treat, perhaps some milk and fresh cookies?"

"Yes I believe that they do. Children, I think Mei Ling has been making cookies this afternoon, why don't you go and see what she has made and I'll be right in?" Adam lowered the child in his arms and stood her on her feet, "go on then and remember NO running in the house."

All 3 children said goodbye to Jake and then ran off to see what Mei Ling had cooked up.

As soon as they were inside, Jake turned to Adam, "Was it long enough to have your discussion?" he asked quietly.

"Yes it was thanks." Adam led Jake to the other side of the porch, "Jake, you know I trust you right?"

Jake's expression turned serious, "Adam, is there anything wrong?"

"No, Jake but I might, no we, that's the family, might need someone we can trust to do something important and keep it a secret. Pa suggested you as that person and I agree with him. I can't tell you more at the moment as we are still working things out, but I'd like your assurance that you will honour our friendship enough to keep anything you are told to yourself."

"Adam, I've worked for your family for many years and we have also been friends for a long time. Your family is almost as important to me as my own, in fact in a lot of ways I feel closer to you all than my kin as I have lived here such a long time. I promise you that I will take anything that I learn to the grave."

Adam smiled, "That is just what I thought but I needed to ask, my friend. I hope you didn't mind my asking."

"No, it's better to be sure. Well, I'm parched; I think I'm going to get me some coffee. Adam you come and find me when and if you need me, you hear?"

"Thank you, Jake. I will." And the two men shook hands warmly before Jake walked off to the bunkhouse and Adam went in to find his children.

* * *

By the time the children had returned to the house, Ben was sitting updating figures in his ledgers, Hoss was snoozing in his fathers red leather armchair and Little Joe had gone and washed up and then had retired to his room, feeling exhausted. In fact Ben has insisted that Joe went up for a lie down.

* * *

When Adam went inside the house, he found Annabel, sitting on her uncle's knee. She was leaning up again him with a glass of milk in one hand and a half-eaten cookie in her other. The boys were sitting on the sofa with cookies and glasses in their hands too and Hoss was sitting listening to the 3 of them talking about the wild ponies, in between bites of cookies.

Adam smiled at the scene before him. _He looks so comfortable like that; I hope that he gets the chance to be a father, because he would make a damn good one._

Adam wandered quietly over to his father's desk, "Pa…" he whispered and when Ben looked up, he gestured with his head towards his younger brother and the children. "Look at that, he's a natural, don't you think?"

Ben put down his pen and sat back in his big chair and sighed, "Yes, Adam your brother Hoss just seems so comfortable around the children. It's like his affinity to animals; they just seem to know that they are safe with him. I wish that Caroline would bear him a child soon because it just seems so unfair that two such loving wonderful people should be denied the blessings of parenthood."

Adam sat on the corner of his father's desk, "I think that way too. Pa, do you think that perhaps something is wrong….you know why they haven't had any signs of children yet?"

"I hope not, son because that would be too unfair of the lord to deny them and any children the love they deserve."

Both men stared at the scene before them, offering up silent prayers to the Almighty that Hoss and Caroline should be blessed with children soon.

* * *

"Uncle Hoss…there is a pretty little grey pony in the corral. Do you think he could be gentled for me to ride?" Annabel asked her Uncle when she was finished with her cookie.

Hoss put his hand on the little girl's waist gently and said, "I'm not sure, princess. Uncle Joe is responsible for the horses and ponies. But if your Papa agrees then I'm sure that Uncle Joe could find time to gentle it for you. Did you see if it was a girl or boy pony?"

"Yes. Mr. Jake said it was a filly, so that means a girl pony, right?"

"Yes that's right. Well that makes it easier for the pony to be gentled, sweetie. Girl ponies aren't as stubborn as boy ponies," Hoss said and he winked at Abraham who had looked up at his Uncle's words.

"Why are boy ponies harder to gentle, Uncle Hoss?" Zach asked.

"Well, because they are more excitable and mischievous and stubborn, just like little boys," replied Hoss winking at Adam who had come over to hear the answer to the question.

"Boys aren't more stubborn, girls are." The middle child retorted.

"They are not!" Annabel yelled scowling at her brother.

"Are too, aren't they Abe?" Zach said loudly.

"Alright that's enough," said Adam loudly from behind them.

"But Papa, Zach said girls are more stubborn than boys, they're not!" retorted the angry 5 year old.

"Annabel I said that's enough!"

The little girl scowled at her father until he walked over and pulled her off her Uncle's lap and carried her over to the blue chair where he sat down and put her on her feet in between his knees. "I know that you are tired and are angry at your brother, but you will do as I tell you, young lady. Now are you going to behave and say sorry to Uncle Hoss and your brother or am I going to have to give you an incentive to do so?" he asked looking into her eyes and raising his right eyebrow at the end.

Realising that she was very near to getting a spanking the little girl bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"Good girl." Adam turned the child around to face the others.

"I'm sorry for arguing Uncle Hoss. Zach I'm sorry for saying boys are more stubborn."

Zach stared at his sister but didn't say anything until Adam glared at him, "Zach, I believe you owe your sister and Uncle an apology as well, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," he replied sighing. "I'm sorry for starting an argument, Uncle Hoss. Sorry, Bellie." He said quietly but earnestly.

"Thank you for the apologies children, of course I forgive ya," replied Hoss.

Adam grinned at his brother and then pulled Annabel up onto his lap, "Now, what was that about a little grey pony?" he asked, tickling the girl to let her know that the she was forgiven.

Annabel squirmed and giggled at her father's tickling, "Don't Papa, I'll pee."

"Well we don't want that do we," Adam replied laughing but stopped his tickling. "Well, are you going to tell me about this pony then?"

"Yes, Papa." The little girl replied. "Well there's a little grey pony in the corral, Papa and Mr. Jake said it was a filly which means it's a girl pony. She's very friendly and so small; I could ride her if you let me. So can I Papa, please? Please can I have her to ride? I won't ask Santa anything else for Christmas!"

Adam smiled at his little girl's enthusiasm and promise that if she could have the pony she wouldn't need anything else for Christmas. "A pony for you," he said screwing up his face dramatically making it look like he was thinking very hard. "Well I don't know about that, ponies are a very big responsibility. They need feeding and riding and cleaning out every day, plus they need to have their coats brushed out and new horseshoes every so often. It's expensive to keep them and time consuming too."

The girls face fell and Adam lifted her chin gently, "I'll tell you what, young lady, you behave yourself and I'll talk to your mama and if she agrees then perhaps I can work something out with Uncle Joe, he may already have buyers for the ponies." Adam said having no intention of letting Joe sell the pony as he now had the little girl's Christmas present identified. If the pony really was that small it would need to grow a little, as well as be gentled and a custom made saddle would have to be ordered too. Given that it was now August, the few months until Christmas would be enough time for the pony grow and to be gentled sufficiently.

"I'll be good, Papa." Annabel promised quickly.

"Yeah right…" mumbled Zach who was aggrieved that Annabel was using her position as her fathers' favourite to get what she wanted again.

Unfortunately for him Adam's hearing was still excellent. "What was that, Zach?" he asked, glancing at the young boy.

Abraham rolled his eyes at his younger brother. _He never learns to just keep quiet and let it go._

Zach looked down at his feet which were hovering a few inches above the floor as he was sitting back on the sofa and remained quiet.

Adam sighed softly. _Why does he keep testing me? _"Zach, go and stand in the corner. If you are not going to be polite, then I do not want to speak to you until you can."

Zach pushed himself of the sofa and stomped over to the corner Adam pointed at, causing Adam's anger to increase at his disrespect_. Alright, it's time for me and Zach to have a private discussion. _Adam carefully shifted Annabel off of his lap and lowered her to the floor, "Go and ask Mei Ling if she can put some coffee on please, sweetie." He said and then he watched her walk to the kitchen before he went over to his middle son and grabbed his arm, "I think it's time you and I have a private talk, young man. I am tired of your attitude and disrespect."

Zach tried pulling away his father, knowing that the wording meant that he was most likely getting a spanking, "No, please Papa, I'm sorry….." he wailed.

Adam did no more than pick him up and carried him on his hip, "Excuse us everyone, Zach and I need a private talk about his behaviour" and with that Adam carried his son out to the barn.

* * *

Closing the barn door with his free hand Adam carried his middle child to the hay bale at the back of the barn and he put him back on his feet and then he sat down on the bale. "Zach, I don't know what has gotten into you this afternoon but I am tired of your disrespect. Just because we are at Grandpa's, does not mean that I will not spank you, as you are about to find out."

The little boy in front of him started crying.

"I'm sorry, Zach, but the tears will not stop it happening. Now before I spank you I want to know why you have been so cantankerous today. Is it because you have been in pain?"

The young boy nodded.

Adam shook his head, _stubborn boy!_

"Zach, you are old enough to speak up for yourself. Why did you not tell someone that your arm was hurting? "

"I'm sorry….Papa…."

"Why son? Why do you not admit you are in pain? Do you think I will think any less of you?" Adam asked, using his middle finger to lift the boys chin higher so he could look into his eyes.

"No, not you."

"Abe? Uncle Joe?"

Zach nodded at Adam's mention of his older brother and Adam pulled the small boy onto his lap. "Zach, your brother would never think less of you for admitting you were hurting! Are you trying to pretend you are strong enough to deal with the pain to impress your older brother?"

The head against Adam's chest nodded again and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you are feeling left out with Abe and Abe's friends, Paul and Carlos, aren't you? Have they been teasing you again?"

"Yes…" sniff, sniff, the little boy admitted, "They….said I couldn't go….. play in the tree house….with them… as I….. was…. a…..cry… baby, 'cos I cried….. when I got that splinter….. stuck in my thumb… when we played there….. the last time." Sobbed the young boy.

Adam squeezed his son into a tight hug, "Oh Zach, children can sometimes be cruel but they don't really mean it. Why don't you leave Abe's friends to play with Abe and you play with Jerry and Curt, your friends from school? I'm sure that I can speak to their fathers about them both coming over to stay for a few days until school goes back."

Sniff, "Really, Papa?"

Adam chuckled, "Yes, really. You only had to ask, son. Or if you'd like, I'm sure that that their parents would be happy for you to go and play at their homes."

"May I do…" sniff "…. both?" the boy asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes of course you can. I'll go and ask their parents tomorrow when I go into town to get the mail. If they are happy, then the boys can come over the next day, alright?"

Sniff, "Yes, sir."

Adam kissed the top of the boy's head and gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him and helping him back onto his feet. Adam took a deep breath and set his countenance back to being stern, "Now about your behaviour. Whilst I understand you were in pain, I cannot let you show me or anyone else such disrespect." And with that, he bent the boy over his knee with his chest resting on Adam's thigh and Adam landed 5 solid smacks, not that hard but just enough to create a lasting sting, before he returned the boy to standing. "No more attitude or disrespect, do you hear me?" he asked as Zach's good arm shot back to rub at the sting his father had put in his hindquarters.

"Y..yes, s…sir," the boy agreed quickly.

"Alright, now let's go back to the house and get some salve reapplied to that arm and some more medicine to help you feel better."

Adam stood up and with his hand on the young boy's shoulder they walked back to the house.

Ben was standing on the porch smoking his pipe when Adam and Zach approached. "You get everything resolved between you?" he asked Adam, knowing just how his son would have handled it.

"Yes, sir. Pa, Zach's arm has been hurting him and he didn't want anyone to know because he thought people would think he was weak. I've told him to not think that, will you sit with him whilst I go and get the salve, bandages and the medicine?"

"Of course. Come and sit with Grandpa, Zach," Ben said and he went a sat down at the bench on the porch.

Adam left Ben with Zach and he went inside the house to collect everything.

* * *

Whilst Adam was inside, Ben sat Zach on his lap, careful to adjust him when the boy winced so that his bottom was not touching his grandfather's leg. "You are a stubborn little boy, Zachariah, but I must admit you are a brave one too. You know you remind me of another little boy who hated taking medicine and kept trying to fool everyone that he was all better."

"Papa?" Zach asked.

"No, although he certainly had his moments. Try again."

"Uncle Joe?"

"Yes. Uncle Joseph. Your Uncle hated anyone thinking he was too small to do things or that he wasn't as strong or as brave as everyone who was much older than him. He was always trying to act older so that he could spend time with Hoss and his friends." Ben chuckled at the memories but was jolted out of them by Zach patting his face gently.

"Grandpa…grandpa…." The boy cooed.

"Oh….I'm sorry Zach, I was just remembering some of the things your uncle used to do to make everyone think he was OK….Now on to you, did I not give you enough medicine earlier?"

"Yes, sir, but my arm still hurts."

You should have told me, Zach, shouldn't you," scolded Ben softly and the boy looked down at the ground and his face reddened, "Yes, Grandpa," he replied quietly.

Ben shook his head. _'Boys! The times change but they never do!'_

Just then Adam arrived carrying a tray, "I brought some fresh coffee, Pa and Mei Ling sent you a freshly backed chocolate and raisin cookie, Zach."

Zach raised his head at the thought of having a freshly baked cookie, especially a chocolate one.

Adam put the tray down and took the coffee pot and cup off, placing them beside his father and then the glass of milk and a plate with the chocolate and raisin cookie for Zach and some oat cookies for him and Ben. Then moving the tray to the other end of the table he sat down, "Zach, come here please, so I can put some more salve on and redo your bandage."

Zach hopped off of his grandfather's lap, wincing when his bottom brushed against Ben's hard thigh. Seconds later he stood beside his father. "Sit down, son and let me take the bandage off."

"Um….Papa…can I stand?"

"I'd prefer you sat, son as I need you to stay still whilst I clean your burn. I tell you what; you come and sit on my lap." The boy complied and Adam carefully removed the bandage, cleaned the burn with a clean soft cloth and a pot of warm salty water that Mei Ling had sent him out with. Then he applied a liberal amount of salve and a fresh bandage. Apart from the young boy biting his lip, Zach sat fairly still and let his father complete his task. "There that should feel better, son." He said as he tied the ends of the bandage and tucked them into a fold. Wiping his hands again, Adam then unscrewed the bottle of medicine. "Pa, what time did you say you gave Zach some medicine?"

"Around quarter of 2, son."

Adam studied the side of the bottle and then poured out the dose of medicine, "Open up, Zach," he commanded and the boy swallowed the medicine, making a face afterwards. "Yeah I know, son, it tastes horrible but it works."

Adam resealed the medicine bottle, and helped the boy off of his lap. He left the boy with his grandfather for a moment and returned the items to the bag inside the house before coming back onto the porch to sit with his father and son. Zach had taken his grandfather up on his offer to allow him to sit on his lap, rather than the hard wooden bench.

"Where's the other two, Adam?"

"Still inside with Hoss, Pa. You should go and see it. Annabel is curled up asleep on Hoss and, Abe and Hoss are playing cards!" Adam replied smiling. "I offered to lay her down on the sofa but Hoss wouldn't hear of it."

Ben smiled, "I'll go and take a look in a minute. Zach, how's your arm feeling now?"

Zach swallowed the mouthful of cookie he was eating, "It's feeling better, already, Grandpa, although I feel real tired now." He finished with a small whine.

Adam and Ben exchanged glances that contained raised eyebrows and they both knew that that was why Zach fought not taking the medicine. It wasn't just that he thought people would think he wasn't strong and brave, but that the medicine made him sleepy and he didn't want to miss out on time with his Grandfather and Uncles.

* * *

"Carl, it was kind of you to bring us out to see the new born calves but I think it is time we were getting back to the ranch now." Emma said as she stood beside the buggy getting a drink from the canteen. Caroline and Amelia had wandered off a short ways after checking with Carl that they were safe provided they stayed on the right side of the fencing.

"Right you are, Mrs. Cartwright. If you would like to get your sister-in-law and Miss Amelia we can start back," replied Carl tipping the edge of his Stetson with his finger.

"Carl, you know you can call me Emma, there's no need to call me Mrs. Cartwright."

"Ah ma'am I don't think that would be right proper. After all Mr. Cartwright is my boss."

"Carl…I appreciate the fact that you have good manners but Mrs. Cartwright makes me think I'm old and if anyone should be deferring to their elders, it should be me. You have worked for Ben for many years and if I can call you Carl then you should be able to call me Emma."

Carl shook his head, _'Stubborn woman! Still she'd have to be strong willed to cope with Adam. ' _"Alright, ma'am, how about a compromise, may I call you Mrs Emma?"

Emma smiled at Carl's suggestion. "Alright, Mrs Emma it is and then you must do the same with Caroline and Amelia too. Or before you know it you will be calling all 3 of us Mrs. Cartwright and its confusing enough with you calling Caroline and I Mrs. Cartwright all the time!"

Carl and Emma both laughed, "You might be right about that, ma'am, I never thought of it that way." Carl replied accepting the canteen from Emma and placing it back into the wagon. "Well….Mrs Emma, if you would be so kind as to ask the other women to join us."

"I'll go and get them right now."

Carl waited for the 3 women to return and then he helped them all up into the buggy, before climbing up into the front seat himself.

"The calves are in fine shape, don't you think?" Carl asked in general as he took the brake off, clicked the reins and started the journey back to the ranch house.

"I think that the calves look well surprisingly. Do they not need to be protected in a stable or something though, Carl?" Amelia asked.

"No, summer born calves are lucky. We just keep an eye on them and make sure that the mothers have plenty of water and food available and the rest of the herd help protect the calves. Occasionally we need to bring a mother and calf back to a corral but it's rare, Miss Amelia." Carl responded.

"Oh I didn't know that, Joe doesn't talk much about the cattle. He tells me lots about the ponies and horses he is involved in breaking but not much about the cattle."

"Well, Miss, it's not something many women want to know much about," Carl said as he guided the horses over a particularly rocking part of the trail. "Sorry about the jolting ladies, I'm trying to keep it to a minimum."

"It's….OK….we…understand," said Caroline as she braced herself in the back seat trying hard to not fall into Amelia.

When the trail smoothed out Carl turned and said, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," came from the back and Emma added a "Yes thank you, Carl."

The rest of the journey, Carl lapsed into silence, concentrating on guiding the buggy whilst the womenfolk chatted amongst themselves about what the children were up to with Jake.

* * *

"Mr. Cartlight, it nearly supper time, you want wait for ladies return or I get supper ready now?" asked Mei Ling as she brought Ben and Adam some more fresh coffee whilst they sat on the porch bench.

"Thank you. We'll wait if you please, Mei Ling. I hope they will not be too long. Carl is with them and he knows the times meals are served around here. May I ask what you had in mind?" Ben replied.

"Well Mr. Cartlight as lunch served so late. I think to make sandwiches, is that OK?"

"Cold meat sandwiches would be just fine, Mei Ling. But do you think you could rustle up some soup as well?"

"Yes Mr. Cartlight, I can make vegetable soup in very quick time, I go make now. Excuse please."

"Yes of course, thank you once again for the coffee."

"Adam, don't you think you should go and lay that young man down?"

Adam shifted he's position a little for comfort, "He's fine just here, Pa. I don't get much time to cuddle up with Zach anymore as he is trying to act a little older just like Abe so I'll take this opportunity whilst I have it. Look at him, he looks so young. I wish he wouldn't try and prove he is older than his years, Pa but remembering how Joe was when he was the same age, I don't think I can stop him."

Ben chuckled, "Get used to it son, because you were the same, only it wasn't an older brother you were trying to prove yourself too!" Ben poured Adam a fresh cup of coffee and put it on the table where he could reach it and then poured another for himself. He looked at his fob watch, "Carl's a little late bringing the women back."

"I'm sure that everything is fine, Pa. I'm not worried, perhaps the trail is cut up and Carl has had to slow down."

Just then Adam and Ben heard the sound of a wagon or something nearing the ranch. "There now, that sounds like them returning, right now," Adam said collecting his coffee and taking a grateful sip.

Carl steered the buggy into the courtyard and pulled the horses up and set the brake. "Evening, Ben, Adam. I'm sorry if we are a little late for your supper, the trail is a little cut up in places."

Adam and Ben exchanged a knowing glance and then Adam and Ben stood up.

Zach murmured as Adam shifted him into a more comfortable position but he didn't wake.

Carl climbed down from the buggy and he and Ben helped the 3 women down, Emma immediately running the few yards to her husband who hugged her one armed planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Adam, is Zach in pain?"

Adam nodded, "He was. The little tyke has been suffering a lot without telling anyone. He was doing so out of some ill thought of idea that Abe and his friends would think he was weak or a baby if he needed to take medicine instead of trying to tough it out. Apparently they have been teasing him about crying when he had that large splinter stuck in his thumb the last time they were over playing in the tree house."

"Oh, Adam! I didn't know. Do you think Abe knew his friends were teasing his brother and kept it from us?" she asked, horrified at the thought that her eldest would be so callous which was not like him.

"NO! Abe's good with his brother and sister; he wouldn't allow that said in front of him. In fact I doubt he knows anything about it, sweetheart. Em, let's go inside, this young man is growing heavier by the minute."

Emma followed her husband into the house and they found everyone else sitting around drinking coffee and the other two children were sitting with their Uncle Hoss drinking milk.

"Mama," cried Annabel, jumping down from her Uncle's lap and running to Emma.

"Hello sweetie, did you enjoy seeing the ponies?"

"Yes, Mama. Mr. Jake told me all about the boy ponies and the girl ponies too. Did you know girl ponies are called fillies?" the young girl said excitedly.

"Em, I'm going to put Zach down on the bed," Adam called as he headed towards the downstairs bedroom.

Emma bent down and hugged her little girl, "Yes I knew that darling. Was it alright that Jake went with you? Were you very scared?"

"No…well I was at first, but Abe held my hand. Mr. Jake is real nice though; he told us all about the ponies and even let me give a small one a carrot!"

Emma smiled at her daughter's enthusiastic tale of what happened.

"Mama, Mr. Jake carried me most of the way home, 'cos I was tired."

"Really, sweetie? Well that must mean that you are not sacred of him anymore, right?"

"Yes, Mama, I'm not scared. I like Mr. Jake now, he's not scary at all….Mama the little grey pony is really nice and Papa said that maybe I could ride him, can I mama, can I?"

"Annabel, it's may I, not, can I?" corrected Adam automatically. "However that is not what I said, young lady. I said that I would talk to your mama about getting you a pony and if she agreed and only then, I would talk to Uncle Joe if hasn't already got a customer for the pony." Adam scolded from behind his wife.

"But Papa…" she started looking up at her father.

"Annabel! I suggest that you stop whining or it will be an early bed time for you."

Annabel scowled and received a light pat on her backside from her mother, "Do as you father says." Commanded Emma.

"Yes Mama," the young girl replied and she looked down and away from her father.

"Supper ready. Everyone sit at table!" called Mei Ling.

Everyone rose from their seats and went to the table, Emma leading the little girl by her hand and seating her between Adam and herself.

Amelia had asked where Little Joe was as soon as she arrived back at the ranch and had gone upstairs and awoken Joe. Everyone looked up as the two of them came downstairs to join the others at the table.

Ben noticed that there was barely a trace that Joe had been crying and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Had a good rest, son?" he asked as little Joe sat down.

"Yes, thanks Pa, it was a good suggestion of yours. I sure did need it."

"Well I know that it was only a nap, son but you look better."

Joe smiled at his father and Adam and Hoss winked at their brother.

Mei Ling came out of the kitchen bringing out a huge silver tray filled with thick cut sandwiches of beef and gammon. Putting it in the middle of the table, she then returned to the kitchen to bring out another tray with various jellies and mustards complete with spoons to serve them.

"More meat cut ready to make extra sandwiches if necessary. Have cherry and apple pies for dessert. You Enjoy!"

"Thank you Mei Ling. Would you please join us?" Ben asked.

"Thank you, Mr. Cartlight but family keep Mei Ling very busy, I must return to kitchen. I bring soup out next."

Ben sighed, no matter how many times he offered the young cook to join them, she always refused, but she did seem content. So he decided that he would continue to offer and hoped that she would one day feel part of the family enough to join them. "Alright, Mei Ling, as you wish. You may return to your kitchen."

Mei Ling bowed and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Cartlight." And with that she was gone.

Moments later Mei Ling brought out a large tureen of vegetable soup placing it to Ben's right; she recovered bowls from the sideboard and placed them in another pile, knowing that not everyone might want soup.

Everyone started helping themselves to the sandwiches and soup.

* * *

Adam was halfway through his second slice of cherry pie when he noticed both Annabel and Zach's head dropping. "Pa, I think we'll be leaving after supper is finished, the children are worn out and I'd like to get them back home to their beds."

"Actually Adam, I was hoping that now everyone is here that we could have a proper family discussion after the children were in bed. I'd therefore like everyone to stay the night."

Adam looked at Emma who nodded her head, "Alright pa, we'll stay the night."

"Excellent, Mei Ling would you please make up the spare room down here for the children to share. Adam, you and Emma, can have my room. Amelia, I would like you to stay as well if you please. I'll send word with a ranch hand to let you father know you are safe and Joe can take you home in the morning, if that is OK with you?" Ben asked.

Amelia glanced anxiously at Little Joe but received a soft squeeze of reassurance to her hand under the table and so she nodded, "OK, Mr. Cartwright. May I please send a note with the ranch hand?"

"Of course. You can write it after supper and I will send someone straight to your father so that he knows, before it gets dark."

Amelia had spent the night at the Cartwright's before. Although her father was strictly against Joe and Amelia getting married until she was 2. He knew that Ben Cartwright was an honourable god-fearing man, who would not allow anything untoward to occur in his home.

"Well then Amelia and Caroline can have the boy's rooms and Hoss, Joseph and I will sleep in the bunkhouse." Ben finished.

"No. Thanks Pa, but you shouldn't have to give up your room. Amelia, would you mind if Emma shared with you tonight?" Adam asked.

"No I don't mind."

"Emma, Caroline, I think Mei Ling will be able to find a couple of spare nightgowns that will fit both you."

"Thank you, Ben. Amelia, I'd be happy to share with you," said Emma smiling at the younger lady, who she could see looked a little nervous.

"Well that settles it then, Pa. Hoss, Joe and I will sleep in the bunkhouse."

"Hey now don't we all get a chance to speak up. I don't want to sleep in the bunkhouse," grumble Little Joe.

"Hoss?"

Hoss was whispering in Caroline's ear about how this was just the situation that led to an argument and he never heard Ben.

"HOSS!"

Caroline nudged her husband, "Oh…sorry Pa, what were you saying?"

"I was trying to get your opinion on the sleeping arrangements for tonight."

"Oh..well I don't mind, so long as Caroline has somewhere comfortable. You know me Pa, I'll sleep anywhere, the sofa'll do for me."

"So I'm the only one whose opinion doesn't count then!" Grumbled Little Joe, who was still suffering from a lack of sleep. Even though he had taken the nap that afternoon, he had not slept more than a few hours a night for more than a week, since Amelia had told him that she feared that she might be with child. The lack of good quality sleep and the stressful day made Joe more than a little grumpy.

"Be quiet, Joe, it's not like you've never slept out." Grumbled Adam.

"Hey now I'm not a little boy any more, big brother so you stop telling me what to do."

"Enough, boys!"

"But Pa!"

"I said enough Joseph! There are children here and you boys are supposed to be acting like adults and setting a good example on behaviour and manners at the table. Look, you all decide the sleeping arrangements between yourself after supper has finished but until then, I want nothing but quiet, polite talking around this table. Am I making myself clear?" Ben said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Replied Little Joe feeling like he was 12 for the second time that day.

"Yes, Pa," said Hoss returning to his pie.

"Alright Pa, I'm sorry for causing a scene." Said Adam, trying to act the most responsible of the 3 sons. Little Joe muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes but saw Ben scowling at him and his defiance withered.

"Alright then," Ben growled. "I'm sorry ladies, children."

The rest of the meal passed quietly with only the occasional whispered conversation between them.

Annabel managed only a third of the apple pie slice Adam had given her before she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and her head dropped onto her plate, right onto the pie, getting apple sauce in her hair.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I think I had better get the children bathed and in bed," Emma said as she stood and gently woke the small child and used a napkin to clean the worst of the apple sauce. "Come on sweetie, let's get you bathed and to bed," she cooed and she scooped the child up into her arms. Emma left to take Annabel off to the bathhouse for her bath.

* * *

Mei Ling had already gotten the back stove heating up the water for the bath house in anticipation of everyone staying after overhearing some of the conversation from this afternoon and with Ben's bellowing she was pleased that she had. She met Emma at the bath house door with a pile of fresh white fluffy towels.

"Missy, I have lotta hot water ready for children baths. "

"Thank you Mei Ling, what would we do without you?"

Mei Ling smiled and bowed, "Pleasure serve family in any way. You need help with little one?"

"No, it's OK, I've got this. Could you get out the children's spare nightgowns though?"

"Already in pile of towels, Missy Cartlight," Mei Ling said showing Emma the 3 nightgowns on the top of the pile of towels.

"Mei Ling you are wonderful, you anticipate everything so well. I am very grateful." Emma rested Annabel on the seat in the bath house and began filling the bath tub.

Mei Ling put the towel down and gently pushed Emma out of the way, "I do that Missy Cartlight, you see too little one."

"Alright, thank you," Emma replied and she returned to Annabel and began stripping off the girl's dirty clothes.

* * *

"Zach, if you've eaten enough, go and sit on the sofa, son, before you fall asleep in your dessert.

Zach jerked his head up at his father's words, Sooorrrryyyyy… Paaa….paa.. " he yawned.

"It's OK, son, go on and sit or lie down on the sofa until your mother is finished bathing your sister."

"Yeesss, ss…ir." Zach stood up and yawning, he slowly walked to the sofa.

"Pa, may I be excused?" Abraham asked.

Adam looked over to his son and saw that Abraham had finished his pie. "Yes you may, son."

Abraham left the table and went and sat on the sofa next to his brother and very soon the adults could hear the two boys giggling about something.

When everyone at the table had eaten enough pie, Ben called Mei Ling who appeared moments later to clear the things. Ben asked for a fresh pot of coffee to be brought to the main room and then he excused himself from the table to collect his pie and tobacco from his desk draw. When he was fetching the items from the drawer, he felt a small hand on his right arm and looked up.

"Mr. Cartwright, may I write that note, now?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, of course you may, please sit and my desk and write the note. There is paper in the top left drawer, my dear and the ink and pen are in the drawer below. When you are finished, ask Joe to find a ranch hand to take the note to you father."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright," Amelia said and she rounded the desk to sit in Ben's chair.

"Not at all, Amelia," Ben leant forwards and whispered, "There's no need to feel nervous, young lady, everyone in this house cares very much about your and Joe's future happiness. Everything will be just fine; we just need to talk it out as a family." Ben stood up winked and then smiled hoping, that this small gesture would relax the young girl.

Amelia blushed at realising that Ben had noticed her nervousness, but when he smiled she smiled weakly back. Ben patted her softly on the right hand and left her to go and settle down in his armchair with his pipe.

No sooner had Ben sat down in his favourite chair, was he joined by not one but both grandsons. Which he pulled up onto either side of him.

"Grandpa, can you read us a story, please? Abe said that you do all the voices when you read."

"Does he now?" replied Ben and he used the hand that was attached to the arm around his eldest grandson to tickle the boy.

Abraham giggled as his grandfather found his ticklish spot located just under his ribs, "Stop Grandpa, please."

"Why, are you ticklish?" Ben asked grinning.

"Yessss."

Ben stopped tickling, "Well, alright, young man seeing as it's your fault I'm being talked into reading stories instead of enjoying my pipe, you had better go and get the story book and we had better move to the sofa or I will not be able to read to you properly."

Abraham jumped down and started to run to the bookcase behind his grandfather's desk, before a loud cough from the table made him remember that he was not to run, glancing to the table he saw his father's frown, "Sorry, Pa, I forgot," he apologised quickly.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Alright, don't do it again. Well go on then, get the book, your grandfather doesn't have all night to read to you."

"YES, SIR!" replied Abraham happily and he walked quickly to the bookcase, selected a book of fairy tales and was careful to walk back to his grandfather and brother who were now sitting on the sofa, with Zach cradled in his grandfather's arm. Abraham held out the book, which Ben accepted and then he climbed up and sat on Ben's other side.

"Alright then, one short story now, before Annabel gets done with her bath and then I'll read another one to you all when you go to bed. Now what shall I read?"

Zach and Abraham read the list of stories in the front of the story book, "What about 'The Tinderbox', I like that one, its short too?" Zach asked.

"Abe?" asked Ben.

"Yes, Grandpa I like it too."

"Alright then…" Ben opened the book to the start of the story and began….. "A soldier came marching along the high road: Left, right—left, right. He had his knapsack on his back, and a sword at his side; he had been to the wars, and was now returning home….."

* * *

Emma had finished washing the apple sauce out of Annabel's hair and had washed and dried the little girl and was putting the nightgown on her when Mei Ling came back out to the bath house and began adding more hot water to the bath. "Young boys sitting with Grandfather; he reading story to them. I get bath ready for boys to have when story finished. You take girl inside."

"Aw, Mama, why didn't grandpa wait for me, I want a story too," Annabel whined and she started to cry. Emma pulled the nightgown down and gathered her daughter into her arms, "Don't cry sweetie, I'm sure grandpa will have a story for you too. Grandpa doesn't leave you out normally does he?" she asked as she wiped the tears away with a towel.

Sniff, "No," admitted the little girl.

"Well, then, I'm sure he will not tonight. Come on let's get you inside its getting cold and I don't want you getting a chill." Emma wrapped the little girl in a fresh clean towel, noting that Mei Ling had already removed the dirty clothes and Emma carried Annabel back into the house.

"Boys, it's time for you bath."

"Yes Mama, Grandpa's just finishing the story."

Emma carried Annabel over and sat on the blue velvet chair whilst Ben read the last paragraph of the story. "Alright boys, story over, go and get your bath and I'll read you another story at bedtime." Ben helped Zach down from the sofa and when the boys went out to the bath house with Adam, he held out his arms and Annabel left her mother's lap and climbed up with her grandfather. Ben winked at Emma and she went to sit at the table to have coffee and sit and chat with her brother-in-laws and their wives or future wife in Amelia's case.

"Grandpa…you forgot to wait for me when you read the story," Annabel complained.

"No I didn't sweetie, I promised the boys that they could have a story they wanted and I intended to read one to you whilst they were having their bath. Now are you going to choose one or are you going to continue to scold your Grandpa?" he said tickling her.

"Stopppp….Grand…paaa." she squealed.

Ben laughed and continued to tickle the little girl, doing so gently with his fingertips.

"Please….Grandpa…..?" Annabel pleaded between giggling.

Ben stopped for a moment, "Have you finished scolding?" he asked with a brow raise and a big grin on his face.

"Yes! Please may I have a story now?"

"Well OK, seeing as you remembered to ask properly. What story would you like, only choose a short one please as it has to be finished by the time the boys have had their bath."

Annabel looked at the list, "May I have 'Thumbelina?'"

"Alright princess," Ben turned to the page and began…. "There was once a woman who wished very much to have a little child, but she could not obtain her wish. ….."

* * *

Abraham quickly undressed, got in the tub, washed his hair and body and then got out again wanting to go inside and listen to the story that he was sure his grandfather was reading to his sister. Whilst he dried and dressed himself in the nightgown Mei Ling had left out for him. Adam helped Zach undress and removed his bandage.

"Pa, may I go in to the house?"

"Alright, can you ask your ma for the salve and a fresh bandage for Zach please?"

"Yes sir."

Adam tested the water in the tub and was satisfied that it was warm and not too hot to make Zach jump when his arm felt it. "Zach, the water may sting a little on your arm but that's only because your arm is already sore, not because the water is too hot. It should help ease the soreness if you let it soak for a few minutes alright?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good boy," Adam helped the young boy into the tub and he saw the boy wince as he sat down and the water touched his arm, but with a few minutes Zach was splashing about almost as normal. He was the only one of Adam's children who actually loved bathing. Annabel and Abraham were happy to get in and wash but couldn't wait to get out of the water, unlike Zach who loved to soak for as long as he could, even taking toys into the bath tub when he was allowed.

Adam washed the dirt and dust from the boy's hair and then he sat back on the bench he had built on the side of the room and he watched his son enjoying the warm water.

"Mr. Adam?" Mei Ling called out as she knocked softly on the outside of the bath house door.

Adam went to the door and opened it a crack to protect Zach's modesty that he was just starting to show. Mei Ling stood there with a cup of coffee and the fresh bandage and salve Adam had asked Abraham to retrieve. Accepting everything, Adam smiled at his father's cook come housekeeper. "Thank you Mei Ling, I take it my son is listening to the story my father is reading to Annabel?"

"Yes, Mr. Adam, I say I bring things to you and coffee too. Little boy enjoying bath yes?"

Adam glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Zach was still splashing about happily suddenly more awake than he had been for a while. "Yes," he laughed, "this one loves bathing; he'd stay in there and wrinkle up if we let him. Thank you so much for getting the water heated. Pa made a very good choice with you Mei Ling and I am so grateful for the way you look after him and all of the rest of the family when we visit."

Mei Ling bowed, "Mr. Ben, very good man. He takes care of me too. I end up married to man I not want, if he not want me work here."

"Oh, I didn't know that, were you set to marry?"

"No but family very poor, Uncle Hop Sing write to my father saying he work for good man and father suggest that when Chinese crime lord come San Francisco it safer I go. Mr. Ben hear of situation after Uncle Hop Sing die and offered Mei Ling job at ranch. I grateful honourable man and family take Mei Ling into hearts." Mei Ling blushed; she had not spoken this long to any of the Cartwright's including Ben.

Adam sipped at the coffee to give the young lady a chance to recompose herself. "Mei Ling not meant to talk so much, Mr. Adam, I sorry I bother you." She turned to leave and Adam called out to her.

"Mei Ling, wait." when she stopped and turned around he stepped nearer to her. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me what you have. I will keep your words to myself, but should you ever want to talk, Emma and I will be only too happy to listen. Now go inside, it's getting cold and I must go and rescue my boy from turning into a prune in that tub."

"Alright, Zach, funs over, it's time to get out of the tub and get dressed for bed." Adam said returning to the bath house.

"Aw, papa, do I have to?"

"Yes, look at your hands you are getting wrinkled, now stand up and I'll help you out. Besides, you don't want to miss out on a cup of hot chocolate and a story before bed do you?"

"NO SIR!" yelled Zach standing up quickly.

Adam laughed and lifted the boy out of the tub, wrapping him quickly in a large fluffy towel. Zach allowed his father to dry him off and help him on with the nightgown. Adam noting a very slight reddening of his son's bottom from the spanking he gave him earlier. Zach didn't seem to be bothered about it when Adam dried him, so Adam was happy that the boys wasn't feeling it too much and that he hadn't been too hard with his son. After applying more salve and a fresh bandage to the burnt arm, Adam scooped his son up and carried him back to the house.

* * *

After a cup of hot chocolate, Ben offered to see the 3 children to bed and Adam and Emma agreed.

"Alright, children bed time." Ben said and after kissing everyone goodnight, the 3 children followed their grandfather to the downstairs bedroom just off the main room. Ben tucked the 3 children into bed and sat down in the chair, opening the book to the index page he settle back so that he was comfortable with the light next to him turned up as far as it could be, "Alright, one story and then sleep, what would you like me to read?"

"I want the 'Ugly Duckling'," said Annabel, "or 'the Snow Queen'."

"No that's too sissy, what about 'The Emperors New Suit'," said Zach.

"The Tin Soldier," said Abe.

"I said one children, not 3, now either you choose between yourselves or I pick one. Which is it?"

There was 5 minutes of arguing with neither child prepared to compromise so Ben brought a halt to the arguments. "Right, then seeing as you can't compromise I'll choose. I will be reading 'The Happy Family' because that is what were are." _Well most of the time, anyway. _Ben thought. Ben turned to the story and started reading, "The largest green leaf in this country is certainly the burdock-leaf. If you hold it in front of you, it is large enough for an apron; and if you hold it over your head, it is almost as good as an umbrella, it is so wonderfully large…."

By the time Ben was finished, Annabel was fast asleep and Zach was dozing, leaving only Abraham listening to the end. Ben finished the story, closed the book and placed it on the bedside table, before he kissed each child softly on the forehead, "Goodnight, Annabel, Goodnight, Zachariah, Goodnight, Abraham," he finished kissing each child in turn.

"Goodnight, Gran..dpa.." yawned Zach.

"Goodnight, Grandpa, see you in the morning," said Abraham as Ben tucked the covers around him.

"Goodnight, Abraham, sleep tight children" and Ben turned the lamp down and left the room closing the door behind him softly.

* * *

They settled down OK, Pa?" Adam asked as he handed Ben a brandy.

Ben sat down in his armchair, "Yes, Abraham is the only one still awake but he looks tired enough, I doubt he'll be awake much longer," Ben sipped at his brandy and sighed contentedly.

When everyone else was settled comfortable Ben put down his brandy, "Alright, everyone, thank you for staying. Before we begin, please remember that we need to keep our voices down as there are 3 children asleep. Now about the events of the day…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A Stressful Evening**

**Recap…..**

They settled down OK, Pa?" Adam asked as he handed Ben a brandy.

Ben sat down in his armchair, "Yes, Abraham is the only one still awake but he looks tired enough, I doubt he'll be awake much longer," Ben sipped at his brandy and sighed contentedly.

When everyone else was settled comfortable Ben put down his brandy, "Alright, everyone, thank you for staying. Before we begin, please remember that we need to keep our voices down as there are 3 children asleep. Now about the events of the day…"

* * *

Amelia was sitting on the large striped material sofa with Caroline and Hoss and Little Joe had pulled over his father's leather desk chair to sit beside her. The younger couple were holding hands over the arm of the sofa and Joe was able to feel Amelia's nervousness which was slowing transferring to him too.

At Ben's beginning words, Amelia's heart-beat increased and the adrenaline flowed through her system. She gripped Little Joe's hand harder, causing him to wince and he looked worriedly into her eyes.

Joe tried offering a weak smile to his fiancé but did not receive one in return and he began to get even more concerned. He lent forwards and whispered in Amelia's right ear, "What's the matter, honey?"

Amelia stared at Joe and her eyes filled with tears and, feeling like she was going to burst into tears she stood up, shaking Joe's hold on her and she ran from the room towards the front door.

"Amelia, honey, wait!" cried Joe as he got up to go after her.

"Joe, let her go," said Adam stopping his little brother in his tracks.

Joe stopped almost by the front door next to the credenza. "What? Why?" he asked turning to face Adam.

Ben was on his feet and crossed the room to his youngest, "Son, I think your brother is correct, perhaps the girl needs to get some air."

"But Pa!..."

"Joseph, you must let her work things through in her own time. But if it makes you feel better, Emma, Caroline, would you go and sit with Amelia please?" Ben asked and Emma and Caroline both ran past them.

Ben turned back to his son, "Joseph I have no idea why Amelia felt the need to rush out but I think you going out there could make things worse, as both of you would end up getting distressed. Come and sit down and have a brandy and let the women take care of her," he said softly.

Unsure of how he should proceed, the younger Cartwright looked anxiously at the door and then at his father, before shrugging his shoulders and allowing Ben to guide him back to the sofa, where Adam was waiting with a large glass of brandy. Joe accepted the glass and slumped down onto the sofa next to Hoss.

* * *

"Amelia….." called Emma, as she and Caroline ran out onto the porch and frantically looked around. "Oh there you are!" she said when she saw the younger woman at the far end of the porch.

Amelia was still on her feet, but was bent over and she was dry heaving through her tears, whilst leaning against the side of the house.

Caroline and Emma rushed to her and Caroline crouched down beside the younger woman. "Oh honey, it's alright, you must calm yourself, everything is going to be OK." She said, softly rubbing the young woman's back.

Whilst Caroline stood to the side, Emma realising that the girl was not vomiting, went round to the front and crouched down in front of her, taking Amelia hand in her own. "Sssshhhh, sweetie, Caroline is right, everything will be OK there's no reason to be so upset."

Both women continued to speak softly to the younger woman and Amelia tried hard to calm herself.

After 10 or so minutes of their soft words and ministrations, the sobbing slowed and Amelia sank to her knees, "Oh, God!…. I'm….. so…ashamed…." She cried.

Caroline suggested that Amelia settle down more comfortably on the edge of the porch and then she sat down on her right, whilst Emma sat down on the girl's left side. The girl continued to sob whilst Caroline rubbed her back and Emma patted her hand.

"Amelia, honey, you are amongst family now, everyone here loves you very much. Please talk to us and tell us what has made you get so upset." Emma pleaded.

"How…can…you…want…. to talk….. to… me? I've …behaved ….so …. badly.. and dis…..graced…. my….family. You ….must all… hate me…" Amelia sobbed.

"No we don't hate you, honey. How could you even think that?" Caroline asked and Amelia continued to sob.

Caroline exchanged a looked with Emma that pleaded with her to intervene and the older women nodded and used her free hand to lift the younger woman's head up until she was looking into the tear stained face. Emma sighed, "Amelia…I think I understand now why you are so upset. Do you really think that we are judging you and Joe for having relations outside of wedlock?"

Amelia nodded her head. Emma rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, that's simply not true. I don't think anyone feels like that."

"But Mr. Cartwright…."

"You mean Ben?"

Sniff, "Yes." sniff.

"Sweetie, Ben doesn't think badly of you. Why he loves you like you are already his daughter." Emma said and she caressed the girls face, wiping at Amelia's puffy eyes with her thumb.

Sniff, "He's….. not mad …. at me?"

Emma relaxed and pulled the girl into a hug and stroked her hair, "No. Is that what you thought? Oh honey, Ben might be a little gruff and stern at times, but he is a very fair man and a wonderful father and nothing gets in the way of his loyalty to his family."

Sniff, "But…Joe and I …aren't ….even…married yet….. I thought," sniff…" Mr Cartwright ….would be …..furious and …ashamed …of us both." Sniff, "I know….. my father…. would be….. if he already knew."

"Well I'm sure that he wasn't particularly pleased when Joe told him, but I suspect that it would have been more out of disappointment than anger."

"So I was right….." sniff, "he's going to… hate me …..for leading Joe on. He will….. not want me… to marry ….. Joe now!" Amelia blurted out between hiccups and began then crying again in earnest.

Emma looked back at Caroline for some help as she was out of ideas and Caroline nodded her agreement. "Amelia, sweetie, please look at me," she commanded.

Amelia pushed away from Emma who allowed her to turn to face Caroline. "Amelia you are only 20, Joe is 26. He has had more life experience than you. If Ben is angry or disappointed in anyone, it will be with Joe. But like Emma already told you, I doubt that Ben is angry anymore and he will still want you to be part of the family."

Amelia opened her mouth as if to argue and Caroline held her finger to the younger woman's lips, "Amelia do you love Joe?"

"What? Yes of ….course I do…. I love him ….with all of my heart!"

"Do you want to marry Joe and raise a family with him?"

"Oh yes, I want ….nothing more." Sniff, sniff, "Joe is the other half…. of my soul. I don't know …what I would do… if we were parted." Sniff, "He makes ….. me feel like I am …..the most important ….person in the whole world."

Emma and Amelia exchanged knowing glances remembering the first time they fell in love.

"Then sweetie, there is nothing else that matters. You and Joe are destined to be together and if you let us, we will all try to ensure that nothing stops that happening," replied Caroline.

"But …what about … my father?"

"Honey, don't you go worrying about your father just yet. That bridge can be crossed later and Mr. Cartwright is a formidable ally I can tell you. He will talk to your father on your behalf if you want him to. Come on, let's go back inside and let Joe and everyone know that you are OK. I'm sure that Joe is worried sick, and we, that is to say the whole family, can talk about what steps we can take to resolve this little situation of yours. Amelia, everyone in this family loves wants you and Joe to be happy and we **will** find a way to work something out, whatever happens," said Emma.

Amelia stared at Emma, "Even if I am?" she whispered.

"Yes, honey, whatever happens we will support you both through it." Emma hugged the Amelia and then kissed the younger woman's cheek.

Amelia smiled for the first time since they came out onto the porch and she hugged Emma back "Oh, thank you" and then turned and hugged Caroline, "Thank you so much, I'm sorry….. if I am such a burden."

Caroline produced a clean handkerchief to replace Amelia's soaked one. "Hush now, sweetie, here use this now as yours is completely soaked."

Amelia laughed weakly and accepted the clean handkerchief. "I bet I look a right mess, don't I?"

"Yes you sure do." agreed Emma. "Come on let's get you into the bath house and make you presentable before we go back inside." Emma stood up and helped Amelia stand whilst Caroline stood up on her own. The 3 women then walked to the bathhouse.

15 minutes later, after washing her face and bathing her eyes with cold water they returned to the house, with Amelia's face only faintly betraying signs that she had been crying.

* * *

"Pa, do you think I should go and check on them?" Adam asked after checking his fob watch and calculating how long the women had been outside.

"No, son, leave them be. I'm sure that Emma and Caroline can offer Amelia all the comfort and support she needs." Ben turned to his youngest. "Would you like another brandy, Joseph?" Ben asked calmly, suppressing his own anxiety as it was distressing him to see his son looking so forlorn.

Little Joe shook his head and resumed his staring into the fireplace.

Sitting beside his brother, Hoss stared at his younger brother and his heart ached to provide any support he could. Not having any idea what else he could do, he resorted to the way he used to distract his brother when they were younger. "Hey Joe, want to play a game of checkers or cards whilst we wait? I'll let you win!"

Little Joe turned to face his brother and glared at him in an 'Are you kidding me' look and Hoss' face fell.

Adam noticed Hoss' reaction and he shook his head knowing that his middle brother was trying hard to make Joe think about something else but was going about it clumsily. When Hoss' face looked downcast, Adam reached across and patted his brother's thigh and when Hoss looked up at him he whispered, "Good try, Hoss, but now is not the time to suggest things like that."

Hoss nodded his head to indicate that he understood and went back to sitting rubbing his hands on his pants in frustration.

Finally the tension got too much for Little Joe and he stood up and announced, "I'm going outside to see what is keeping them" and he started for the door, only for Adam to beat him to it and Adam stood in the way.

"Go and sit down, Joe."

"No. I'm going outside, my girl needs me," replied Joe haughtily.

"No she doesn't, she needs time to get herself together. Now let her do that, Joe."

"Adam, get out of my way!" demanded Little Joe angrily.

"No and keep your voice down please little brother, the children are asleep." Adam replied quietly but with a firmness to his voice.

"Adam, you better get out of my way before I lose my temper and make you!" growled Little Joe.

Adam shook his head, "Sorry little brother, but I'm doing this for your own good. Now go and sit down and wait."

Little Joe wasn't to be placated and he tried to push past Adam only for Adam to evade him and after a short struggle, Adam had Joe pinned up against the door, with his right arm turned up against his back.

"Joe, stop being an ass," Adam hissed in his younger brother's ear.

Little Joe struggled against his older brother but Adam had him well pinned against the door. After realising that his older brother had the upper hand, Joe stopped struggling and slumped against the door. "Adam, please…..I just want to go help my girl," Joe spoke in a voice that was full of emotion rather than anger.

"Adam!" began Ben.

"I'll let him go in a minute, Pa."

Adam relaxed his hold but kept his younger brother pinned to the door just in case this was one of Joe's ruses to get him to release him so that he could go outside. After a minute Adam realised that his brother really was speaking earnestly. "Joe, listen to me now. Everyone is worried about that girl of yours and if I was in your shoes and it was Emma out there, I'm sure I'd feel just as frustrated as you, but you can't fix everything your own. Sometimes you got to just let someone work things out for themselves. Look, Caroline and Emma will be there to comfort her and keep her safe whilst she works through how she feels and I am sure that they will all come back in as soon as she is ready."

"But, Adam, I can't just sit here and wait. It's my job to be there for her." Whined Joe, sounding much younger than his 26 years.

At that, Ben stepped closer and he tapped Adam on the shoulder. "Let him go, Adam." Adam complied and Little Joe lowered his right arm and rubbed it but remained facing the door.

Ben gently placed his hand on his youngest's back and rubbed it up and down and he spoke softly. "Joseph, your brothers and I understand how you feel, but Adam is right, you just have to wait this out."

When little Joe remained facing the door, Ben patted him on the back, "Joseph, are you OK?"

Joe turned to face his father and Ben saw the younger man was barely holding onto unshed tears. "Adam, Hoss, give your brother and I a minute will you, please?" Ben requested.

"Sure, Pa, come on Hoss, let's go and rustle up some fresh coffee," replied Adam and he and Hoss headed to the kitchen to disturb Mei Ling.

Ben caressed his youngest son's face and Little Joe fell forwards into his father's arms and Ben hugged him tightly. "Pa! I feel so damn helpless!" Joe said into Ben's chest.

"I know, son," Ben sighed. "We all do to a point. Joseph, I'm not going to lie to you, the next few weeks are going to be difficult and you need to prepare yourself for that. You need to be strong for you and for Amelia too. Whatever the news about the pregnancy, your life together will not be the same and that girl out there is going to need a lot of support from you. Now, I know that you think you are already a man, son, but now you are going to actually have find the strength inside to act like it, because this is no time for anything else. Especially if you are to be a father." Ben spoke softly and kindly but there was no mistaking the firmness in his voice.

Little Joe pushed gently on his father's chest and Ben let him lean away. "I understand Pa, really I do, but I don't know what to do for the best."

"You don't have to do it alone, son. Adam, Hoss and I will be there to offer advice and support and Emma and Caroline will be there for Amelia and together, I am sure that we can overcome anything, you know that don't you?" Ben smiled.

Little Joe returned his father's smile with one of his own that wasn't quite as strong but Ben knew then that his boy was going to be OK. "Yeah, Pa, together we can cope with anything. Thanks."

Ben ruffled Joe's hair, "Anytime, my boy, anytime. Now you want to go and find your brothers and get some coffee?"

"Yeah, Pa, why not."

Ben put his arm around his son's shoulder and he and Little Joe walked to the kitchen.

* * *

The men had only just returned to their seats with their coffee and a fresh supply of cookies when the women walked in to the house.

Little Joe was the quickest to react and he was at Amelia's side in moments, "Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Joe, I'm sorry if I worried you. You must think I was being silly."

Little Joe hugged his girl tightly; "No I didn't think you were being silly but I was really worried, don't you run out on me again, honey."

"I won't Joe. I promise."

The young couple kissed and then Joe hugged Amelia again.

Caroline joined Hoss on the sofa and they embraced and kissed before Caroline settled against Hoss' side and he put his arm around her.

Emma went and sat on Adam's lap and was pulled into a hug of her own, "You OK, sweetie?" he asked.

"Uh huh, I am now I'm with you." Emma smiled and Adam planted a kiss softly on her lips.

Meanwhile Ben sat back and sighed. _I truly am blessed; these women make my sons lives complete. I just wish their mothers could have seen this._

"Joe, I need to say something to your father," Amelia whispered into her fiancé's ear.

Little Joe pushed away until he could look at Amelia, "Why?" he asked quietly.

"I just do, honey. Don't worry about me though, I am fine now."

Little Joe stared at Amelia but when she smiled at him he relaxed, "You want me to be with you?"

Amelia shook her head and kissed him gently on the lips, "No. It's something I have to do on my own." She pushed away from him and went to stand in front of Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, may I talk with you privately please?"

Ben looked up and was taken a little by surprise as Amelia was usually polite but shy around him. "Alright. Would you like to step out on the porch?"

"Yes sir, that will be fine." Amelia replied and she went to collect her wrap from the coat hook behind the door as the night was getting chilly.

Ben collected his jacket and then gracefully opened the door whilst looking quizzically at his sons and receiving shrugs. He followed the young girl out onto the porch and joined her as she sat down at the bench.

"Mr. Cartwright..."

"Ben!" interrupted Ben.

"Sir, I don't think I can call you Ben," Amelia said respectfully.

"Well I would like you to, if you don't mind, Amelia. Mr. Cartwright makes it sound too formal for family."

"OK, then, Ben..." Amelia started and Ben smiled.

"Ben, I owe you an apology for my behaviour earlier. I shouldn't have ran out like I did and made you all worry about me."

"Amelia, that's OK, you don't need to apologise…"

Amelia held up her hand to interrupt Ben. "Please, sir..." Ben frowned. "Sorry … Ben. Please let me just do this. I also want to apologise for not being with Joe when he told you about what ….well what we did….I'm embarrassed and ashamed that we never waited until we were married and …I don't want you to think that it was all Joe's fault." Amelia halted and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing, "Mr, Cartwright, I want to marry Joe and have his children but I can only do so if I know that you forgive me for being so weak." And then the young girl ran out of words and she looked down at the ground.

Ben used his right hand to gently lift the girl's chin up so that he could look at her, "Amelia, I have already forgiven everything that has happened. I do understand and remember what it is like to be so young and in love you know." Amelia blushed and tried to look away but Ben held her chin firmly. "Look at me please, Amelia. I want you to see as well as hear me. Amelia, you are a very special young lady who my youngest son loves with all of his heart and I would be very proud for you to join my family formally."

The tears leaked unrestrained from Amelia's eyes and Ben reached for his plain red handkerchief and offered it to the young woman. "That is what you were worried about, wasn't it? Facing me and thinking that I was going to judge you?"

When Amelia nodded Ben put his hand to cup her face, "Oh you sweet child. I can't say that I wasn't a tad disappointed but nothing could stop me from being there for you and Joseph. And we will work out what to say to convince your father to let you get married, early if need be to cover up the pregnancy, if you are found to be with child. I understand your father's reasoning to a point, but you don't need his permission to get married at your age so I think he is being a little unfair to both you and Joseph.

Nevertheless you want to respect his wishes and I agree with that but we might need to get him to reconsider and I will support you in telling him whatever you and Joe want me to. Now come on its getting cold, let's get back inside and discuss the plan the boys and I came up with this afternoon." Ben stood and Amelia stood with him.

"Mr, Cartwright?"

Ben turned, towards Amelia, "Ben!" he replied firmly.

Amelia inclined her head, "I'm sorry I forgot, it's not something I'm used to yet."

Ben grinned. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Ben, may I please have a hug?"

Ben opened his arms and Amelia stepped inside gratefully and Ben wrapped his arms around her. "You remember you're completely forgiven young lady, alright?"

Amelia snuggled into the older man's arms missing her father and nodded into Ben's chest, "Yes sir, thank you."

Ben bent and kissed the top of the younger woman's head, "Your welcome." And then he released her and they walked back inside the house.

* * *

After Little Joe had satisfied himself that Amelia was OK after her conversation with his father, everyone settled down comfortably, sipping at the fresh coffee and eating the doughnuts Mei Ling had provided.

"Is everyone settled?" Ben asked and he waited for everyone's attention.

"OK, well I think the boys and I had better inform you ladies of the proposed plan that we discussed this afternoon."

The gathering listened intently to Ben's softly spoken explanation of the discussion that the men had earlier in the day and then Ben asked for comments.

"I think it's a good plan, Ben. Going to San Francisco would prevent Virginia City's busy bodies from speculating as to why Amelia is visiting the town's doctor without her father or mother present. Not that I distrust Simon who is a fine doctor, but you know how people talk in town, especially old Mrs Perkins!" said Emma.

"I agree. Simon would be absolutely trusted but going to see him in town would only raise suspicions. I'd be happy to accompany Amelia, Ben and I think we should make it look like a shopping trip to look for a wedding gown or something, so as to divert attention should anyone there recognise us. Not that Amelia or I go to San Francisco often enough for anyone there to recognise us, but Virginia City people visit all the time. Everyone knows that Joe and Amelia are to be married soon and so seeing us shop for dresses for the wedding would not be thought of as unusual," Caroline said.

"And having the opportunity to buy yourself out that pretty red dress with the white lacy cuffs that we saw on out last trip, wouldn't have anything to do with your idea to turn it into a shopping trip, would it, honey?" asked Hoss smiling as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Caroline winked at Emma who sat on Adam's lap, "It might," she grinned and Hoss laughed and the others joined in, including a more relaxed Amelia.

"Amelia, I thought you'd already picked out a wedding dress in Virginia City," asked Little Joe.

"I have, Joe, well I've chosen the style anyway, but no one else knows that just the dressmaker. She's going to make the dress I wanted nearer the time to the wedding, as soon as we can give her a firm date. Are you saying that I can't go shopping for new dresses with Caroline?" Amelia asked with her eyes dancing with mischief.

"No, no, of I course I wasn't sweetheart, you can go shopping for and can buy all the dresses I can afford. I was just kind of hoping that I could take you shopping in San Francisco when we spent our honeymoon there," Little Joe replied.

"Well, we can still do that; a girl can never have enough pretty dresses you know. Isn't that right, Emma, Caroline?"

Both women agreed with Amelia and Hoss and Adam rolled their eyes. They knew that Amelia was teasing their little brother and that he would soon learn that letting the women go shopping on their own was preferable to spending hours agreeing that one dress or another looked just perfect on their loved one. Only for them to then decide to not buy anything in that shop but to drag their husbands elsewhere.

Ben sat back and watched the interactions and smiled to himself. To see his sons and their partners relaxed and looking so lovingly at each other made him feel very happy but wistful that he did not have someone just as special to spend his life with. _Ah well, I was lucky in love 3 times I suppose I should be grateful for that._

Ben placed his coffee cup down on the table and sat back, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I think that the plan is agreed then. Adam, would you please talk to Jake in the morning. Caroline, do you think you would be ready to go the day after?"

Caroline looked at Hoss and received a nod, "Yes, Ben, I think that would be OK. Amelia, do you think that will be OK with you?"

"Yes, I think so. Mama and Papa might want to query why I need to go though. Would you and Emma come with me to try and persuade Papa to agree?" Amelia asked Caroline.

Amelia's father had become very over protective of his daughter since she had been courting Little Joe. Although he liked the young man, Little Joe's reputation in town as a bit of a charmer had worried him. And, he had set the limit for Amelia to wait until she turned 21 to see if the younger man really did want to commit for life. Worried that Joe might elope and get married if he allowed Amelia to go out of town, he had vetoed all previous shopping trips.

"Perhaps we could take you home tomorrow, Amelia and Hoss could speak to your father and give him assurances that Joe will not be accompanying us. Couldn't we honey?" Caroline asked her husband.

"Yep, I'd be mighty happy to assure your papa that I'd promise to keep my little brother busy on the ranch so that he'd have no way of escaping off to San Francisco," replied Hoss.

Ben half coughed and half laughed and he spat out his coffee.

After checking that Ben was OK, Adam chuckled at his middle brother's words and Little Joe scowled at his older brothers. "Hey, why does everyone think I need to be chained down to prevent me going off?" he asked indignantly.

Ben wiped the coffee from his shirt with a napkin Caroline handed to him from the coffee tray. After thanking her he said, "Because young man, you have a reputation for sneaking off when you should be working."

Everyone apart from Little Joe and Amelia chuckled at Ben's words.

Little Joe scowled and folded his arms over his chest in disgust.

Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes, _He looks just like he did when he was a little boy being scolded. _

Amelia reached for her fiancé's hand and Little Joe let her and he held her smaller hand. "I suppose I'll just have to let you go with Caroline and Jake then sweetheart, but promise me something?"

Amelia looked lovingly at him, "Anything," she agreed instantly.

"No window shopping for baby's clothes, because if you are, I want to take you shopping for them."

"I promise Joe, besides, wouldn't that give the game away?"

Joe lowered his head and kissed Amelia softly on the lips, "Mmm, I guess it would at that."

"Alright, so it looks like we have a plan then. If you will all excuse me, I'm feeling a little worn out and I'm going to go to bed and read for a while. Adam, Emma, are you sure that you wouldn't rather have my room?" Ben asked.

"No, it's alright Pa. We've worked out the sleeping arrangements whilst you were out on the porch earlier. Em and I are going to have my old room. Hoss and Caroline are going to share his old room and Amelia can sleep in Joe's. Mei Ling has already made the beds up and Joe is going to sleep in the bunkhouse," replied Adam.

Ben stood up and yawned, "Alright, well then if everyone is happy, I'll bid you all goodnight, sleep well."

"Goodnight, Pa," Chorused the 3 boys, whilst the womenfolk called, "Goodnight, Ben."


	17. Chapter 17

**Morning Mischief**

It was very early in the morning and still dark when Annabel woke up excited that it was a new day. As they were still at Grandpa's ranch, She was hoping that she would be able to go and see the ponies again. She rolled over and turned back the covers to try and get up.

Cracking open an eye, Abraham looked through the dark and saw his sister, "Bellie, stop moving around," he whined softly.

"But, Abe, I wanna go see the ponies again."

"No! Go back to sleep, it's still early," groused the older brother as he turned his back to her.

"I'm not tired any more….."

"Well I am and Zach's still asleep. So settle down and go back to sleep."

Annabel wasn't about to be placated and she sat up in bed.

Abraham groaned. His sister could be really stubborn when she wanted to be. Turning over, he reached out his hand to grab his sister's arm, only for her to slap it away hard.

"OW! What did you do that for?" he hissed.

"I'm not tired and you can't make me go back to sleep!" the 5 year old said folding her arms and huffing.

Sitting up himself, careful not to wake his brother, Abraham rested against the headboard. "Bellie, it's the middle of the night and if Papa comes in to tell us to go back to sleep we will both get a spanking."

Annabel huffed and Abraham sighed, "Look, Bellie, it's still early and it's dark outside, you can't go anywhere whilst it is dark, because the ponies will be asleep too."

"Really? Do ponies sleep like us, Abe?"

"No, not like us in beds, Bellie. But they do sleep lying down; Uncle Joe showed me how they do in the barn once when I was little." The 9 year old yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Bellie, I'm tired, can't we just lie down and go back to sleep?" he asked hopefully.

"Will you take me to see the ponies when we wake up?" the little girl asked.

Abraham yawned again, "If I say yes, will you lie down and go back to sleep?" Abraham murmured tiredly.

"Uh huh."

"Promise me, Bellie?"

"I promise."

Abraham yawned again, a big loud yawn which was part sigh, "Alright, I'll take you when we wake up," he replied hoping that it would be in a good few hours."

Annabel clapped her hands in glee.

"Bellie, sshhh, Zach's asleep," scolded Abraham in a hissed whisper.

"Sorry I forgotted…" yawned the 5 year old.

Abraham smiled even though his sister would not be able to see it in the dark, "I thought you weren't tired?" he said.

"I'm….not," Annabel yawned again and rubbed at her eyes, relaxing now that she would be able to go and see the ponies when she woke up.

"Yeah, OK." Abraham smirked. "Now please lie down and go back to sleep, will you?"

"Alright," Annabel whispered and shuffled down under the covers and Abraham gratefully did the same.

"Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"And I love you too; now go to sleep or no ponies."

* * *

3 hours later…..

"Annabel, where are you going?" whispered Abraham as the young girl slipped out of bed.

"Getting dressed to go and see the ponies," the little girl replied in a matter of fact voice.

Abraham rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room which had a faint rosy glow as the sunrise peaked around the edges of the curtains. Yawning the 9 year old watched his little sister pull a dress from the dresser drawer and struggled to put it on over her nightgown. Chuckling softly he sat up, "Bellie, you do know you're supposed to take the nightgown off first, right?"

"I… know….that…" the little girl replied haughtily as she continued to struggle to dress herself.

Deciding that he had better get up and help her, the young boy swung his feet over the edge of the bed and quietly lowered himself to the floor. "Let me help you with that," he said and he started to help his sister put her arms through the correct holes in the dress. Finally Annabel was dressed but not without making enough noise to wake her other brother.

"Ahhhhhh. What's going on?" Zach asked yawning loudly.

"Ssshhh, not so loud. I'm taking Bellie to see the ponies again," whispered Abraham.

"What now? Abe it's the middle of the night, Papa will kill you if he catches you."

"It's not the middle of the night. Look, see the sunrise is already starting." Abraham spoke and pointed to the glow coming through the cracks at the edges of the curtains.

Zach yawned again, "So it's still too early."

"We can see well enough, Zach. Now are you coming with us?"

"Ah uh, Papa will be mad when you get caught and he tanned me last night and I don't want to ride home with a sore behind today."

"Papa won't know about it. Zach, we'll be back well before breakfast," replied Abraham.

"Well I think you are silly taking a risk like that, what if someone else sees you and tells Papa?"

"They won't. Stop being such a scaredy cat."

"Don't call me that!" Zach hissed back at his older brother.

"Why not, you never want to do anything, just like the guys said," snapped Abraham.

"That's not fair, why are you picking on me?" Zach whined, hurt that his older brother felt just as his friends had made Zach feel.

Seeing how his younger brother's face fell made Abraham realise that he had gone too far in his teasing and he almost apologised, but biting his lip he turned away when his little sister tugged on his arm.

"Abe, hurry you gotta get dressed."

Abraham patted his sister on the head, "Alright, Bellie, give me a minute." He then quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt before turning back to his brother. "Zach we're going without you so go back to sleep if you don't want to go."

Tears forming in his eyes Zach stared at his brother, "But what if Papa or someone looks in and sees only me in bed?"

"Hold on," Abraham pulled back the covers and using a couple of pillows and a rolled up spare blanket, he pulled the covers over them and he made it look like there were two small bodies in the bed. "There, now Papa or anyone else will think that everyone is still in bed if they just look in quickly," he said feeling very pleased with himself.

Zach stared at the bed whilst rubbing his injured arm as the blood began flowing into it. Zach had to admit that if you weren't too close, it would look like the 3 children were all in bed. "Looks OK, I guess, but I still think you shouldn't be sneaking out."

Secretly Abraham felt the same but he didn't want to look like a chicken to his younger sister and he had promised her that he would take her when they woke up. Besides, Abraham knew that if he didn't go Annabel would have only have snuck out on her own when he went back to sleep and then he would have to face going out after her on his own, or telling their father that she had snuck out meaning that she would get a good spanking. "Don't worry so much, Zach. We won't be long and I'll take good care of our sister. Come on Bellie, are you ready to go and see the ponies?" he said holding out his hand.

Annabel slipped her small hand into her brother slightly large one and they both left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.

As soon as the door was closed, Abraham stood still listening carefully to see if anyone else was stirring. Satisfied that all was quiet, the two children tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Abe, why are we in the kitchen?" Annabel whispered.

"To get some sugar cubes, apples and carrots to take to the ponies. You want to stroke them don't you?"

"Yes," whispered the young girl.

"Well then, we need something to get them to come to the edge of the corral as it's too dangerous to go in with them." Grabbing a few apples and carrots from the larder, he took down the sugar jar, removed a handful of sugar cubes and then replaced the jar. Placing his bounty in a small canvas sack he found, he grabbed his sisters hand and then they left quietly by the kitchen door.

* * *

Abraham ran tugging his sister to a cluster of trees and then crouched and put his finger to his lips, to encourage his sister to keep quiet. After a few minutes of listening carefully, he was satisfied that the hands were not up and about yet and so clasped Annabel's hand in his and then hand in hand they walked up the path to the corral.

* * *

At first Zach had been upset at being left on his own. The cruel words of his older brother lingered in his mind. _Does he really think like that? I thought he loved me and would protect me from those bullies. What if he thinks I really am weak and a cry baby who always worries about getting into trouble._ Sniffing back the tears, the boy lay down and pulled the covers over himself and he tried to settle back down. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his nightshirt and closing his eyes he tried to get back to sleep.

The young boy tossed and turned for 5 minutes before he felt the slight tingle in his groin which indicated that he needed the chamber pot. Getting out of bed, he pulled the pot from under the bed and relived himself. Pushing the pot back under the bed, he went to get himself a cool glass of water.

Picking the water jug up and finding it much lighter than normal, he looked inside to find that it was empty. _Oh well so much for that, perhaps I'll go and see if I can get a glass of milk instead._

Zach left the bedroom and walked barefoot to the kitchen hoping to find Mei Ling up. Finding the kitchen empty, he found a glass and went into the larder cooler and found a jug of milk left over from yesterday. He poured himself a glass of milk then he drained the glass before filling it up again. _Hmm a cookie would go real nice with this milk._

Looking around the kitchen, he spied the stone ware cookie jar up on a shelf. He dragged the kitchen stool over to the bench near the stove. Struggling as he was one-handed, he climbed onto the stool and reached up and pulled the cookie jar towards him. He carefully he removed the lid and reaching into the jar as he couldn't see inside he rummaged around and then pulled out an apricot and oat cookie. Mmm Apricot! And he bit into it happily.

Zach finished the first cookie, he snagged himself another. Holding the second cookie in his mouth, he replaced the lid on the jar and pushed it back into place. He clambered down from the stool and dragged it back into its normal place. Then, holding the cookie still in his mouth and the almost full glass of milk in his good hand, he left the kitchen only to hear the dreaded words from his father.

* * *

"And just what are you doing out of bed his early?" Adam called as he came down the staircase, startling Zach, who was standing in the kitchen doorway with a large cookie in his mouth and a glass of milk in his hand.

Terrified about being caught out of bed, the young boy stood still, just like a startled rabbit caught in the hunter's sights. The boy's mouth started to become dry and his hands started sweating.

"Well?" Adam asked as he continued down the last few steps.

Zach, dropped the cookie from his lips, but was too nervous to answer his father knowing that no excuse would really be good enough at being out of bed at 5.30 in the morning.

Adam crossed the room and picked the cookie up from the floor before taking his son by the elbow and leading him to the table. Adam pull out a chair, "SIT!" he said quietly and he let go of the boy's arm. Pulling out a chair for himself, Adam sat and glared at his middle son.

"Uh….I was thirsty, Papa," Zach blurted out but couldn't look at his father. This of course made Adam realise that the boy was hiding something.

"You were thirsty?"

The young boy nodded without looking up.

"Alright, say I believe you. Why didn't you get yourself a drink of water from the jug in your room?"

"The jug was empty," mumbled the little boy.

"Oh. I guess Mei Ling might have forgotten to fill it as she had quite a lot of visitors last night. So I take it she decided that milk and cookies would make up for it and sent you back to bed did she?"

Zach shook his head, "She's not up yet." The boy spoke almost in a whisper.

Adam rolled his eyes; _Today he's more like Hoss than Joe_. "Alright, son, well we will talk more about this later, let's get you back to bed."

Adam and Zach stood and Adam turned the young boy back to the guest bedroom and quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake the other children. Crossing the room, he took the glass from his son, put it down on the bedside cabinet and turned back the covers, only to discover that the place where he thought the other two children were, was taken up by piles of pillows and a rolled up blanket. _I'll have their hides!_

"Zach, where have Annabel and Abraham gone?" he hissed angrily.

Zach stepped back from his father and covered his backside but remained quiet.

Extremely angry Adam grabbed the young boy's good arm and sat on the bed, pulling the young boy in between his knees. "Zach, this is important. Now where are they?"

"I don't know," squeaked the little boy.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked and had his answer when the young boy nodded but refused to look at him.

"ZACHARIAH! You know I hate lying and I know that you are lying to cover for them. Now unless you want a very sore backside, right now, YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE."

"But I'm not lying, Papa," the boy mumbled.

Adam took a deep breath knowing that he was very close to giving a spanking from anger; something his father had told him he must never do. He lifted the young boy's chin with his index finger, "Look at me when I am talking to you, please?"

Zach complied with his father's request and Adam could see the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Do you want a spanking, young man?"

There was a quick shake of the head in response.

"Well then please tell me where your brother and sister have gone." When the boy started weeping but remained silent Adam sighed deeply in frustration and turned Zach to the side and landed a very hard smack to his behind.

"OWWWW" Zach screeched and he hopped up and down, trying frantically to rub at the painful stinging and trying to pull away from his father's grasp in case he was going to land another.

"Zach! If I have to ask you again it will be a full spanking, just as hard as that. Now do you want that?" Adam asked hoping very much that he would not have to follow through on the threat.

Tears streamed down the 7 year old's face and although Adam was angry, his heart went out to the young boy. He didn't want to have to spank the boy into complying with his request but there were so many more risks around the Ponderosa than around Adam's homestead.

Deciding to try another tactic, Adam pulled the boy into his arms and wrapped them around him. Zach resisted at first, still rubbing at his sore backside, but Adam persisted, "Please, Zach, just tell me where they are. You know, the Ponderosa is so much busier that our homestead and it's not as safe for you children to wandering off on your own. I don't want Annabel or Abraham to get hurt, do you?"

Zach shook his head against his father's chest.

"Now, will you please tell me where they have gone?" Adam asked softly.

"To…see…the….ponies…at …the….corral." he stuttered in between hiccups and sobs.

Adam blanched, the corral where Joe had the ponies stationed, was nearly a mile away. Not that far from the house but far enough for anything to have happened on the way, as the trail was well used. And, it was certainly far enough away for any calls for help to not be heard.

Adam knew that his daughter had an impulsive nature where she didn't think about the consequences prior to doing things, but he believed that Abraham was more responsible than to allow his sister to go running off. That left the conclusions that the boy had agreed to accompany his sister willingly, or that he had gone off to find her on his own to protect her from her parents' wrath.

Neither scenario sat well in Adam's eyes. Praying that the children were together and safe, he kissed Zach on the forehead. "Thank you for telling me, son. Now get back into bed and stay there." Adam stood up and helped the boy back into bed, tucking the covers tightly around him. "I'll be back soon and I expect to find you asleep, right?"

"Yes…." sniff "…sir."

"Good boy. I'm sorry I spanked you so hard, Zach, Papa was angry and worried, you understand that, don't you?"

The young boy nodded and Adam ruffled his hair and smiled, "Go to back to sleep then."

Zach turned over and Adam sighed and then quickly left the room almost bumping into Mei Ling who was coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, Mr. Adam… is everything OK with children?"

"No, Mei Ling, two of my youngsters have snuck out without permission. Would you please keep an eye on Zach please? I have to go and find the other two and bring them back before they get hurt or lost."

"They leave house? Oh…vely bad. Ranch not safe for children to go out alone. Yes Mr. Adam I watch boy, you go find naughty children."

Adam thanked the young housekeeper, strapped on his gun belt in case the rattlers were out enjoying the early morning's warmth and then grabbing his hat and coat, he left the house.

* * *

After Adam left the house, Mei Ling knocked softly on the guest room door and then opened it. Hearing sniffling from under the covers, she went inside. She crossed the room and bending down she placed her hand gently on the blanket, "There now, Masser Zack, no need cry, sister and blother be fine."

Zach rolled over to face the housekeeper, "It's not that….p..papa, spanked me."

"Why? You been naughty boy?"

The boy nodded, "I lied to Papa…..about knowing where Abe and Annabel went… and I took some milk and a cookie …..from the kitchen…..without asking you….. I'm sorry….I just wanted ….a drink…but there was ….no water…." The boy stuttered and pointed to the jug on the dresser.

Mei Ling followed the boy's finger and then sighed, with all of the extra running about for guests last night; she had forgotten to fill the children's jug. "Oh, Mei Ling forget to fill children's jug with water. Mei Ling vely sorry."

"Are…. you …gonna… spank me…with…the…spoon….for stealing…from the ….. kitchen?" Zach asked softly.

Mei ling looked lovingly into the young boy's eyes, "No child, I give milk and cookie to boy if he ask for it. It's Mei Ling fault that boy have to go get drink from kitchen. But you not go into kitchen and take things without asking anymore more, understand?"

"Yes ma'am,….I promise," the boy said quietly.

Mei Ling caressed the boy's face and smiled. "Good boy, now you stay bed. Mei Ling must go get chores done."

Zach nodded and Mei Ling stood up and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Zach tried to roll over and get to back to sleep but he was worried about his brother and sister, hoping that they were OK, but fearful of what would happen to them when their father found them.

He tossed and turned for a few minutes and then the sore backside made his mind up for him, and he turned back the covers and got back out of bed.

"Mei Ling…." Zach spoke softly from the kitchen doorway.

Mei ling looked up from loading her arms with kindling to go into the stove, "I thought you suppose be in bed," she scolded.

"I was….but I can't sleep."

Mei Ling shook her head; she understood all too well how children needed to be kept busy when they were worried, from spending time around the younger children in the Chinese community. "You want to help, make breakfast?" she asked.

Zach smiled weakly, "Yes, please."

Mei Ling waved him into the kitchen and pointed to the bowl and pump. "You wash hands first; hands need to be clean to help."

Zach washed his hands whilst Mei Ling pumped the water and then she helped him dry his hands.

"Alright, you sit at table," Mei Ling pointed at the stool and then when the boy sat down she placed a bowl, a whisk and the basket of eggs in front on him. "You break all egg into bowl and whisk up. Careful not to get shell in bowl." She commanded before she turned her back and set to getting the stove ready.

Whilst Zach was set to cracking eggs, Mei Ling busied herself getting the stove warm enough to make toast and then she started cutting thick slices of bread she had made the evening before and left to cool overnight.

* * *

Adam seethed as he walked to the corral. _I'm going to give the both of them the tanning of their young lives. They know that they are not allowed to wander off or leave the house on their own as it's dangerous. What were they thinking? _

Turning the bend on the trail, Adam saw both children by the corral. His little girl was standing on the 3rd rail of the fence, with her brother standing close behind. It looked to Adam if Annabel was feeding the ponies without having any idea that they might bite. Heart in his mouth he broke into a run.

Hearing a noise behind him and noting the ponies' reactions to the noise, Abraham span around to face the intruder and blanched. "Pa!" he yelled in surprise and he jumped back a little, knocking into his sister who had taken her hand off the fence. Annabel had felt completely safe, knowing her older brother was standing behind her and so she had relaxed and taken her hand off the fence. She had been holding a carrot out to the little grey pony she was fond of and had taken her other hand from the fence to stroke her.

Unfortunately this meant that she had no way of stopping herself from falling and when Abraham jolted into her, she fell off the fence onto the hard earth.

Adam wasn't near enough to catch her and as he ran it seemed as surreal as if in a dream, time seemed to slow down and Adam could only watch as his little girl fell.

"ANNABEL!" he heard someone scream, before he realised that it had come from him.

Annabel landed hard on the ground hitting her head and the air in her lungs was force out painfully, but then she began screaming in pain.

Abraham dropped to the ground in despair, "Bellie! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sobbed and he tried to help her up.

"LEAVE HER!" growled a voice loudly behind him.

Abraham was pushed out of the way and Adam fell to his knees beside his daughter. "Ssshhh, lay still sweetie. I know it hurts but you must try and stay still whilst Papa, checks you over," Adam spoke softly but firmly.

The little girl sobbed and screeched as Adam ran his hands carefully around her head and neck and then down her legs and arms.

"Pa…pppaaaa… it…..hurts…" she sobbed.

"I know sweetie but I need to see if you have hurt yourself, before I move you." Adam spoken even softer than before, to try and reassure the young girl. Finally Adam was fairly convinced that the only real injury was a rather large bump on the head.

Looking into the girl's eyes he saw that they were clear but glassy with tears. When he asked the girl to look at him she was able to hold his focus and there was no blood wound or a cut that he could feel.

"Apart from your head, sweetie, does anywhere else hurt? No don't try and shake your head, just tell me," he commanded when she tried to move.

Sniff, "No."

Adam sighed in relief, "That's real good, sweetie," Adam said and he scooped her up into his arms and sat back on his haunches. Hugging his little girl tightly to him, his eyes filled with tears of relief and he kissed the top of the little girl's head as he rocked her. "I'm so glad that you are OK, princess." He said the emotion creeping into his voice. Adam rubbed his hands up and down the girl's back whispering soothing words that he would not be able to recollect if asked later.

Adam had no idea how long he sat like that but he was jolted alert by a small hand on his shoulder and a "Pa, will Annabel be OK?"

For a moment Adam was disorientated but then he realised where he was and who the little boy was. "Abe! Oh God! Son, I'm so sorry, I forgot about you. Come here." Adam opened one of his arms and the small boy came round to the front and fell to the ground and into his father's shoulder, sobbing, "I'm…. so sorry …..I let her fall…... Pa, will she be OK?" Abraham asked haltingly.

Adam kissed the boy's forehead and pulled him into him tightly, "Yes, son, I think it's just a bump on the head. I'm sure she will be fine."

Abraham put his arm around his sister and Adam held both children whilst they cried. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Almighty, that the children were found OK and that he was correct in his thoughts that Annabel only had a bump and a possibly slight concussion.

The 3 Cartwright's stayed on the ground for nearly 10 minutes until the crying had slowed into sniffing and hiccups. By then Adam's knees were complaining and demanding that he move.

"Abe, you have to stand up, son. My knees are hurting."

When the boy complied, Adam gently kissed his little girls head, "Come on sweetie, I need to put you down for a minute whilst I stand up, because Papa's knees hurt. Hold onto your brother's hand and I'll pick you up again in a minute."

Annabel's crying had reduced to the occasional sob, but she was still very reluctant to leave the comfort of her father's arms. The fall had frightened her a lot. When the girl refused Adam's gentle attempts to free himself, she clung to his neck again. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to stand up and I can't do that with you holding on." He said softly looking into her pale blue watery eyes whilst he tried again to peel her hands from his neck.

"Noooooo!" the little girl cried and tried to re-attach herself.

"ANNABEL, LET GO!" Adam said a little too loudly as he lifted his daughter to the ground.

The little girl clung instantly to her brother, whilst Adam eased himself to his feet, silently cursing and wincing as the feeling of blood returning to his lower leg caused a pins and needles-like pain. Shaking his legs to encourage the blood flow and knowing that the pain would ease when the nerve endings settled, he looked and saw that Abraham had his arms around his sobbing sister. _Dammit!_

As soon as he was able to stand steadily, Adam bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms and she immediately wrapped both of her arms around his neck and sobbed into his collar. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Come on, stop crying now," he said softly as he patted her back.

The girl clung to her father for dear life and Adam decided that it was time to return to the house.

Supporting the small child with one arm, he put his free hand onto the shoulder of his eldest and then turned them in the direction of the ranch.

"I suppose that you realise that you are both in a lot of trouble, don't you?" he asked as they walked slowly back towards the house.

Abraham sniffled and replied, "Yes, sir." And Annabel nodded he head into Adam's chest.

"Why? Why did you sneak out? You know it is dangerous around the Ponderosa, don't you? Because** you** should, Abraham." Adam scolded.

Abraham hung his head as he walked, "Sorry, Pa!"

"I know you are, son, but you should have known better, shouldn't you?"

Abraham nodded, "Yes, sir," he admitted.

* * *

Before long the house came into view and Adam saw the ranch hands outside the bunkhouse preparing to go to work.

"Howdy, Adam. Out for an early morning stroll with the children?" asked Carl as he cinched the strap tightly on his saddle.

"Morning, Carl. No, I'm not out for a morning stroll. I've been out rounding up two strays who wandered out to see the wild ponies down at the corral."

Carl looked at the sad faces of the children, "Oh….I see. I'm guessing that they are both in for a pretty long lecture about safety around the ranch then?"

"Hmm, yes…amongst other things!" Adam replied, glaring at his eldest who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well…. you'd better get them youngsters inside for some breakfast then. I'm riding up to the mill this morning to supervise that new team. I just want to make sure that everyone is completely aware of the fact that Mitchel Peters is now the boss and that he reports directly to you or your father. Apparently Jake says some on the new team have caused problems at other mills and I want them under no illusions that we do not tolerate any issues with authority around here."

"Right, thanks for being so thorough, Carl."

"No problem, Mr. Cartwright." Carl climbed up into the saddle and turned towards the gate, "Have a good day all and you children mind your pa, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," replied Abraham whilst Annabel just hid her face in her father's chest.

"Bye Carl," called Adam.

Carl raised his arm in response and with a wave; he trotted out of the yard.

* * *

Adam and the children entered the house to find Ben, Hoss and Little Joe already up and sitting drinking coffee. Ben was sitting in his armchair, whilst Hoss and Little Joe were sitting on the sofa.

"Morning Adam. I see that you found them alright," said Ben.

"Yes, Pa and relatively unharmed, well at least from rattlers and coyotes anyway." Adam crossed the room and gently lowered Annabel down onto the sofa next to her Uncles. "Pa, Annabel fell from the 3rd rail on the fence up at the corral. She has quite a bump on her head and I'm concerned that she might have a slight concussion. "Adam explained.

Ben leant forwards and studied the little girl. "Do you think we should send for the doctor?" he asked.

Adam sat down in the blue chair and shook his head whilst accepting a cup of coffee poured out for him by Little Joe. "No, Pa I don't think so but we will have to watch her for a while. Where's Zach?"

"Waiting for you nervously in the guest room, son," replied Ben.

Adam sighed and sipped at his coffee before he put the cup down on the coffee table and rubbed his face. "Abe, would you go and ask Mei Ling to come in here, please." Adam asked.

Little Joe had gathered Annabel into his arms and the young girl had gratefully snuggled up to her Uncle and she was curled into his chest with her thumb in her mouth.

Abraham returned to the main room with Mei Ling.

"Ah, Mei Ling, would you please make a poultice up to take down the lump on Annabel's head," Adam asked.

"Let me see it," she demanded and Little Joe sat the girl up whilst Mei Ling, gently felt around the young girl's head finding the large bump on the back right side of her head. "Hmm, big bump need warm poultice and I make special tea for pain. Might make little girl sleepy, but she be OK if watched."

"Thank you Mei Ling," replied Adam and the housekeeper disappeared back into her kitchen and Annabel snuggled back into her Uncle's arms.

"Abe, stay here with your Grandfather and Uncle's whilst I go and speak to your brother."

Abraham gulped but nodded. "Yes sir." He replied and he sat down on the sofa next to Little Joe.

* * *

Feeling the tension rising in the room, Hoss nudged Little Joe. "I think we should go and do those barn chores, Joe."

Little Joe noticed his brother's anxious look, "Yeah OK. Annabel sweetie, why don't you go and sit with Grandpa whilst Uncle Hoss and I go and do our barn chores." Joe stood up and walking a couple of feet he passed the young girl to Ben who pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

Little Joe and Hoss left the room quickly, shutting the door behind them.

Adam returned to the room with a now fully dressed Zach.

Whilst he was helping Zach dress, Mei Ling had brought out the poultice and had tied it around the young girls head with a loose bandage. Annabel had complained about Mei Ling's ministration but Ben had held her firmly and told her to sit still and do as she was told.

"Bandage and poultice can come off in 20 minutes, Mr. Adam. Little girl need to drink tea, every couple of hours according to Chinese medicine book. You and children now want breakfast?"

"No thank you, Mei Ling, I'd rather wait until the others are ready. Hopefully they will be downstairs soon."

"OK. Mr. Adam," said the housekeeper walking away and returning to her kitchen.

Meanwhile, Zach had taken a seat next to his brother and the two of them sat quietly awaiting their father's wrath.

"How is she's doing, Pa?" Adam asked.

Ben looked at his eldest son and smiled, "She whined a little when Mei Ling put the poultice on, but she has plenty of colour in her cheeks and she's drunk all of the tea Mei Ling gave her. I suspect that she could do with a nap but I'm not sure that we should let her do that yet, just in case. Do you want to go and get Emma up so that she can sit with her?" asked Ben.

"No, Emma will be down shortly I'm sure. Do you want me to have her on my lap?"

"No that's OK, she is alright here, aren't you little princess?" Ben said planting a soft kiss on the little girl's cheek and then gently removing the thumb from her mouth again.

Adam puffed out his cheeks and went and sat in the blue arm chair. _Alright time to deal with two naughty little boys. I'll have to wait until later to deal with the little princess._ "Right Boys!"

The boys both looked warily at their father.

Adam gestured for them to come to him by crooking his finger and both boys climbed down from the sofa and came and stood in front of their father.

"Well…. we've had quite a morning haven't we? Sneaking out when you are not allowed, putting your life and others in danger," he glared at Abraham. "Taking things from the kitchen without permission," he focused his eyes on both boys knowing that the food the children were feeding the ponies had to have come from the kitchen. "And lying to cover up the fact that you were not in bed." He focused his eyes specifically on Abraham this time but was pleased to see that both of the boys looked regretful.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked.

"Sorry, Pa."

"Sorry, Papa."

Adam shook his head and sighed. The boys heard their father sighing and suddenly both boys found the floor to be the most interesting thing in the world.

If he were at home, Adam wouldn't have hesitated in delivering a long lecture about what they had done wrong, then he would have followed that by a firm spanking, before sending them back to bed for the rest of the day. But seeing as he was at his father's home and did not have any idea as yet as to what else the day had in store, he was at a loss as to how best to proceed.

The two boys stood in front of him shuffling their feet nervously. Neither of them expected to get through the day without at least a spanking and both of them were dreading having to sit on a very sore backside to ride home in the wagon with.

"Alright seeing as neither of you has anything more to say then I think you can go and stand in the corner until breakfast and think about what you did wrong and why you did it. I will speak to your mother after breakfast and we will decide on your punishment. Alright now go and plant yourself in a corner."

"Yes, sir," replied both boys and they trudged over into a corner at different ends of the room and stood there quietly.

Ben managed an encouraging smile knowing just how hard it was for Adam to control his temper in this situation. "I think you are doing the right thing, son." He whispered, feeling very glad that he was not the father who needed to impress his displeasure about their behaviour.

"Thanks Pa." replied Adam and he reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a fresh pot.

* * *

Adam was sipping at his coffee and trying hard to relax when…. "Adam, why are the boys standing in the corner? Oh MY! Is that a bandage around Annabel's head? Just what is going on this morning?" asked Emma as she descended the staircase with Amelia and Caroline close behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted, I know that a few have been asking when it will be put up but the site has been playing up for some and real life has been difficult this week. This is another long chapter so I hope that soothes things. I'm really sorry I haven't responded personally to the reviews again but I do want to say thank you as I have read them all and I need people to keep them coming as it make me want to write. I hope to get time to respond to those I get for this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_It isn't good to upset Mama!_**

**Recap...**

Adam was sipping at his coffee and trying hard to relax when…. "Adam, why are the boys standing in the corner? Oh MY! Is that a bandage around Annabel's head? Just what is going on this morning?" asked Emma as she descended the staircase with Amelia and Caroline close behind her.

* * *

Emma rushed to Ben's side and bent down to see to her daughter. "Oh sweetie, what have you done to yourself?"

Annabel held out her arms to her mother and Ben released his granddaughter so that she could go to her mother. Scooping the young girl into her arms, Emma stood and stepped back to take a seat on the sofa.

"If you excuse me I'll go and tell Mei Ling we are ready for breakfast at her convenience," said Ben standing up.

Adam nodded and Ben took off towards the kitchen.

Emma cuddled her little girl and stroked her face gently. "My head is hurting, Mama," whined the 5 year old.

"Yes, sweetie I expect it is."

"It's just a bump, Emma, luckily," said Adam sternly from his armchair.

Emma stopped stroking the little girl's face and looked at Adam whilst Caroline and Amelia took seats next to Emma on the sofa. "A bump it may be, but it must be bad if Mei Ling put on a poultice and a bandage," she huffed at her husband before turning back to stroking her little girls face.

"How did you hurt your head, sweetie? I suppose you children were playing running around the furniture again weren't you? You know you are not allowed to do that even at your Grandpa's," scolded Emma.

"We didn't run Mama, I fell," said Annabel.

"You weren't climbing on the furniture?" Emma asked sternly.

Annabel shook her head against her mother's chest, "No, I fell from the fence."

"The fence? Annabel there is no fence inside the house…."

"It was when we went to see the ponies," interrupted the young girl.

Emma glared at Adam, "Adam! Surely you didn't take the children out to the corral this early?"

At that Adam decided that he had had enough of his wife's scolding, "I didn't Emma; **our** children thought it would be a good idea to sneak out on their own, before everyone else got up. BOYS! Come out of the corner please and come and stand over here."

The boys complied with their fathers instructions and came and stood beside Adam, both looking at their feet.

"They snuck out whilst everyone was in bed?" Emma asked in a quiet voice usually used by Adam when he was seething.

"Yep. Well at least Abraham and Annabel did, Zack at least had the common sense to stay in the house," replied Adam.

"Amelia, I think I'd like to go and find out if the chickens have laid any large eggs again, would you like to come and see too?" asked Caroline, nudging her future sister-in-law.

"Uhm…uh…..yes why not," replied Amelia quickly realising that a family situation was brewing that neither she nor Caroline wanted to be around for.

Both women quickly excused themselves and left the room.

Emma pulled Annabel away from her chest so that she could look into the young girl's eyes and saw the alarm in the young girl. "Did you sneak out of the house to go and see the ponies?" Emma asked sternly.

The little girl bit her lip and nodded. "Boys, come here please," commanded Emma.

When the boys stood in front of their mother she sat Annabel forwards so that she could look at all 3 of her children. "Tell me what happened," she ordered.

When none of the children started talking, Adam spoke. "Em, I found Zack coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk and a cookie in his mouth when I came down at 5:30, Mei Ling wasn't even up. When I took him back to bed, I found pillows and blankets under the covers to make it look like the other two were still in bed."

Emma gasped and glared at the children but Adam continued, "At first Zack refused to tell me where the others went so I had to persuade him and then he informed me that they had gone to the corral to see the ponies so I went out after them."

"Oh, children, I am so disappointed in you!" Emma scolded and Annabel started sobbing whilst tears formed in both young boys' eyes.

"What happened? How did Annabel fall?" Emma asked.

"She was standing on the 3rd rail of the fence when I came around the bend in the trail. She was feeding that grey pony she is become so fond of with something and stroking it with her other hand. Abraham jumped in alarm at being caught and when he saw me he fell back into Annabel, who because she wasn't holding on, to the fence fell. I tried to run and catch her, Em but I wasn't near enough," finished Adam.

Emma sighed deeply, "No wonder they were sent to the corner. Annabel, you are very lucky that you weren't joining your brothers. I am very disappointed to hear that you children were all out of bed, let alone left the house. You all know that you are to stay in your room when we come to stay here until an adult is up, don't you?"

She received two quietly whispered, "Yes, Mama's" from Zack and Annabel and a "Yes, ma'am" from Abraham.

Emma sighed again. "Look at me please," she ordered and waited for the children to slowly lift their heads to look at her. She noticed that the boys were holding back tears and Annabel was sniffling. "Alright, I need to speak to your father about this. Go and wash-up ready for breakfast. Abe please help your sister. I want you all sitting at the table in five minutes. Is that clear?"

The children nodded and Emma lowered her daughter to the floor and sent her on her way with a light swat to her backside.

* * *

When the children disappeared into the spare room, Emma stood up and went to Adam. "I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have blamed you for taking them out before breakfast. Can you forgive me?"

Adam pulled his wife onto his lap, "Yes, but I am not happy that you accused me in front of the children."

Emma bit her lip and looked contrite and Adam kissed her softly on the lips. "Honey, you asked me to respect you more when it comes to the children so I need you to show me the same respect. I decided to wait before I punished the children so that we could discuss it, together; however I think they all deserve a spanking."

Emma lent into Adam's shoulder, "I actually agree with you, honey."

"Really? I thought that you would try and talk me out of it?"

"Adam! What they did was very dangerous. What if someone or something hurt them and they never made it to the corral? How would we have known where they were? I am scared, Adam. Do you think it was Abraham's or Annabel's idea?"

"It was Annabel's I'm sure of that. She's impulsive and acts without thinking about the consequences. No doubt she talked her brother into it, but our problem is that Abraham should have known better and stopped his sister from going anywhere, until one of us was ready to take them," replied Adam.

"Why didn't Zack go with them?"

"I don't know, but I sure am going to find out. Perhaps they went whilst he was still asleep. Honey, are you sure you are alright with me spanking them for this?"

Emma sighed, "Yes I am. I've been thinking and you are right that sometimes we need to use different methods of disciplining our children, but Adam; I want us to discuss them when we can. Perhaps we can both learn techniques from each other."

Adam smiled and turned his wife so that he could kiss her again, "Mmm, I think that is a good idea. I'll speak to them all after breakfast. Did I mention that I love you Mrs. Cartwright?"

"Mmm," said Emma leaning in to capture another kiss, "once or twice."

Just then the door to the spare room opened and 3 sad looking children entered the room and made their way to the table. The children took their seats at the table quietly.

"Abraham, would you set the table, please," called Adam and Emma left his lap. "I'll go and find the others and tell them to come back inside," she said.

Abraham quietly did as he was asked.

Ben came back from the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee and saw the younger children at the table and Abraham setting out the cutlery. He walked past them and over to his eldest son, "Thanks for leaving us to talk, Pa," said Adam as Ben came and sat on the end of the sofa.

"That's alright, son. You two worked out how you are going to handle them?" Ben asked and Adam nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to them after breakfast and will decide where and when then."

"Mei Ling has breakfast ready, son. Would you go and find your brothers and call the womenfolk in as well, please?"

"Sure, Pa," replied Adam and he left the house.

Ben turned and sat facing the children and he sipped at his coffee, _Those 3 are just like their father and his brothers. Abraham is the spitting image of Adam at that age and has his mannerisms too. I sure am glad I don't have to be the one to punish them. I wouldn't be surprised if the oldest tried to justify himself by saying that he only went to protect his sister!_ Ben smirked and continued to drink his coffee whilst he watched the table.

* * *

After finishing the chore his father assigned him, Abraham slumped into his chair. "We're gonna get it now. I bet we're gonna get spanked really hard for this," he whispered to Zack.

"Yeah. And Pa's really angry and he already swatted me. It hurt a lot. He was real mad when I tried to cover for you two," whined Zack who unconsciously rubbed at his backside which was still stinging a little. "I told you, you shouldn't have gone."

Abraham sighed, "Yeah I know you did. I'm sorry you got into trouble, Zack."

Zack grumbled and Abraham reached and touched his brothers arm, "Zack, I'm sorry for calling you a scaredy cat earlier."

Zack bit his lip and stared with tear filled eyes at his older brother, "Are you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, 'course I am," Abraham replied in what he hoped was an earnest voice.

"Papa said I shouldn't bug you and your friends to play with you. Do you really hate me playing with you?"

"What? No! It's just that…well the guys want to do things and so do I but you don't ever want to take any risks." Abraham whispered.

"I just want to play with you, Abe not your friends. They want to do things we're not allowed to do."

"Zack, I do want to play with you sometimes but…the others …..well….. look,….. sometimes doing something you are not supposed to do is exciting and I kinda like it."

Zack harrumphed and Abraham rolled his eyes and turned back to face his plate.

* * *

"Well I don't know about you, boys but I've worked me up a mighty big appetite," said Hoss loudly as he came in the front door, trailed by his brothers and the 3 women. "Hi, Pa! I sure hope Mei Ling has cooked loads of food, 'cos I got me a real big appetite."

Ben laughed and slapped the man on the back as they all made their way to the table, "Well now that's a surprise, son." And everyone laughed except the children, who were still sitting quietly like they were waiting for their last meal.

"Mei Ling!" yelled Ben as he sat in his chair at the head of the table.

The cook come-housekeeper arrived with a tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. "No need, yell, Mr. Cartlight. I all ready to bring breakfast out!" scolded the young woman.

Ben grinned at being scolded by the younger woman, "I'm very sorry, Mei Ling. You may serve us, if you please."

Mei Ling smiled at the gathering and put the contents of the tray on the table before disappearing back into the kitchen and returning with another pile of plates. Soon the table was filled with the plates piled high with food and two pots of coffee and a large jug of milk were added shortly after.

Ben said grace and then everyone eagerly helped themselves to the food.

Amelia had sat herself next to Annabel and insisted on helping the little girl, whilst Abraham helped his younger brother.

The adults enjoyed talking amongst themselves whilst they ate heartily but the 3 children just sat and ate quietly, none of them really feeling hungry.

* * *

Very soon, too soon for the children, breakfast was over and Ben was excusing people from the table. Noticing that the children looked very anxious and weren't eating really Ben also excused them.

When they joined their Uncles on the sofa and Annabel was pulled into her mother's lap, Ben turned to Adam. "Son, I don't know what you were planning on doing, but I think you need to at least have a talk with your children pretty soon. I'm going to work out on the North Pasture with Joseph, whilst Hoss and Caroline take Amelia home. You can have the day off to sort this out and Emma and you are welcome to stay for lunch, we should be back by then."

Adam looked into his father's eyes, "Thanks Pa, I'll talk to Em about staying for lunch. I'm sure that you have a pretty good idea about what I plan to do. It's what you would have done in my place." Adam lowered his voice further, "Pa, do you think 9 is too young to be introduced to a belt?"

"Abe? You think what they did was that serious?" Ben asked.

Adam nodded, "Yes I do, sir. He not only took his sister out of the house without permission and far enough away so that if anything had happened, no one would have been able to help. Also, I'm fairly sure that it was his idea to conceal the fact that they were not in bed. Pa, that's the same as lying in my book and **you,** would never have let me or the others get away with something like that!"

Ben nodded and sighed, "Yes you are right about that." Ben coughed as he swallowed a mouth of coffee which went down the wrong hole in his throat."

"Are you ok Pa?" Adam asked patting his father on the back.

Ben waited a few moments coughing softly into his napkin then nodded, "I'm fine, thank you, son. Adam, are you sure that you are not thinking about being so harsh because your little girl got hurt?"

"Well sir that is part of it, I suppose. I keep thinking about what might have happened if something else caused her to fall and I wasn't there. What would Abe have done then? Pa, I have to teach him to be responsible for her and if that means a harsher spanking so that he remembers the lesson, then that is what I'll do. So do you?" Adam asked gesturing to Ben's belt.

"No. If I were in your shoes I would have probably considered it. You were younger than him when I used my belt the first time on you, but of course things were different then. Travelling in a wagon train meant that I needed you to mind me without question as we were in constant danger from wild animals and the various Indian tribes. However, I do urge you to be careful if you decide to use your belt son."

"I will, Pa, I don't want to scare the boy any more than I need to. I was thinking maybe 3 or 4 licks at the end of a hand spanking. Does that seem too much?"

"I'd go with 3. Over his clothes mind and you won't need to swing it hard to have an effect." Ben stared at Adam and Adam understood the unsaid warning that Adam would have to face his father, if Ben felt he had been too harsh in punishing the boy.

"Understood, sir. I'll be very careful."

Ben reached across and patted Adam's hand, "I know you will, son. Adam you are a fine father, I'm very proud of the way you are raising those children. Now I better go get ready. Excuse me."

Ben wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, "Joseph, say goodbye to Amelia and go and saddle our horse's will you please."

"Yes, sir," replied Joe sadly and he drew Amelia to her feet and exchanged a chaste kiss as the children were staring at them. "I'll come and see you tonight, honey."

"OK," Amelia leaned into her fiancé and whispered in his ear, "Joe, I'm scared. Do you think Papa will suspect something?"

Little Joe led the young woman away from the family and stood by his father's desk, "Amelia," he whispered, "it's too early for anyone to see anything and if you don't say nothing then he won't know. You've stayed at the house overnight before, so why would your Ma or Pa think there was anything wrong?"

Amelia nuzzled into Joe's neck, "Yes you're right; I'm just worrying over nothing. You promise you'll come and see me tonight?"

Joe kissed his girl full on the lips, "I promise."

"Joseph!" yelled Ben and little Joe winced, "Now you better let me go sweetheart, before Pa embarrasses me further in front of the children." He pecked Amelia on the lips and then quickly left her standing there beside his father's desk.

Ben and Joe said their goodbyes, Ben's included kissing each child on the top of their head and reminding them to listen to their father and then both men were gone.

* * *

Amelia took several deep breaths and then fixing a smile on her face she joined the others.

"Hoss, honey, I think it is time for us to get Amelia home," said Caroline.

"Alright, I'll go and hitch up the buggy. Adam, come and give me a hand will, ya?" Adam stared at his younger brother and Hoss raised his eyebrows and gave a slight nod towards the front door.

"Sure Hoss, I'll come and help you," he said realising that his brother was clumsily going about asking so that he could get Adam alone. Both men left the room and went out to the barn.

* * *

Loosing the team from the stalls, Hoss and Adam lead them out to Hoss' buggy and began putting on the harnesses. "Alright Hoss, what's up?"

"Well it's about them children…"

Adam stopped what he was doing and fixed his younger brother with a glare, "Now Hoss I don't want to hear about you pleading for me not to punish them…."

"I wasn't gonna, Adam," interrupted Hoss. "I was gonna say I think you need to give them a real good spanking for this."

Adam looked at his brother stunned. "Really? You normally try everything to get me to be lenient and too not spank them."

Hoss cinched a strap and turned to face his older brother, "Yeah, I reckon I do normally. But I been thinking a lot since Joe told me that he might be a Pa soon. Adam, I'd like nothing more than to be a Pa and well, when I heard what happened with the children today I wanted to spank them myself. I realise for maybe the first time, how you must have felt. Damn it, brother I couldn't bear it if something happened to that little girl because she has no fear of anything."

Adam continued to look stunned and Hoss stopped what he was doing. "There's no need to look so stunned, Adam. I ain't stupid you know. I know how much you love them children especially that little girl of yours, but you gotta teach her and them boys to mind so that they don't get hurt. It's dangerous around a ranch like this."

Adam finally found his voice and laughed, "Hoss, you have surprised the life out of me. I thought I'd never hear you say anything like that."

"Yeah, well, like I said….I been thinking differently now," Hoss grumbled and he returned to fixing the harness in place.

"Younger brother, I'm glad you're not fighting me on this. I don't like being the disciplinarian you know. Pa often reminds me that he never did either, but it's part of the role of being a father and, well it's just something you learn to live with. It's either that or let the children run riot and we've both seen a few parents in town who have no idea how to control their children."

"Yeah we sure have. You gonna spank the children when we take Amelia home?" Hoss asked.

"I haven't decided yet. Pa wants us to stay for lunch and I intend on using the belt with Abe." At his brother's gasp, Adam held up his hand, "I think he deserves it for this but it will only be a few licks, just to get the message across."

Hoss sighed, "I guess it's what Pa would have done, but Adam, he's only 9, are you sure that it's not too harsh?"

"No, I'm not sure but I've spoken with Pa and we think 3 licks over his britches whilst he over my lap should be enough."

"It'll be a mighty sore ride back to your place."

Adam nodded adjusting the harness on his side, "Yes I know and that is why I haven't decided on whether to wait until we get home and spank them all before bed."

"Aw Adam, waiting all day for a spanking is almost as bad at getting one. Don't you remember having to wait for Pa to get home when Mama scolded us for painting that wagon you made, getting more paint on ourselves than on the wagon?"

Adam chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. And I never got much paint on me until you tipped over the pail and I stood in it! Marie sure was furious when we trailed it through the house onto her new rug. Waiting two days for Pa to come home was worse than the actual spanking and I was only a little older than Abe at the time. Alright, Hoss, I'll tell you what, I'll give Abe a choice on whether to be spanked now or at bedtime. The other two will be getting it later as I want to make sure Annabel is OK and Zack has already had a hard swat."

Hoss smiled at the remembrance of the wagon painting incident until he also remembered Ben's lecture and the spanking afterwards. Ben had not been happy to return to a very angry mother who complained that her favourite rug was now ruined.

"HOSS! HOSS!" said Adam louder.

Hoss shook his head and his thoughts returned to the present, "Oh, sorry Adam, I was just remembering what Pa's reaction was."

Adam smiled, "Not all memories are pleasant, younger brother." Adam cinched the last strap of the harness, "Right then, that's the buggy hitched. You better go inside and get Caroline and Amelia. Jake told Mr. Henderson someone would bring Amelia home in the morning and time is getting on."

Hoss slapped the horses flank softly, "Yeah, your right, Adam. Thanks for helping and well for letting me talk to ya."

"Anytime, younger brother." They started to walk back to the house when something popped into Adam's mind and he cursed himself for not mentioning it earlier. He reached out a hand and stopped Hoss before he stepped onto the porch. "Hoss, I'm such an idiot sometimes. I forgot to say that I think you and Caroline would make very good parents. If it's not happening naturally have you thought of adopting?"

Hoss sighed, "Yeah we have, but I'd like one of our own too. Do you think we are leaving it too long to try for our own before adopting?"

"No, you still have time, but perhaps whilst Caroline is in San Francisco she could ask the doctor if there is something preventing her getting pregnant."

"I was thinking that but wasn't sure how to bring it up. I don't want her to think I'm blaming her."

"You want me to ask Emma to raise the issue with Caroline?" asked Adam earnestly.

"Would ya?"

Adam put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it, "Only if you want me to, Hoss."

"Yeah, please, but please ask her to be careful I don't want to distress Caroline."

"Don't worry, brother, Emma will be sensitive, I'm sure. Come on let's get inside. I have nervous children to deal with."

* * *

Hoss and Caroline left the ranch soon after with Amelia.

* * *

Emma sat in Ben's chair and Adam sat on the coffee table, whilst all three of their children sat nervously on the striped material sofa.

"OK children, well your mother and I have talked and we have agreed that you all deserve a spanking.

Zack, you should not have been out of bed, let alone helping yourself to things in the kitchen. And lying to me when I asked you if you knew where your brother and sister were just made things worse for you. However, I did already spank you quite hard this morning and so I've decide that you can go to bed early for the next two nights and your friends will not be coming over the day after tomorrow like I promised they could. If you behave for the rest of the week then they can come and stay overnight on Saturday and can come to the lake with us after church on Sunday.

Abe, we are very disappointed in your choices today, young man. You are supposed to be older and more responsible. If you know that you are not supposed to be doing something or Annabel tries to talk you into doing something that you know your mother or I would not approve of, then we expect you to stop her, not accompany her. You should be setting a good example to your younger brother and sister, not encouraging them to break the rules we set. Are we clear on that?"

Adam glared at his eldest who nodded quietly just about holding onto his unshed tears.

The Adam turned to his little girl. "Annabel, sweetie, I'm sorry that your head is still hurting but you would not have gotten hurt if you hadn't been out of bed. You know the rules about staying in the room until you are allowed to leave it when we stay somewhere other than home. I know that you only wanted to see the ponies again, but you should have waited and asked me, Grandpa or one of your Uncles to take you not asked your brother."

When the little girl started sobbing harder Adam reached out and lifted her chin up and his heart ached with the need to cuddle her but he resisted. "Sweetie, look at me," he asked. Annabel raised her head and looked through her tears, "Sweetie, you know that what you did was wrong, don't you?" Adam asked.

"Y…yes…" she whispered and Adam wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Come here," he said unable to hold out for much longer and held out his arms.

Annabel climbed down from the sofa and up onto her father's lap and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. Adam held her tightly with one hand stroking her thick hair, "Sweetie calm down, we still love you, but you have to learn not to disobey our rules, they are for your safety. Now why don't you go and sit with you mother. Abe, Zack, come with me please."

Adam handed the crying little girl to his wife and leant forwards and whispered into his wife's ear, "I'm taking the boys to the barn so we can talk. I'll be back in soon."

Emma nodded and focused on sshhing her little girl.

Adam and the two boys stood up and Adam led them from the great room with his hands loosely on each boy's shoulder.

* * *

Reaching the barn, Adam pulled open the door and gestured for the boys to enter. Shutting the door behind him, Adam pointed to a bale of hay and the boys sat down. Standing in front of them Adam folded his arms over his chest.

"Zack, why did you not go with your brother and sister?"

Zack glanced at his brother and then looked up at his father, "I….I …didn't ...bb…because….I knew ….it …..was ….wrong."

Adam raised his right eyebrow in surprise

"Pa….Zack right, he didn't want to come because he thought we would get into trouble and he did try and stop me and Annabel from going too." Abraham hesitated for a minute before he continued, "I …even …called him…a …a…scaredy cat….. but he still said no."

"Is that right, Zack? Did your brother tease you?"

Zack nodded without speaking and Adam sighed. "Yet you still tried to lie to me to protect him?" Zack nodded again and Adam turned his focus to the older boy. "I hope you appreciate your brother's sacrifice, young man." And Abraham nodded.

Adam shook his head and unwrapped his arms. "Abraham I am glad that you told me that you were teasing your brother as it explains a few things. However, I am not happy that you have been teasing your brother but I must admit I did the same when I was your age. I know that it's hard having younger brothers wanting to hang around with you and your friends, but if I hear of you being cruel to your brother in the future I will take my belt to your backside. Are we clear about that, young man?"

Abraham gulped and looked at his father, "Y…yes….sss…sir. I'm s…sorry for teasing you, Zack."

Zack smiled weakly at his older brother, "It's OK. Papa said I can play with Curt and Jerry. So you can see your own friends without me."

Adam smiled inwardly at his younger son's capacity to forgive. "Alright, Zack, you are dismissed. Go back inside the house and ask your mother to change your bandage and put some more salve on and, if you need it you will ask for some medicine, yes?"

Zack shuffled off the hay bale to stand up. "Y…yes, s…sir."

Adam ruffled the boys head and then nodded to the door.

Adam waited for the smaller boy to leave the barn and then he sat down on a feed barrel and turned to face his eldest. "Abe, I'm glad that you are being honest with me. I have a few more questions and I want honest answers to them too. Don't even think of lying to me or you will not like the consequences, do you understand?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Alright, first question. Who's idea was it to go and see the ponies?"

Abraham studied the straw strewn floor not wanting to tell on his little sister.

"ABRAHAM! I am waiting for an answer."

"I can't say, Pa." the little boy whined.

"You can and you will. Abraham I am not in the mood for you to defy me further. Now was it you or Annabel?"

Abraham scrunched his hands into fists in frustration, it was an unwritten rule that you didn't tell on anyone at school and Abraham felt that the same rule should apply at home to.

"1, 2…3…4." before Adam could get to 5 Abraham sighed, "It was Annabel," he whispered knowing that if his father reached 5 then his little backside would end up being set on fire and he would still have to face whatever punishment he already had in store.

"I thought so. Did she make you promise to take her?" replied Adam.

Abraham nodded and Adam lifted his chin, "Son, you have got to learn to not let your sister make you promise to do something that you know to be wrong or against the rules. If that means that she has a tantrum and gets herself into trouble then you will have to let that happen or she will continuing doing things and one day she will do something really dangerous."

"But Pa, I don't like seeing her cry," the young boy said sadly.

Adam smiled weakly, "Nor do I son, but she has to learn not to do things that she is not allowed too." Adam sighed and wiped away a stray tear rolling down his son's cheek. "Abraham, I do not like having to spank any of you, especially your little sister but it's my responsibility to keep her safe, even from herself. You may even have to learn to take her in hand when you are older, just like I did with my brothers."

"Y..you …mean you spanked Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe?"

"Yes I did. Your Grandpa often had to go away on business and as I was the eldest I was left in charge of your Uncles. When they needed it I spanked them but I didn't like it any more than I like spanking you children. However it is part of being the big brother, you are responsible for helping keep them safe."

"I don't think I could do that, Pa."

"Well hopefully you won't ever have to son, as your Ma and I will take care of it. But if you do have to be left in charge of them, I will expect you to do your duty. Anyway that is getting off the point a little. What I want you to learn is that you are responsible for helping teach your younger brother and sister what is allowed and what isn't." Adam stopped talking and took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his head.

"Abe, you have a choice, you know you have a spanking coming and early bedtimes for the next two days but I know how much you hate waiting for a spanking. So I am giving you a choice, do you want me to handle it now or wait until bedtime?"

Abraham bit his lip; waiting for a spanking was terrible but he wasn't looking forwards to having to sit on what he assumed was going to be a very sore backside for the rest of the day. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a few minutes and Adam sat impassively watching his son's thought processes.

"Now, please Pa, I can't wait until bedtime."

Adam sighed, "Alright, son, we'll take care of it now, stand up please." Adam stood up and took off his belt before sitting back down on the barrel. He noticed Abraham's eyes widen in alarm and inwardly he smiled. _Well perhaps the fear of the belt will be enough of a deterrent in the future. I hope so because it is not something I want to have to do very often._

"Alright, Abe, come and put yourself over my lap," commanded Adam.

Abraham gulped but stepped closer and gestured to his pants, "No son, you can keep them on," replied Adam.

Abraham lowered himself over his father's lap and bit his lip and clung tightly to his father's legs to ready himself for the pain he was expecting.

Adam used his left hand to pull the boy to him, wrapping it around the boy's waist and then he raised his right hand. He delivered nine hard swats to the denim clad backside.

Abraham managed to only hiss at the first two but then ow'ed and argh'ed at the next 7 before he was sobbing hard at the last.

Adam paused, before picking up the belt and lifting his right leg higher and pacing his foot flat against the barrel to raise the boy's backside so that the sitting spot where the backside met the thigh was a better target. "Hold still son, I don't want the belt to land anywhere other than you backside" And with that Adam delivered three quick licks of the belt, raising the belt only a few inches and using his wrist to flick the belt down onto the boy's backside.

Abraham screeched at each lick and Adam gulped but delivered all three licks before he dropped his belt and began rubbing the boys back. "It's all over son, you took it very well" and Adam lowered his leg.

Abraham lay over his father's leg, crying hard. It was the worse spanking he had ever had from his father and the first time Adam had used anything other than his hand. _Oh God, the other boys weren't joking, getting the belt is much worse than getting a spanking with just the hand._

Adam continued to rub circles in his son's back until the boy started to push up from his legs. Adam allowed his son to stand up and then the boy threw himself into his father's waiting arms.

Adam hugged the young boy to him, "I'm sorry, Pa, I'm sorry," the boy cried.

"I know you are, son. I hate having to be the one to discipline you, you know that don't you?" Adam asked with a voice filled with emotion.

Sniff, sniff, "Y ya… yes, s…sir."

"Abe, look at me, please."

The young boy lifted his head away from his father's chest and looked up at his father, to see his eyes filled with tears, "Pa, y….you're cc…crying. W…why?"

Adam wiped away a stray tear from his right eye, "Do you hate me, son for taking my belt to you?"

Sniff, "No, Pa. I…g…guess…I …d…deserved…it. Gosh…Pa…it hurts…a …lot …more…than ...I..thought ….it ..would."

Adam held the boy close to his chest and rocked him, "Yes I know, son I remember it myself. Please don't make me have to do that again too soon."

"I …w…won't, P…pa," agreed the young boy.

Adam kissed the top of the boys head, "Good," he stated and hugged the boy to him. Adam rocked them for around 5 minutes until the boy's crying slowed to the occasional sob.

"Abe, why don't you go inside and let your mother know that you are OK. Then you can wash-up and lay down for a while if you want. We'll be staying for lunch with Grandpa and the others then we'll be heading home, alright?"

Sniff, "Yes, sir." Agreed the young boy and Adam caressed his face before allowing Abraham to leave the barn. Adam gave the boy a minute to get inside the house before he left the barn and went to the outside pump to wet his handkerchief and wipe his own eyes.

* * *

By the time Adam returned, Emma had removed the bandage and poultice from Annabel's head and the little girl was asleep with her thumb in her mouth and she was lying in her mother's arms. Zack was playing quietly with some soldiers on the coffee table as Emma had decided that he needed to be occupied so that Annabel could sleep.

Adam walked over to his wife and kissed the top of her head, "You want me to move her onto the sofa, Em?"

"Mmm, yes, please, she's getting heavy."

Adam gently removed Annabel from her mother lap and then laid her down on the sofa, propping her head up on a cushion. He was careful to lay the girl on the opposite side of the bump which he noticed was not a large as it was earlier. "The lump seems to have gone down a bit," he said.

"Yes, the poultice seems to have done its job. Do you think we need to take her in to town to see the doctor?"

Adam studied the sleeping child, "No, I think she will be alright, sweetheart but we still need to keep an eye on her."

Free of the sleeping child, Emma stood up and Adam pulled her into his arms, "I see that you spanked Abe already."

Adam kissed his wife, "Yes, you know how he hates waiting. I gave him the option of being spanked now or waiting until bedtime and he opted for now. "

"Adam, he was walking very stiffly, I hope that you weren't too hard on him."

Adam pulled back and looked into his wife's eyes, "Honey, I swear that I didn't give him any more or less than he deserved. I did use my belt though."

"Adam, what? How could you?" Emma pushed away from her husband.

"Wait, Emma, let me explain. Zack, go into the kitchen and ask Mei Ling to get me some coffee will you?"

"OK, Papa" And the boy left his soldiers and went into the kitchen.

"Em, I know we didn't discuss that, but I felt that I really needed to make the lesson one he wouldn't easily forget. I only gave him three licks over his clothes and I only made them just hard enough to sting, nothing more."

Emma was a little more subdued but she was still angry with Adam that he hadn't discussed the use of the belt. Seeing that Emma was still frowning Adam sat down in the red armchair his father favoured and pulled Emma onto his lap.

"Sweetheart, I'm very sorry that I didn't discuss using the belt with you, but I only thought about it over breakfast. I remember it being very effective when I was growing up but I wasn't sure that 9 was too young, so I spoke to my father about it. Are you very angry with me ?"

"Yes I am. Adam spanking with your hand is one thing but using something else, well I'm not sure that I agree with that."

Adam sighed, "I didn't enjoy it, sweetheart, in fact it broke my heart to hear him screeching when the belt landed and I know that he is sore but I wasn't abusive and our son knows that I still love him."

"Are you going to use the belt again in the future?"

"Possibly, sweetheart but it's not like I'm going to use it everytime. It will only be an option in serious cases like when they put themselves in danger and I have no plans to us it on Annabel ever."

"Will you promise to discuss its use with me before you use it on the boys?"

"Yes if that is what you want."

"It is."

"Alright, I promise to discuss it with you. Now do you forgive me?"

Emma relaxed into her husband's embrace, "Yes I forgive you, this time."

Adam smirked knowing that Emma was still really unhappy with him but he would take her grudging forgiveness.

"Mei Ling says she will bring the coffee out in a minute, Papa," said Zack emerging from the kitchen.

"Thank you, son," replied Adam.

"Papa, may I play with the soldiers again?"

"Yes but play quietly please as your sister is asleep."

The young boy promised softly that he would and he sank down next to the coffee table to play.

Minutes later, Mei Ling brought out a tray of coffee and glasses of freshly made lemonade for the children. "Little girl, sleep long time?" she asked.

"No not long, why should we wake her?" asked Emma worried that she was doing the wrong thing by letting the child sleep.

"No Missy Cartlight, it OK girl sleep but she need watching. She complains about head when she wakes, you call Mei Ling and I make more special tea."

"Thank you for the coffee and advice, Mei Ling, we will call you if we need too," replied Adam.

Adam accepted the cup of coffee Emma had poured out for him. "Thank you, honey."

Emma smiled at Adam and took a seat on the sofa at the other end of Annabel and sipped at her coffee, whilst watching the young girl's chest rise and fall with her steady breathing.

"She must be so tired getting up that early never mind her bump on the head."

"Hmm, yes, she looks like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth when she's asleep, doesn't she," said Adam.

"Yes she does. Adam, you can't spank her today."

"I don't intend to sweetheart. I'm going to wait until she is perfectly OK to do that, but she will be having an early bedtime for the next few days the same as her brothers. You agree to that, don't you?"

Emma sighed, "Yes I do. I take it we are staying for lunch with your father and brothers then."

"What? Oh yes, sorry I meant to check with you that it was OK. I thought we'd go home after lunch. Pa's given me the rest of the day off, but I need to be back working tomorrow as we have that cattle drive to prepare for next month and I need to start getting the herd organised."

"Well that was very nice of him, and yes it's fine to stay to lunch. I think we all enjoy spending time here with your family. I just wish that the children hadn't misbehaved as it will tarnish the time we spend with them."

Adam smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Emma asked.

"Nothing!"

"Adam Cartwright, are you making fun of me?" Emma asked with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, honey, it's just that our children are nothing to what my father put up with during the time I was growing up. Especially with little Joe. Joe was always getting into some sort of mischief and it usually ended up with him dragging Hoss into it too. Pa was kept really busy then and so I doubt today's little escapade worries him any."

"Oh, well I'm still embarrassed that the children didn't do as they were told."

"Em, they are young and impulsive, especially that little girl pretending to still be asleep on the sofa," said Adam who had noticed that the young girl was awake and had been lying quietly listening to her parents talking.

Emma turned to the young girl, "Annabel, sweetie, how do you feel?" Emma asked kindly.

Annabel carefully sat up and leant back into the arm of the sofa, then she rubbed at her eyes, "My head hurts a little, Mama."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry to hear that, do you want me to get Mei Ling to make some of her special tea?"

The little girl made a face and both Adam and Emma chuckled, "I take that as a no then," Emma said. "Alright, we'll see how you feel in a while, but if your head is still hurting by lunchtime then you will have to drink some more tea. Would you like some lemonade instead, sweetie? Mei Ling has made some for you and your brother, although it may be a little warm by now."

"Lemonade, please, Mama," asked the little girl holding at her hand.

Emma picked up a glass of lemonade and gave it to her daughter who drank the warmed lemonade as if she hadn't had anything to drink all day. Draining the glass she handed it back to her mother.

"My, you were very thirsty weren't you, sweetie. Would you like some more?" Emma asked.

"No, Mama. May I play with my dolly?"

"No sweetie, I think you need to stay on the sofa and rest." As the little girls whining started Adam spoke up. "Annabel Elizabeth Cartwright, you will do as your mother has told you. You need to rest up as you have a nasty bump on your head."

Adams tone was stern but not loud, nevertheless Annabel was feeling better since her nap and her stubbornness reared its head. "But I want to play with my dolly!" she snapped.

"No you will do as you are told. You may sit and draw pictures if you wish, but you are not playing with your doll because you will be tempted to get down from the sofa."

"I won't Papa, I promise," whined the little girl.

"I said no, sweetie, now if you wish to argue then you can sit there and do nothing. Do you want to do that?" Adam asked firmly.

"But I don't want to draw pictures."

"Well then you may play cards if your brother wants to play with you but you are not getting down from that sofa, nor are you playing with your doll. Make your decision."

Annabel glared at her father but wilted when he glared back and she looked away, "Zack, will you play 'Go Fish' with me?" she asked quietly.

"Alright, Bellie, let me put Uncle Joe's soldiers back in the drawer or he won't let me play with them again." The young boy collected up the soldiers and put them in the desk in the credenza and collected the pack of cards from the drawer and returned to push the coffee table nearer to his sister. The table was too heavy for the boy to push one handed so Adam helped him move it.

Sitting on the floor on a cushion, the young boy dealt the cards out and then the two youngest Cartwright's started their game.

* * *

Emma and Adam sat watching their youngest's playing cards for a while.

"Mr. Adam, you and Missy and children staying for lunch?" asked Mei Ling when she came to collect the coffee pot.

"Yes, Mei Ling if it won't be too much trouble for you," replied Adam with a smile.

"No trouble, Mr. Adam. Mei Ling like having children in house. Mr. Cartlight also much happier when little children come visit." She looked around the room, "Where other boy?" she asked.

"Lying down, if fact I should go and check on him, excuse me," replied Adam getting to his feet.

"Mei Ling, would you like some help preparing lunch, I feel bad leaving you to it."

Mei Ling bowed whilst holding the tray, "Missy help if she wish, we make something nice for little children to eat, they not eat much of breakfast," grumbled the housekeeper.

"No, they didn't you are right, I'm sorry about that, let's go and see what we can find to interest them a little more shall we. Zack, Annabel, play nicely please and Annabel, you stay on that sofa or else!"

"Yes, Mama," replied the young girl after she captured another set of cards and placed them on the table in front of her. Zack was managing to keep his sister well occupied by letting her capture more cards than he was, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by either of his parents, both of which were very proud of their son's attitude towards his little sister.

Emma turned followed Mail Ling back to the kitchen to see what they could rustle up for lunch.

* * *

"Abe, Abe," Adam called gently as he shook his son's shoulder. The boy was lying face down in a nightshirt on top of the bed covers. The boy having changed into something that felt more comfortable over his sore behind than his Sunday clothes or the jeans he kept at the ranch to play in.

The boy stirred when he heard his father's soft calls and went to turn over, but was stopped from doing so by a firm hand. "I don't think you want to do that just yet, son," said Adam softly.

Abraham turned his head towards his father and Adam smiled down at the young boy as he stroked his hair, "How are you feeling, son?" he asked looking into the dry but tear-stained face.

Waking up and the slight movement had awakened the boys senses and the sting in his behind was making itself known again. "I'm OK, Pa but a little sore I guess."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, son but you are going to be sore for a few days that the price you pay for being naughty. Would you like to get up now and come and play cards with the other two?"

"No, thanks Pa, but I'd rather stay here, may I? Just until lunch?"

Adam studied his eldest, "Alright, you may, but I want you dressed and sitting at the table for lunch, young man."

The boy winced at the thought of sitting anywhere for a while but he nodded, "Yes sir."

"Abe? Are you OK, I mean I know that you are sore but other than that are you OK?"

The boy smiled weakly at his father, "I'm….." he wanted so much to say to his father than he was embarrassed and did not want to face his mother as his sister got hurt whilst under his care but suddenly the words wouldn't come.

"You're what, son?"

The young boy swallowed, "I'm fine, Pa, honest, I just don't want to think about sitting anywhere at the moment." And he reached back to rub gently at his nightshirt clad behind, hissing when he accidently rubbed too hard.

Adam ruffled the young boy's hair and stood up, "I'd guess lunch will be ready in about an hour, I'll come and call you in time for you to get dressed. But if you want to get up and come into the other room, you may, you are not restricted to this room, you know."

"Thanks, Pa, but I'd rather stay in here."

"Alright, son, rest up and I'll come back for you in a while." And Adam left the room.

"OK, who's winning?" Adam asked as he retook his seat back in the main room.

"Me, Papa, look at all the sets I have," replied Annabel happily as she sat on the sofa and accepted the last card she need to complete the set and leaving Zack with a card still in his hand. "I win!" the little girl yelled and she started bouncing around on the sofa.

"Annabel! Sit down please! You know that you are not to jump about," Adam scolded sternly.

The young girl stopped her bouncing about but she scowled at her father, "But Papa I winded the game."

"You won the game, sweetie," corrected Adam, "and yes I am aware of that, but you are supposed to be resting as well, not jumping around on Grandpa's furniture."

The little girl continued to scowl at her father, annoyed at being made to sit still and that yet again she was being corrected for saying what she thought to be the correct words. Noticing that his little sister was obviously returning to her normal behaviour and that it would land her in a lot of trouble, Zack stepped back in to distract her.

Gathering up the cards, he mixed them up with his good hand as he was unable to shuffle them the way his father had taught him and then he scooped them into a deck. "Bellie, you can deal the cards this time, all you have to do is give one to me and then one to you, until we both have 6 cards. Come on, you hold the cards and I'll help you count," he said putting the deck of cards in front of the young girl and hoping that she got the hint before his father decided that she was well enough for him to spank her.

Adam stared at his little girl, daring her to challenge him and she averted her eyes and picked up the deck of cards her brother had placed in front of her. Adam rolled his eyes, knowingly. _Boy is my little princess pushing her luck today. She might be hurting from that bump on her head but she sure isn't letting it affect her that much. I think I'm going to rethink how I handle this. Perhaps she is up to getting a spanking at bedtime. I'll talk to Em about it as soon as I get the chance; I can't keep letting her get away with defying me or having a tantrum. Perhaps Emma is right; I have been letting that little girl off too lightly._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tantrums Part 1- Princesses aren't always as sweet as they look!**_

Adam stared at his little girl, daring her to challenge him and she averted her eyes and picked up the deck of cards her brother had placed in front of her. Adam rolled his eyes, knowingly. _Boy is my little princess pushing her luck today. She might be hurting from that bump on her head but she sure isn't letting it affect her that much. I think I'm going to rethink how I handle this. Perhaps she is up to getting a spanking at bedtime. I'll talk to Em about it as soon as I get the chance; I can't keep letting her get away with defying me or having a tantrum. Perhaps Emma is right; I have been letting that little girl off too lightly._

* * *

When Adam was satisfied that his two youngest were going to play nicely, he stood up and went to find Emma who was helping Mei Ling with lunch preparations in the kitchen. "Excuse me," he said entering the kitchen.

Mei Ling smiled at him, "You need something, Mr. Adam?"

"No, thank you Mei Ling, I am fine, but if you don't mind I'd like to borrow your assistant. Emma, sweetheart, would you come and sit with me on the porch please? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Emma turned to address Mei Ling, "I'm sorry Mei Ling, I know I said that I'd help you with lunch. You don't mind if I slip off with Adam, do you?"

Mei Ling gave a short bow, "No, Missy Emma, it nice of you to offer to help but I manage OK without you. Mr. Adam you want to take coffee out onto porch? Or I have some fresh lemonade in the cooler?"

"Lemonade would be nice, don't you think so Em? I'll get it, Mei Ling; you carry on with your lunch preparations. Where abouts is it in the cooler?"

"Bottom left shelf, Mr. Cartlight. I bottle up some I make earlier for children. Glasses are in dresser cabinet behind Missy Emma."

Adam went into the larder–cooler and collected a bottle of lemonade, whilst Emma collected two glasses from the cabinet behind her. Biding Mei Ling farewell, they left the kitchen and went out onto the porch, leaving the door open so that they could hear the children.

Adam opened the bottle of lemonade and filled the two glasses after they had sat down on the wooden benches he had helped to build years before.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, darling?" Emma asked before she took a sip of the sweet lemonade.

Adam drained half the glass, before returning the glass to the table and taking his wife's hand. "I've checked in on Abe, sweetheart and he seems fine. A little sore as to be expected but he's OK physically and isn't shying away from me which I am very glad about. I'm not sure that he is so happy to face you. I told him that he is not restricted to the spare room and that he had been punished sufficiently and is free to join his brother and sister but I get the impression that he didn't want to because you might still be angry with him for letting Annabel get hurt. You know how deeply he keeps things." _Like me at that age!" _Sweetheart_,_ would you go and speak to him and reassure him that you are not angry with him anymore?"

"Of course I will, you really think that he is worried about facing me still?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, you were very angry with the children and I could see his eyes darting to the door when I suggested him coming out to be with the rest of the family. I'm sure that he is hurting and that he is not looking forwards to sitting down and would rather lie on the bed, but I think he's more worried about facing you than anything else."

"Oh, Adam I really wish he had been strong enough to say no to his sister but I've already forgiven him for that."

Adam kissed his wife's cheek, "I know that you have, sweetheart, but Abe needs to see that for himself."

"I'll go and see him right now," Emma replied.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I'm sure that it will reassure him."

* * *

"OW, ANNABEL! What the heck? Why did you hit me?" cried Zach from inside the house.

Adam and Emma were on their feet and inside the house in moments. They saw Zach sitting on the floor holding his right eye. The playing cards were strewn all over the coffee table and floor and the little dynamo that was their youngest was standing on the sofa, glaring down at her brother.

Zach was crying and rocking on the floor, whilst holding his eye.

Emma ran to her son. Crouching down, she tried to get him to remove his hand from his eye. "Zach, what happened? Let me take a look, please, sweetie."

The young boy held his hand tight to his eye and he cried, fat tears falling from both of his eyes. "Ann...abel….pun…ched ….m…me," he cried.

"Alright that is IT! I have had enough of you today, young lady!" Adam yelled. He went to the sofa picked up his daughter and put her under his arm and started for the stairs.

Annabel kicked and screamed in protest.

"Adam, not whilst you angry, please," called Emma from her place on the floor next to her son.

Adam stopped his route to the stairs and turned towards the fireplace behind the blue velvet chair. He stood the little girl on her feet and turned her into the corner where the wall of the fireplace met the main wall. "Stay there and face that corner young lady and you can thank your mama for protecting your hide right now!" Adam landed a hard swat to the little girl's fully- clothed backside that made the girl yelp and rise up on her toes. "Don't you even think of moving or I will take you upstairs and spank you right now." He scolded angrily in her ear.

Annabel started sobbing, her whole body shaking with the sobs but she didn't dare turn around. Her hand went back to rub at her behind but Adam stopped her. "Oh no you don't, I want you to feel it." He said angrily.

The small girl sobbed and danced up and down on her feet instead which Adam was content to allow.

Adam stepped back and scrubbed hard at his face and took a very deep breath to calm himself. "How is Zach, Em?" he asked.

Emma had managed to get the young boy to take his hand away from his eye and she was able to see that his eye was bloodshot and puffy. "His eye is bloodshot, Adam and it's very puffy and swelling by the minute. Would you go and get a small steak from Mei Ling please?"

Adam sighed but headed to the kitchen whilst Emma encouraged the young boy up from the floor. "Oh, sweetie, you are in the wars of late aren't you?" Emma sat on the sofa and cradled the young boy as he cried.

"M….m… mama, m…my …e.. eye is…is ..r …r…really s…sore," the boy said between sobs.

Emma rocked the boy as she offered words of comfort, "I know it is, sweetie but your papa is going to get something that will help it feel better."

* * *

"Mei Ling, have you a small rare steak, please?" Adam asked after he burst into the kitchen.

"Steak? What you need steak for, Mr. Adam?"

"To put on Zach's eye to stop it swelling, Annabel punched her brother," Adam replied.

"Oh, I have something that much better than steak for that. Wait, a minute please," the cook said and she bustled about and filled a small piece of sackcloth with some cold tea-leaves and then she tied it into a small pouch with some string. Soaking the already wet tea-leave filled pouch under the water from the pump, she squeezed the excess water out and handed it to Adam. "Lay boy down and put this on eye. No squeeze, just keep in place. It much better than beef steak," she reassured him.

Adam thanked the cook and hurried from the kitchen.

"Emma, Mei Ling says to use this instead of the steak. She said to lay Zach down and to put this pouch directly on the eye without squeezing it." Adam said handing the pouch over to Emma who held out her hand sceptically.

"Are you sure this will work, Adam? I am worried that his eye is so swollen that he cannot see now."

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "Mei Ling said that it was better and she's never steered us wrong. Why not see if it works, sweetheart?"

Emma huffed but released the boy and gently encouraged him to lie down. After putting a cushion under his head, she placed the tea-leaf filled pouch on his eye and told him to hold it there but to not squeeze it.

Emma left her son on the sofa and gently steered Adam over to his father's desk, both of them ignoring the sobbing little girl who was standing next to the fireplace. "Adam, I know that you are angry with her but you can't spank her, she's got a sore head and a possible concussion."

"Well it doesn't seem to be affecting her that much, Emma," Adam growled as he stared over his wife's shoulder at this little girl.

"Adam…"

Adam held up his hand, "No Emma, you were right earlier. I've been letting her push her luck and it's time I stopped doing that. I would not have let the boys get away with so much, even when they were her age."

Adam leant against his father's desk and sighed, "Em…" Adam rubbed his face with his right hand, "Em, I don't want to have to spank her but I think that it's time that I did. I know that she hurt her head earlier and that we are both worried about how much that is affecting her, but it is obviously not affecting her that much, if she can punch her brother in the eye. All they were doing was playing cards. Poor Zach has a burn on his arm and now a bloodshot eye and no doubt a black eye coming because of his sister's temper and I am not letting her think that her behaviour is acceptable, sore head or not. I was planning on spanking her at bedtime but now I think that she deserves to be spanked now and again tonight. I simply cannot keep let her get away with hurting her brother!" Adam stared at the floor.

"Adam! Adam, please look at me." Emma asked and Adam slowly complied.

"Adam, I realise that she has gone too far this time, but you are angry and I can't let you spank her whilst you are angry."

"I'm not angry Emma!" Adam retorted.

"Oh yes you are, Adam Cartwright, please don't lie to me. I know that you wouldn't harm our little girl but she must understand that you are punishing her because of her bad behaviour and not just because she thinks that you are angry." Emma sighed and caressed her husband's face with both of her hands, "Why don't I deal with her?"

Adam shook his head, "Emma, sweetheart you don't even approve of spanking. How can I ask you to do that?"

"You are not asking. I am offering. Or do you not believe that I can give an effective spanking?" Emma asked indignantly.

Adam sighed, "Emma, it isn't that, it's not that at all. Listen, giving a spanking is one thing; dealing with the emotions around it is another. The physical act I have no doubt you can do, what I am more worried about is how it would make you feel afterwards. No, she has been testing and pushing boundaries with me. I will deal with her behaviour. Please, let me do this." Adam pleaded seeking approval from his wife.

"Nothing but your hand?" she asked.

"I promise, just my hand. But you can be sure that she will be feeling well punished when I'm finished. I do not aim to go easy on her anymore." Adam spoke firmly, silently praying for the strength to be able to follow through on his words with actions.

Emma slowly nodded, "Alright but I want you to wait until you are calm. Why don't you keep an eye on Zach whilst I go and speak to Abraham? Annabel can stay in the corner until I return."

"Alright, sweetheart, go and see to Abe and I'll check in with Zach. " Adam accepted a light kiss on the lips and watched Emma walk away from him to go and speak to their eldest. Adam waited a few minutes, taking deep breath and trying to tune out the soft sobs of his youngest from the fireplace. _Oh, sweetie it is breaking my heart to know that I've caused you so much distress but I can't let you get away with this behaviour._ Adam rubbed down his face with his hands and sighed before walking over to the sofa and kneeling down beside his middle son.

"Zach?" he cooed softly.

"Yes, Papa?"

"How do you feel buddy?"

"My eye doesn't hurt as much, Papa. May I take this off my eye, it smells funny?"

"Let me take a look, son." Adam gently removed the boys hand and then lifted the pouch from his son's eye. "Hmm, the swelling is much better. Open your eye. Can you see much?"

Zach opened his eye and looked around the ceiling without moving. "I can see OK, Papa, but my eye is very sore."

"It will be for a while, Zach. It's still very bloodshot. Do you think that you can sit up for me?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good boy. Let's get you sitting up then." Adam helped the young boy sit up and he sat on the coffee table to face him. "What happened, Zach? Why did your sister hit you?"

"I don't know, Papa, honest I don't. All I said was ha ha, I won this time! And then she went and threw the cards at me and then she punched me in the eye. Why did she do that Papa? Does she hate me?"

Adam turned and glared over his shoulder at his little girl, before turning back to face his son. "No, Zach, I'm sure that your sister does not hate you. She is just having a tantrum and taking out her anger on you. Don't you worry now; I am going to make sure that she does not do this to you again."

Adam heard the soft gasp behind him and the volume of crying increased and he felt a little guilty for that but then he remembered that the girl had deliberately hurt her brother this time. The coffee incident where Zach had gotten burnt was an accident caused by her temper but this time she deliberately hurt her brother in temper, just because she could not get her own way. Yes, Zach should have not laughed at his sister as this Adam was sure acted just like a red rag to a bull but then he had not been deliberately provoking.

Zach swallowed before he hesitantly asked, "Papa, are you going to spank Annabel for hitting me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Please don't, Papa. I shouldn't have laughed at her. It was really my fault."

Adam tilted the little boy's face up so that he could look him in the eye. "Zach," Adam said softly, "It is not your fault, son. Your sister is responsible for her own behaviour and this is the second time in a few days where you have been hurt because of Annabel's temper."

"But, Papa…."

Adam help up a finger, "No, Zach, you are not sticking up for your sister anymore. I saw that you distracted her earlier and she repaid that kindness by hitting you when she lost a game of cards!" Adams voice was softly spoken but firm.

"Papa, but she is only little and I'm older." Zach tried.

Adam rolled his eyes; the boy in front of him was behaving exactly like Adam's middle brother Hoss, who also had an endless capacity to forgive someone for wronging him. _Perhaps it's a middle brother trait. Funny and I thought that he was more like Joe with his sulking._

"Papa, please don't spank my little sister," the young boy pleaded.

Adam looked into his son's eyes, "I'm sorry, Zach but it's something I have to do. She needs to learn that the same rules apply to her as to you and your older brother. Do you think you would be allowed to get away with hitting your brother?"

Zach shook his head slowly, "No. Sir."

"No, that's correct, you wouldn't and nor will Annabel. Come on, come and give me a hug." Adam lent back and opened his arms and Zach threw himself into his father's arms.

* * *

Ben and Joe rode into the yard, dismounted and tied up Cochise and Buck to the rail outside the bath house and then headed on to the house.

"Adam? What's going on? Why is Annabel standing facing the corner and why are you holding Zach?"

Zach turned to face his Grandfather and Ben gasped at the reddened eye. "Zach, how did you get that eye?"

Adam released his son and pushed him off towards his grandfather, "Go on, son go and tell your Grandpa, all about it. I'm taking your sister upstairs for a necessary talk about her behaviour. Tell your mama that we will be back down shortly."

Zach sadly looked at his father trying to plead for mercy for his sister without words, but Adam shook his head and shooed him towards his grandfather.

Ben bent down and untied the string from his leg and then unbuckled his gun belt and curled it up before putting it on the credenza. Then Ben bent down and Zach ran into his grandfather's waiting arms.

Ben picked the boy up, wincing a little that he was harder to pick up from the angle he was lifting from. He carried the boy to his armchair as Adam tapped Annabel on the shoulder asked for her hand and when she gave it, he led her up the stairs.

"Alright, Zach, you sit there and tell Grandpa just how you got that shiner." Ben said settling back comfortably.

* * *

Adam and Annabel walked up to his old room and he opened the door, steered the little girl inside before he closed the door and took up a seat on the bed. He pulled the little girl who was quietly sobbing in between his legs and tilted her chin up so that he could see into her tear filled eyes.

Adam took a deep breath and let it out, "Annabel, you can stop that crying as it will not sway my decision to spank you." Adam said firmly but without any rising in his voice.

The little girl sniffed and wiped at her face with her sleeve.

"Please don't do that sweetie, here use this," Adam said as he offered the girl his handkerchief.

Annabel accepted the handkerchief and wiped at her eyes.

Steeling himself for what he was intending to do, Adam fixed the little girl before him with a stern face. "Annabel I am very disappointed in your behaviour today; Firstly by sneaking out of the house, when you should have been in bed and now for hitting your brother. I think that perhaps you believe that you can get away with things because I will not spank you because you are my little princess. Well, I am about to set you straight on that. I probably am at fault for letting you get away with things that your brothers never would have at your age but that stops, right now!"

Adam took a deep breath, "In future young lady, if you misbehave, then you will be punished exactly the same way I would have dealt with your brothers. I do not want you to test me on that, young lady but if you do, I can promise you that you will be one very sorry little girl. Now before I spank you do you have anything you want to say to me?"

The little girl shook her head and looked down at her feet and the tears started to fall from her eyes and down her already tear-stained cheeks.

Adam scrubbed his head with his hand and sighed, before picking the girl up and laying her over his lap. When he lifted up the girls skirts and started to undo the string on the pantaloons so that he could bare the little girl's backside Annabel started squirming. "Noooo, Papa."

Adam put his left elbow on the girl's back to hold her in place and he continued to undo the string and then he lowered the pantaloons. He intended on being very firm with the girl and he therefore needed to make sure that he could see what he was doing so that he didn't cause any bruising.

Adam bit his lip and then raised his right hand high enough so that he would be able to get enough of a swing and flick of his wrist to leave a sting and then SMACK!

Annabel squealed but Adam steeled himself and he landed smack after smack aiming a little lower each time to make sure that his message was spread equally on the child's behind. He rapidly turned the little bottom in front of him pink and then red. After 10 swats which was his absolute limit for a 5 year old, he stopped and tried rubbing circles in the little girl's back.

Annabel had squealed, yelled, and pleaded for Adam to stop and hearing her do so was making him feel like a really bad father. And the other members of the family, who were downstairs overhearing the chastisement, couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. Zack was sitting on his Grandfather's knee crying into his grandfather's chest and even Little Joe felt sorry for the girl.

_Thank God Hoss is not home yet. _Thought Ben, as he exchanged anxious glances with his youngest son who was actually thinking exactly the same thing.

Eventually the sounds of flesh hitting flesh ended and everyone sighed with relief although they could still hear faint sounds of sobbing coming down from above them.

Adam stood his crying child in front of him and replaced her underwear against her hands pushing against him and the he tried to lift her onto his lap to begin the routine post spanking comfort.

"Nooooo, I….wa….want….ma…mama," sobbed the little girl, as she pushed hard against her father's chest.

"Come on, sweetie, let me hold you," Adam pleaded surprised to be rejected. Annabel was a real father's girl; in fact Emma never got any attention if Adam was in the house and for the girl to reject him made Adam's heart ache. He was already on the verge of tears by the time he ended the spanking and he was looking forwards to the bonding time after the spanking as much to reassure himself that the relationship between them was OK as much as for the want to reassure the upset child.

Annabel resisted Adam's attempts to lift her up onto his lap and so he stopped trying. Leaving the girl standing and crying in front of him rubbing at her behind, Adam reached out to caress the little girl's face and she slapped at his hand and stepped back. "Noooo, I...I... d..d…don't…wa…wa…want ….y…y…you. I .w…want…my…my…..M….m….mama!"

Adam sat completely stunned, never after a tanning had one of his children refused his attempts at comforting them. It was more usual that they were anxious to seek assurance that they were completely forgiven. Adam felt bereft at being rejected and didn't know what to do.

"Sweetie, it's OK, I'm not going to spank you anymore," he tried cooing softly.

"I…ww…want….m…mama! I….www….want ...my…mama….." Annabel continued to cry and her whole body was racked by the heartbroken sobs.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll get your mama," he replied, his voice cracking a little. He stood up and went to walk to the door and Annabel moved away from him, covering her behind with one hand and rubbing at her face with the other.

Adam was crestfallen, had he completely damaged his relationship with his little girl. Opening the door, he yelled down the stairs, "Emma, would you come up here for a minute please?"

Little Joe ran to the bottom of the stairs, "Adam, Emma is not here, what do you need?"

"I need Emma Joe, she's probably still in with Abraham. Will you go and get her please, and quickly."

"Yeah, sure," replied Joe. He turned towards his father and mouthed, "What is the hell is that all about?" Ben shrugged his shoulders, "You had better go and get her, son. Bring Abe back in here he can stay with me."

"Alright, Pa," replied Little Joe and he went and knocked on the spare room door and then cracked it carefully, "I'm sorry Emma, but Adam is calling for you. He wants you to go upstairs and he asked me to come and get you so it must be urgent."

"Thank you, Joe. I'll be right there."

Little Joe closed the door and let Emma finish her conversation with her son. "So Abraham you understand that I have forgiven you for taking your sister out but that I will spank you myself, if you ever do it again, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. I really am sorry Ma I will try and stop her next time."

Emma leant down and kissed the top of her son's forehead, "I know that you will Abe. Now I have to go and see what your father wants and I want you to come out of this room. Lunch will be ready soon and Grandpa and Uncle Joe are back home, so you can sit…. I mean stay with them." Emma winked at the boy, "I'm sure your Grandfather will let you sit on a cushion. Come on now; get up off of that bed."

Emma waited until the boy was standing then she gave him a quick hug and then they left the room together.

* * *

"Joe, did you call Emma?" Adam yelled impatiently down the stairs.

"I'm coming Adam," Emma called as she hurried up the stairs, wondering why her husband was suddenly yelling down the stairs.

Emma reached the top of the staircase and turned to see Adam standing at the door to his old room with his face pale and his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

She hurried to him and Adam gathered her into his arms and held on tightly. "Adam? What has happened?" she asked softly.

Adam used to fingers to wipe at his eyes and he stepped back and opened the door wider so his wife could enter.

"M…m….mama!" sobbed the little girl and she threw herself at her mother's legs and clung on tightly.

Emma was stunned herself, she looked up at Adam as she reached down with her left hand to stroke the little girl's curls, "Adam?" she asked anxiously.

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Em. She hasn't let me touch her since I spanked her, she only wants you!" Adam's face betrayed his feelings and Emma felt torn between giving comfort to her husband that clearly needed it desperately and the little girl who was clinging just as desperately to her leg. Deciding that the girl needed her more and that Adam as an adult could wait she reached out her hand which Adam took and he kissed it, before holding it to his face, needing the comfort of her touch.

"Alright Adam, let me see to our daughter. Why don't you go and get a coffee or a brandy downstairs, your father is home," she said hoping that Ben would be able to realise how his son needed his support.

Adam nodded, blinked away a stray tear and then left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. He started to walk along the hall but then his legs felt weak and he wanted to slump to the floor and give in to the despair he was feeling. _No, I can't let the children see me like this._

Realising that he was outside Little Joe's room, he knocked and not hearing any reply he opened the door and let himself inside. Walking to the bed he slumped down on it and put his head in his hands. _Oh, my poor sweet little princess, I know that you don't have any idea what you have done, but your rejection of me hurts more than you will ever know._

* * *

"Pa, I'm going up to wash up and change my shirt," said Little Joe as he headed for the stairs.

"Alright, son but stay away from Adam's room as much as you can will you please." Ben asked.

Little Joe fixed his father with one of his trade mark grins, "I sure will, I have no desire to be part of anything that is going on in there." Joe made his way up the stairs to his room.

Opening the door Joe walked into the find Adam sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, "Hey, Adam did you forget this is my room you're in?" he quipped.

Adam looked up with haunted eyes and the mirth fell from his younger brother's face. "I'm sorry, Adam I was just funning. Is there anything I can do?"

"She rejected me, Joe."

"Who, Annabel?"

Adam nodded. "Aw come on Adam, it's just the sting in her tail doing that. She still loves you. Christ I never wanted you to get near me when I was on the end of one of your tannings either."

"Yeah, but you were older and not my child. Joe, never have I been rejected by one of my children. If fact they have always been eager to seek reassurances that I have forgiven them and still love them." Adam sighed, "I took my belt to Abraham for the first time today and he's forgiven me."

Little Joe stripped off his shirt and busied himself having a quick wash whilst Adam talked and he was buttoning it up when Adam finished speaking. Taking a seat on the bed next to his older brother little Joe waited for Adam to continue.

When he didn't the younger brother turned to the older one. "Adam, girls are different I guess. You know how much she dotes on you and you on her. Perhaps she's just upset that you decided to finally take her to task. Zach said that she actually socked him in the eye."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I know that she's upset and I know that it's my fault as I've been letting her get away with a lot that I never would let her brothers get away with but well….. She actually pushed me away physically whilst sobbing that she wanted her mother rather than me."

Little Joe laughed and Adam glared at his older brother.

"I'm sorry Adam but it sounds just like you are jealous for Annabel wanting Emma instead of you."

"Is that so wrong?"

The younger brother smiled, "No I guess not, I don't know how I would feel in your shoes. Look, Adam, that little girl in your old room loves you very much and I just bet that she is only rejecting you because she knows that is the only way she can get back at you. She's only 5 right and little kids lash out without thinking things through. Let Emma settle her down this one time and then I'm sure that she will want you to give her a cuddle before you know it."

Adam sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

Little Joe stood up and patted his older brother on the back, "Come on, let's go downstairs, you could do with a brandy." The younger Cartwright started for the door and had his hand on the doorknob when Adam next spoke.

"Joe!"

Little Joe turned his head, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Little Joe smiled and nodded, "Hey, what are brothers for. Now come on, stop moping up here and come and see your boys. I'm sure that they will cheer you up. I gotta tell you though Adam. Boy I'm gonna make sure I don't mess with your daughter when she gets older, Zach's going to have one hell of a shiner come tomorrow!"

Adam grinned in spite of his mood, "Yeah that's just what I need, a daughter that can fight!"

"Well at least you can be sure that anyone that tries anything they shouldn't when she's courting, will get their just desserts before we even get our hands on them!" quipped the younger brother.

Adam stood up and reaching the door, he cuffed the back of his younger brothers head, "I'd rather not think that far into the future, Joe so don't go giving anyone any ideas."

Little Joe opened the door and when he was a few feet ahead of his older brother he quipped, "Who me? Why would you think I would go around giving anyone ideas?" and with that he took off down the stairs, followed closely by Adam.

"BOYS! That's a fine example to send to these children. How can I scold them for running in the house, when the adults who should know better don't remember the rules!" scolded Ben.

Adam and Little Joe looked sheepishly at their father, "Sorry, Pa!" they replied and Ben turned to the two young boys sitting either side of him. "You see boys, being a parent is a lifetime commitment!" and then he laughed and the younger boys started laughing too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authours note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope that I have managed to reply to them all personally but if I haven't yet I'm sorry but I will get to the rest as soon as I can. I haven't been logged in this week until today as I've been tied up.I've been having a few problems writing this chapter but I think it reads OK now I just hope it doesn't disappoint you. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see happening in this story please do PM and I'll see what I can work in. Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

When Adam left the room, Emma scooped up her distraught daughter and settled down on the bed. She held the child into her chest, rubbing her back with one hand and slowly and gently stroking the little girl's hair with the other.

Annabel was kneeling on her mother's thighs so that her bottom wasn't being touched by anything and she nestled her head in the crook of her mother's neck whilst her small body shook with her heartfelt sobs.

Emma continued to caress the child and rocked her gently back and forth whilst the little girl cried and sobbed and Emma cooed soothing words. For a while, nothing Emma said seemed to make any difference. After what seemed like an hour to Emma but was really only about 15 minutes, the sobbing slowed and the girl's breathing changed to hitching breaths.

"Ssshh sweetie, come on, calm down now." Emma cooed and she kissed the crying child's head.

"Mm….mm…Mama….." sobbed the little girl as her small frame shook gently.

"Yes sweetie, Mama's here. You're OK, sweetie, Mama's got you."

The small child squirmed around but hung onto her mother's neck as if for dear life.

"My bo….bottom. is…. h….hurt….ed… m…ma….Mama."

"I know sweetheart, I can feel that your bottom is very hot and it must be very sore. I'm so sorry that your Papa had to spank you, sweetheart, but you were being very naughty today, weren't you?"

When the little girl continued to sob but failed to answer her, Emma gently pulled Annabel's head away from her neck and tipped her chin up so that she could look into the little girl's tear-filled eyes. "Sweetie, I asked you a question, now you do understand that what you did to your brother was very naughty don't you?"

Annabel was still very upset at being spanked so hard, but her inbuilt Cartwright stubbornness remained and she sobbed but still didn't answer her mother. She tried to look away at her mother's increasingly stern look, but Emma held the child's face in place firmly with her finger.

"Oh no you don't," she said softly. "Sweetie, you hurt Zach's eye when you punched him and that is not a very nice thing to do is it?" tried Emma, changing tack and staring into the small child's eyes.

The little girl sobbed and slowly shook her head. Emma sighed, grateful that the girl finally admitted that she knew that she had been wrong to hurt her brother. _Oh Adam, this is much harder than I thought, how do you do this all the time with the children or is it just Annabel that makes it so hard?_

"M…mm…Mama, ….do….does…Za..Zachy….hated….m…me now?"

Emma turned the child and then carefully sat Annabel down on her lap, mindful to keep the child's bottom from touching her thighs. Annabel learnt against her mother and Emma wrapped her left arm around the child and hugged her to her. She reached out and swept a stray curl from the little girl's face with her right hand. "No. Of course not, sweetie. Your brother loves you very much and so Abraham, and Mama and so does your Papa."

Annabel shook her head at this, "Pa…Papa….don….don't….lo…lo...love… m… me….any….m..m…mored…."

Emma looked down at her child, "Don't be silly, sweetie; of course your Papa loves you. Nothing will ever stop your Papa loving you, nothing. Your Papa might spank you and tell you off for being naughty, but he will always love you. Don't you ever think that he will take away his love from you." Emma spoke softly but firmly as she ran her right hand up and down the girl's leg.

"R…re…really, m..ma..Mama?" asked Annabel as her hand went to her face to rub at her eyes and she stifled a yawn.

Emma smiled, "Yes really, sweetheart, I would never lie to you about that," Emma said and she pulled a small white cotton handkerchief with a lacy boarder from her sleeve and started to dry the child's eyes. "Here let me dry your eyes."

Annabel let her mother wipe the tears from her eyes as she cuddled gratefully into her mother's side, drained emotionally and physically from all of the sobbing she had done.

Satisfied that she had cleaned the child up as much as she could without water and a face cloth, Emma looked down at the little girl's pale face. "Come on, little one, I think you could do with a nap. Let me take you downstairs and you can have a nap in the spare room."

Annabel nodded her head and Emma lifted the little girl off her lap and onto the bed. Standing up Emma carefully scooped the girl back into her arms. Annabel wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and her legs are Emma's waist. Emma put her right arm around the child's legs to support her, and then she opened the door to the bedroom and slowly carried her almost asleep child down the stairs.

* * *

Instead of taking a seat in his favourite blue chair or on the sofa, Adam walked over to his father's desk and stood with his hand on the glass decanter, gazing out of the window behind his father's desk. He could see the most of the yard and the chicken coop, with the mixed brood of chickens Hop Sing had originally picked, as they were the best layers, wandering around in the pen. Looking further to his left, he could see the barn and behind it to the left of the barn the trees branches were swaying gently in the breeze.

From his seat in his red leather armchair it was not lost on Ben that Adam was not himself and he decided that perhaps his eldest could do with some fatherly advice. Everyone downstairs had heard the screaming and sounds of the spanking and Ben could see that the ordeal had taken a huge toll on his eldest son.

Adam was completely lost in his thoughts and never heard Ben ask Little Joe to take the boys out to the barn so he could show them the cat and its 6 freshly born kittens that they had found earlier in the hayloft.

Joe had heard soft mewing whilst he was saddling Cochise earlier that morning and had gone up into the loft to investigate. After checking that the cat and kittens were warm enough burring in the hay, Joe had filled a tin plate with milk and left it nearby for the mother cat to help herself to and then Ben and he had carried on with their day.

Joe had intended on telling the children about their findings on his return, but had not done so due to how they found things when they walked into the house earlier, but now he was very happy to comply with Ben's suggestion. However, unbeknown to him, Hoss had also discovered the cat and its kittens and being the family's animal lover, had intended on taking the children out to the barn when he and Caroline returned to the ranch from taking Amelia home. Hoss would not be happy that his little brother had beaten him to showing his niece and nephews the mother and her babies.

* * *

When Joe left the house with the boys, Ben walked quietly over to stand behind his eldest.

"You want to talk about it, son?" Bern asked gently.

Adam was still lost in his thoughts and did not respond until he felt Ben's gentle hand on his arm and Ben repeated his question.

"What?"

"You are clearly not yourself, Adam. Do you want to talk about it? I heard the spanking and caterwauling. I take it Annabel didn't respond quite as you expected."

Adam turned to face his father with his hand still on the decanter stopper. "No, she didn't," was all he replied.

Ben raised his eyebrow as if to say 'continue' but Adam turned back to look out the window again.

_Alright,_ Ben thought to himself, _you always did need time to ponder over things, if you don't want to talk now, I'll leave you be_. Ben slapped Adam gently on the back. "I'm going to get some fresh coffee, Hoss and Caroline will be back soon and then we can all sit down to lunch."

Ben had only gone as far as the credenza when Adam turned away from the window and called out. "Pa!"

Ben stopped and turned his head, "Yes son?"

"Pa, would you like to join me in a drink?"

It was a little early for Ben to be indulging in hard liquor, but then Ben knew that Adam was the same so he must need it. Ben nodded, "Sure why not" and Ben turned and walked back over to Adam who was now pouring two large Brandy's.

Adam passed the glass ¾ full with the rich brown liquor to his father, then sat down in the chair beside the book case whilst Ben sank into his desk chair.

Minutes passed with both men sipping quietly at the brandy before Adam spoke again. "Pa, did any of us ever push you away when you tried to comfort us after a tanning?" Adam asked softly whilst staring into his glass.

_Oh, so that's what happened upstairs. Poor boy, it must be really hurting him to admit this to me. _Ben looked at his eldest and after taking a deep breath he replied. "Yes, it happened once or twice. Not that I was one for hugging you boys after a spanking, that is until Marie pointed it out to me that I was denying you boys the chance to know that I had forgiven you. You know more than your brothers that I was brought up that you just told a child what you were punishing them for and then punished them. I always knew that my father loved me as things were ok when we met at breakfast the next day and well…son I kind of just behaved the same way as my father, until Marie stood up to me."

"I bet that was quite a discussion!" said Adam wryly.

Ben agreed, "Yes it was. Marie could be a really fiery adversary when she was angry, as I'm sure that you remember." He smiled as he spoke and Adam nodded.

"Yes, I remember her standing up to you on my behalf once and I think that is probably when I started to realise that she did love me as much as if I were already her son. Not that up until that point I had been behaving like one, well at least not a good one anyway."

Ben chuckled, "No, you certainly were stubborn about accepting her, but you both became much happier when you did."

"Yeah I remember."

Ben gestured to the stairs with his glass, "Annabel rejected your attempt to comfort her then?"

"Yes." was all Adam responded with as he stared out into space, his hands both firmly wrapped around the glass.

"Adam…. look son, I've not raised any girls myself, but I do know that they often react more emotionally than boys towards everything. You are a good father and you are doing your best to raise your children to be good people with respect for others. But you do know that you have been far too lenient with your princess in the past."

Adam glared at his father and Ben chuckled, "That glare won't work on me, son I'm too used to it. Adam, I'm not saying this to criticise you, you know in your heart that you have been too soft on her and in the same circumstances and at your age, I would probably have been exactly the same. But now you have realised what you have been doing and have attempted to correct it. I'm not surprised that your little girl has reacted badly because it's probably a huge shock to her. She's heartbroken, son and she probably rejecting you trying to make you pay for being too hard on her."

"But Pa….what if I was…"

Ben held up his hand to interrupt Adam's thinking. "Adam Cartwright, you stop right there." Ben said sternly, "I heard pretty much everything and it didn't sound like you were being too harsh at all. Now think about it and answer these three questions for me. Number 1. Did you punish her when you were angry?"

"No Pa. I …."

Ben put up a finger, "Number 2. Did you spank her harder than you would have, had it been one of the boys?"

Adam slammed his glass down on the desk and stood up. "No of course I didn't."

Ben fixed Adam with his fiercest glare and was pleased to see that Adam immediately seemed to wilt._ Ah still got it_! He thought_. _Ben pointed to the chair and waited a minute until Adam reluctantly sat down.

"Number 3. Do you love your child enough to do this again or do you seriously think you have harmed her?"

Adam's shoulders sank as he realised that Ben's last question raised a very pertinent point. Would he do this again? 'Yes' an internal voice replied. Adam slowly nodded, "Yeah, Pa, I would do it again if I had to. I love my children, especially my little girl and no, I guess I don't think I was really too hard on her….. But Pa, I used my belt on Abraham for the first time today. I felt sick at the thought of using it on him in case he was too young and I was being too harsh. You know how nervous I was about that as I asked your advice earlier, but I felt that I need to make a point with him that what he did was very dangerous. Yet Abraham let me hug him after I tanned him and we seem to be OK now. I can see that he is still hurting and he will be for a while yet, so why…?"

Ben stood up and came and stood in front on his elder son and rested his large work hardened hand on Adam's right shoulder as he looked out of the window. "Annabel is different that's all. Firstly she's only a little girl, but secondly….she's got that stubbornness in her that you and I both share and she's more like you than you might care to think."

"I never pushed you away." Adam retorted.

"Oh yes you did, son, frequently. The first couple of times I tried to comfort you after 'a necessary talking to' you pushed me away and it hurt me, son it really did."

"Really, I don't remember that. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, Pa."

"Don't be, son. It was my own fault. You learnt to shut yourself off and deal with your feelings on your own, because of me. Hoss on the other hand relished the chance to get back into my good book and was anxious to seek reassurances that he was forgiven." Ben sighed.

"Adam, I wasn't a very good father to you or Hoss when you were very young. Oh, I loved you very much but I'm not sure that you realised that until you were much older. When Marie and I married and Little Joe came along, Marie encouraged me to be completely different and to allow myself to be open and more honest with my feelings with you boys and Joseph benefited from that.

Marie told me how she could see that you and Hoss, well maybe not Hoss quite so much as he was so much younger, but well…. Marie told me that she could see the resentment in your eyes when I lavished Little Joe with my love. I know I've apologised before, son but I sincerely mean it. I'm so sorry that I wasn't as loving towards you were you were Zach's age and I am very proud that you have grown up to be the father to your children that I should have been from the beginning."

Ben looked back at Adam and received a warm smile.

"Circumstances were very different then, Pa," replied Adam after he picked up his glass and drained the last of his brandy.

Ben patted Adam on the shoulder and returned to his chair and sank down into it before leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. "Yes, circumstances were certainly different. Travelling in a wagon train, being cramped up and in dangerous circumstances with the risk of Indian attack and bandits did make things hard, but that is no excuse for why I couldn't show you that I loved you. I knew that I had to be firm as I needed you to do exactly as you were told immediately but …." Ben paused. "I don't regret much, my son as it's not worth worrying about things that you cannot change, but I do regret that you were left not knowing that you have been forgiving once you had been punished."

"You did you best, sir."

Ben nodded and fixed Adam with a firm stare. "Yes I did and so are you, just doing you best. Adam, you can only deal with each circumstance you are placed in the best way you can. Sometimes, you make the good decisions and sometime you get them wrong, but you can only do your best each time and then learn from what you did wrong." Ben took a long deep breath and blew it out through his cheeks and rubbed the midday stubble on his face, "Adam, Annabel loves you very much and she will come around eventually, then you can show her how much you love her and that you hate having to spank her. I think you need to tell her that you love her enough to not let her get away with things anymore and that she can avoid getting spanked by doing just as she is told. I don't mean that you need to treat her the same as the boys, as like I said, girls are different, but she needs to know that she will be punished in the same way if not as hard. Plus, son if you don't want the boys to start resenting you, then you need to make sure that **they** understand that Annabel is subject to the same rules as them."

"Yes I know your right, Pa but I can't pretend being rejected by my little girl doesn't hurt."

"It sure does son, because you love her more than life itself and behind all the tantrums, she loves her Papa just as much." Ben winked. "She'll come around, son but you and Emma need to be together on this for it to get through to her."

Adam rubbed his hands over his head, hard took a deep breath and then stood up. "I'll speak to Emma about it when I get a chance. I'm just glad that she was able to take over upstairs. I didn't know what else to do. It's the first time Annabel has ever asked for Emma when I'm around and to be honest, Pa I'm kinda jealous."

Ben tried hard to hide the smirk but failed to do so, and Adam frowned at him. "I'm sorry, son but I never thought I'd hear you say that you were jealous of your wife." Ben patted Adam on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Hey, why don't we go and get that coffee now and see if Mei Ling is ready for lunch. I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Ben looked out of the window and said wistfully, "I wonder where that younger brother of yours has gotten too. I was expecting him and Caroline back for lunch. Well never mind, I guess we will just have to start without them."

* * *

Ben had spoken to Mei Ling and suggested that the family would be ready for dinner at her convenience, but he let it slip that he was already hungry. Adam suggested that they would be ready as soon as Emma returned downstairs and Ben agreed. Mei Ling responded that she would be ready whenever the family wanted her to be and shooed the intruders out of her kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee, anticipating Ben's request, just as expertly as Hop Sing would have done.

Ben and Adam returned to the main room, Adam carrying the tray of coffee and both men took up their normal seats; Ben in the red armchair and Adam in the blue.

That is exactly where they both were when Emma started to descend the stairs.

Adam turned and looked up over his shoulder from his seat and went to stand but Emma shook her head and mouthed 'not yet'.

Adam looked so sad that Emma walked right behind him. She adjusted the now sleeping child, whose breathing was still hitched, onto her left hip before she reached out her right hand and caressed her husband's face. "She's asleep and she's perfectly fine, sweetheart, no harm was done, just a sore bottom and she deserved that. Let me go and put her down for a nap and then perhaps we can go and sit out on the porch."

Adam nodded and clasped his hand to his wife's as she rubbed at his face, "Alright, sweetheart," he managed to reply softly.

Emma smiled at her husband and then slowly withdrew her hand, noting Adam's reluctance for her to do so. _Oh honey, I've never seen you so vulnerable like this. I'm not sure that I ever want to either, as I'm so used to you always being so strong. _

Realising that Adam now needed her more than she feared; Emma hurried away to the spare room carrying her daughter.

5 minutes later and Emma had settled the small child into bed and, after kissing her on the cheek, she left the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Returning to the main room, Emma crossed to where Adam was sitting and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her in his arms.

Ben excused himself with a mutter than he was going to see what Joe was up to and husband and wife were left alone.

"Oh, Adam I hate seeing you so melancholy." Emma said as she brushed her hand through her husband's hair. Adam buried his face in his wife's chest and breathed in slowly letting the soft scents that were uniquely Emma calm him.

Emma wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and hugged him to her as if he were one of the boys. They rocked for a few minutes without talking before Adam reached up with his hands and unwrapped Emma arms from him so that she would lower her head. Man and wife kissed gently on the lips.

"Adam, where are the boys?" Emma asked.

Adam kissed Emma again, "In the barn I think. I heard Joe mutter something about kittens. How is Annabel?"

"She'll be OK. I put her down for a nap as she's worn out from being up early and from crying so much."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart that you had to deal with her being so distressed…. I…"

Emma put a finger to her husband's lips, "Now don't you go and start apologising. I'm her mother and it's my job to do whatever needs to be done. Whether that means supporting my husband or caring for my child. Adam I support the fact that you spanked her and from what I saw, apart from being a little sore on her behind and being angry with you for doing it, our daughter will be just fine."

"She rejected me, Em!"

"Yes, I know. I think that you surprised her, she has been so used to you letting a lot of what she does go when she flashes one of her soulful eyes on you, that she thinks that she has her Papa wrapped around her little finger."

"She does not!" Adam retorted.

"No not now she doesn't, but she did and it's not just you that it works on, honey. Our little girl has her uncles, her grandfather and most of the ranch hands under her spell too." Emma chuckled at Adam's raised eyebrow and frown then she brushed the curl of Adam's thick black hair back over his right forehead.

"Sweetheart, our little girl is like most little girls. She looks very angelic most of the time and she uses that to her advantage to get what she wants. Most children push boundaries and girls are sometimes worse than boys.

I remember that I pushed my boundaries a lot when I was younger, until I got burnt on my leg when I fell into the fireplace when I was climbing up to get my toy horse and a wooden doll from the mantelpiece. The doll and the horse were my favourite toys to play with as they fit in my pocket and I could take them wherever I went. My grandfather had carved them for me for my birthday when I was about 6 I think.

Anyway, that day I had been very naughty and my mother had taken the toys away from me and put them on the mantelpiece, where she told me they would stay until the morning. I was heartbroken and yelled at her that she couldn't do that and she spanked me with her wooden spoon and sent me to stand in the corner.

I was still standing in the corner when my father came in from working in the coal mine. Papa was surprised to see me in the corner and of course I used this as an opportunity to complain about Mama being unfair. Unfortunately Mama heard Papa come in and she told him how naughty and rude I had been.

Now my Papa hated rudeness, but after my mother told him that she had already spanked me and put me in the corner for a while, he sat me on his knee and told me that I was not to be rude anymore.

Of course I promised not to be and he cuddled me and set me back on my feet and told me to go and play. I pleaded to be able to have my toys back but Papa told me that he agreed with Mama that the toys should stay where they were and that I should remember that this was a consequence for being naughty.

Papa then left to go and bathe. I remember thinking that Papa was being mean for agreeing with Mama and, when her back was turned and she was getting the chicken out of the oven, I tried to drag a chair over to the fireplace but it was too heavy.

Papa had a bookcase nearby with some very big heavy books on the bottom shelf that he had been given. So, although they were almost too heavy for me to pick up….…I stacked them near the fireplace and stood on them. I was leaning over to reach my toys but I was still too far away and I toppled and fell into the solid metal grate which was extremely hot.

I screamed and both my Mama and Papa ran into the room and luckily for me, Mama had a bucket of water near the fireplace and I was dumped straight into it. You've seen the small scar and I'm sure that I was lucky that it was only a small scar because of Mama's quick thinking."

"I'm sure that it was honey, but what has that got to do with you pushing your boundaries?" Adam asked.

Emma stared at her husband, "It's got everything to do with it as it was that day that I found out just like Annabel, that I didn't have my father as far wrapped around my little finger as I thought."

"What happened?"

"Well, once I was stripped of my dress, which had been scorched and my Mama and Papa had satisfied themselves that the injury to my leg was not serious, Papa put me over his knee, pulled down my white cotton bloomers and he spanked me. It was the worse spanking I had ever had and the very first on my bare bottom. When Papa was finished he held me tightly saying that he and Mama had been scared that I could have hurt myself seriously on the fire and that if I ever did something so dangerous like that again, then he would spank me with his slipper.

Although I let him hug me Adam, I was devastated that my Papa spanked me and cried myself to sleep that night and I stayed away from greeting him for days when he came home from work."

"But you said that he explained why he spanked you and you let him comfort you afterwards. Why did you reject him after that?" Adam asked puzzled.

"Well, because I was an ornery little girl who was used to getting her own way and this was the only way that I could get the reaction I wanted I guess. Honey, I was an only child who was lavished with love by both of my parents but my mother was much firmer in handling me than my father. When Papa spanked me that day I realised that things had changed and I was upset with that."

Adam sighed and nuzzled his wife's neck and Emma relished the touch knowing that her husband was acting more like himself. The two of them kissed again and then Adam asked. "Em, do you think that Annabel will come around quicker than you did?"

"Mmm, hard to tell, honey, but I do know that our little girl loves you as much as you love her. Adam, you need to stay firm with her but tell her that you love her and forgive her and I'm sure that everything will be ok."

"How long?"

"Sorry, honey?"

"How long were you mad at your father for?"

Emma smirked, "5 days."

"5 days! Christ Emma you were an ornery child weren't you."

Emma smiled wryly, "Yes, I sure was and now we have a little girl who's inherited that stubbornness from both of us. The question is…can you last longer than her?"

Adam nodded, "You just bet I can but only if I know that we are together on this. You will support me when I try, won't you honey?" Adam asked his voice still betraying his fears.

Emma kissed her husband lightly on the forehead and then his nose and then finally passionately on his lips. When they came up for breath she replied. "I'll always support you, honey. Now come on let's stop talking about this and you go and get your brother, father and the boys and tell them it's safe to come back inside for lunch."

"Alright, sweetheart, what about Annabel are you going to wake her?"

Emma shook her head as she stood up, "No. I think she could do with the sleep. I'll ask Mei Ling to save her some for us to take home. We are going home after lunch aren't we?"

Adam nodded, "Yes, sweetheart we are." And with that Adam walked to the door and out to head towards the barn.


End file.
